


I Wonder If I Care As Much

by Paperbackwriter22



Series: Problem Children [2]
Category: AC/DC (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Band Fic, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Music, Physical Abuse, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 137,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperbackwriter22/pseuds/Paperbackwriter22
Summary: "The tears that I have shed by day, give relief and wash away..."





	1. Chapter One

"I...guess it...doesn't really matter anymore," Angus whispered, casting his eyes a different direction. Images of Sherrie replayed in his mind compelling him to drop any ideas he stored. Images of Travis-though his blood burned at the thought-silenced any confessions. Their hearts were pledged to other people, and the bonds would not break on account of him.

Two arms tightened around his neck, his own wrapping around her waist again. Her hair was toyed about in his fingers, although he was hardly aware of it. A kiss was planted on her head but quickly taken back as the other resident returned outside with a plate of sandwiches and another of...crabs? Angus kept his eyes on him as Hannah lifted her head and turned around. He could feel her smiling at him. "I got lunch here, we can head to the backyard to sit while we eat."

"Thank you, Travis. Come on, Angus," Hannah said removing herself from Angus' lap. Her hands brushed out the wrinkles from her sweater only for one to reach out to him. Slowly he took it, lacing his fingers with hers. She didn't withdraw as they followed Travis around the house to the back, but he couldn't help but notice the flinch when he accepted her offer. Perhaps he had grabbed her too rough. His hold loosened and he was seated in a chair pulled out for him at a long white table under a red umbrella, opened for the occasion. Plates were passed around and the platters as well.

"I hope you like seafood, Angus, I didn't know we were having company today," Travis said, tucking a napkin in his collar. Angus raised an eyebrow at the man across from him. "Cooked it all myself."

"I don't mind it as long as it's good," Angus replied. "I'll try not to aim at you if I spit it out." Hannah glared at his remark while Travis only laughed.

"You're quite a comedian there," he said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Tell me, what do you do for a living?"

Inspecting his sandwich Angus picked up his glass of water Hannah set in front of him. "I'm a musician," he said taking a drink.

"Oh, for a symphony?"

"I'm in a band."

"Marching?"

"Rock an' roll."

"As a teacher or student?"

"Five guys, playin' 'round the world, guitars, drums an' all that with women at our feet-" Angus choked on his words seeing the expression on the young woman's face. It was enough to break anyone's heart. Excusing himself from talking he took a bite of his sandwich. The flavor was new but not completely foreign to him. He lifted the crust with his finger and saw green leaves with a powdery substance on a meat like patty. But the taste was anything but meat.

"Whoo, you sure know how to make a man laugh," Travis said letting out another laugh. He speared his crab like an expert and Angus followed his actions. Taking a perfect bite he set his fork down and wiped his face with his napkin. Angus had vegetables and butter dribbling down his chin, the crab falling apart. Sparing a glance at Hannah he saw her giggling to herself. He smiled hoping she had forgiven him of his clumsy wording. "I admit that doesn't sound like my kind of living, but hey! It's living!"

"It's a real pain in the ass sometimes, but it's better than work, ya' know?" Angus replied wiping his face off and taking another drink. "So tell me...Travis," he smiled showing, baring his teeth. "What do you do?"

"Served in the army a year or two, then moved here thanks to my cousin's demands. You can never get anywhere with that one," he answered shaking his head. "Now I'm a banker at the local bank. Well, duh," he ended with a laugh. Angus smiled, toasting his glass before taking another drink, wondering if he was allowed a cigarette on the property. The rest of his stuffing was scooped out of the crab and eaten plainly, while his sandwich lay nearly untouched. Hannah had finished much quicker than the other two. Angus assumed she must have been ravenous, though he couldn't help but notice her serving was smaller than theirs as well. Much smaller. Her sandwich was cut in half and her crab wasn't brimming. Angus folded his sandwich in his napkin. "It's not nearly as crazy as the drills but it still calls for high protection. Figured that's why they hired me so quick. Hmm. Don't have to worry about money so much, that's always good." Angus watched Hannah, Travis' words growing foggier by the minute. She rested her head on her fist, fiddling with her spoon she hadn't needed. "Almost bought a house down the road bigger than this one, but I like a good modest house. Something too fancy, you end up drawing attention to yourself." Angus' attention was drawn back to the other man, noticing a slight pull in his tone. "I assume as a musician, you have a good place of your own?"

"Uh, an apartment. Back in Aussie. Nothin' special, but it accommodates two," Angus replied shooting Hannah a look. She hadn't noticed. Travis patted a hand on the table, mouth agape.

"Australia, is that right?" Angus nodded. "Should have known by the accent. You've certainly made something of yourself, hasn't he, Hannah?" Her name on his lips stirred something inside him. He'd have blamed the seafood had it not tasted so good. Rich and a good cook. The ring made perfect sense. His gaze landed on Travis' finger where no ring settled.

Hannah smiled brilliantly at Angus, her eyes colored with pride. "He sure has." Angus returned the look, his insides relaxed. "I always knew he would."

"By the way Hannah, I've been thinking..." The conversation had been tuned out, allowing Angus to take a look at the backyard. There was no garden, but a hammock tied by two large trees rested in one corner while a shaded bench took up another. The lawn was kept, the hedges trimmed, the fence painted. If the house had been bothered to be attended to the same way, this property would have been quite the picture of envy. A bird bath stood right in the middle of it all, but the pool remained dry for the winter, the only water inside being rainfall. "Well, Mr. Angus-"

His attention snapped back at him. "Just-just Angus," he replied quickly. "Mister isn't my cup of tea."

"Oh. Okay, Angus, it's been wonderful having you here, I'm sure Hannah missed you a lot over the years." Angus grimaced as he watched Travis pick his teeth with the toothpick from his sandwich.

"I missed her too."

"I'll bet. She never shuts up about you." Travis' eyes landed on Hannah with an unreadable expression. Angus wished she had sat on his side of the table. "Lunch was fantastic," he continued. "Of course, I cooked it, I should know. Will we be having you over again sometime?"

"I don't have to leave just yet, I still have-"

"Oh nonsense, Hannah has to get back to her work I'm sure, and I've got a meeting uptown and-"

"Actually," Angus interrupted harsher than he intended, but he didn't take it back. "I was hopin' Hannah would come with me, on a walk. There's some...catchin' up to do, ya' know. That is, if it's all the same..." His attention landed directly at Hannah who's spoon had clattered upon the table. "...with her."

Her cheeks had pinked as she glanced back and forth at the two men. Travis didn't object but didn't smile either. His mouth was too full of toothpick to make anything other than a Halloween grimace. Hannah slowly stood up from the table, making her own decision. "I can go for a while, the flowers won't miss me." Travis simply shrugged after the young woman stood next to her friend, a grin on his face.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back before dinner." Hannah nodded, turning around to walk out to the front with Angus. He had picked up his napkin and saluted Travis before heading off. In a big, exaggerated movement, he stretched his arm behind Hannah and rested it on her shoulders.

Hannah closed the gate behind her, locking it tight. They meandered down the sidewalk through the neighborhood, the sun shining good and well on them now. Angus took a good look at his companion. "You're taller."

"I told you I would be," she replied smiling.

"Not by much," he observed. "I was hopin' it was your shoes."

"Was your lunch okay? I know sometimes he overdoes it-"

"It was fine," Angus assured, squeezing her shoulder. He took out a cigarette box and lighter. "Want one?"

Hannah shook her head. "You know the answer." Angus grinned replacing the items in his pocket.

"Just thought I'd ask. Does he always make food that fancy?" Hannah smiled.

"Not always, just on special occasions. He's got a high chance at the track today and was in a good mood all morning."

"He goes to the track?" Angus asked wrinkling his nose. "Which one, the moose race?"

Hannah laughed in such a way that spun his heart around. It's not like he's never heard it before, what made this one special? "Well, actually um..." She leaned in closer to him. "He goes to hog races."

"Hog races?" Angus started giggling through his teeth. "This fella races hogs?"

"They're not his, he just bets on 'em. Occasionally greyhounds." Angus stopped laughing. "Normally he doesn't do so well but he says he's got a chance this time. With four of the five of them being overweight, he says."

"Greyhounds too?" The young woman nodded. "Hmm. I guess neither one is all that great, huh?"

"I don't like it at all," she announced. "That's actually where he's headed right now, his little 'meeting'. But he doesn't-" Angus tripped over his shoe as Hannah suddenly stopped walking, and speaking. Simply she stared off ahead of her. "Never mind, I can't get through to him." Shaking her head she continued walking. Angus quickened his pace.

"What was that he made anyway?"

"You don't know what a sandwich is, Angus?"

"No, I've just never had one like that before, was a little fancy for me."

"It's his special eggplant and Parmesan, he makes it about once a month. And of course he made crabs too, as he does every so often." Angus offered up his napkin to her.

"Hey, you still hungry? I noticed you didn't eat very much."

"Oh, thank you, but it's really not my favorite, it's definitely more his thing." Angus frowned slightly and with a shrug, he tossed the sandwich over the fence of some random house, the contents spilling all over the grass. They continued their walk across the street. Angus cracked a grin when Hannah's stomach roared after their talk of food. Removing his arm from her shoulders he grasped her hand, gently this time, and pulled her down the street.

"Come on, let's get you some normal food."

"You don't know your way," she reminded him with a smile.

"I'll find it then." The man hurried her along, heading for the nearest bus stop.

"Where's Malcolm?" Hannah asked, assuming Angus hadn't come alone.

"Pukin' his guts out."

"Oh," was all she said.

 

The lights had been dimmed for date night at the restaurant. It wasn't too busy, but a popular spot nonetheless. It had taken them longer than intended to find a place, and soon it was early evening. Luckily their pizza was ready quicker than intended and they found a booth in the corner to eat at.

Angus smiled as the girl across him tore at the food, obviously hungrier than he thought. It almost concerned him when she reached for her fifth slice. But, not one to toy with food himself, he didn't ask. "So. How've you been?"

"Alright," she swallowed before taking another bite. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, ya' know. "'T's why I'm here now, actually." Hannah finished the piece in record time and grabbed her water to wash it down.

"Tell me about all that," she said setting her cup down. "Where'd this come from, I mean, nine years is a long time, you would think you'd have just..." He leaned in closer to hear her. Hannah only shrugged. "I don't know, moved on."

"I can't exactly forget my childhood friend, now can I?" he asked with a smile. "Malcolm's the one who thought of it, actually, I shouldn't take his credit. I shouldn't take the credit of the band either I guess. It's his after all."

"You're both in the same band?"

"Yeah, he asked me a while ago. Found some swell guys to make the rest of it, an' used a quick break to come here. Well, Mal and I anyway. The guys stayed back."

"It's too bad Mal couldn't be here now, I miss him too." Angus took a sip from his drink, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm sure the idea of food is sittin' real well with him."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say your housemate cooks seafood better than others," he laughed. In his heart he felt bad for his brother, but the tuna was his idea. "I suggested pizza, but he wouldn't listen."

"We wouldn't be here then I guess," Hannah said looking at the atmosphere around her. A pool table attracted quite a crowd, and the bar ahead of them was filling up. She snapped her head toward her hand, on which another was placed.

"I'd find someplace to take you," he whispered. She quickly averted his gaze and stared at her lap. Angus sighed and brushed his thumb over her fingers. "Guess I can't say to you I haven't made any new friends either." She cocked her head.

"New friends?"

"With a band an' all, you get...some very interested in your work kinds of people, most of them are ladies you know, and..." Angus tilted his head back and forth trying to explain. "Some come an' go, others come an' stay...for a bit-"

"You have a girlfriend?" Hannah asked in a quiet tone. Angus cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't quite say that, though, she lives with me. And...she's been livin' with me for a while. She, she came on tour with us you understand. The boys tease me about her but...what can they say? They can't get a girl to stay longer than five minutes." Angus laughed at his crude joke, unsure if Hannah made the connections or not. She seemed to, but ignored them the same. Her face looked away from him and back down to her lap where it stayed for a while. The man felt remorse for maybe causing that face, and it only grew as he felt the slightest bit happy that she should feel jealous for him.

"What's her name?" she whispered.

"Sherrie." Hannah nodded and was just about to remove her hand from underneath his when he gently grabbed it. "Look, I just wanna let you know what's been goin' on, I'm-sorry if this kind of talk makes you uncomfortable. You never seemed the type to...share men with other people."

"It's-the life of a band I guess," she sighed taking her hand away. "Should have expected you two to jump in, I know what flirts you both were."

"Flirts, huh?" Angus moved his eyebrows up and down making Hannah laugh. "Did Miss Jackson ever tell ya' I'd stay after class and wash the chalkboard for her? Washed it real good and proper."

"Ew! That didn't happen!"

"Oh, I remember it quite well."

"She'd never let you touch anything in her class I'm sure." Her face fell. "Besides, I-probably left before she got the chance."

"I heard about that, what happened?"

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "Got tired."

"Of?" Angus raised an eyebrow.

"Tired of working for something that means nothing to me. Of course when I came here I had to finish off what I started but I skipped out on college. My mom was rather mad." Angus took another drink and stirred the straw around.

"So...what do you do now?"

"Art, writing, music-"

"Music?"

"I uh, play a little piano-"

"Really?" She nodded. "You should show me sometime, I'd like to hear you play."

"I'm sure I'm not as good as you," she said rubbing her wrist. Angus smiled.

"That's all right, I'm not the best pianist to ever tickle the ivory. Hell, I'm not the best guitarist in the world either."

"I'd beg to differ," Hannah smiled.

"Nah, Mal is much better than I am. You ought to hear us play, then you can judge for yourself."

"You said you're on tour?" Angus nodded. "That's great! Where are you guys?"

"We're in Manchester right now, soon we'll be in London, then Paris, few more stops then back home where we go on break. It was a small one, just Australia an' Europe this time." A group of people passed their table to leave, and only then did they realize how empty the building seemed. "I'll be glad to get back home."

"I wish I could go home," Hannah mumbled. Angus nearly jumped up and offered to take her back, but restrained himself when he figured she meant Australia. After a minute of silence she shook her head. "What's your band called?"

"I don't suppose you remember Margaret?" She shook her head again. "My sister. She came up with the name after seein' it on her sewing machine. AC/DC."

"Oh, I've heard of you! Sometimes they got you playin' on the radio or your albums are in the store." Angus felt his cheeks grow hot at the recognition.

"You listen to us?"

"When I can. Travis doesn't love rock and roll music, and he's never really been an album listener. If he's home and some rock song comes on the radio he switches it."

"What if you were listening to it?" Angus asked with a firm tone. Hannah only shrugged. "I'd tell him to fuck off, and get his own radio."

"It's good you don't live with him then." Another group of people and a couple made their exit from the restaurant and Angus stood from the booth after they passed.

"Well, my lady. Dinner was fun, talkin' to you even better, and I'd like it if it didn't end so soon. Would you care to join me..." He extended his arm to her with a cheeky grin. "...on part two of our little reunion date?" Hannah stood as well and looped her arm with his.

"I'd love to."

 

Car after car drove by on the foggy streets down the hill. Horns played the music of the night in the city, while Nature played her song in the woods behind them. Up on the hill they sat, on a bench of metal and wood. The moon washed the Earth in silver while flashing signs and streetlights illuminated the view below. Sometime during all the stargazing, Hannah had leaned her head on Angus' shoulder, in result leaving him no choice but to wrap an arm around hers. With the sun long gone down, a playful breeze ghosted their faces inciting them to nuzzle into the closest warmth possible, even if that meant each other. After a good hour of watching the world go by, Hannah spoke.

"So you have a guitar now?" she asked with curiosity. Angus shifted in his spot.

"Sure do, the same one I've been wantin' since I was born, an' I couldn't be prouder of myself," he beamed.

"How'd you do it?" Angus looked down at her.

"Huh?"

"Where on Earth did you get the money for it?" Again, he shifted in his seat, his hand unconsciously playing with the girl's hair.

"Well, uh, I sorta got a job."

"You did?"

"After I quit school the next year, I got a job to do somethin' with my life. My folks weren't the happiest clams when I told them what it was, an' it was all Mal could do to keep from laughin' at me," he explained, a slight chuckling here and there. His demeanor ignited her interest, and she straightened herself out to hear him.

"Care to explain? You didn't become some...exotic dancer to pay for it, did ya'?" Angus' laugh was louder than he intended.

"No! No, but my mum probably thought it was close enough. It...was at a men's magazine company."

"Men's magazines?" Hannah narrowed her eyes.

"I guess they could be more for women, or...I suppose some men do prefer...anyway," he said shaking his head. "I was only the printer for the magazines, I never took part in it." Hannah's eyes soon widened as the realization set in.

"Of all the jobs offered to a young boy, you take that one?" she laughed. Angus laughed with her, covering his face with his free hand.

"The pay was good, an' as soon as I got my guitar, I busted outta there. Now, look where I am today. Just as I said," he said resting his hand on his knee. "An investment." The two continued to gaze at the stars above them, each one winking at the pair. A night bird scurried out from a tree above them, startling them a moment. Angus stole a sideways glance at the ring. It was dull in comparison to the stars above, and the city lights below. As much as he hated to look at it, the least he could do was offer his best wishes. "So uh-" He cleared his throat. "When uh, when is it?"

"When's what?"

"The, ya' know." He pointed at her ring, unsure if she saw the gesture. "The wedding."

"What wedding?" Angus felt his cheeks heat up again, dreading his constant need to clarify what he detested saying. Hannah might as well have been so clueless on purpose.

"Y-yours."

"Mine? I have no idea, I haven't even found a man yet." Angus frowned. His arm around her shoulder picked up her hand, fiddling his fingers over her own and brushing a thumb across her ring. "Oh! That's just a promise ring, I'm not engaged to anyone," she explained. The weight of the world was removed from the man's shoulders. He couldn't help but make absolutely sure.

"What about your little housemate, Trevor?"

"Travis?"

Angus looked down and spread his hands out. "Does it matter?" Hannah sighed in response.

"My mom kicked me out of the house, Angus." Her words cut his heart like a sword. "I refused to go to college and she wouldn't have a kid like me on her hands. She kicked me out."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I never knew all that."

"It's alright, you couldn't have," she dismissed. "But, she couldn't have God hold a stone over her head like that, so she called Travis over when the army wasn't working for him. She's his cousin."

"I see..."

"So, I've been living there with him. He unfortunately makes most of the money, so I can't just pack up an' go. I'd love to though," she mumbled under her breath. Angus pulled at his collar.

"Then...what's the ring for?" Hannah studied the ring on her finger, each sparkle less luminous when she turned it over.

"I promised my mom I'd stay with him. I...promised I wouldn't leave him, because she knows I'm safe there and doesn't want me off with some...promiscuous lover." The man snorted into his hand, but quickly regained his composure. Hannah smiled to herself. "It's silly, now that I think of it. But...a promise is a promise."

"Yeah..." Angus sighed, gazing at the city ahead of them. "A promise is a..." He once again felt a deep remorse in his heart, pulling the strings. "Hey, about-you leavin' an' all, I want to say, I'm real sorry for gettin' after you, ya' know. I mean, I ignored ya', ya' know, an' I heard you tried to call me on the phone-"

"I'm sorry for not just coming down to your place instead. I mean, was I really that scared of your reaction?" Hannah asked kicking her feet back and forth. Her hands took their places at her lap, one hand clapped over the other one. With the cold air returning to her cheeks, she buried her nose in Angus' shoulder again, nuzzling into him. "I really missed you," she repeated. Taking her arm in his lap he rolled her sleeve up, lightly running his fingers up and down her skin.

"I missed you too," he whispered. Even in the sterling glow, her arms couldn't be seen by the man, had he even been looking at them anyway. His eyes were closed, relaxing in the winter air. Hannah stayed still a few minutes, then sharply pulled her arm away. He also hadn't realized he was hurting her. Angus' eyes snapped open to look at her, her body turned away from him, her sleeve pulled back down. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." Her arms were crossed over her body, one hand reaching up to move a lock of hair behind her ear. A second hand reached out to help, gently tracing her cheek with his finger. Curled up into a ball, she rubbed her now covered arm and sighed. "I'm just...cold."

Instantly a jacket was placed over her shoulders. Each arm was escorted through the sleeves, the fabric now completely warming her up. With heat rising to her cheeks she stared at her companion, a shrug as a response. "I've been doin' all I can to keep that jacket on all day, don't you dare give it back." Hannah's body rotated around so she faced the city below, and quietly leaned back on the bench. The two were silent for the longest fashion, when Angus brought his wrist up to the light. "Huh. It's already ten."

"Ten?!" Hannah shot up from her spot on the bench, staring down at him. Giving a half smile in return, he spread his arms out on the bench.

"Is that a problem?"

"I should have been back hours ago by now!" Angus sat up.

"Why's that? What concern is it of his that you're gone?" Hannah frowned at his apathy.

"He's my guardian, he has to know where I am!"

"No he doesn't. Besides, he knows you're with me."

"That doesn't work with him! He said he'd be back before dinner, and here I am with you having already eaten dinner, out in the middle of nowhere-"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Angus mused. The girl in front of him ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe to you it's not but..." Reluctance to take her home was only the result from having a good time. Sighing, he stood from the bench and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, at least let me take you home, then."

"You know your way?" The man smiled and again spread his arms out.

"I'll find it."

 

Their arms looped together, the wind brushing their hair back, their cheeks painted carnation from the cold, they walked down the moonlit street. Dogs commenced their late conversations of barks and howls, occasionally a great whine. The latticed arch came into view around the corner, slowing their pace. Darkened by shadows on the porch, Travis sat on the top step, a cigar in his hand. His eyes dotted their path to the gate, focusing when they stopped. Hannah's eyes met his, and she looked away in guilt.

Travis stood from the porch and sauntered their direction, a hand in his pocket. Under the streetlamp his face grew darker. Hannah cornered herself into Angus, the shorter man holding her secure. Looking back and forth between them, Travis cocked his head, wagging his cigar. "Where have you been?"

"We went out for a bit," Angus answered for her, standing as tall as his legs allowed him.

"I waited all evening for you, and almost missed dinner."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," Hannah muttered. Angus glared at the eyes Travis rolled.

"You had me waiting for hours."

"I'm sorry!" Travis sighed and took a quick drag.

"You can't just run off like that," he said quietly, glaring at her.

"You knew she was with me, what's the bother about it?" Angus asked stepping between the two. The taller man lifted a hand to stop him from getting closer as if the fence wasn't enough.

"I think you've had enough of her for one night, wouldn't you agree, son?" Stepping forward to spite him, he clenched the gate door with his hands, leaning forward to get his point across, but his feet only hovered above the ground when the door slightly gave in.

"I've been without her long enough, I think I deserve a day with her to talk, wouldn't you say? Travis?" Hannah pulled him off the gate before it fell, the taller man fixing any dents he could see in what little light he had with his fingers. Angus' eyes softened when he saw the girl's; colder, and darker. He would have dismissed it as being the hour it was had the other man not been standing there. A natural disaster could sweep them away and it'd be his fault. Calmly, Travis undid the latch on the gate.

"I'm sorry for my unexpected behavior, but the meeting uptown didn't go as well as I thought..." The gate door swung open, Angus disturbed by its presence on his leg. "Lost a couple hundred on counterfeit bills handed in to us by a local rat. Man we gave them to ain't too happy with us an' we owe him big time."

"That's the second time this month!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for your judgement," Travis snapped. Angus' heart throbbed when he saw Hannah flinch at the volume thrown at her. His hand settled on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it, assuring her with his presence. The man sighed again, relaxing his shoulders so his size greatly diminished. He looked almost normal. "I'm sorry. Just a bad day."

"You always say that," Hannah muttered.

"I mean it this time, just had a bad day is all. Come on, I'm freezing out here, let's go."

"Wait!" Hannah stepped away from him and removed the jacket from around her sweater. Instantly Angus was holding it, lifting his gaze to meet hers. She stood there before him, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Thank you, Angus. It was great to see you again." He couldn't help the smile.

"Anytime," he beamed. "I mean it too, anytime you want to meet up again...I'll be right here waitin'..."

"I think you should finish your tour first, and maybe let Malcolm recover from his poor menu choices," Hannah laughed. "I'd be thrilled to see him again."

"As he would you." Travis cleared his throat loud enough to be a bother. Angus' smile dropped as did Hannah's, the girl eyeing the burning cigar in his hand. "I'm sure I could arrange somethin', might just stop by again tomorrow. Can I?"

"If we're not too busy, we both have a lot of work to do-"

"Pardon my rudeness, but I wasn't askin' you," Angus interrupted as calm as he could. Travis closed his eyes and turned around in impatience. While he replaced the jacket on his own shoulders, Hannah cleared her throat.

"Sure, yeah, I'd be happy if you came back." The two shared a smile, then got close enough to share a hug, They both still smelled of pizza and old park bench, but neither one cared. A hand reached up to rub circles on the girl's back, a voice humming softly. She was so small, one could easily assume that meant fragile, but he knew better. He knew she could throw a punch if she needed to. Nevertheless, he cradled her with absolute care.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Bright an' early." Angus groaned.

"Back up a bit, I'm not much of a morning man." Hannah laughed.

"Okay, bright an' tardy," she snickered to herself. Angus smiled in return tightening his hold. After another minute they separated, Hannah crossing the boarder between the world and her home. Swiftly it closed, Travis locking it behind them. A wide palm wrapped around her wrist and led her inside, the front door also closing swiftly, Hannah wishing Angus one last goodbye.

"Goodbye," he whispered, staring at the house in front of him. He was much colder now than he'd been all night, and he was tempted to put the blame on Travis again. But this time he wasn't here to take it. Hannah was also absent, and he realized that was what caused him to shiver. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket, silently thanking Hannah that she hadn't tossed them when she had possession of them, he lit one up. Using the best sense of direction he had and the streetlamps, he headed to his hotel.


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh...shit."

"Mal?" The door closed behind him at average level, but to the man on the couch it was the fall of Rome. Taking his jacket and throwing it on the kitchen counter he made his way to the living room. Sprawled on the couch was another short man, a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow under his head. Upon seeing, and hearing Angus enter, he moved the pillow to cover his face. "Whaddya doin', Mal?"

"Dyin'," he answered curling himself into a ball. Rows of medicines lined the coffee table along with several empty glasses of water. Angus took a seat on the couch across from his brother, laughing a bit to himself. The cigarette was pulled from his teeth and replaced with a smile. The mound on the couch hardly moved. "I feel wasted."

"Glad it's you an' not me," Angus said, his weight pressing back on the furniture. Malcolm rolled over and threw the pillow off his head, groaning. Two glasses stood in the line of fire and clattered to the ground. "Would have missed my date."

"You'd call it a date?"

"Took her out a few spots, dinner included," Angus said matter-of-factly. A hand reached up to push his hair back from his forehead. "I'd say I went on a date."

"Mmmm. How'd it go?"

"Tee-rific," he answered setting his cigarette in an ashtray, propping his feet on the coffee table. Malcolm frowned at the shoes in his face but held his peace all the same. He blindly reached for a glass of water and finally turned to look to see the only one left was a foot away from his grasp. "Couldn't be better."

"How's she doin'?" Malcolm asked sitting up. The conversation guided his mind away from his ill state and bettered his attitude. His double dosage of medicine was working wonders too.

"She's alright, was doin' some gardening when I got there."

"What for?"

"Dunno, just diggin' some plants out it looked like, didn't ask." Malcolm nodded as he yawned, eager to rest from his day of ill fortune. "You wanna rest? I can leave if ya' want."

"Nah, I can stay up."

"You sure? We can talk tomorrow, you can see her yourself."

"Shut yer mouth an' keep talkin'," Malcolm grinned. Angus laughed as he removed the watch from his wrist. It was ten forty five. It really wasn't that late, Travis was overreacting. He furrowed his brow as the memory of her tiny wrist enveloped that hand. Her downcast eyes like a puppy getting scolded, her disappointment when her house marked their final steps. Something stirred within him. "..."

Angus snapped his head up to see Malcolm's expectant stare. "Hmm?" Malcolm shook his head.

"Where have you been, I've been callin' your name five days now." The watch was tossed on an empty side table.

"Right here, Mal. Now what were you sayin'?"

"I asked what you did." Tossing his thoughts back and forth in his head kept Angus silent for a few minutes. "Snog?"

"Not hardly," he finally answered. "It's like I said. Took her out to dinner, saw the sights, had a ball." He thumbed at the kitchen off to the side. "Any Cola left?"

"You can check, but your chances are slim. 'Cause I've just been so keen on soft drinks lately," Malcolm replied with a wry smile.

"Jus' stick with your ginger ale, Mal, it'll do you a lot of good." Angus took a bottle from the fridge and returned to his spot on the couch. "How've you been?"

"Fabulous. Fuckin' fabulous."

"Yeah?" Angus grinned.

"'M sore as hell, an' bored as hell. Been waitin' for you to come home for hours."

"Waiting for me?" Angus asked batting his eyelashes. Malcolm laughed and Angus set his drink on the coffee table. "Sorry about that, Mal. Lost track of time."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," he sniffed. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"You'll have a much better day tomorrow, Mal, I know it."

"You do? Huh. Alright, I'm holdin' you to it... Angus?"

"Hmm?" he replied looking at the carpet.

"Is tomorrow...just another goodbye?" His eyes were on his brother's now. Malcolm had completely sat up now, his feet on the floor, hands crossed in his lap. "Bon's expectin' us back in a few days. Sherrie's waitin' for you..."

"So?"

Malcolm shrugged. "So..."

"Look, we'll go to Hannah's place tomorrow, an' take her around someplace else. No goodbyes there."

"You know what I mean." The brothers stared each other down, Angus' gaze slowly melting into a stone cold glare. "We're on a tour."

The younger man would never admit it, but whenever his brother opened his mouth in those tense minutes, he pouted. Getting his way was a lot more difficult since he became an adult, and Malcolm was never one to make life easier for him. Angus though, never willingly backed down without a fight. "Sure are."

"You see the point then." Angus didn't answer. The negativity in the room brought out a yawn from his mouth, and suddenly he realized how tired he was from the day. Malcolm put a hand to his head, reaching for a glass of water. "Never eatin' that shit again."

"Well, you might have to goin' to Hannah's place." Angus stood from the couch with his drink and made a start for his room. "Trey makes seafood sometimes, his own little, 'specialty'," he said rolling his eyes.

Malcolm turned around quickly. "Trey? Who's Trey?" Angus's finger drew circles on the bottle cap.

"Uh, well..." he laughed then quickly wiped it away. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, you'll meet him tomorrow," he mumbled. Angus continued on his way before Malcolm stopped him.

"Hey, Ang?"

"Yeah."

"...did you, ya' know...tell her?" Angus sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Mal. I'm not sayin' it's not true. But when you look at the facts, the chances are slim. So."

"For God's sake Ang, you're puttin' this off way longer than you need to, ain't ya'?" Angus pouted again. "Got a reason?"

"I was..." Angus racked his brain for something he carried with him from school before he made his escape. His teachers' excuse for being late to class came to mind. "...unavoidably detained." With that, he turned to his room. Malcolm turned back around as well and took a smug sip of water, the only drops left in the glass.

"You're not a fan of this Trey fella are ya'?" Angus stopped just short of his bedroom door. His hand clenched the bottle in his hand, the plastic cracking within his grasp. With a sigh he entered his bedroom and shut the door.

"...piss off."


	3. Chapter Three

The rain was back. And with it came a nasty wind sprinting through every tree on the block. The young men's jackets weren't enough to keep them even slightly dry. A dirty look was given to the younger one. "Weather man said sunshine, Mal."

"And you believed him?" Malcolm asked shaking the water out of his hair. Angus led his brother down the sidewalk and around the corner where he knew that girl lived. Two trips was enough to plant the house in his memory, yet the piece of paper, on it written her address, brought comfort to his twitching fingers. The amount of time spent finding her was draining. She never specified which state she was moving to, and when the boys found out there were fifty of them their hopes sank. It was lucky they had found a supply of art pieces with her name and were able to track her down.

Angus lifted his head to see Malcolm ahead of him. He picked up the pace to keep up with his brother who upheld a fast-gaited anticipation. "Slow down, you'll slip!" he teased after him.

"You think I give a shit?" he called over his shoulder. Angus grinned.

"Excited to see her?"

"Fuckin'."

The younger man laughed and jogged to keep up. "I know the feelin'."

Upon arrival, the boys stared at the house in front of them. Malcolm stole a quick glance at his brother. "This it?"

"...yeah," he panted still staring. "Yeah, this is it." Somehow, the pretty house Angus saw the day before covered in sunshine, looked even better in the rain. With the lack of fresh paint on it, the sunlight brought out small flaws one would usually overlook. The clouds above didn't hide the flaws, but they didn't seem to look as bad with a dismal background to match. Water splashed into the gutter; rushing down the spout and creating mud in the ground. Some weed patches were growing under the foundation, thankful for the drink. The latch on the gate was beginning to rust. Angus opened it.

"What are you doin'?" Malcolm asked.

"Lettin' myself in."

"You have permission?" Angus held the gate open for his brother. Malcolm stood by awkwardly, hesitant to enter.

"No. But since the door is on the other side..." Malcolm followed after, the gate swinging shut behind him. "It's not like this guy is gonna give me an all access pass ya' know."

"You never did answer me," the older man said. "Who's this Trey fella?" Angus hopped up to the front porch and stood in front of the door. The paint here was chipped also, but only in a few meager scars. "He must be somethin' if he's drivin' you up the wall."

"He's jus' some bloke who lives here. Makes seafood." Angus tilted his head back and forth. "Odd."

"Odd? He iron his jeans or somethin'?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. Believe me, Mal. You don't want nothin' to do with him, he's a queer bloke who makes fancy food an' bets on dogs, probably picks his-oh shit!"

"Ow!" Raising his fist to knock on the door, Angus didn't realize it had already been opened. A man stood in front of him holding his nose, his eyes closed in pain. Malcolm gave Angus a look. "Okay, that hurt a lot."

"Shit, sir, I'm so sorry. Can I help you?...Sir?" Angus' eyes widened when the man made eye contact.

"Oh, Angus! You're back. And you have a friend with you..."

"Y-yeah, this is my brother, Malcolm." Malcolm waved with a smile.

"I see. I...didn't expect to see you back here. So soon." He rubbed his nose a few more times before placing his hand on the knob. "I was just coming out to check the mail. I forgot to retrieve it last night."

Retrieve, Angus thought. He would have paid to look at Malcolm's face that minute, and see the look of agreement. Rain poked his eyes and he decided against it. "Look, we came to see Hannah, is she home?"

"She's busy at the moment." Despite the rain pounding outside, the sound of music poured out through the open door. The sound of a piano.

"I'm willin-uh, we're willin' to wait for her, if you just let us inside," Angus said, wrapping his arms around himself. Travis looked over the two men standing before him, contemplating how both of them could end up so...short. They were both soaking wet, and keeping the door open was letting even more inside his house.

"I suppose it would be unkindly to leave you out in the rain. You can stay until the rain stops, if Hannah is still busy by that time, you can come see her some other day." Angus and Malcolm exchanged looks.

"Uh, thank you. Come on, Mal." Travis moved out of the way to get the mail leaving Angus and Malcolm to let themselves in. They closed the door behind them and took a look around. The house was much nicer on the inside than on the outside. Wood floors, white couch, and wicker chairs on either side. In the corner was a fireplace, bricked to a chimney on the roof. It was going, two logs ablaze. Angus took his jacket off and wrung it out. Malcolm did the same. Drawn to the piano music, now louder than before, he slowly walked forward trying to hear exactly where it was coming from.

"You were right, Ang," Malcolm said behind him. "This guy's a little off. But he's got a nice place."

"Uh huh," was all Angus said. The door slammed open to reveal a soaking wet Travis with a sum of envelopes in his hand under his jacket. He made his way inside putting them on the counter in the kitchen behind the living room.

"There's a coat rack behind the two of you, you can place your jackets there."

"Oh, thanks Trey," Malcolm said placing his jacket on the rack.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said thanks," Malcolm repeated. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"What did you call me?"

"Trey?"

"Travis."

"...hmm?"

"My name is Travis, I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself." Travis gave his hand for the shorter man to shake. Malcolm shook it, giving Angus another look to which he shrugged in response. "And you must be Malcolm?"

"Yes sir, Ang's older brother." The two men shared a smile while the taller one led the two visitors to the couch. The host himself sat in a wicker chair, after rearranging the fire with a poker.

"Sure is a monster out there," Travis said taking his seat. "I really regret not checking the mail last night."

"No kiddin', I wish I was able to come here yesterday," Malcolm said.

"What kept you?"

"Uh, I was a bit under the weather, ya' know." Angus snickered to himself earning an elbow from Malcolm. "I'm sorry, uh, Travis, about your name. It's nice to meet you. This your house?"

"Yep. It was worn down when I bought it but Hannah made it quite the picture. As hesitant to live with her as I was, I admit I never could have spiffed the place up better."

"Is-is that her playin'?" Angus asked, getting the subject on the girl. Travis smiled with pity.

"Yes. Sometimes she takes breaks from her work to play a little bit. Normally I'm not fond of music, but...a day like this calls for it, wouldn't you agree?" Angus furrowed his brow. This man was awfully different than the man he saw last night. His demeanor from lunch returned with his cheery smile and polite words.

"She's good."

"I suppose. Would you two gentleman like a cup of tea? It might warm you up." The brothers exchanged looks.

"Sure. Thanks, mate." Malcolm smiled at him while Angus only nodded in agreement. Travis smiled as well.

"Very well. Hannah? We need your assistance out here," he called over his shoulder. The piano stopped abruptly, and nearing footsteps took its place. Angus strained his neck to see, but the wall of the hallway kept him. A small figure emerged, under a baggy sweater and loose bangs. She entered the living room with her hands cupped in front of her. "Hannah? We have two visitors here, and they would like a cup of tea to warm up from the rain."

She looked at the couch and gasped. "Malcolm!"

"Hey, Hannah!" She ran to him as he stood up and accepted her into his arms, lightly picking her up. "You're so tall now, what happened?"

"I made some tall company," she responded with a laugh. Malcolm glanced at Travis.

"I can see that." Setting her down he looked her over. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine, busy. You?"

"Takin' care of his lazy ass, yep." Malcolm thumbed at Angus and laughed. Hannah smiled and turned to see him. Forgetting she saw him yesterday, she hugged him with the same excitement as before.

"Hi, Angus," she whispered in the crook of his neck. He lightly rubbed her back.

"Hi." Over her shoulder he could see Malcolm sporting the biggest grin he'd ever had. And the smuggest. Angus no doubt returned the look. The kids pulled apart as Travis cleared his throat.

"Uh, perhaps you should get that tea going, Hannah, we don't want these boys catching cold." Angus frowned at being called a boy, especially from him. The frown disappeared when he saw Hannah's smile, excusing herself to the kitchen. "Now uh, perhaps I should ask a bit more about you, Malcolm, you work?"

"If you call playin' in a band work," he answered settling himself back on the couch. Angus slowly followed suit. "Hey, you mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all." Malcolm retrieved a cigarette and lit it. Angus began to long for one too, but refrained from exposing the house to too much smoke. "You play in a band too? Any relation?"

"Yep, we're in the same one. AC/DC." Travis nodded in consideration.

"AC/DC...I've heard of them."

"You've heard us?" Malcolm smiled.

"I've heard of you," he repeated. "I can't imagine anything you two write could be as bad as the garbage they play on the radio all the time, you seem much too sensible for that." Angus frowned deeper, knowing good and well what he thought of their music. For Hannah's sake, he kept his mouth shut.

"We know not everythin' they play is good," Malcolm agreed. "But there's stuff out there good to listen to, you have to find it. Of course, if it's good enough, you don't hear it on the radio, you hear it on an album you bought."

"Quite."

Hannah returned to the living room with two cups of tea, one in each hand. They were handed off to the young men on the couch who took them with thanks. The girl took her place on the other wicker chair, blushing at the smile Angus gave her. Wanting to enjoy his drink, Malcolm removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Oi mate, you got an ashtray around?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Travis answered. Malcolm nodded, eyeing the man, and simply crushing it in his fingertips. Angus changed the direction of his gaze and narrowed his eyes. "Is the tea alright, gentlemen?"

"Mmm. Wonderful. Well done, Hannah," Malcolm replied taking a drink. Angus did the same, nodding in agreement.

"Best I've ever had."

"I'm glad," she answered.

"Tea with milk is the best way to have it, wouldn't you say? Although I do appreciate a little lemon with it myself," Travis laughed. Angus compared it to one you would hear from a snob.

"Lemon's alright, if you're lookin' to impress a bloke," Malcolm said with a grin. "We like our tea like we like our women. Hot."

"And wet," Angus added laughing. Both men cracked up on the couch, tea almost winding up on it from their cups. Hannah crossed her arms and sighed, rolling her eyes. Travis sat still, watching the two compose themselves. Angus wiped his eye with the back of his hand. "Uh, heh, we weren't kiddin'."

"I see. Do you take sugar?"

"On a good date," Malcolm replied with a chuckle.

"Honey?"

"Yes, dear," Angus answered, sending the two into hysterics again. Hannah took part this time, covering her face with her sleeves. Travis cleared his throat and sat up in his chair.

"You two are quite the pair, both of you have quite a sense of humor. Leave it to Hannah to find friends like you," he said giving the girl a smile. Hannah saw him, and composed herself as the other two kept at it. Hannah wondered if maybe the milk she poured in their cups was spoiled.

"Well, this tea is very good, Hannah," Angus laughed. "Leave it to you to make a good cup, eh, Mal?"

"That's right," he agreed. "So Travis, what do you do again?"

"I'm a banker down at the local bank," the man smiled, glad the conversation had turned to him. "I was in the military, but Hannah's mom insisted I come down here to live with her after she dropped out of school. "

"Airforce?"

"Army," Travis corrected. "One or two years, hard to say. Now I'm rooming with this girl here, and I gotta say, it beats all." Angus, getting bored with talking to a man they didn't come to see, turned his attention to Hannah.

"Was that you playin' we heard?" he asked. The girl shrugged, but grinned all the same.

"A little, I'm not very good, as I've said, and I don't normally play, but a day like today calls for music."

"Every day calls for music. We're playin' in Europe right now, if you guys ever wanna come see us," Malcolm offered. Hannah's eyes lit up at the suggestion while Travis sat back in his chair. "England for a bit."

"That would be fun, wouldn't it Hannah?" Travis pondered. "Too bad it's out of our budget. Speaking of which, Hannah, those bills on the counter have multiplied since last month."

"We paid off the water ahead for three months," Hannah replied.

"Yes, but most of those are for the bank loans, the ones we still need to pay back."

"The ones you still need to pay back," she retorted.

"I can't pay money back to the bank, that I got from the bank. It has to come from somewhere else. You just finished an article on baking last week, didn't you?"

"Well, yes-"

"And you were paid for it I understand, were you not?" Hannah looked at the floor.

"Yes."

"Okay, that's what I thought. It needs to be paid in one week tops. Just make it out to my work, alright?" Hannah sighed.

"Fine." Angus and Malcolm had watched back and forth at the two, keeping quiet the whole time. If Angus was allowed to guess, he'd bet that bill was from his little meeting uptown the day before, when his fit hog didn't perform like expected. Her hands were clapped in her lap, her thumbs knocking against each other. He saw that ring on her finger, sparkling from the firelight. His heart settled, remembering she wasn't due to belong to anyone else, but still jumped at the sight, writhed at the thought.

"Well, ain't that a shame," Travis said standing up and walking toward the window. He pulled the dainty curtain back and looked out. "It stopped raining just like that." Angus finished his tea and placed it on the small coffee table in front of him. "I guess, maybe you ought to head back to your work, Hannah and leave the boys to go home."

"We can stay," Angus said standing up from the couch. His knee hit the coffee table knocking his cup a bit, a limp now in his step. "Fuck," he muttered.

Malcolm snorted to himself. Travis turned around. "Are you alright, son?"

"Yes, I'm just fine, Travis," he spat with a smile. "We don't have anywhere to be today, we want to catch up with Hannah. Yeah?"

"I suppose you would, but Hannah's awfully busy-"

"My friends are worth sparing a minute," Hannah interrupted. Travis stared at her. "I would spare a lifetime for these two." With a grin, Angus stared down the taller man, pretending the pain in his knee was tolerable. "At least let me walk them out."

 

Angus leaned against the fence, wincing as he watched the two in front of him in a silent hug. Malcolm rested his head on hers as she buried her face in his neck. Nine years had taken its toll on all three of them. At least Malcolm had gotten the chance to say goodbye.

"I think Ang's getting impatient," Malcolm said after a while.

"He can wait one more minute," she replied. Angus scoffed from a distance. The clouds were forming again, and Angus wanted them all inside before rain took over.

"Your accent is gone."

"You still have your voice."

Malcolm started snickering into her shoulder and had to be let go so he could regain control. Angus had no clue what just happened. Before he knew it two arms were around his neck, knocking him away from the fence. His knee sharpened with pain, but he was forced to ignore it. His arms encircled her waist and he leaned on her for support. "I was not gettin' impatient," he mumbled.

"No Ang, jus' jealous," Malcolm replied. Angus gave him the finger with a grin. He sighed in response when Hannah nuzzled into him, finally savoring their farewell. A raindrop hit his nose reminding him time hadn't stopped.

"You both better be going," Hannah said. "Sherrie's waiting for you, Ang."

"Sherrie an' the guys are still in Europe," he explained. "We don't leave yet, they'll be alright."

"We'll come back tomorrow, Hannah," Malcolm spoke up. "We'll do somethin' instead of stayin' inside in the rain, alright?"

"Alright." She pulled away from him and smiled. "Travis won't like it, but he can deal with it."

"Fuck Travis," Angus said. "He locks the front door, we'll just bust the window and bag ya'. Whether he likes it or not." She laughed.

"Make sure he's not on the porch when you say that." He cupped her cheek and absentmindedly brushed it with his thumb.

"Let him hear. He'll keep the door unlocked so we won't have to smash his windows."

"They're also my windows, and I'll be the one fixing them." She pulled away when Angus grabbed her arm. She winced. He looked at her with concern.

"Hey, why are you always the one doin' the work around here?" he whispered. "Why should you have to fix the window?"

"He'd never get around to it," she replied. "Nor would he know how. But that's alright, keeps me busy."

"Yeah...you seem real busy lately. While he's busy makin' crab sandwiches in the kitchen. You guys eat crabs for breakfast?"

"No, he...he made pancakes is all. No seafood."

"Huh, I'll bet that tasted better," he said with his tongue in his cheek.

"I...I don't know." Angus didn't say a word. Malcolm stood a few feet away checking his watch. The clouds began crying over them.

"Come on, Ang, we ought to go now, get some lunch. Angus?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. We'll-we'll get goin' now. See you first thing tomorrow morning, okay? Don't be afraid to sneak out the backdoor okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said kissing her head. He and Malcolm started down the street, Angus turning back.

"Bye," Hannah waved at the two. He smiled and waved back.

"Bye."

 

"No wonder you don't like him." The door slammed behind Malcolm as he unzipped his jacket. Angus threw his on the table again and grabbed his cigarettes.

"Ain't he an odd one?" he asked. "He probably showers with his clothes on." Sitting at the table, he lit one. "If he even showers at all."

"I saw the ring, Angus." Silence held the younger man's tongue. With a sigh, Malcolm tossed his jacket next to the other one and crossed his arms. "Saw it when she walked in."

"It isn't what you think, Mal," he responded. "It's not an engagement."

"No?"

"It's a promise ring. Her mum gave it to her."

"A promise ring?"

"Yes, her mum gave it to her askin' her to live with that guy. Look, you know she was kicked out."

"Right," Malcolm nodded.

"Well, she supposed that maybe that wasn't completely right in God's eyes and sent her to live with her cousin."

"That guy's her cousin?"

"Her mum's. Anyway, now she lives with him so she can't be put in danger with any vagabond on the street." The older man nodded in understanding.

"I guess it's safer that way." Angus shrugged. "I don't want her hurt. Though kickin' your own kid out is a pretty rough sport...man, sometimes our folks don't quite see our paths the way we do, eh?"

"Eh is right. But, even with that guy to help support the place, I don't like it."

"You don't like him," Malcolm grinned. Smoke blew in his face.

"You didn't see him last night, Mal, he treats her like a child. Maybe I kept her out later than expected, but he shouldn't have yelled at her."

"Yelled at her?" Angus nodded.

"The man also doesn't have an ashtray." He made a face of pure thinking, one of scheming. Malcolm blinked at him.

"That's a real crime, Ang. The man doesn't smoke, we ought to put that sick fuck behind bars."

"No, I mean-I saw him smoking yesterday. A cigar."

"You did? Well, what did he do with it after he was done?"

"I don't know, he was inside the house by the time I left." Both of them sat in thought. "Maybe he stomped it out, I don't know."

"Yelled at her..." Malcolm shook his head. "I agree with you on that, that's unnecessary. Who in their right minds would yell at her?"

"She's not that big of a pain in the ass." Another laugh was shared between the two. Malcolm headed to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Trey? Angus?"

"Well?" he laughed.

"Let's make Malcolm look like an idiot an' tell him the wrong name, is that your plan? Huh?" He closed the fridge. "I ought to dump this soda on your head."

"I forgot his name, okay? It didn't quite stick with me."

"Well, it's sure stickin' with me. Don't wanna have him yellin' at my ass for bein' rude." He carried his drink down the hall into his bedroom. "I'm turnin' in. Goodnight, Ang."

"Travis," Angus mumbled to himself. "Travis, what kind of name is Travis anyway?" he called after him.

"Goodnight, Ang!"


	4. Chapter Four

"Is this enough?"

"You look fine."

"But do I look okay?"

"Dashing," he said rolling his eyes.

"Alright," Angus said standing in front of his brother, spreading his arms out. "How do I look?" Malcolm sighed.

"You're gonna look real ugly if you don't hurry your ass up, Hannah's waitin'." Angus nodded as he grabbed his watch off the side table and latched it on. It didn't quite fit with the rest of his attire, but he'd lose track of reality without it. Malcolm almost suggested against wearing something so unorthodox around the town, but he humored himself and let his brother dress himself. "You've certainly out dressed me," he noted.

Angus looked down at himself. "It's too much?"

"No, I'm just sayin'. Looks sharp." Angus smiled in secret.

"Hannah's gonna ask what the fuck is wrong with me," he mumbled. Malcolm laughed and grabbed his wallet from his jacket. The weather had warmed up allowing the young men to leave the weight of their jackets behind. Angus declined the kind offer, believing his outfit to appear better with one.

"Angus, you could go stark out there, an' I guarantee she'll ask the same thing," Malcolm replied leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Angus walked to the couch, removing the throw pillows. "Outfit doesn't matter."

"A lack of one would send me to jail before she could see me..." He trailed off, the floor now a mess. "Mal, you see my hat anywhere?"

"You don't need a hat, it's much warmer today." Angus ignored him and continued his fruitless search. "Come on, she's waitin' for us."

"I had it right here..."

"When'd you last see it?"

"Just before I dried my hair and got dressed. I threw it right on the couch." Malcolm sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing good and well his things were never easily found when Angus 'threw' them. "The fuck did it go?"

"Grab a different one, or go without." The pillows were replaced on the couch in a sloppy manner, the perimeter checked next. After building up his frustration when neither the table nor the floor held his hat, he checked his bedroom again. "Did you see where it landed when you threw it?" Malcolm called to him.

"No, I-fuck," he mumbled, a loud crashing sound coming from the room. Dressers rolled open and slammed closed, the bed, having not been made yet, was sullied up even more, and his suitcase may as well have exploded by the way his room looked now. "Fuck!"

"Jesus, Ang, jus' go without it!" Malcolm made his way to Angus' room, stepping over a sock discarded on the floor.

"No, Mal..." Angus sighed, running a hand through his hair and across his face. Malcolm stepped further into the room, sitting on the disheveled bed while Angus stared at the mess in front of him. "I was gonna give it to her, an' now I can't fuckin' find it."

"You sure it was on the couch?" Malcolm watched Angus move his clothes to one big pile of the room and sit on the bed. "I can check my room if ya' want...don't suppose it's there but..."

The bed shifted when Angus got up and left the room. Malcolm sighed, taking his own advice, and checking around his room before deciding the hat was lost. His bed was made up as best as the morning allowed him, and only the clothes from last night were strewn about the carpet. Surely it hadn't swept itself under their beds, but perhaps under the couch...

"Found it!" Angus called from the living room. Malcolm found him standing proudly, fixing the hat so it looked nice upon his head. "Eh? How 'bout that, huh?"

Malcolm only smiled and shook his head. "Let's get goin', Ang, she's waitin'."

 

The walk wasn't as disquieting today, and the sunshine slowed their pace, unlike the rain which sped them up. The house around the corner looked exactly the same, aside from the open garage door neither one had noticed the other day. Walking closer, they saw a man inside, a red tank in his hand. Angus couldn't help notice the suit he was wearing. Black and new, while including pants instead of shorts. He suddenly felt self conscious of the color he chose to wear.

"Oh, hello boys. I didn't know you were coming today," Travis said, giving each of them a cheerful smile. "Can't talk, got a brunch to get to. Cola's in the fridge here, chips in the pantry, help yourselves." Angus stepped forward. "Nice look you got there, Angus."

"Listen, Travis. We were hopin' Hannah was home, we told her we were takin' her out today. Can-may we see her? Please?" The tank nozzle was removed from the back of a car, a recently painted Hearse, and set among three others just like it. The lid was closed and a hand pat against it.

"That ought to do it, just enough for brunch and back. Got some extra money comin' in, was tempting to spoil myself when I bought the gasoline. But, I can spoil myself at the buffet table."

"I don't think you heard me, Travis," Angus started, following the man as he walked to the small, stained refrigerator on the other side of the car. Two bottles of soda were pulled out and handed to the shorter men in front of him, one taken, the other ignored. Travis eyed Angus as he accepted the drink for himself, taking a sip. "Look, is Hannah home?"

"We want to spend at least a minute with her before we have to leave again," Malcolm spoke up, twisting the cap on the bottle. "But a day would be even better."

"I see, and what did you boys have in mind?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a walk," Malcolm shrugged. "Lunch, theme park, dinner...maybe a movie somewhere in there."

"An adult movie," Angus chimed in. "But-but not like a porno or anything."

"Yeah, definitely not a porno," Malcolm agreed.

"Just ones with lots of blood an' guts," Angus finished. Malcolm gave him a stone cold look over his shoulder. Travis took another drink, wishing the soda was alcohol.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for the string of inconvenient timings but Hannah will be accompanying me in-" The garage door behind them opened, with Hannah closing it behind her. Her hair was pulled up in a black bow, a grey dress to match. Over it was a black turtleneck sweater. Malcolm and Angus nearly bowled Travis down to get to her.

"Hey, Hannah! We were jus' comin' to ask ya' somethin', that is, if you're available," Malcolm said.

"You're available, right?" Angus just about pleaded with those eyes of his, drooping like a dog's. Hannah's smile vanished.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry guys, I have this brunch thing with Travis I have to go to, it's for his newest business meeting they're planning." Angus noticed the way her eyes stared at the ground. He noticed her hands scratching at each other, hoping to take her mind of the stress in the black suit. He noticed the genuine disappointment lacing her tone.

And he hated it.

"You don't sound impressed," Malcolm noted. Angus rolled his eyes. "Any way you can back out?"

"This was a last minute get together, I already said I would go, we're late enough as it is."

"You tell him to fuck off yet?" Angus hardly whispered.

"Angus!" Malcolm mumbled. Shaking him off, the younger man continued.

"It's a bit hot for a sweater, don't ya' think?" His voice was much quieter, suited for the girl's shy posture and red cheeks. The back of his hand brushed against her sleeve, appreciating how soft the material was. She turned her head away from him, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"Travis made me," she mumbled. Angus ground his teeth together, keeping his hand still on her shoulder. "I'll be alright. Not even sixty today." Angus searched both of her eyes thoroughly.

"...alright then." Looking up from the ground, Hannah's eyes widened when they saw the sky blue fabric coating Angus' body.

"What's going on with you, you just get back from school or something?" Reaching a hand to the back of his neck, he grinned.

"You like it, huh?"

"I haven't seen you dress like that since high school." Hannah searched him up and down and smiled. "Looks very nice."

"Thanks. Oh hey, I've got something for you-"

"Alright, Hannah, we'd better get going. Car's filled up, brunch is at ten, and the buffet table is calling my name." Angus sighed and placed his hat back on his head. Malcolm stepped out of Travis' way as he headed for the driver's seat. "Come on, say goodbye to your friends, we gotta go."

"I've changed my mind," Hannah said, backing away from the group. "I've barely seen Mal and Ang while they've been here, and if you don't mind I'd like to spend the day with them."

"We've been getting ready all morning, I've broken a record for shaving in under five minutes. I've cut myself three times for this!" The girl squared her shoulders giving the towering man a glare. His face was in disbelief. "Come on, you can see them tomorrow."

"I've been waiting to see them tomorrow for days now, they'll be leaving soon." Angus stepped up to plate, hoping to knock some sense into Travis' big empty head. Malcolm grabbed his shoulder from behind and yanked him away from the pair.

"So what's one more day?"

"It's not my celebration, just go without me."

"Your mom wants me to look after you. I can't look after you when you're not with me."

"I'm an adult! I can look after myself once in a while."

"Hey," Travis said spreading his arms out. "I'm just doing what your mom asked me to do, you didn't have to leave you know."

"She kicked me out."

"Yeah? You dropped out, you kicked yourself out. I don't make the rules, sweetheart." Angus dug his nails into his palm. For one second he hoped maybe Malcolm had turned his back. The words of affection had turned to venom once they left his mouth. He'd give anything to stand between the girl and him, and let the venom impale his own heart instead. That hand on his shoulder may as well have been a whole army keeping him at bay. Malcolm was very persuasive.

Hannah still hadn't responded. The words pushed her head down, hiding behind her bangs again. Her arms were crossed, the left arm rubbing the right. Travis opened the driver door. "Get in, let's go." Not a word in response. Malcolm's hand tensed. "I'm not missing this on account of you, get in."

"Let them come too," she finally answered. Her eyes met Angus' which had widened upon their change of plans. Looking at Malcolm, he saw his face mimicked his own.

"It's really not a plus three event," Travis sighed.

"Let. Them. Come." Her voice had cracked, but not broken. A hand gestured to the young men at her side. "If they want, that is."

"Hannah, I really don't think-"

"I'll pay," she interrupted. Looking the two men over and raising an eyebrow at the blue one, he finally gave in.

"Well, I guess a little classy event never hurt anyone. Would you boys like to come with us? Have you eaten?" Angus rolled his eyes at the sudden manner of a gentleman spouting from this guy. Whether or not they ate was no skin off his nose. The brothers exchanged a look. 

 

"A lovely day out, yet again," Travis smiled as he sat behind the wheel. Every few yards the Hearse jumped and burped, the driver having trouble with the brakes. Hannah sat on the passenger side, her hands on the dashboard in front of her. In the backseat sat Angus, one hand gripping the door, the other tightening around his brother's arm. Malcolm dug his fingers in the seat, tearing it up worse than before. Every jump the car made, the tighter Angus gripped.

"Hey, knock it off," Malcolm whispered, his arm pale.

"You knock it off."

"You're cuttin' off blood flow, let me go!" Angus was shoved to the side just as the car hit a pothole that should have been out of their way. With Travis' driving, anything was a target. Angus hit the door on his right, the handle giving in. The door opened in the face of the wind, the young man gripping on for dear life, halfway out of the car. He never saw the same road twice as they drove along, every corner a sharp one. Pressing his feet firmly on the floor, he pushed back, hoping the door wouldn't fly off. "The fuck are you doin'?"

"Help! The door's off!" Malcolm reached over, taking a chance by removing his fingers from the seat and grabbing the door with his brother. The front seat took no notice of the fiasco behind them, and for that they were grateful. Fighting against the wind, they were able to pull the door towards them. Malcolm's arms hovered over Angus' face. "Did you shower this mornin'?"

"Shut your cake hole, Ang, an' pull!" With one last heave, the men were able to close the door and keep it shut. Malcolm returned to his seat, Angus panting. Sweat covered both of their faces, their hearts going faster than the car. His hand ran over his face, hiding it from the look Malcolm gave him. "Why don't you wear a seat belt?"

"There isn't any!" Malcolm sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Piece of shit this is."

"If this man is gonna drive anything, it ought to be an ambulance, not a damn Hearse. If that's not a look into our day, I don't know what is. Man, if we get sent home 'cause we don't look the part, I'm stealin' all their bread sticks."

"What do you mean?"

"You might not even make it in," Malcolm observed under his breath.

"The fuck are you talkin' about?"

"Places like these make you dress nice. We aren't exactly the most elegant this town has to offer."

"Fuck all that," Angus said, grabbing onto the seat instead. "Besides, this is a suit."

"For Ashfield, not for some crummy brunch fest starring Travis, Chester, Brad, an' all his other fancy friends."

"You sayin' I should take it off?" Malcolm released the seat to run his hands over his head.

"For all our sakes', Ang, no. Jus'...keep quiet until we get there." Angus crossed his arms and pouted again, taking a peek at the passengers up front. Neither one seemed to hear their conversation, but he felt his face heat up when he saw Hannah cracking a grin through the rear view mirror. 

 

A good fifteen minutes later Travis parked the Hearse on a hill, the edges guarded by elegant rails. Angus and Malcolm both looked out their windows. Lines of expensive cars filled the lots, each with ornaments on the bonnets. All four exited the car and stood away from any incoming vehicles. "Well, this is it. The guys are all inside, I'll take you in."

"This a brunch or a beauty pageant?" Malcolm mumbled at which both men snickered. Angus stood on his toes and scanned the area.

"Where's all the women?"

"Oh, they're not a part of the meetings we go to. They can be, of course. But so far none have joined. Just us gents," Travis explained walking ahead of the group. His eyes lit up when he saw a grey suited man with a glass in his hand. "Oh, Jerry!" he waved.

The two men stood talking, laughing at the snobbiest of subjects while the other three watched. "Ain't this just a Popsicle stand," Angus scoffed. "All men an' no women."

"Hannah's here," Malcolm reminded. His brother narrowed his eyes.

"Eh, I was thinkin' of a real looker, ya' know."

"Shut up, Ang, I know how you really feel."

"Can't a man fish around a bit? Is that such a crime?" Malcolm ignored his brother's childish fantasies and watched Travis pull Hannah towards him, seemingly introducing her to Jerry. The young woman held her hand out, that which was grabbed and shook with great effort. She seemed shyer than normal, as if she never grew out of it from their schooldays. Malcolm didn't mind, he thought it was sweet. Though he knew she hated being showed off like some kind of horse to Travis' colleagues. There had to be a way to get her away from the scene, and bring her someplace fun. Turning his head around he saw Angus sneaking his way inside the building, his path leading directly to the dessert table.

"Oh, come on-Ang!" Malcolm ran towards the front doors, watching for any cars. By the time he got there, his little brother had already reached the table and had his hands covered in chocolate.

"Mal, this plashe ish loaded, they've got browniesh with three different kindsh of shocolate in 'em." Malcolm grimaced at him, his mouth full and spitting everywhere.

"Angus you're such a child. You're gonna get us kicked out with this." Angus swallowed, another brownie in hand.

"Mal, do you really care that we make a good impression, an' stay for three hours?" He thought for a second.

"Not a pinch." With that, both men had grabbed a few brownies, cookies, and whatever it was that was swimming in the chocolate fountain and chugged them down. The men attending the event were sickened by the scene in front of them, and whispered amongst each other. Angus didn't love every pair of eyes in the room on him, but he knew Malcolm was sharing the blame and continued to enjoy himself. A tall greying man who looked to be the host approached them, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, hello," Malcolm said turning around. Angus also turned around. The man sneered at him; chocolate covering his lips and cheeks, a truffle in his hand. Presenting himself with a respectable posture, the host spoke.

"I'm glad you're happy to indulge yourselves in our array of fine desserts but we normally tend to wait until after the meal is served before we do." His eyes trailed down Angus' attire, sneering again. "Oh dear, it seems school is out early this year," he mumbled.

"There you guys are!" Hannah came running up to them, Travis nowhere to be seen. She frowned when her eyes saw the whole picture. "What happened?"

"Oh, just a few ruffians sneaking in for a free dessert, I'll have them removed at once."

"No wait! We're with her," Malcolm explained before the two were escorted out of the building. Angus almost wished he had kept quiet, but he couldn't leave Hannah by herself. With a look at the young woman, the host raised an eyebrow.

"They're with me, they're my guests. I'll pay for it, it's fine." It seemed absurd to think these two were invited to an event like this. The host's gaze was redirected at his prisoners. Angus grinned widely at him, chocolate staining all his teeth. Disgusted, the host let them go.

"I weep for the future," he muttered walking off. Hannah covered her face with her hands, shaking. Angus frowned and walked over to her.

"Hey, you alright?" She lifted her head, showing him a huge grin, tears forming in her eyes. Her laughter increased seeing the man's food smeared face and more attention was drawn to them. Malcolm began laughing too at the sight, and eventually Angus gave in to the fun. It would have lasted an hour had Travis not shown up, hands in his pockets, and a smile on his face.

"Hannah, there you are. Isn't this place a gem? Here, let's all take a seat over there, by the window." Still giggling like fools, the three kids were led to a booth near the corner of the main room, right next to a bay window. Angus managed to snag a few cookies into his fist before being taken away. The cushions were plush, purple, but hardly pretty. The table was sprayed clean and the silverware polished. Other men were already seated at the booth but Travis had no trouble making friends with them. Malcolm leaned back in his seat placing his hands behind his head while Angus removed his hat. The cookies were stashed inside and it was carefully placed back on his head.

"And who's this lovely lady?" a man at the booth asked, smiling at the woman.

"This is my cousin's daughter and housemate, Hannah." Hannah's hand was grabbed by a gentleman to whom Angus would never associate that title with. A kiss was placed upon it, a few more to follow. Angus watched his actions while he licked his chocolate coated fingers.

"She's a great addition to the meal, Travis," another man said. "Who needs the dessert table?"

"I heard two scoundrels raided it already. God knows if they've left anything for us." Angus frowned at them, angered at what they said, annoyed that his plans were canceled for this charade, and while he'd debate admitting it, a tad jealous for his friend that was treated like an apple in a pigpen. A menu was shoved in his face and dropped on the table. Malcolm got one too, and soon everyone around the booth had something to order off of.

The menu was encased in a clear plastic, the writing a very practiced cursive. Nothing on it he recognized. "You said there was a buffet table," Malcolm noted. "Why are we ordering?"

"They only take our orders for the drinks," Travis explained. "We can get our own food."

"Great, I could use a drink." Malcolm took a look at the menu himself and frowned. He looked at his brother. "Hey, you understand what these say?"

"Not so sure it's even in English." A tall waiter came up to their booth with a pencil and notepad. His suit matched just about everyone else's there.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We'll all take the Sauvignon Blanc with a small plate of crackers and cheddar," Travis answered for the table. A mutual nod was shared around the men, thanking him for making a good choice. They each handed their menus back, all except the three guests.

"Actually, can I jus' get a chocolate milk? I'm sorta already in a dessert mood," Angus said handing his menu back. Malcolm folded his up and tossed it on the pile.

"Whiskey."

"I'm sorry, sir, we don't serve whiskey here," the waiter informed. Malcolm shrugged.

"You got beer?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then what's a man supposed to drink around here?"

"I recommend you try our selection of white or red wines. They're quite popular seeing as this is wine country. Beverages like whiskey and beer are not offered here, and I would suggest you try a local bar for those." With a sigh, Malcolm complied to try the wine, though he vowed the first chance he got he was chugging an entire cold one on his own. The waiter turned to Angus next, who had been laughing at his brother's disappointment. "All the chocolate we use is taken to the dessert table, and I'm afraid there isn't enough syrup to mix it in drinks. Even if the desserts hadn't been taken early." It was Malcolm's turn to break out a laugh. "Would regular milk be decent for you?"

"Uh, surrrre," he accepted slowly. He picked up his fork and tapped it on the plate in front of him. The waiter turned to Hannah, who also kept her menu.

"Black tea is fine."

"Anything with it?"

"Milk if you have it." Her menu was graciously taken and the waiter was off with his notes. Angus' eyes were fixated on the plate in front of him, then slowly turning his head to look to his left. Travis and the other men were watching, staring at him. He tugged at the ends of his sleeves, feeling their eyes bore into his soul. The shorts he wore compared to the pants everyone else wore was one thing, but the color difference was a sight to behold. He looked like a lollipop surrounded by sticks of licorice. But Hannah had liked it, and that was enough for him. Ignoring his gawkers, he offered his thumb in the middle of the table. Hannah noticed and smiled, offering her thumb on the opposing hand.

"I'll have you know I was champion of the annual thumb war contest in Melbourne," Angus bragged as their thumbs strategized their next moves.

"Were you now? How come I've never heard about that?"

"Well, you've been gone," Angus dismissed. "Livin' here, you couldn't have known what was goin' on down in Australia. Besides. Hopefully I'm better known for the band than that." Hannah's thumb pressed down on Angus', but only for a second.

"I'll have you know I was champion too, here in America."

"Really?"

"Yep. Only one difference..."

"And what's that?"

"Everyone knows it." With that, Hannah pressed her thumb on Angus' again, capturing it completely. Three seconds passed without his escape and she grinned like a bobcat in victory. Pulling his thumb away he smiled.

"Not half bad, Mal? You wanna give it a go?"

"Your thumb sore?" Malcolm asked.

"Not yet."

"Sure." Malcolm offered his thumb to Hannah, making sure to dodge when Angus didn't. He put up a bit more of a challenge than Angus did, obviously learning from his brother's mistakes. Eventually he pinned Hannah's thumb down for five seconds, neglecting to let her go as he boasted. "You're jus' mad," he said, seeing her cross her arms after her release.

"You're just lucky," she retaliated. A crystal platter was carefully set in the middle of the table, carrying a bottle and five glasses. They were distributed among Travis, his three companions and Malcolm, while the remaining drinks had to wait.

"I'll be back shortly with the rest," the waiter smiled as he left.

"Aha, the festivities can begin!" Travis handed out the glasses and accepted one himself. The bottle was grabbed along with the opener and wine splashed out, quickly wiped up with a napkin. The glasses were filled and toasted among the men. Malcolm took his glass and sniffed it, not loving how delicate he had to be with his dishes. "Wonderful taste, eh lads?" The group agreed, and continued to drink.

"How is it?" Angus asked.

"I haven't tried it yet, ya' bug." Holding the glass to his lips he took a sip. He made a face, but not one necessarily out of disgust. "Hmm. Hmm...mmm...hmm."

"So?"

"Hmm. It's not whiskey," Malcolm said setting his glass down. "Nothin' Bon would want, but nothin' he wouldn't drink."

"He'd be out back findin' his own whiskey," Angus answered. "An' he'd certainly not be dressed like any of these blokes."

"Who's Bon?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, he's our singer," Angus said. Malcolm nodded.

"You'd love him. A real treat. He's a bit older than us an' has more women than hairs on his chest, but he's a man to be respected."

"A damn man," Angus said.

"I'll drink to that." Malcolm took another drink, though smaller this time. The waiter finally returned with a small glass of a white liquid, a bendy straw floating on top. Malcolm gave Angus a smirk when he saw it. Angus knew that smirk wasn't leaving anytime soon, unless he knocked it off. A mug with steam on the surface was placed in front of the girl and she offered her thanks. "Lucky you, Ang. Quite the experience."

"It's just a straw."

"A bendy one too. How's the tea, Hannah?"

The girl took one sip and coughed up a storm. Malcolm reached across the table and patted her back. "Hot," she croaked.

"How 'bout you slow down a notch?" he smiled.

"How about you choke down your grape juice, huh?" she replied wiping her face with a napkin. "It's fine, just a bit steamy."

"The best kind," Angus grinned, sticking his tongue out. Malcolm punched his shoulder with a grin of his own while Hannah tossed her napkin on the table and crossed her arms again. The young men's laughter was drowned out by Travis and his men cheering.

"Alright, gents. Let's get to the food. Come on, Hannah." Hannah slid out of the booth, Malcolm and Angus getting out from the other side. Their plates were taken with them, three of the seven of them simply following the leader.

The buffet table was huge. Platters of danish and pyramids of scones were only a third of what was promised. Aluminum tubs were filled with eggs of all kinds and still more had different assortments of meats. A carrot cake stood in the corner, a few pieces taken away. An orderly line trained around the table, reminding Angus about his days in school in the cafeteria. No one had ever been this patient though, even when the man a few feet up had trouble deciding between a cinnamon roll or an apple strudel, and finally claiming both. Travis, with the biggest grin any of his guests had ever seen, rushed past them to the biscuits, taking three, and waiting in line for the gravy. "Better get in line, boys. The food's going fast! Oh Hannah," he said taking her aside. "Save my place, Vinnie!" Hannah pulled her arm away once he stopped walking. "Remember, don't take too much. You may be paying for your friends, but I'm paying for you. You know how expensive the food here is?"

"You didn't have to bring me. I told you I could have stayed home-"

"And let you run off with Jack and Jill over there to the circus?" His gaze fell on the brothers still in line, Angus attempting to balance the spoon on his upper lip. Malcolm was behind him, trying to drop food down Angus' shirt without anyone noticing. Finally he snagged a tea sandwich and broke it, dropping one half in his pocket, the other half down his jacket. Angus dropped the spoon and fetched for the sandwich, throwing it behind him. Hannah smiled, until she saw Travis' stare pointed directly at her.

"They're better company than you."

"Maybe so. Maybe so. Maybe I'm too uptight, maybe I'm too strict, and maybe I'm too boring for the wild minds of the youth. But an order is an order. Your mom's...and mine." Hannah didn't respond. With a pat on the arm, Travis took her back to the line. "Oh, the uh, the scones are only five dollars each. Take a few of those then, huh?"

"I'm not too hungry anymore," Hannah said taking her plate with her back to the table. Without looking back, she sat down and gripped the mug of tea in her hands, the warmth burning. But she didn't care. It brought real comfort. Travis shook his head and struck up a conversation with Vinnie ahead of him, laughing every other sentence. 

 

Finally the group had resettled themselves at the booth, each with a plate piled high. Angus had been lucky enough to grab the last few waffles and drowned them in maple syrup. Malcolm settled with eggs and a sandwich, eventually joining the two together. Travis' plate was brimming; every food offered at that table was going in his mouth. Seeing Hannah nurse her cup of tea, Angus frowned. "Where's your food?" There seemed to be more waffle than words in his mouth.

"Uh, I'm not really hungry," she dismissed, taking another sip of tea. Forgetting his manners Angus reached across the table and placed his hand to her forehead.

"You feel alright?" Hannah gently brushed him away, but smiled all the same. "Hey, I'm all for takin' you home, an' gettin' outta here."

"You eat a big breakfast?" Malcolm asked. "I mean, this bein' last minute, I can imagine you ate before you came." The tea in front of her seemed to be the only thing she cared about at the minute.

"Yeah, I had a bit. But-I really don't mind not eating anything, then you guys can have all you want."

"This ain't exactly our kind of meal either ya' know," Malcolm said with a smirk.

"I mean, these waffles are good, but this whole atmosphere is kinda upsettin' my stomach a bit," Angus agreed. "Maybe it was all that chocolate I had before but-" He swallowed his food and continued. "the view at ten o' clock ain't exactly helpin' either." Hannah turned to see Travis bragging about the meeting of '73, where he made a hundred dollars in the end; a feat that didn't happen often. His wine was sipped and his tea sandwich nibbled. His napkin was tucked in his shirt like a bib, the white painted with a rainbow of stains. Angus raised his eyebrows when she turned back around.

"I'd love to leave, but he'd have a cow if I did."

"Let him have a cow then," Malcolm said. "Your happiness means more to us than his, and we can see you're not happy here."

"So what, we just wag?" Angus asked.

"We don't exactly blend in," Hannah noted, smiling at Angus' face of crimson. Malcolm took a sip of his wine and winced.

"Damn," he muttered. "Well, it doesn't look like Travis cares too much where you are at the moment. I say we leave." Angus frowned in thought. The gears in his mind were turning, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. It was more than simple thinking, it was scheming. A wide smile spread his face after a moment to himself.

"And leave we shall."

 

One by one, three heads popped up from behind a station wagon. Exiting the building wasn't too difficult, seeing as all the men were occupied in discussing the next meeting. As he stepped outside Angus heard mention of the word 'hounds', and pursed his lips. He was glad to get out of there.

Sneaking through the cars parked on the hill was a challenge, however. Each was so close to the next that one wrong move could set the alarm on two at once. Eventually they reached the Hearse, sticking out like a sore thumb. A dented bumper rested in the grass, waiting for someone to trip.

"Hey!" Angus was pushed from behind, his body crashing right into the window. The glass snapped out of place hitting the seat, luckily for him in one piece. His arms reached out for the seat, his back legs just short enough to rise off the ground.

"Well done, Ang," Malcolm muttered.

"I'm sorry, Angus, I tripped!"

"No kiddin'."

"Is the window broken?"

"The window Malcolm, no. My wrist from knockin' it out, maybe a bit. Now quit fuckin' around out there an' pull me out."

"Alright. C'mon Hannah, grab his other leg." With one leg each embraced by his companions, he was pulled up over the window slot and and through the hole. Nothing more than a scrape here and there, Angus brushed his clothes, giving Hannah a slight glare.

"I tripped!"

"Mm-hmm." Malcolm opened the door to the passenger seat of the car easily, laughing to himself that Travis would leave it so unprotected. "What are you doing?"

"Gettin' in the car."

"Why should you sit up front?"

"'Cause Hannah's drivin' an' I can't have you neckin' her up over here makin' us crash. That, an' I'm navigating." Without apology, Malcolm claimed the front seat and closed the door. With a scoff Angus took to the back, keeping his fingers crossed that no bugs were sly enough to fly through the window.

"Wanker," he muttered.

The driver's door opened and Hannah weasled her way in, careful not to scratch the Cadillac next to her. Finally all three were safe and sound in the Hearse. "Alright," Malcolm clapped his hands together. "We're in. Now, you know your way around town?"

"Or does Travis ever let you leave the house?"

"Angus," Malcolm warned. The man pouted again. "Any theme parks round here?"

"There's one up the road a ways, but I'm not sure this car has enough gas to make it," she replied.

"I'm not sure it has a long enough lifespan," Angus remarked again. Ignoring him, Malcolm placed his hand on the back of the driver's seat.

"Alright, well, put it in reverse for now." Starting the car up with the keys Travis hid under the gas pedal, the car lurched forward and stopped, an atom's length away from the mirroring row of cars. "I said reverse."

"I heard ya'." The gear changed and the car slowly backed out of the lot, its trademark burp coming along for the ride.

"That Trenton is a real bloke, I tell ya'," Angus said in the back lighting up a cigarette. Seeing the window was gone he took advantage of his accidental luck. "Too busy talkin' 'bout the seams in his suit to even notice you're gone!"

"We're lucky he was, Ang. Are you smoking back there?" Hannah asked, eyeing him through the mirror. He shrugged with a smile.

"An' havin' the time of my life." Clear of any more cars, Hannah changed gears again.

"Alright, now take it nice an' slow down the hill."

"She knows how to drive, Mal."

"I know, I trust her," Malcolm responded. "I just don't trust this car."

"Actually..." Hannah started. Malcolm's eyes shot in her direction.

"Actually?"

"I never really got my license...but, how hard can it be, right?" Angus started coughing on the excess smoke and Malcolm gripped the handle on the door.

"Um..." Angus choked. "Trenton did remember to buy life insurance, didn't he?" With that said, the car rolled down the hill, steered by the twenty three year old. Her foot was barely touching the gas pedal, but she made sure the brake worked, stopping every few feet. The glass window was removed from Angus' reach to reduce the danger he was in. Every bump and brake along the hill shook them, eventually making it to the bottom. Hannah exhaled loudly, gripping the wheel.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Fuck, you closed them?" Malcolm asked. A giggle erupted from her lips and she covered her mouth.

"Kidding." Angus made a face and leaned back, cigarette between his teeth.

"Ha...ha...ha."

"Put a sock in it, Ang. Now let's see..." The wheel was gripped firmly in her hands, the gas pedal lightly pressed on. Oncoming traffic was pouring down the road, the Hearse's blinker flashing.

"Remember to watch for cars," Malcolm reminded.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Just tellin' ya'. Now when you're on the road you need to watch the speed limits. An' signal when you pass."

"I'm not clueless on the road, Mal, I know what I'm doin'." Enough space between the passing car and the one yet to come allowed Hannah to drive forward, albeit a little too quickly. The car lurched forward and sped down the road finally slowing once it got in the rhythm. Angus flew forward and hit his nose on the seat in front of him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked holding his nose.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he shrugged, grabbing his cigarette instead. "Jus' peachy."

 

Malcolm slammed the car door shut behind him and walked as quick as he could away from it. Hannah followed, Angus catching up with her. He grabbed the railing on the dock, overlooking the small lagoon. Hannah stopped short of him, a look of concern forming. "Malcolm, I'm sorry. I should have let you drive, you're much better than I am."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, but I'm fine." His face had quite a pallor, and his hands couldn't keep steady no matter how tight they gripped the rail. Angus stuck his hands in his pockets, frowning when he felt half a sandwich, and tossed it out.

"If it makes you feel any better Mal, the bird got back up again a few seconds later." Malcolm closed his eyes tighter, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah...it did. And I will too. In about two minutes." Hannah rubbed her wrist, looking at the boardwalk below them. A hand reached out and grabbed hers, brushing his thumb over her fingers. Brushing over the ring. Her cheeks heated up and she looked away. "Maybe three."

"Malcolm, I'm really sorry. I should have listened to you, I should have stayed in the lane I was in." Catching his breath, the older man let go of the rail and stepped up to her, tilting her chin up. 

"But you'll never learn then, will ya'?" he smiled. His face held some color again and his breathing had slowed. "It's alright, I ain't mad."

"Just scared shitless," Angus laughed. Malcolm ran up and wrapped his arms around him.

"And what're you, huh? Can't remember from smackin' your head?"

"Mal, let go!" Angus laughed again.

"Or how 'bout stoned, from all that smokin' you were doin'?" The brothers stumbled around the boardwalk laughing like two brothers should, drawing attention from all corners. Hannah came up behind them and pressed down between Angus' shoulder and neck, making his laugh louder. 

Malcolm released him, allowing him to adjust his jacket and shirt. "Come on, we're wasting daylight. What do you guys wanna do first?" A roaring behind them answered that question.

"First, I think we all ought to get some real food," Malcolm said, all eyes on Hannah. "And drinks I can read the names of."

 

A small stand in the middle of the park hosted a decent group of people. Hannah had ordered herself a large plate of pancakes, and a cup of popcorn. Angus had taken his food last, and reached into his pocket. There wasn't any sandwich, but there wasn't any wallet either. "Angus," Malcolm said behind him. Turning around, Angus saw Malcolm holding his wallet between his fingers. He frowned to himself watching Malcolm pay the guy behind the counter. "You're real lucky I brought mine, ain't ya'?" he smiled.

"Oh, that's alright, Mal, I could have paid for my own."

"Nah, I can do it. You paid for our food, now we're payin' for your food. By the way," he said whispering in Angus' ear. "You owe me ten bucks." Angus grabbed his food and sat down at the table, a pout on his face. Malcolm stuck a bottle in his mouth, the contents disappearing quickly. "Ah, now that's what I like to see," he said reading the label. "Somethin' I'm well acquainted with."

"So tell me more about this band of yours," Hannah said cutting her pancakes. "Who else is there?"

"Well, there's Bon, our rowdy singer," Angus said. "There's Cliff the tall one. He plays bass. And Phil, whose real name is a day long event to say."

"He's the drummer," Malcolm finished for him. "We had more of 'em, but they all kept disappearin' on us."

"Can't imagine why." Hannah rolled her eyes. Angus chewed on his french fry.

"It's their own faults, they couldn't handle us. Weren't too good either."

"Now Phil, he's a machine," Malcolm said. "The man keeps a beat better than he keeps a secret, I should know."

"We had a guy before Cliff too, but...he's just too nice," Angus said. "I mean you meet the guy, and he's jus' so...nice."

"What's wrong with being nice?"

"Nothin', if you're a cute girl," he answered smiling at her. "Or a birthday card without any money in it. It's jus' nice ya' know, but bein' in a rock an' roll band, nice ain't gonna get you anything."

"Face the truth, Ang, you didn't like him gettin' every girl you had your eyes on," Malcolm said taking another drink.

"That's hardly it, an' you know I told him I wanted those girls, you saw me every time. But, doesn't matter much now, I've got one back in Europe." A sly grin formed on his face. "This one wants me too."

"How's Sherrie doing by the way?" Hannah asked, any sign of a smile vanishing. Angus' only grew.

"She's fine. Very fine. Prolly lonely." Malcolm shook his head and ignored him. "I mean, she really could go out an' find another guy, we're not tangled or anything. But...she chooses me every time."

"Pass me a napkin, Ang," Malcolm said holding his hand out, changing the subject. Snapping out of his trance Angus did as requested, eyes widening when he saw Hannah's plate. "Jesus, you're really hungry, aren't ya'?"

"I guess breakfast is long gone," Angus agreed. Hannah wiped her mouth letting a small burp loose and grabbing her water.

"Guess so..." she mumbled. "Malcolm, you're not gonna eat anything?"

"I've got this, I'll be alright." He held the bottle up in the air, swishing the liquid around. "Those cupcakes are enough for me anyway. What are we doin' after this?"

"Gee, Mal, I don't know. I mean, here? At a theme park? Whatever shall we do?" Angus asked, putting his head on his hand. Malcolm waved the bottle over his brother's head, threatening to tip it.

"That's enough outta you," he said taking his bottle back, and another drink. "Well Miss Hannah. We haven't asked your opinion. What would you like to do?"

"Taking a look around may not be so bad. We don't have to ride anything, just walking through it...that would be enough." Hannah stood up to throw her garbage away, Angus quickly following her.

"Hannah, hey. Uh, listen," he whispered, looking back to see his brother drinking. "Uh, I've been waitin' all day to give this to you. I lost it this mornin' an'...you don't have to take it you know, but I thought it might suit you." In one swift motion he pulled off his hat, stumbling when an avalanche of cookies tumbled down his head, crumbs scattered in his hair.

A honey laugh took advantage of the scene, making Angus drop the hat. A black bird perched atop it, cocking its head as if deciding which part of the cookie to eat first. Waving his hands in front of him, the bird left the hat, but took down once again to the scattered sweets. The hat was picked up and dusted off, crumbs flying in all directions. His face was crimson yet again, shaking any crumbs nestled on the inside to the ground. Suddenly it was taken from him, any remaining scraps tossed out by Hannah. She placed it on her head and smiled back at him. "Thank you, Angus."

"Hey it-looks real good on ya'." The bow was taken out of her hair, the hat fitting better. Lightly placed in her pocket, the two headed back to the table.

"Like the hat, Hannah," Malcolm said. "Looks better on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angus asked.

"You know damn well," his brother laughed. "Alright, let's go."

 

A light wind pushed the three through the park, a new sight to greet them around every turn. One corner of the park was where all the games were. The difficult ones giving stuffed animals away as prizes. A large portion was taken up by a just as large tent, quantities of oddities hidden inside. The lagoon was closed off from swimming in for the winter, much to the disappointment of the little ones taking the day off from school. A gift shop was on the far end from where they were, and a selection of rides took up the rest of the park. "As long as I've got my wallet here, anyone want a ride?" Malcolm asked as they reached the most crowded area.

"No fast ones, eh Mal?" Angus asked. "You'll be wearin' my waffles."

"We'll sit somewhere else then, have you sit next to some old man. Look, that one ain't too bad." Their gazes landed on a bouncy house, about six kids inside. One unfortunate child fell on his back while the other kids kept jumping, making it impossible for the boy to get up. Two other kids jumped in his direction, their feet claiming their target. He started crying, and his mother had to come save him from further injury. Angus pursed his lips and shot Malcolm a look. "So one kid picked up a penny tails up, big deal."

"I'm with Angus, I hate the fast rides. I get..."

"Hmm?" Angus asked. Hannah tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"I get motion sick," she mumbled.

"Hey, join the club. I get dizzy sometimes myself. You hear that, Mal? No fast rides, lady says so."

"When did I prefer one ride over another?" Malcolm asked walking ahead of them. He stopped short when the largest ride loomed just a few yards in the distance. The sun hung over it, casting a shadow that covered half the park. The line for it was short, and there were several carriages left until it was full. Malcolm smirked and turned to face the two behind him. "Found one."

"Great, which one?" Angus asked. Malcolm faced the colossal structure, soon all three standing in a line. "The Ferris wheel, Mal? Don't ya' think that's a little cheesy?"

"Come on, everyone does it. An' it's slow enough for the both of you. What do ya' say?" Angus turned to Hannah who shrugged.

"Could be fun. How high is it?"

"Let me jus' grab my measurin' tape, an' check for you," Malcolm laughed. Hannah grinned and shoved him. "I don't fuckin' know, now are we goin' or not?"

"We're goin', we're goin'," Angus answered. He wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulders as Malcolm led them towards the line, quickly diminishing. When they reached the front Malcolm stood to the side.

"Ladies first," he grinned.

"Very fuckin' funny, Mal," Angus said. He let Hannah step up first, joining her soon after. "You comfortable?"

"Yeah, as soft as a bench can get." He smiled but it left when he heard the door close and lock behind him with a loud clang. The spot next to him was empty. He and Hannah looked down at the man operating the ride, standing next to Malcolm. After paying the man, he stepped a yard away, waving with a grin when he saw them.

"Malcolm! What are you doin'?" Angus yelled. The bottle in his hand waved in the air as a goodbye.

"I'm doin' you a favor!" he yelled back. "Have fun!" Their carriage rose and stopped twice before coming to a complete stop. The operator pulled down a few levers and the ride began with a creak, soon spinning smoothly.

Angus' knuckles turned white as he gripped the bar in front of them, locking them to their seat. Hannah leaned back, her fingers also wrapped tightly around the bar. The young man caught a glimpse of the ring sparkling in the sunlight as they neared the top, secretly hoping it might slip off her finger and land in some kid's ice cream. "What's so funny?" Hannah asked.

"Oh uh, nothin'," he coughed. "How high do you think we are?"

"I don't know, didn't bring Mal's tape measure," Hannah smiled.

"I think he was bluffing anyway. He can't count that high." After the wheel cycled once, Angus spared a glance at the hand next to his. Making sure her eyes were somewhere else, he inched his hand over, slipping it over her own. Suddenly their eyes met. "I-I..." he started, stuttering. "I, I'm afraid of heights." She gripped his hand in hers.

"Not a fan myself. Right now, I'm not a fan of Malcolm either."

"Why not? Not that I'm missin' him right now."

"For ditching us."

"What, you don't like being here with me?"

"Don't be dumb, I like it. But this was his idea you know."

"True, but hey. More room up here. More privacy to talk. Things like that, ya' know." Angus leaned back in the seat, taking advantage of the extra space. He recoiled when the carriage shook, startling them both. "Those brownies are startin' to take their toll," he laughed. 

 

Malcolm sat at a table overlooking a merry-go-round, bottle in his mouth. He had bought another one, making it his third that morning. The ride in front of him seemed to be moving faster than normal, the colors of the horses all blending together. He blinked hard, pulling himself out of his trance. "Hey, Mal."

He turned around to see his two companions walking towards him, hand in hand. Or was it four? He smiled all the same as he greeted them. "Hey."

"Have fun on your own?" His thumb tapped the label slowly.

"Sure did. How was your time?" Another sip taken as the two joined him at the table. "Spent well?"

"I'd say so, wouldn't you agree?"

"Certainly would," Hannah nodded. "Too bad you weren't there."

"Glad I wasn't, my plan worked jus' fine."

"What plan?" Angus asked. Malcolm shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. What's next?" A moment of silence passed among them as they decided what to do.

"Well, we thought about a movie," Angus reminded. "If we had time."

"There's still plenty of daylight left. Let's go see a movie." Malcolm made a move to stand up, almost falling, but catching himself. Hannah was at his side at an instant, Angus following suit.

"You okay?" she asked. He stood himself up and set the bottle down, one deep breath after another.

"Yeah, I'm alright. C'mon, let's go."

"Mal, it's alright, we can go home if you're not up to it," Angus agreed.

"It's Hannah's day today, an' we're takin' her out. We're goin' to see a movie now, so come on." Malcolm walked as best as he could to the car, showing off for the two behind him. They shared concerned looks but followed anyway, leaving the Ferris wheel, the park, and the half-drunk bottle all behind them. 

 

The theater was dark. The only films playing were a low-budget kid's film, a romance, and a documentary. Neither one of the men were willing to sit through the documentary and Hannah wasn't too thrilled about a romance film with them. She had known them for years and could swear on her grave they would laugh, point, mimic, and be the loudest members of the audience. Not to mention she was never fond of the romance genre.

The kid's film was alright. A simple story about a dog whose owners wished he could talk to them. One night while the boy is in bed he wishes on a star that his dog could talk, and of course, it comes true the next morning. The wish however, doesn't turn out like everyone planned; it never does. The dog eventually tells on the kid for breaking the lamp the day before with his baseball, and learns to swear from the parents whenever they get angry. It was funny at times, but Angus couldn't help but think it was all filmed in some high school kid's backyard as a final project for his film class.

The evening sun exploded behind the trees, burning into their eyes as they left the theater. The Hearse was parked a few blocks away on a shady looking street, inciting them to quicken their pace lest they wanted to walk home. "No they didn't, Ang," Malcolm said reaching the car first.

"Of course they did! They wouldn't strap a camera onto a dog and have him chase a guy, they had some guy crawlin'."

"I hope that guy got paid well then, God knows I'd never take that job." He reached a hand toward the passenger seat before Hannah ran up and stopped him. "What?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna drive, Mal? I've been driving poorly all night, I know you can do better than me." He stood for a minute, then let out a small laugh.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I think it's for the best if you do."

"But, I'm still-"

"Learnin'," he finished for her. "You'll never learn if you don't try, an' I gotta be honest. You're gettin' better. That's not flattery, it's the truth. Besides. I don't think I ought to drive right now."

"What's wrong?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothin', jus' tired. Movies make me tired, ya' know. Shouldn't drive while drowsy."

"You need a nap, Mal?" Angus teased opening the backdoor.

"Mmmm...maybe." Angus' smile shrank.

"...Well, if you wanna take the backseat I'm fine sittin' up front." He shot a wink in Hannah's direction, but a second too late as she hadn't seen it. Malcolm closed his eyes and nodded.

"You know the way back to the building?"

"I can take a few guesses, we're late enough as it is. Trenton's probably pissed off his high horse, huh?" he grinned.

"Probably. I don't want him takin' it out on her, if what you said is true. Alright, I'm gonna sit in back." With a pat on his shoulder Angus took to the front seat while Malcolm headed for the back. All three were safe and sound from the darkness outside, the Hearse seemingly colder than the air.

"Travis is gonna kill me."

"Don't worry about it, if he gives you a hard time, we'll be there to stop him," Angus said, thankful he finally had a seat belt. "We can tell him to fuck off if you don't wanna."

"No, please." Her eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing. Angus was speechless for a minute, only staring at her. Finally she looked away.

"Hey, you know what? That's alright. I-I won't run my mouth off on him. Even though he deserves it," he mumbled at the last bit. Putting the car in gear, Hannah drove down the street, Angus doing his best to navigate. Only three curbs were driven over that night. 

 

It was completely dark by the time they found the building. Angus checked his watch. "It's nine thirty," he sighed. Hannah killed the engine. Movement stirred in the back.

"Mmm...are we home?"

"No, we're at the brunch place," Angus answered. "You okay back there, Mal?"

"Wonderful."

"I don't see Travis," Hannah said searching the lot.

"I don't see anything in the dark," Angus smirked. He frowned when Hannah opened the door.

"I'll look around a bit." Soon enough he was undoing his seat belt, scrambling to open the door.

"I'll come with you." His cheeks were hot as she stared at him again, waiting for his next words. "It's dark out, cold. Here." Standing by her side the two headed up to the front doors of the building. Both of them gave it their best, but the doors wouldn't budge. "So. That's great."

"This is just perfect," Hannah said, crossing her arms. The innocent door dutifully accepted her anger in the form of a foot. A harsher wind crept up on the two, combing through their hair like a wire brush. The place was deserted, not another car for miles. Angus popped his lips together, eyeing his watch again.

"You think he went home?"

"Dunno, he would have had to walk. He's gonna kill me!"

"Hey, no one's killing anyone tonight, alright? You're an adult, you do what you want."

"But I stole his car, he had to walk twenty miles! He doesn't take matters lightly!"

"He won't go off on ya' if we're there, alright? I won't let him." Stepping closer to her, he moved her fallen bangs out of her face. "I promise," he whispered.

He jumped, startled when her back abruptly faced him, after minutes of staring at each other. Space between them decreased at a steady pace, the final few inches spared at the last second. He could have sworn an hour had passed with the stars running through her eyes. Her footsteps crunched along the road for the car, eager to get the night over with. Hands in his pockets, he followed.

More movement shook the Hearse from the back, a man sitting up. "He out there?"

"...no, we're going home. Go back to sleep, we'll be there soon."

"I'm fine, I've been asleep long enough. Damn, wake up with a headache...how's that for ending the night?" Angus' door opened, the man sitting himself down as quickly as he could. "Okay, Angus?"

"Yeah." He pulled his seat belt over himself and straightened out his shirt. "Would you get in the car, I'm fine." With a mutual shrug, the three made the trip back to Hannah's place, the car a lot quieter than their minds.

 

Headlights exposed the street, every house on the block asleep. With the commotion the Hearse made one might think otherwise. Hannah's house glowed at the end of the light, the car stopping in the driveway. The garage door was closed. Killing the engine, Hannah sighed and leaned back in her seat. Angus watched her, unable to mold together a sentence. His hands folded over his lap, his thumbs knocking together. "Guess I'd better get going," she mumbled.

"Hannah wait," Angus started then caught himself. His habit of a hindering stutter sat on his lap, playing with his lips like a puppet. "I've-I've been meaning to-to ask you somethin'. We've been meanin' to ask you."

"Both of you?" Malcolm nodded in approval. "What is it?"

"Who's tellin' her?"

"It was your plan," Angus said.

"You were already startin', you go." The man pursed his lips. Hannah looked back and forth between the two, a complicated tension heating the car.

"Alright. Since this is our last full day here, an' we leave tomorrow night, we were wonderin'-"

"Really hopin'," Malcolm joined.

"That maybe you would-" A door slammed shut, knocking the three into reality. A tall man wearing a bathrobe wrapped over pinstripe pajamas stormed across the porch to the driveway.

"Oh, fuck," Malcolm breathed. Hannah began to shake a little, almost dodging Angus' eyes.

"Hey, come on, we're right here with ya'," he said helping her out of the car. Malcolm slammed his door shut, rubbing the sleep grit from his eyes. His gait still had remains of a stumble and his sight was blurred, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Despite any feelings of nausea or the hammering hangover he was always able to hide it. He wished to God he had another bottle waiting for him at the hotel.

Hannah meandered toward the fence, the gate swinging open like a hurricane was behind it. "Travis, I-"

"Quiet. Come inside, now."

"Travis I was just-"

"Shut up!" She winced and lowered her head, hair falling from the hat into her face. Angus stepped forward, Malcolm's hand on his shoulder pulling him back. "Get. Inside. The house."

"Travis, you can't talk to her like that," Malcolm said. "She's an adult who happens to live in the same house, you need to grow up-"

"I am grown," Travis interrupted. "Look, this doesn't concern either one of you. You had your little fun, you can go now."

"You can't talk like that to him either," Hannah said lifting her head. Her eyes glistened under the moon. "None of this was their fault."

"You're right, it's all your fault," he said. "Stealing my car, leaving without telling me, running around town with your friends at your heels. I waited all afternoon for you! Finally Vinnie gave me a ride home. And what about brunch, huh? You volunteer to pay, then what? I paid your bills! That you left me!" His voice rose every word like a staircase. Angus' hands were clenched together, knuckles stained white. He had never wanted to hit anyone more since Johnny walked into his life. Thinking he had left him alone for good, he came back. As a different person. Once again picking on a girl he cared about. "How is any of that being an adult?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Travis laughed. He fucking laughed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Sorry isn't gonna pay for all you did. I mean-you must all be magicians from the way you kept that car going all night. I filled it with just enough gas for one small trip."

"We refilled it," Malcolm explained. "Tank's full now." Without any means of a thank you, Travis continued.

"You left me to pay for the food you volunteered to pay for. I barely brought enough money with me, thinking I had only us to pay for! When you copped out on eating, I splurged a bit more on myself. It's humiliating!"

"That wasn't my fault," she spat at him. "Even I know to bring more than enough money when I go somewhere just in case."

"Oh really? You have what you need to pay me back? You have every last cent? Where is it?"

"Leave her alone!" Angus shouted. He had pulled himself away from Malcolm's grasp, the older man letting him go as a final decision. His arm moved in between the two, guarding Hannah from the taller man. Hitting him crossed his mind, but he fought against it, for Hannah's sake.

Travis' eyes blazed like fire, then were simply extinguished. He stood up straight, taking a step back from Hannah. Angus and Malcolm eyed him carefully. With an unpleasant smile, he held his hands up.

"Sorry, Angus. I should know better than to touch your girl. You seem like a guy that can keep order around a house." His smile widened. "At least, you did. Still dressed very sharply I see. Didn't get one ounce of chocolate on your suit. Like a real man. And Malcolm." Travis took a step towards him, bending down to see his face better. Malcolm was suddenly glad he wore his hair long. "Malcolm, isn't it?" He nodded. "Of course, the oldest and wisest of you all. Must have had a real good time tonight. I can smell all the fun on your breath." It was Malcolm's turn to clench his hands. "Look at the stars," Travis said his eyes up at the night sky only to return to their target. "Tonight's a great night for a smoke, wouldn't you agree, Mal?"

His breath was hot on his face, though Malcolm would bet it smelled better than his own. That smile would follow him home, nagging at the back of his mind all night. Angus' words to him last night came to mind. "Um, I guess..."

"A nice, fat cigar maybe?" Out of the corner of his vision he saw Hannah shiver, just once, Angus wrapping an arm around her. Back on Travis they saw a smile wider than his face could hold. Finally he stepped away, retreating through the gate behind the fence. He made sure it was wide open. "Let's get you inside, Hannah. You look cold."

"Wait, we have to tell her somethin'." Angus took her aside and brushed her hair away. He made sure Travis stayed in his line of sight, Malcolm joining them. "We were wonderin', since we're leavin' tomorrow, that you might want to see us. In Europe."

"I would love to, but you guys know I can't afford that."

"Nah nah nah, you messed it up, Ang. He means if you wanted to come with us. While we tour," Malcolm offered. Hannah's face seemed to spark back to life.

"R-really? But, how would I pay for it?"

"We've got it covered. You can stay in a hotel, meet the band, see a few great shows, Europe. What do ya' say?" Hannah's words seemed to come out in laughs of disbelief.

"I, I would love to! But-"

"But?"

"Travis won't want me to go, he'll never allow it."

"Aw, come on! What the hell is he so worried about? You'd think he'd be glad to have the house to himself for a few weeks." The girl shook her head with a sad smile.

"I would love to, but I just don't think he'll let me." Angus stood still a moment.

"Wait here." Taking his hands off her cheeks he walked up to Travis. Travis just looked at him. "Hey, I know you don't like Hannah doin' her own thing around here, but truth is she's not a little kid anymore. She can come and go as she pleases."

"I'm just doing what her mom told me to do. She made a promise after all."

"I know, I've seen the ring," he spat. "But Mal and I...we're her best friends. Okay? We're deeply sorry for all we put you through tonight, and we're not looking to do it again. So, we're tellin' you this time. We are takin' her to Europe with us to see the band and spend more time together. No tricks, nothin' dodgy. Just Mal, me, and the band." He didn't forget Sherrie.

Travis crossed his arms and swayed back and forth. Angus decided his appearance was sillier than his own. The bathrobe was much too big and the pajamas were much too red and white. He looked like a candy cane for crying out loud. Still, he kept his mouth shut waiting for a reply. "What did she say when you asked her?"

"She said you wouldn't be too thrilled," he said. Nodding, Travis smiled.

"I'll let her go."

"You will?"

"I will. On one condition." Angus' smile left. "I'm coming with her."

"What?"

"She needs me to look after her. I can't break the promise I made my cousin, and neither can she. She'd never admit it, but truth is she can't stand being away. The guilt would eat her alive if she flew to Europe by herself," Travis whispered.

"She doesn't need you." He turned and walked away.

"And you don't need her." Angus stopped. "Either she goes with me, or she doesn't go at all." Hannah stood in front of him talking to Malcolm. She was leaning her head on his shoulder while he leaned up against the car. He remembered the hospital room, when they sat on his bed. He remembered why he was in that hospital, and who gave it to him. He remembered the man standing behind him. Leaving Hannah alone with him was not an option anymore. She was coming with him, even if it meant they had a pet to keep an eye on.

"We'll pay, but you will have your own room, you will do your own thing, you will follow our schedule. If that's too much for you to handle, we have no problem leaving you behind, got that?" Angus asked pointing a finger at him.

"Relax, I can tell the moon from the sun. Unlike some people." He sauntered back up the porch to the front door. Angus shook his head and reached his companions.

"What did he say?" Hannah asked.

"A lot of shit. But, you better be ready to go by seven, 'cause you're comin' with us." Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck nearly knocking him over.

"That's great, what'd you say to him?" Malcolm asked.

"Uh, that's the thing," he started. "He might be joining us on the tour, said he wants to keep an eye on Hannah."

"What? He can't glue himself to me."

"Relax, relax. I told him he's gettin' a different room than you, and that we have no trouble whatsoever leavin' his ass behind if he screws up. So, are you up for it?"

"Of course I am," she beamed.

"Hannah, better come inside now, it's freezing and I've got a fire to start." His words jarred her.

"Just-just a minute!" Gazing slightly down at Angus, she tightened her hold and buried her face in his neck, savoring his warmth. He gladly reciprocated the hug. While his eyes were closed he could have sworn the sun was coming up. He could promise that winter was over, and spring was right around the corner. They were standing in their own little corner of Heaven.

"Any minute now!"

They separated. The hat was removed from Hannah's head and held out in front of her. "You keep it," Angus said. With a kiss on his cheek goodbye, Hannah gave Malcolm one last hug and entered her house. The brothers shared a look then started for the journey back to their hotel; the path they had come to know so well.

 

It must have been three in the morning. His hand combed through his hair, grasping and pulling at the ends. The light had burned right through his eyes, but he couldn't waste time getting used to it. Leaning against the wall, breath heavy, he held his matchbox and cigarette with a shaky grip. No matter how he held them, the match wouldn't strike, and his cigarette fell between his fingers more than once. He left the bathroom light on, not making any effort to hide anything. A door behind him opened, his head snapping around to see.

Malcolm rubbed his eyes as he left his bedroom, slowing his walk when he saw Angus standing in the hallway, staring back at him. He poked his head in the bathroom then came out again. "...What happened?"

His little brother shrugged. "Had a dream." Malcolm looked in the bathroom again, nodding his head as he made the connection.

"I see. Was-was it Sherrie?"

"Dunno, couldn't see her face." Malcolm nodded again.

"Well, I gotta piss, would you mind cleanin' up after yourself?" Angus entered the bathroom and came out with a crumpled ball of fabric in his fist. Malcolm lifted the seat and did his business, keeping the door open. Angus returned from his room and leaned back against the wall. A miniature waterfall filled his ears making him grimace. "Don't sweat it, Ang," Malcolm called. "I had one last week. A long one."

"That's not it." There was a pause, then the toilet flushed, the running sink washing him up.

"Then what is?"

"Nothin'." Malcolm turned the sink off and left the bathroom, keeping the light on.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Angus took up trying to light his cigarette again, finally getting a strike, and taking a long drag. Malcolm scoffed.

"Was the dream that good, Ang?" He grinned cheekily.

"Piss off."

"Hmm. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter Five

The television had been on all day. No one was watching it of course, not since that morning when it had been used for background noise for conversation. As soon as the clock hit six, it was ignored completely.

Malcolm's suitcase was already packed; had been since the night before. He couldn't sleep, and decided to get ahead of himself and his brother on things to do. Coordination however failed to match with his vision and he passed out once or twice. Or more, perhaps, he really lost count. He promised himself he wouldn't get this drunk outside his own house. Of course, that was roughly three years ago. The state was passing, he knew, but not at the speed he would have liked. His hangover wasn't as bad as some previous misadventures, but enough to keep him awake. Eventually all the beer ran its course and he made his way to the bathroom. Needless to say he was surprised to see Angus already there.

Lighting up a cigarette.

A little early for this, ain't it? Malcolm shrugged the thought off and entered the bathroom, light already on, and saw...Angus' laundry on the counter. Everything fell into place.

It wasn't uncommon. The first time was years ago, when they still lived together. Angus' face was redder than the washcloth he used to-well, anyway he was embarrassed. Malcolm laughed. He couldn't help it. Of course now their maturity grew since then, and fortunately too for nights like this. Their late night talk was water under the bridge.

Angus re-stuffed all his belongings in his suitcase the next afternoon. He hadn't been so thoughtful as Malcolm had, which was understandable. Nothing was folded properly due to the shortening hour before them. The excuse he would have used if asked; not that he didn't know how. The television lazily played from the living room, Malcolm with hardly a clue what was going on. Angus found them facing each other, neither one more alive than the other. Malcolm's arm was draped over the top of the couch, his fingers curled. Without anything between them, however, they twitched in withdrawal. The only one who noticed hadn't made any connection.

"Mal."

"Mmm."

"The bathroom all cleared out?"

"Mmhmm." Angus sat on the top of the couch, slightly turned to face him.

"You're all done?" He nodded. Angus nodded as well. He turned his attention to the television. "Hey, that guy...right there, what's his name?"

Malcolm squinted. "Who?"

"That little man right there, with the funny tie."

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" he asked with a laugh.

"No no no, seriously, who is that guy? I've seen him before somewhere else, buggy actor." His brother shrugged, closing his cupped hand into a fist. "You even watchin'?"

"Was. Must have...spaced out a bit." He stood up and stretched, wrapping an arm over Angus' shoulders. "So. How are we picking your princess up?"

Angus laughed in a way that made Malcolm raise an eyebrow. He hadn't remembered making a joke. "Uh, grab a dictionary, Mal, 'cause I believe our definitions of the word 'princess' are quite different."

"Was that really deservin' of a laugh though?" he asked. "Hurtin' my feelings, Ang."

"You'll live. She's a bit more of one of those alligators or crocodiles livin' in those...those, what're they called?"

"...what?" Malcolm asked. Angus kept snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"The little pond outside of castles. The...crocodile pond." Malcolm stared at his brother not quite sure what he was jabbering about this time, but humored himself. Eventually he caught on and figured the word Angus had been searching for, but let him find it on his own. "Well anyway, she's one of those."

"The moat?" he finally said.

"No! The crocodile. Damn it, the moat! That's the word! Thanks, Mal." Malcolm removed his arm and grinned, chuckling to himself. Angus took his place on the couch and crossed his foot over his knee. "You're not the only one spacin' out today it seems."

"It seems not," Malcolm agreed. His gaze caught the fridge, hoping there'd be something in there waiting for him, but knowing there wasn't. He always hoped. Angus continued.

"...can't say she's quite mine, yet," he admitted with a shrug. "Who knows. Might never be."

"Don't be stupid, Ang." He turned his head to see Malcolm leave him for the kitchen. His eyes followed him, lips sealed waiting for him to continue. Instead he grabbed a pitcher of water and filled a glass, taking a sip, then setting it down.

"Normally I don't like to sustain conversations like this," Angus finally started. "but why am I bein' stupid?"

"Well, you're not yet," Malcolm said raising his glass again. "I'm tellin' you not to be." Another sip taken. "Like you were last time."

Angus stood from the couch and met him in the kitchen, eyes narrowed, pace quick. Soon the two were eye to eye, one with a glass in front of him. His drink took up some time now, time Angus didn't have the patience for as he ripped the glass from his hand. He crossed his arms waiting for Malcolm to speak. "Last time?"

"I'm bein' honest, Ang."

"An' apparently I'm bein' stupid."

"That's not what I said."

"Then what is? What did you say?" The second pair of eyes narrowed, hands stuffed inside denim pockets. "It wasn't all my fault, no one fuckin' told me."

"You never gave her a chance to, ya' know."

"An' you-"

"I wanted to. She wanted me to, but we both knew she had to spill."

"You got me fuckin' sick!"

"That was an accident, I didn't know you'd get a fever." Malcolm wrenched his glass away and took another drink. The water was cold, but not very good. It didn't have the taste or spike he was longing for. With Angus mouthing off in front of him, he needed two. "I'm startin' to think I didn't give you the fever though..."

"What are you startin'?"

"Nothin'. Jus' makin' an observation, 'cause the bug goin' 'round didn't come with a fever." Malcolm pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, Angus still frowning. "But I know what does."

"Are you kiddin'..." Malcolm's pursed lips turned upward. "You sick little wank! I want nothin' to do with you this whole trip over there." He smiled through the tiny punches his brother dealt him, the water toppling over the glass staining his hand. "The only time that ever happened, an' you were sick too."

"Blame Bon," was all Malcolm said. Angus sighed and lowered his hands. Smiling.

"That bastard." Sighing and running his fingers through his hair he turned to go back to the living room. "Oohhh, Hannah doesn't need to hear that story. Should finish packin'...you're not gonna tell her are you?"

"Not unless you give me a reason to." Angus nodded. "Shamed?"

"Not of myself, no. Jus'..." Angus' eyes glistened over. Malcolm almost swore he was about to cry or something, until he saw the smile. The one that knew he screwed up but didn't quite care. Malcolm imitated it. "Would you tell your future love about Sheila?"

"Not unless she asked. Future love?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yep," Malcolm laughed walking to the couch with his much shorter drink in his hand. "I sure do."

"Suck a whiskey bottle, Mal." Angus kept his laugh hidden to himself, hoping his crimson cheeks didn't give too much away. The kitchen was too dangerous, too open. His bedroom for the next thirty minutes would be far better to hide himself in. His suitcase was still only half packed anyway.

The water touched Malcolm's lips but hardly passed. He stared at the glass, his reflection blurry. "Ya' know," he mumbled. "I really wish I could right now."

He took another drink.

 

The young men made it to the house at seven on the dot, just as promised. It was already known they'd be picking the guests up, but transportation was limited between them. The Hearse sitting in the driveway getting washed by a man in a typical Hawaiian shirt brought the boys a sense of discomfort about the whole thing. But with their tired arms gripping their suitcases and tired legs dragging them around, the Hearse was like a halo to the house.

Travis scrubbed circles on the windshield when he saw them. "Boys! Boys, come on over, glad you two could make it."

"Well, it was our idea," Malcolm said. Travis laughed, showing off his white white teeth. Recently flossed with a toothpick. Angus' stomach flipped.

"Alright, alright, you're right. But I'm glad you kept your promise. We've been looking forward to this trip all day. Well, I have. Hannah's been more excited to see you two."

"Really?" Angus smiled.

The man nodded, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. The streetlights were beginning to glow, the first stars twinkling in the sky above. The shine of the car was getting more difficult to see, and so would the road ahead of them if they didn't leave soon. The plane left at nine and would fly until early afternoon. Just as the young men were getting over their jet lag they were dealt another hand. But this time they would follow the sun. "I'll be driving us to the airport if it's alright with you gentlemen."

"Quite alright with me," Malcolm said being the only other one who knew how.

"After what happened yesterday, I would really prefer if I were the one handling my Hearse," Travis continued, ignoring Malcolm as his voice grew darker. The rag was held in both of his hands, wrung out, and tightened in his hold. Angus and Malcolm stepped back a bit as he came closer. When he wanted to, he could look very intimidating as he towered over the two much shorter men. How he towered over Hannah while she flinched and hid her face behind her hair. Malcolm had agreed that morning with him about Travis. He was one to keep an eye on. Travis' eyes lightened up and a smile followed through. "I'm kiddin'! I'm kiddin'! You two look like ya' scare easily, I couldn't help myself."

"Is Hannah ready?" Angus asked cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, she's inside-" Travis had hardly spoken a word when Angus cut past him, welcoming himself through the gate up to the front door. It was open a crack, one light inside the house glowing in the living room. He looked behind him, Malcolm not having joined his excitement. Travis watched from his car, cracking a smirk. "-the house." He turned to Malcolm. "Hey, Mal, is it? How long have you two known Hannah for?" he asked. "I mean, with the way your brother practically robs a house to see her...she must be a pretty big deal."

Malcolm smiled to himself, resting his arm on the Hearse. "She means a lot to him, that's for sure. I think part of it stems from regret." Not admiring the two eyes burning into his arm, he removed it from the car, the eyes softening.

"Regret?"

"Yeah, see, it's been nine years since we were all together ya' know. Ang an' her didn't get to say goodbye before she left...I don't think he wants to mess that up again." Travis nodded while the dirty rag wrung in his hands. "Don't blame him."

"Known each other before then?"

"Eight years old," Malcolm remembered. "I was ten. Can't say either one was too happy at first," he laughed, Travis keeping any thoughts to himself. At least, he would have if he hadn't gotten himself into the terrible habit of holding grudges.

"Hmm. They go to school together?"

"We all did. Grew up together, see. Best of times. Huh, I remember this one instance where Hannah and-"

"They ever go out?" Travis interrupted. Malcolm ceased to talk, mouth slightly parted, hands in suspended animation. The taller man's eyes were narrowed, lips pursed as he waited for the answer.

"Go out?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Uh," Malcolm cleared his dry throat. "Not-not that I know of. I don't think so, no."

"Either they did or they didn't."

"No," Malcolm answered. "No, they didn't." Travis nodded. "I mean, Angus doesn't tell me a lot of things but I think he would have told me about somethin' like that. He's got a little lady in England waitin' for him anyway." The man furrowed his brow in thought, watching Travis fold up the rag and toss it in a bucket at his feet. "Has Hannah said anything about it?"

"No," he answered simply. "But the way she talks about him I thought something must have happened."

"Well, I don't know any more than you do." His footing ceased to exist when Travis was suddenly in his face, staring down at him. His head spun, there were two men standing before him. Catching himself on the closest inch of fence, the cuff of his jacket tore and his hand cut. He was up on his feet in a second.

"I think you do," Travis said. When he caught sight of a spot of blood on Malcolm's hand the shadow over his face lifted. "Oh my goodness gracious, are you alright?" His hands cupped Malcolm's arm and elbow, assisting him in standing.

"I'm jus' fine," Malcolm winced pulling away. The spinning was slowly coming to a halt. He cupped his hand in the other, blood pooling in his palm. "Look, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? I'm so sorry about that, here. Let me get you some bandages." Malcolm leaned up against the fence while Travis passed through the gate and ran towards the house.

 

Angus had sneaked through every room the door was open to. The living room looked exactly the same as he saw it last time, and so did the kitchen. Around the corner was a hallway; four doors, three open. A bathroom was behind one, small but cute. The rubber duck theme attracted his eye, and he was sorry he had already gone before they left. The door next to it was closed, and the door after that was only a medicine cabinet. The last door was open ajar, a faint light inside. Using the tips of his fingers he pushed it open. Hannah sat on a bed in the corner, her back to him. The sleeve of her sweater was rolled up to her elbow, the other hand rubbing something on her arm leaving it shiny. A bottle stood on a stand next to the bed, half gone, the lid beside it. When she was satisfied, she rolled her sleeve down, taking the bottle off the stand and re-administering the lid. He watched her, keeping his breath as still as he could. He didn't shudder back when she slid off the bed, turning to face him. Following a small squeak the bottle jumped from the cage of her fingers and shattered to the floor, a green liquid streaming from a puddle.

She was too fascinated with the visitor to even realize the mess before her. Guiltily, Angus pushed the door open all the way and took one step inside. "Did I scare you?"

"That would be an understatement," she answered. "Was I taking too long?"

"No," he breathed stepping in all the way, pushing the door near closed behind him. Hannah turned toward the stand by the bed to place the bottle down when suddenly her foot was wet, and her hands empty. "I'm sorry about that, I was jus'-I jus' wanted to see you." With a teasing smile she spread her arms out.

"Like what you see?" Angus scanned the mess on the floor, broken glass splashed in green. He knelt down to pick up the pieces.

"Not all of it," he admitted. He looked up with a smile. "Others..." She snapped out of her trance and knelt down beside him to help. Chancing of wetting her fingers even more, she daintily plucked a piece of glass from the puddle, and three more. The fifth one latched on to her skin however, cutting her. A crimson tear fell from her finger. "You okay?"

"Peachy," she smiled. It's not too bad." Angus gently picked up her hand. The wound pointed skyward while her other fingers, curled together, were touched by his lips then released.

"Here, I'll get you somethin' for that, you keep any around?"

He stood from the ground and pulled the door open again. "Uh, there's a medicine closet down the hall, there might be something there," she answered standing up as well.

"That where you got your..." he pointed at what used to be a bottle on the floor. "Elixir?"

"Yeah, but...it's not much use now." Angus left the room for the cabinet he saw coming in. Someone was already there to greet him, someone tall and dressed funny. His hands removed a box or two then set them back when they weren't sufficient. Angus approached him, soon following his actions.

"You hurt yourself?" Travis asked examining another label. Angus stole a glance at the box, the tiny words illegible. It was replaced before he could focus on them.

"No, I-Hannah hurt herself, I'm jus' gettin' her somethin'."

"Uh oh, what'd she do?"

"Dropped a bottle or somethin' an' cut her finger on the glass," Angus sighed, keeping his eyes away from the adjacent man. "You get in a row yourself?"

"Not me," he stated. "Your brother."

"What happened?"

"He got a small cut, nothing big. Aha." A red box was taken from the back and searched over. "This ought to do it. Would you like one?" Without a word, Angus held his hand out. One small bandage was taken out and placed in Angus' palm, Travis' fingers tracing on his skin. Angus looked up at him with a frown, every feature of his showing utmost confusion. and discomfort. "I can't imagine Hannah being so clumsy that she would drop a whole bottle," he started.

"I uh, may have helped with that." Travis' features grew dark. "She didn't know I was in the room."

"I see. You welcome yourself inside and you make a mess, hurting a poor girl in the process."

"It's not like that, it was an accident. And you're sure you're not the one who hurt my brother?" Travis pushed Angus' hand away, causing the whole man to stumble backward, hitting the wall behind him.

"He slipped," he shrugged. "It rained last night." Taking the whole box with him Travis made his way outside leaving Angus to stand there, his anger rising out of the pot. Clenching the bandage, Angus entered the bedroom again.

"Something wrong?" Hannah asked as Angus slammed the door behind him.

"What the fuck is his problem..." he muttered in response. "What did I-I haven't done anything to him, what's he got against me?"

"Welcome to the household, Ang, it sucks here sometimes living with him."

"Then why do you do it?" He sat down on the bed next to her, looking solemnly into her eyes. His voice had calmed down enough to reply freely to, but still loud enough to hear. He took her hand in his and applied the bandage, the bleeding slowing down. The ring scraped his thumb and he looked at it with disdain. Hannah saw it too, watching it sparkle. "I can't imagine that bastard being good enough for you."

Hannah sighed. "A promise is a promise. I've already let my mom down enough, the least I can do is keep my word to her, right?"

"There's got to be some other way..." She shook her head and took her hand away.

"I can handle this, Ang. I've got my own life now, and besides! I'm going on a trip with you, I can catch a break then. I'm sure a trip to Europe will calm Travis down, maybe you two will get along."

"I can make a promise right now that I won't," he smiled. "I'm not friends with his kind of bastard. Hey, you need help cleaning up?"

"It's okay, I can do it," she answered grabbing some tissues from a nearby box. "Cleaning's kind of part of my job here, I'm used to it." Kneeling down on the ground again, she wiped up any excess medicine and tossed it in a small waste basket.

"Your job?" Angus asked.

"Well with my cooking not up to par, I've taken the role of cleaning instead," she answered with her hands on her hips. "And fixing!" Her eyes trailed to the shattered bottle on the floor.

"At least let me take the rest of the glass," he offered. "I got pissed on for letting you get hurt once." While picking up the rest of the shards he grinned hearing Hannah's laugh above him. Feeling her smile, knowing she was happy if only for a moment. "Here okay?" He motioned toward the waste basket.

"I guess so, for now. Travis won't be happy."

"In the rubbish they go then," he said sprinkling the pieces inside over the tissues. "Travis can pick them out himself like the picker he is. He ever pick his nose in front of you?"

"He's not that gross," she replied.

"He does it on his own time then. I've seen him diggin' at his teeth like there was gold in there or somethin'. Now that's gross."

"Come on, we'll be late to the car." Hannah grabbed a travel bag from the other side of the bed and lugged it up, careful not to mess with her new bandage. Curious as to why she had the bottle in the first place, he opened his mouth to ask, but thought against it, as he was also cautious of any private matters she would like to keep that way. If she wanted him to know, she would have told him without his asking. The travel bag was as big as she was, and his curiosity grew as to what all she had deemed worthy to pack. "Angus?"

Shaking his head clear of any more distracting thoughts, he followed her to the door. Acting on an impulse, he embraced her from behind, hearing that squeak again. She dropped the travel bag on the floor, squirming from surprise and the tickling feeling of his fingers grasping her ribs. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Let me go!"

"As you wish." His arms supported her, picking her up, and dragging her to the bed. With one last struggle she was tossed on the bed, taking a few seconds to regain her balance. By the time she adjusted herself, Angus had bolted out of the room, jumping over the travel bag on the floor. She was up in an instant.

"Hey!"

 

Travis approached the night like a bat. Eyes only looking at the object in his hands, yet still swerving around any obstacles hiding in the dark. Upon reaching Malcolm, who still stood by the gate, palm to his lips, the box dropped in the other one. He looked up to see Travis staring at the wound. "Here, uh, take one. Sorry it took me so long."

"Thanks," Malcolm mumbled. He balanced the box on the tips of his fingers while his good hand rummaged for a bandage. "Angus still inside?"

"Yeah. Saw him getting something from the same closet I was."

"Figures he'd do something to hurt himself," the man laughed. Travis didn't look so pleased.

"Not for him," he said, cutting the laughter short. A bandage was pulled out and the box handed back.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't there." Silence captured them while Malcolm administered the bandage to the wound, the bleeding slowing. "How often does Angus mention her?"

"Her?" Travis raised his eyebrows. "Oh! Uh, every once in a while. Not non-stop, but a bit." His wound was covered and smoothed down. "More every now an' then, ya' know."

"I see. Well, they'd better get goin' if we don't wanna miss the plane." His words had grown thoughtless, and leaked out his mouth like blood from a vampire. Malcolm knew they wouldn't be much longer, but he regretted not running after Angus when he took off. Changing the subject was sounding like a great idea.

"How's your work goin', eh?"

"Not to divulge too much," Travis started. "but I'm real happy you guys are payin' for this trip."

"Now remember, we're doin' this for Hannah, not you," Malcolm said pointing a finger. "You're your own responsibility, you gamble your own money away, yeah?"

"I can take a hint," Travis laughed. "Don't worry, I'm only doin' this for Hannah too, though I will say a trip to Europe sounds magnificent right now, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's great bein' a musician," Malcolm agreed with a smile. "Despite our last album not hittin' the ceiling like the year before."

"What's wrong with it?" Travis asked. Malcolm's smile shrank, but brushed the comment off.

"Nothin," he said simply. "With the fans, they like it, they just liked the last one better. Critics, well who gives a shit what they think."

"Damn, where is she?" Travis snapped out of nowhere. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth to speak when a young man bolted out of the house heading straight for the car, a young woman behind him. The bag in her arms could have stored both of them at that size, they weren't going to be gone that many days.

"Is the car open?" Angus asked ramming himself into it, tugging at the door handle. A blunt object collided with his back ramming him into the car again. Forgetting the wound on her hand, Hannah ran up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, jumping on him. "Ow, fuck!"

Malcolm smiled as he watched the two, grabbing his and Angus' suitcase to put in the car. Travis stood away from everyone, narrowing his eyes. He got into the car, his suitcase already packed. Tossing the box over his shoulder, it landed on the floor, bandages flying out. Gripping the wheel in his fingers, he pressed the horn down, the noise outside quieting in return. He heard the door of the trunk slam shut.

 

The continents looked beautiful from the air. Outside the tiny windows were lands speckled with lights, a vast ocean coming into view. Three seats to the right of the aisle were taken up by the three companions, two reading a newspaper, and one's eyes flickering. The newspaper crinkled with every turn of the page, keeping the girl awake. "Keep givin' stuff away in here," Malcolm said scanning the top. "Someone doesn't want their bike anymore here."

"You've been savin' for a car, Mal," Angus said next to him. "A bike would be a lot cheaper."

"I have a car, thank you, and I don't plan on sellin' it to buy this gag." He turned the page. "Need to pay off the lease soon anyway, need the money."

"Yeah, rent's due in a couple of months," Angus agreed leaning back. "Still haven't even paid off my teeth yet."

"They doin' you good?"

"Oh yeah, completely worth it. But when my wallet's burning a hole in my shorts..." Angus searched the nearby seats. "...hey, where's Trey?"

"Travis is down in first class," Malcolm explained dryly, keeping his eyes glued to the print. "Insisted on it before we got here, I gave it to him. I don't want him by Hannah right now." Keeping Travis away from himself would also suffice, his palm stinging.

"So you agree he's a total creep."

Malcolm sighed. "There's something off, that's for sure. He ain't right in the head or somethin."

"Well, I for one, am glad to be rid of him," Angus said stretching his feet out. They barely touched the seat in front of him. A baby cried a few rows off, the pressure souring his mood. "Now this is how it should be."

"Thirty thousand feet up?"

"Don't remind me," he answered. "I meant, the three of us. No carry ons, no worries, no stress..."

"Don't look out your window, Ang."

"I won't. But the view next to me is a lot better." The girl next to him had fallen asleep, her hands drawn up to her face like kitten paws, the sleeves of her sweater covering them halfway. Her feet had been drawn up to the seat and she curled up next to him, her head slightly grazing his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her, he reached over and closed her window. For a few seconds he couldn't hear anything. The crinkling paper, the roar of the engine, the baby crying; none of it existed. He turned to see Malcolm folding the paper up. "What's that?"

"This?" Malcolm held up his hand. "I uh, I hurt it."

"I can see that," he replied. "That your wound I heard about?"

Admitting to having a slight withdrawal from his drinks and losing his footing wasn't his favorite idea at the time, but neither was lying. The look in Travis' eyes the other night gave away his thoughts, and so did the smell embracing the shorter man. One bad word sent his way and Angus would catch on to Malcolm's resurfacing habits. The situation couldn't get out of his hands, or else the bottle would too. He'd make sure Travis kept his mouth shut. "I fell. Cut it on the gate outside their house. Bled a bit."

"Was it Travis?" Malcolm stared at Angus, the latter unsure if he was shocked he guessed correctly or the fact that he got his name right for once. "Hey, he shoved me into a wall a little bit ago. He wasn't any picnic inside either."

With a sigh, his brother nodded and placed the newspaper under his seat. "Yeah, well, sort of. He kind of backed me up into the gate when I tripped, an' caught myself on the metal."

"Fuck, Mal, you could get tetanus!"

"I won't get tetanus, Ang, it's fine. Look, I'm not givin' him a break, but it's not like he pushed me into it or anything. Though I'm no less upset I cut my guitar playin' hand."

"The concert is tomorrow, Mal, it'll be fine." Malcolm couldn't help but laugh.

"What, you go from tetanus an' dyin' an' now I'll be fine?" Angus shrugged, his right thumb brushing Hannah's shoulder.

"I was only kiddin'."

"Mmhmm." Malcolm closed his eyes and laid back in his seat, the baby cry dying down. Angus suddenly felt a rush of peace enter his system, a peace you couldn't get in the daytime. This peace could only be found at night, thirty thousand feet in the air, surrounded by those you love. And Angus just happened to be in the right place at the right time. "Six hours, Ang. Get some sleep."

"It hurt?"

"A little, I'll be fine. It happens again though, I'll return it."

"I'll gladly help," Angus said. With a kiss on Hannah's head he rested his on it, and closed his eyes. "Night, Mal."


	6. Chapter Six

"Fuck!"

"Oi, keep it down, will ya'?" a man shouted from the living room. "Program's on an' you're ruinin' the experience."

Another man entered the room from the kitchen. His hands were covered in a gold liquid, the front of his shirt soaking wet. He looked at the lazy man with disdain. "You want to waste your beer, Bon?" he asked holding his hands out. The liquid dripped onto the floor, staining the tiles. "Come here, I can make you look jus' like me."

"No thank you, Phil. I'm good." Phil nodded, giving the singer one last glance before turning back to the kitchen. Not only had the beer coated himself, but the entire surface of the counter and the floor beneath it as well. Bon watched him from the living room. "What happened anyway?"

"Someone decided to put the beer on edge in the fridge," he explained grabbing a paper towel and turning the sink on. "Went in to grab one..."

"And it grabbed you instead?" Bon laughed. Phil crumpled up the paper towel and threw it at Bon's head, missing by a mile.

"Threw itself at me. An' since it's your hotel room..."

"Aw shucks, Rudd, you don't think I did it," Bon said. "Been sittin' here all day."

"Cliff's out shopping for more cigarettes an' the two tree stumps ain't here yet." Bon closed his eyes and stretched himself out on the couch, smiling.

"I may have had somethin' to do with it," he admitted. "But I promise it wasn't on purpose."

"Sure," Phil scoffed walking back to the kitchen. "Jus' like driving the car through the gate wasn't on purpose? In Amsterdam?"

Bon waved him off, turning his attention back to the television. Phil continued to clean the mess off the floor, the trash can full of paper towels.

"If there's no way to get in, ya' make a way. Besides, it's what you get for takin' all my beer!"

"I bought it," he called over his shoulder.

"An' I drove you, an' now it's in my room. So." Phil didn't respond this time, leaving Bon happy to give all his attention to his show, despite his growing loss of interest. He tapped each finger on the cushion under him, staring at the pile of cords snaking out from under the television stand. "Say, Phil, when are Thing One an' Thing Two comin' back?"

"I dunno, Mal said afternoon." A second beer can was taken from the fridge and cracked open. Bon raised his arm up, a can flying through the rooms, landing right in his palm. "Of course flights can be delayed. Or canceled."

"They still bringin' their friend along?"

"I think so. A bit of a waste to go an' come back with nothin', don't ya' think?" Phil grinned through his drinking. "Should bring back a souvenir, or somethin'."

"You shook my beer up, Phil," Bon said opening the can and taking a sip, sucking his fingers.

"Get one yourself next time-" Both men turned their heads to the door, a large knocking on the other side. "That the cops comin' to get you?" Phil asked setting his drink down.

"Might be Mal an' the gang," Bon suggested softly. Phil walked up to the door, looking through the peephole. A man stood on the other side, head down searching for something in his coat pockets. Phil turned to the couch, smiling widely as he grabbed a broom from the closet a few feet away. Bon laughed to himself as Phil held the broom in one hand, opening the door with the other.

"The fuck are you doin'?" Cliff asked as the head of the broom smacked his face. He frowned, rubbing his bristle scratched nose while Phil and Bon laughed their asses off. "I go buy you guys a couple fags an' this is what you do? This is my thank you?"

"I had no say in this, Cliff," Bon snorted. "I'm jus' a witness to his stupidity."

"It wasn't stupid," Phil said leaning the broom against the wall and shutting the door. Cliff laid a brown paper bag on the table and removed his jacket. "It was funny, an' you know it."

"Shut your traps, an' take your cigs. Whew, Phil you reek," Cliff said, offering the bag to Phil. He took a pack out, and went back to the fridge. A pack was offered to Bon as well, a third taken for himself.

"Blame the bum on the couch," he answered.

"You get enough for Angus when he comes back?" Bon asked. "You know how he feels about commercial flights."

"He can wait a few hours, it's not gonna kill him," Cliff answered pulling out three packs. "I've got him covered."

"An' now, Cliff," Phil said coming up behind him. "For all your troubles, a beer." Cliff took the can, his fingers touching the top, but he refrained from opening it now. "Warmin' us up from the frigid outside."

"It wasn't that bad. Goin' to the store, the little corner shop down the road? Wasn't so bad," Cliff informed them. "Not warm, I'll tell you."

"You get any lights for these, Cliff?" Bon asked feeling around his pockets. When nothing came up, he searched between the couch cushions earning a grimace from Phil. "I seemed to have misplaced mine."

"No, I'm not made of money. Angus cost me damn near fifteen bucks alone, he can go fetch his own lights." Bon sighed, tossing the pack on the armrest behind him.

"Useless then." Cliff shook his head, finally accepting a taste of the alcohol.

"None of us are made of money," Phil said. He sat down next to Bon, pushing his feet off the cushion out of his way. "You see my place? I had to take the T.V. out so it'd stop racking me out whenever I sat on the remote. Haven't had this luxery in months." He patted the box Bon had glued his eyes to again when the picture grew fuzzy.

"Hey Rudd, you're screwin' the picture," he said waving him off.

"Like you're even watchin."

"Well, like I said, Ang can get his own lights, an' you all owe me like, six bucks each." Cliff set his beer on the table and searched the fridge for any lunch he could eat before they left for the concert. Nothing but bags of ice, somehow kept frozen by the temperature of the hotel room alone. "We leavin' here soon? It's colder in here than it is outside!"

"We're waitin' for the tree stumps!" Phil yelled out. "They're bringin' that girl an' then Ang has to find that other girl an' then we're outta here."

"Ang's girl got a ride from someone, she's already there at the show," Bon informed everyone. He stood up from the couch and placed his drink on the table next to Cliff's. "Ang told me that's what she'd be doing."

"She ain't ridin' with him?"

"Maybe later tonight, but not for the gig. She knows someone here an' they gave her a ride." The table was soon crowded with beers and Marlboro packs, every chair sat on. Cliff had brought over an apple he found from a drawer and added it to the collection. Bon eyed the man, his chewing and chomping giving him a headache. "Ang doesn't love her doin' this, but he understands."

"Why, she do it often?" Cliff asked.

"Lately." Phil reached toward the middle of the table, three cans at his fingertips. His hand moved from one to the other, not paying attention when he set his down. With a shrug, he made a grab and took a sip.

"How come Ang's been tellin' you all this info?" he asked. "You two special little gossip buddies?"

"Mal told me, thank you," Bon retaliated. "Sure Ang's mentioned a few things here, but Mal's the one spillin' the beans."

"Oh, you're Mal's special buddy then."

"He wouldn't tell you vultures that kind of shit, you'd take it as a joke."

"We wouldn't, right, Phil?" Cliff asked, his apple spraying in the drummer's face when he bit it. Phil palmed his nose and wiped it on his shirt, still damp with beer.

"Swear on it," he hissed, glaring at him. Bon snickered into his drink, choking a bit as a fraction went down the wrong pipe. "If Ang isn't telling you, is he jus' telling Mal?"

"An' Mal's jus' telling you?" Cliff added.

"I asked him, an' you asked me." His eyes smiled, slowly closing as he leaned back in his chair. "He who asks will be answered, yeah?"

"Uh oh, someone's had a bit much," Cliff said watching the singer laugh to himself, the can of beer dangling on the tips of his fingers. "Let's take a breather, eh, Bon?"

"Handsies off, Clifford, I'm jus' fine." A knock of thunder sounded on the other side of the hotel door. Bon touched his temple with his middle and forefinger, the can gripped tightly now. "Someone get that, my fuckin' head's hurtin'."

"Must be Gumby and friends," Cliff said standing up. "Watch this, Phil, I'll show you how to welcome a guest." Approaching the door he opened it a crack, someone on the other side with a mind to enter, but stopped short. "Who is it?" Cliff asked in the best high pitched voice he could muster.

"Housekeeping," Angus answered in the same way, his tone of voice curious. He attempted to push the door open but was halted by the other man. "Housekeeping!"

"Leave the mints by the door, and we'll pick them up later," Cliff said. "Now beat it."

"Cliff, is that any way to talk to your mother?" Angus' feminine voice broke from his laughter, his sentences becoming harder to understand. "It's my first day-it's my first day of my new job-an', an' my own son..."

Cliff started laughing too, opening the door all the way. Four people walked through the door, all with a piece of luggage. Malcolm and Angus they recognized, but the other half of the company was new. The girl could be assumed as the friend they were bringing back. The man however, wearing the most unsuitable garb he could, was a puzzle. Phil left the table, Bon reluctantly getting up to join the group at the reunion. His eyes landed on the girl, who was just as small as his band mates. "Sorry if we're a bit late, the plane had a rough landin'," Malcolm said.

"Longest flight of my life," Angus groaned, rolling his eyes. He tossed his bag on the floor, everyone else's following suit. "Need the biggest smoke I can find."

"On the table," said Cliff motioning his head.

"This your famous friend, Ang?" Bon asked, a hand still holding his head. "A bit smaller than your usual, ain't she?" Hannah had never seen Angus turn a darker red than those few seconds. She was sure her face matched it. Cliff placed his hand on Bon's shoulder, an apologetic look on his face.

"He's gotten himself a tad pissed before the show, Ang, he didn't mean it," he said hoping to take some of the vibrancy of his cheeks away.

"I'm real sure," he spat, glaring at him. Bon pulled his shoulder away and gave his hand to the young woman, who took it firmly.

"I mean every word, I'm in a right state o' mind. So what's the little lady's name?" He shook her hand roughly, her whole arm swinging up and down. She never let go, though she'd be lying if she said her arm wasn't sore. She was careful to roll her sleeves down when they separated.

"Fellas, this is Hannah. Our good an' long friend since forever ago," Malcolm said putting his hand on her back, leading her to the middle of the group. "Hannah...the boys."

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled, hands on her hips. "I hope these two haven't spread bad rumors about me?"

"Sorry to say, they haven't said much about you," Cliff admitted. Hannah nodded. "They've jus' said you're their friend, goin' to see you, take you here." He held his hand out with a smile. "Hi, I'm Cliff."

"Bassist, fisher, hair stylist, you name it," Phil said. "Name's Phil. Uh, don't mind the smell, there was a bit of an accident." Bon snorted.

"Phil...the one with the long name?" He smiled and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, a first, two middles and two lasts. Bit of a mouthful, so you can jus' call me Phil. Everyone else does."

"Phil it is then," she agreed. Her gaze landed on the singer who smiled at her, waving at her with his beer can.

"This is Bon," Malcolm said pointing at him. "It takes a while to get used to him, he's like a fly in the room. Incredibly small, everywhere at once, and is real annoying at first but soon enough you get used to him. We all did."

"He's even buzzed like one too," Hannah noted. Angus smiled at her. It quickly faltered when a pale hand gently pushed past him, making his own path to the middle where Hannah stood. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, a wide grin on his face, showing off those horribly white teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen, I'm Travis." No one took the hand he held out to them. Instead, they exchanged glances. Realizing his words meant nothing to them, he expanded. "Hannah's roommate."

"Oh!" Bon said, blinking his eyes rapidly. He rubbed a finger under his nose, sniffing. "Oh, we haven't heard shit about you."

"Mal, you guys never mentioned bringing along a second guy," Cliff said, taking the shorter man aside. Malcolm's face was the paragon of exasperation. "We jus' babysittin' now?"

"We barely knew he was comin' with us," Malcolm said. "He's with us, don't worry. Ang an' I are handlin' him."

"So, he's gonna share with Hannah?"

"No, no. He's...he's gettin' his own room," Malcolm said, hands in his pockets. Cliff didn't appreciate Malcolm's humor at the minute. He liked it even less when he realized the punchline was real.

"An' jus' who is payin' for him, Mal? Us, Sherrie, Hannah, an' now this guy?"

"We bring people along for the ride all the time," Malcolm reasoned.

"Malcolm, we can't afford this right now. We have our own places, our own things now, we have to pay for those too. This ain't the house we shared in Aussie, our money is split."

"Will you relax? We've got this, what do you want me to do? Send them back?" Cliff sighed.

"Or jus' say all who's coming. Didn't even tell Bon this time," he mumbled. Malcolm raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the group. Travis was mouthing away, laughing every other sentence. Phil stood with a tired look in his eyes, nodding along to the story. Angus had his arms crossed, body turned at an angle. Once in a while he looked at Hannah; her eyes, her arms, her shoes. She returned the look every now and then, a smile shared. And Bon...he might as well have been asleep. "Sure is a card, huh?" Cliff observed.

Malcolm eyed the beer all crowded on the table. If there was a God in Heaven, there would be one in the fridge for him too. His hands started fidgeting. "Yeah, he's not a great mate to keep around."

"Then why are we bringin' him?"

"It's a long-" Travis' laughter broke sound barriers he didn't know existed. "It's a long story, he's Hannah's mum's cousin, she made a promise to live with him, he's comin' with us to look out for her."

"What is she, five?" Cliff asked. Malcolm shook his head. "Wouldn't it be easier to watch her from the same room?"

Malcolm opened his mouth to answer when Angus came up. "How long are we gonna stand here listenin' to this bloke preach?" he asked thumbing over his shoulder. "I'm gettin' a rash from him."

"He always like this?" Cliff asked. Angus and Malcolm shared a glance, neither one wanting to answer.

"He's worse," Malcolm admitted. "Much worse." Travis continued to tell the story of how long he waited in line at his own work to call a few months' vacation off, when a rustle came from the side of the room. Bon had sat up in the chair he fell asleep in, raising the can in his hand as if he were making a toast.

"Sir, you're not makin' a damn lick of sense, ya' know that?" he mumbled eyeing him. The arm Travis kept around Hannah dropped to his side, allowing Hannah to step away and find Angus, who substituted his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. All eyes were on Bon now, the man having found a way to block out any unwanted sounds. Even Angus was the picture of envy. "I gotta say, you're story is downright...dull."

Keeping his demeanor calm and collected, Travis picked up a smile again. "That's because you're quite drunk. I'm sure, if you were like Angus here, a young boy like him who surely doesn't drink, you'd find my story to be much more riveting." Angus gritted his teeth at the words, 'young boy'.

"I really don't agree," Bon said, giving a sad smile along with a shrug. The hundredth drink he took from the can made Travis' eye twitch. "I know for a facty fact that I'd be bored to death if I was sober." Hannah shrunk into Angus when she saw Travis' face, but stood slightly in front of him when she saw his hand clenched in a fist. Angus looked from her back to the scene in front of him. Bon took another drink. "I'm soooo glad I'm not."

Surprised how Bon had gotten this drunk off of one beer, Phil wondered if he really had been sitting at the couch all day. Bon would have blamed it on his silly aim when he threw him the can. The tall man closed his eyes, his tongue resting inside his cheek. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying."

"I've been drunk before, this is nothin'. I know exactly what I'm sayin', an' what you're sayin' is givin' us all a headache." He stood up to talk man to man with him, but Phil put his hands on Bon's shoulders, pulling him away, stifling a laugh.

"Alright, Bon, that's enough. Sorry mate, he mouths off when he's like this, ya' know." Bon lightly pushed Phil away, smiling at his playful glare. "An' jus' because he means what he says doesn't make it alright to say right now. Especially to a guest."

"You're right, Rudd," Bon said. He sat back down in his chair. "I'm sorry mate, I ought to shut up huh?" He winked at Cliff who left Malcolm's side a while ago.

"That's not quite what I said," Travis muttered, his teeth clenched. If he had known he'd be traveling with a circus he wouldn't have gotten his hopes up for relaxation. He exhaled, calming himself down. "But-I suppose I accept your apology. Shall I go on, Mister Phil, or are we supposed to be somewhere..." Another knock sounded at the door, taking everyone's attention, even Phil's who frowned at Travis' title for him.

"Who's that?" Cliff whispered, eyeing Malcolm in case he had another visitor.

"The real housekeeping?" Angus suggested with a grin. Phil left Bon's side, giving Travis another look before looking through the peephole. Turning the knob, a woman came waltzing in.

"Hello!" she greeted with a smile. Phil closed the door after her, the woman making her way to the group. She was tall, her long brown hair swaying when she walked, a large purse on her right arm. When he saw her, Travis forgot all about any anger he might have stored. "How's everyone doing?"

"Hey, we heard you were catchin' a ride with a friend," Phil said repeating Bon's words from earlier.

"She couldn't make it, I had to come back here," she explained. "I tried everyone else's rooms before this one, I'm exhausted." Her eyes scanned the group, landing on Angus' eyes, which widened when they saw her. "Angus! There you are, come here." Angus reluctantly dropped his arm around Hannah's shoulders and gave her a side hug, her lips pressed against his cheek. Hannah shrank away again, giving them room. "How are you, hun?"

"Fine, fine," he answered smiling at her. He put his hands in his pockets, lowering his head, taking in her strong, sweet perfume. "Mm, this is my friend, Hannah." Sherrie grabbed her hand and shook it, much more gentle than Bon had.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Sherrie," she said. Hannah gave Angus a side glance, a smile forming. "Don't suppose this little guy has mentioned me at all?"

"He did, a little bit ago," she answered truthfully. "I'll bet my name never once came up though, am I right?"

Sherrie searched the air, recollecting any mention from him. Angus and Malcolm shared glances, Malcolm's a smirk, Angus' a slight frown. 'I didn't know she was comin',' he mouthed. Malcolm simply patted his back, hiding a slight laugh.

"You know what, a few times," Sherrie answered. "I remember last week he said something about a Hannah. But he's always going on about something, he probably doesn't even remember what he said," she teased. Angus rolled his eyes with a playful grin, Sherrie's arm snaking around his waist, claiming him. Hannah stood across from them, arms crossed, a grin of her own, staring at the man. Knowing good and well Angus' surprise at the arrival of his unofficial girlfriend, and ignoring the slight pull in her chest, she took advantage of it. Angus drew his mouth in a straight line, shifting his weight to each foot.

"Don't I know it," she agreed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Heat engulfed the bus driving down the English road, roughing through the English weather. It was sunny, which made it colder outside. Block after block of buildings and parks, pedestrians strolling by the few. Most carried an umbrella with them, and wore boots to tread through the chance of snow. It wouldn't be until later that night, but no one was chancing with the English forecast. Hannah watched out her window, her chin resting on her hand. She counted two green umbrellas, one blue, too many to number black coats, and a red hat. She had taken her own black hat out of her travel bag and held it to her chest, deciding whether or not to put it on. The bus was getting toasty, but it wouldn't last long. Nothing seemed to ever stay warm.

She sat alone in her row that early afternoon. Bon had taken a nap in the back, snoring in his bunk, a few pills nearby for his incoming hangover. Phil and Malcolm took up a conversation in the front, Cliff joining in once in a while. She had listened for a bit, but eventually their voices were drowned by the tires on dry road below them. The topics hadn't interested her anyway. To the left of the bus, in a cluster of seats in the back, sat Sherrie and Angus. Sherrie had bought a bag of candy earlier in a shop and sat down to share them with him. It crinkled every few seconds, the candy never seeming to run out. Hannah turned her head to look at them when she saw three fingers, each adorned with a red nail, place a candy between his lips. Angus had a newspaper in his hands, reading a few columns here and there, casually chewing the sweet. Hannah turned back around, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

She was never the romantic type.

The wool hat was finally placed on her head, freeing her hands to grab a book from her travel bag. Standing on a moving bus was like walking on stilts, and she was glad the baggage net was low above her head, where she could reach. Tossing the bag back where it was, she collapsed into her seat holding a copy of The Count of Monte Cristo. The pages were yellow, and a few had been creased for bookmarks, a couple tears in the cover. Lately a piece of paper had been used for a bookmark, and she pulled it out to find her place. Before she started reading, her eyes caught the paper, just once more. Two names scribbled at the bottom underneath crude stick figures, one with stick hair. It made her smile.

"What's that?" a voice asked behind her. She quickly turned around to see Bon looking at the card over her shoulder, his hair a wild mess. His eyes were groggy and didn't open all the way, his voice a tad scratchy. Hannah quickly hid the card back in her book and set it on her lap.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "Just-a present I got, a long time ago, that's all."

"From him?" Hannah followed Bon's gaze towards the man in the back, still eating that annoyingly loud candy. Sherrie was laughing about something, her hair flipping over her shoulder. The view was blocked when Bon walked around to sit next to her, holding his hand out. "May I?" The book changed hands. "Count of Monte Cristo," he said examining the cover. He bounced the book in his hands. "You're reading this?"

"For the third time," she stated proudly. His eyes opened a fraction wider.

"No shittin'? Oops, pardon the language, little lady, I jus' woke up. I have a right to curse," he grinned sticking his tongue between his teeth. A few pages were opened, skimmed over, and flipped. "Doesn't look too bad..." He found the bookmarked section, removing the card. "How long have you had this?"

"Since I was eight," she answered, gazing at it with him. She smiled at Malcolm's handwriting and artistic ability. "Angus made it for me, or-it was at least his idea."

"That's cute. He an' you are real peas in a pod, ain't ya'? Two rabbits in a hat." He started laughing at the look on her face after the second comment. "What? That's a real thing."

"No it isn't. It can't be."

"I think I heard it from somewhere...certainly not from my mother, that's for sure," he giggled. "Maybe I was walkin' somewhere, an' I heard your mum say it."

"Certainly not my mom," Hannah said shaking her head. "She'd be appalled you'd even think of such a thing."

"How 'bout you, eh?" he asked looking directly in her eyes. She blinked at him, searching for an explanation.

"What about me?"

"Does it bother you?" She stayed silent. "Does what I say bother you at all? You think I'm appalling?"

"What you said was gross, yes," she admitted. "Funny all the same, but I don't think you're appalling. At least not yet." Bon grinned and placed the bookmark back, sticking the book in her lap, her hands sitting atop it.

"Good. I don't take it back though, you're a real pair. Malcolm said so," he added. Brushing his hair away, he leaned back in the seat and folded his hands over his chest. "Malcolm's been sayin' a lot of things lately, he's usually the quiet one. Now me, I'm a real chatter box. You a chatter box?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Eh, that's alright. Quiet is good sometimes, ya' know? My mum would have liked it if I was more quiet I'm sure." He narrowed his eyes. "That bugger yappin' on earlier could have shut his mouth too."

"Sorry about him," Hannah said, brushing over the pages with her thumb. "He doesn't know when to quit sometimes."

"Don't be sorry 'bout him, it's his actions, not yours. Who is that fella anyway?"

"My mom's cousin," was the reply.

"Is this...'take some random relative on a trip 'week, or..." Hannah sighed and shook her head, brushing the pages a bit rougher now. "Sorry, I'm jus' curious."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just not ecstatic that he's coming with us." Her eyes stared at the back of the seat in front of her. "That he's coming with me."

"Why is he?" With a groan, the book was punched with the side of her fist and she leaned back in her seat, running her fingers over her forehead. Bon, with a guilty look, shifted in his seat. "Sorry I asked."

"Don't be," she repeated. "It's nothing, okay? It's fine. I'm fine," she whispered the last part, scratching at her arms, her nails digging into the sleeves. Bon took note of her attire.

"You're sure dressed better than him, that's for sure," he said. "Like the hat."

"Oh? Oh, thank you," she mumbled. The two were quiet for a while, the conversation up front having ended minutes ago. The bag had stopped crinkling, but a worse noise took its place. Bon looked over his shoulder to see the two in a tight embrace, kissing heavily, hands wandering. Hannah chose not to follow his gaze this time, instead running her thumb over a paper cut she received on the opposing thumb.

"You ain't a thing, are ya'?" Bon called out behind him. "On a fuckin' public bus?" For a reply, Bon only received a finger from Angus, his other hand making Sherrie giggle. Scoffing, Bon turned back around, eyeing the girl next to him. Specifically, the card poking out of the top of the book. "Fuckin' gross, even I don't do that. And I'm the nastiest one here."

"Doesn't surprise me," Hannah muttered. Bon sat up.

"Pardon?"

"Oh..." She sat back in her seat, giving him a light grin. "Nothing."

"Better have been," he chuckled crossing his arms. "This hangover is killin' me, shockingly enough not my worst one." He thought back years, months, and weeks before. "Actually I wasn't too drunk, it's really not too bad."

"You take anything for it?"

"Hmm? Oh sure, yeah I took somethin'. Took 'em with my old mate Jack D. A real pal, that one." Hannah didn't answer, instead looking out her window. Bon didn't pursue the topic and instead looked at his shoes, knocking his thumbs together. Sunlight bounced off the window latching on to something sparkly, and stabbing his eyes. "Oh, man..." he mumbled rubbing his eyes. His headache sharpened and he looked away until the bus turned left. His eyes caught Hannah's hands drumming on her book she still hadn't opened. "Hey now, what's this? Engaged?"

Hannah's hand was lifted off the book and examined. "Huh?"

"Gettin' married?"

She saw the ring under his thumb. "Oh, no that's just a promise ring," she explained again. Bon lifted her hand closer to his face, searching every inch of the ring. "To my mom, it's...actually why Travis is here with us."

"Huh." He set her hand down, still glancing at the ring. After a few seconds he looked away, replacing his hands on his chest. "Pretty." A door opened and closed in the very back of the bus, grabbing the two's attention. A man with a hand towel around his neck came sauntering out, water dripping a trail behind him from his hair. His face was red from the hot water.

Passing the couple in the heated pash, he grimaced, shaking his head and continuing to the front of the bus. He stopped next to Hannah and Bon, shaking his hair like a dog, the water peppering the two. "Love that bathroom," he said rubbing his face in the towel. "Sink's no real shower, but it's the perfect size."

"Hey mate," Bon said hitting his arm with the back of his hand. "Sorry 'bout earlier ya' know, I was jus' tired." Travis smiled.

"And drunk."

"And drunk," Bon returned the look. He held his hand out to him. "No dispute?" It took Travis a moment to decide, but he finally smiled and took Bon's hand.

"Sure. Maybe next time you'll watch what you say, before you get tangled with the wrong guy." Travis continued toward the front of the bus, wrapping the towel around his neck again. Bon's smile disappeared, a finger rising where Travis couldn't see it.

"Fucker, he is," he muttered. "Ya' know I was kiddin'?" he asked Hannah. "Wasn't sorry a bit."

"He just loves to be right," Hannah sighed, scratching behind her ear. "He does no wrong but God help the man who raises a hand against him."

"I'd hate livin' with him," Bon said. "Cheers to you for puttin' up with his bollocks." They heard a sigh behind them, Bon turning around and seeing the two had finally separated. "'Bout time," he mumbled facing front again.

Angus blinked, adjusting to the light. Sherrie fixed her hair as best as she could without her hand mirror, and smoothed out her shirt while Angus stretched his arms out in front of him. "I'm gonna go fix my hair in the bathroom," Sherrie said, her hand squeezing Angus' shoulder. "I want to see what I'm doing."

"Oh, here, I'll get out of your way then," Angus said standing up. He scooted out of the row and backed up allowing Sherrie to ease her way out. She reached up to the baggage net and zipped her purse open. Angus stayed standing, watching her, keeping an eye on the pair a few seats ahead. "Should do that again sometime," he smiled.

Sherrie flashed one in return, pulling out a plastic case and a hairbrush before zipping her purse back up. "Anytime you want," she said. "Call me later tonight?"

"It's a deal," Angus said looking at the pair again. He felt something in his chest when he saw Bon's arm over Hannah's seat. It wasn't touching her, in fact his hand was only flexing behind her head. The way he leaned in closer to see something, Angus didn't know what, rubbed a nerve the wrong way. Hannah laughed. He smiled anyway.

"Be right back," Sherrie said taking her toiletries with her to the back of the bus. Angus returned to his spot, still keeping one eye on the pair. His newspaper had been crumpled and pushed onto the floor. He picked it up and smoothed it out on his knee. He smacked his lips, the taste of candy and lipstick still there. Cherry lipstick. Sherrie the sweet, sweet cherry...

"Hey, little lady." Angus raised his head from his reading at the sound of Bon's voice. "I didn't quite get to introduce myself to ya' earlier, did I?" He held his hand out to the young woman, grinning like a boy. "I'm Bon."

Hannah grinned in return, taking his hand in hers. He shook it much more gently than last time, her arm perfectly fine when she pulled away. "Hannah."

Angus straightened out his paper with a cough and continued reading. 

 

Late at night after the show, Angus lay in his bed in his hotel room, hands behind his head, eyes closed. His shirt was lying on a chair next to him, him having no idea where his pants ended up. A light was on in the hallway, Sherrie in the bathroom taking her makeup off. The hum of the heater whirred beside him, nearly putting him to sleep. "You alright in there, babe?" Sherrie called, jarring him awake.

"Mmmm...jus' fine," he answered, stretching his arms behind him. "You?"

"I'd be better if my mascara would come off as easily as it did last time," she said. Angus smiled to himself. "It's like it's not..."

"Need any help?"

"...no, I've got it," she said. "It's just makeup, I can handle it." Several hand wipes littered the counter, a few in the trash. Each one was dotted with a different color; red, black, and opal. Finally wiping the last bit of mascara off she turned the sink on, grabbing some soap to wash her face with. "I could use some help with the shower though," she said after a while.

"I showed you last week, you've forgotten already?"

"New hotel, new shower."

"Be right over." Angus flipped the bed sheets off of him, tripping over one in his hurry to the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, he didn't feel cold. Upon reaching the bathroom, he saw Sherrie putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Not right this minute, I was kidding!" she exclaimed. "I showered this morning, go on!"

"Sending me away jus' like that?" Angus asked stepping out of the bathroom. Sherrie flicked a towel at him.

"I'm absolutely exhausted, I'll be in bed in a minute." Angus rolled his eyes and went back to the bed, burying himself under the covers. He was exhausted too, but a shower didn't seem too bad. He had accumulated a lot of sweat during his solos, and the whole bus complained of his scent. Not Hannah though. She simply sat at a distance, making funny faces at him or covering her nose when he looked at her. It made him smile to think about it.

The bed's weight shifted. He turned to his left and saw Sherrie sitting down, fixing the straps on her lilac nightgown. Angus stared at her, the stupidest grin on his face. Her hair was out of its ponytail, hanging over her shoulders. The red of her nails went fine with the black lace on her pajamas, and her long legs were smooth as silk. Even without her makeup on she was beautiful. She turned and saw him, a small smile creeping up. "What?" she giggled.

"Nothin'," he smiled, shaking his head. "'M just happy is all."

"Happy you've got the greatest band in the world as your job?" she asked getting under the covers with him.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "That too." With another giggle, Sherrie leaned in to kiss him, their lips like puzzle pieces. After several seconds they separated. "I really like you, you know that?" he asked.

"Good, 'cause the feeling's mutual," she answered, adjusting the bed sheets so that she was closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, one hand of his running his fingers through her hair. It was soft.

"You ready for London, love?" Angus whispered.

"We're already here," Sherrie replied.

"I meant the town! What, you think we're gonna go to London an' not look around a bit?"

"Um," Sherrie began, running a hand over Angus' chest. "That's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Angus sat up, Sherrie moving her head away.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and my friend, you know, the one who couldn't drive me?" He nodded. "We've been meaning to catch up for a while so I...can't go out with you guys tomorrow," she said, a guilty look on her face. Angus just stared at her, making the look worse.

"And how long were you gonna go without tellin' me?" he asked annoyed. "The night of, when we're plannin' everything?"

"I was gonna tell you, Angus, but I never got the chance! We only just planned it today when she called in busy."

"You do this every time, Sher," he whispered. He brushed the hair out of her face, his thumb running over her lips. "God forbid I want to spend one second with you, an' you're gone."

"I do not do this every time," she denied, her voice rising.

"I wake up alone every morning, Sherrie," he said. "You jus' get up an' leave, I'm never even sure where you are. I don't mind, but...it'd be nice to know, ya' know?" Sherrie sighed and moved away from him, crossing her arms like a child. "Before the show a few days ago, you couldn't be there. You hardly ever travel with us anymore on the road. I miss you," he added.

"Grow up, Angus," she spat at him. "I miss you too, which is why I'm in bed with you now. You wanna spend time together, let's talk. We're both here, there's no bedtime, let's talk." Angus sighed, rubbing his eyes from the late hour.

"We are," he said. "I'm just tellin' you I want to spend a little time with you, that's all. Outside of a bedroom," he finished before she could answer. "I want a real relationship, not just the benefits." Her annoyance disappeared in place of surprise, and she uncrossed her arms.

"Like...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sherrie asked slowly. Angus cracked a half smile, and nodded his head. She bit her lip, her hand grabbing his. "I-I don't know, babe, I just...don't know if I'm ready for that." His smile shrank and he nodded his head again. "I like you, I like you. It's just-"

"I see, I understand," he said, stopping her from breaking his heart. "That's alright, I'll..." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you," he whispered into her soft hair. She kissed his lips in return.

"I'll miss you too," she said grinning into the kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he dismissed. "Yeah, I'll be fine." With one more long kiss goodnight, Sherrie rolled over in the bed, and shut her eyes. The room was illuminated by a lamp on his nightstand, and he reached over to shut it off. Placing his hands behind his head again, he stared up in the darkness. His heart, despite hurting like hell, was racing. The heater whirred beside him, nearly putting himself to sleep.

But for some reason, it wouldn't.


	8. Chapter Eight

Water sloshed around the sink, mixing in with the freshly expelled toothpaste and mouthwash. Having a rinse, he turned the faucet off and dried his face with the towel. The hotel room was quiet. The heater had shut off a while ago, nothing but the sounds of birds singing outside to take its place. The other resident was gone when he woke up, like usual. Rolling over in bed to see it empty, he laid there for another hour, wishing he had stayed asleep. Finally he pushed the covers off and grabbed some clothes from his suitcase. It had snowed last night as the news predicted, though not as much.

It was pretty outside. A sheet of snow covered the town like icing on a cake. Birds of blue perched on lampposts, none of them obligated to gossip quietly. An old black car slowly rolled over the snow, the color looking striking against the white. Grass was frosted over, one small patch in a nearby backyard was as green as ever, having recently been under a desperate dog.

Angus looked at himself in the mirror. The curls on his head were far from tame, his eyes darkened with sleep, or the lack thereof. The white shirt on his back wasn't so white anymore. The rest of his laundry would have to be washed soon. He bared his teeth for the reflection, examining his recent dental work, formal and informal. The dentist practically owned his bank account now, but the end result was worth it. Giving himself one last rinse, he left the bathroom to find where he had placed his jacket the other night.

Malcolm had called him after the show. The group would meet downtown for breakfast, then find somewhere for ice skating. Phil repelled the idea at first, dreading the idea of showing off how ungraceful he was on ice. Only convincing the boys to yearn for the sport, he gave in with a sigh. Where Malcolm got the idea for ice skating Angus would never know, but he was anxious to get out and do something, whether or not Sherrie was with him.

Finishing dressing himself he reached for his keys and wallet, sticking them in the pockets of his jacket. He reached for his hat as well before remembering Hannah's new possession of it. Deciding to break his own back with courtesy, he grabbed the hotel stationary and inkless pen, and wrote a scratchy note for Sherrie should she return before him.

"Signed, A...dot...Young," he mumbled to himself, scribbling out his name at the bottom of the page. It tore a bit as he ripped it off the notepad. It was placed on her pillow, lopsided on the unmade bed where she'd see it right away. His watch said nine, and he rushed to get his shoes on, hopping on one foot, tugging the shoe on the other. When both were set and tied, only falling over three times the whole endeavor, he was out the door.

 

He really wished he brought a second hat. The wind had picked up by nine thirty and the group stood waiting outside the warm restaurant for their guests. The street was empty save for one car driving past them, honking in recognition. Snow from the ground blew into their eyes, lacing their lashes and salting their hair. Bon shuffled over to Malcolm, a scarf wrapped around his mouth. With a gloved finger he pulled it down. "Is this absolutely necessary, Mal?" he asked. "We can't wait for them inside?"

"They need to know where to find us, so we're standin' where they can see us," Malcolm answered shaking in his coat. It was a rather comical sight, with the five of them nearly swept off their feet by the winter. Phil had resorted to stamping his foot to keep the cold at bay, while Cliff took it like a champ, lucky enough to have a hood on his jacket. Bon replaced the scarf over his mouth and paced the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, kicking around a few rogue stones.

Checking his watch, Malcolm sighed and watched the road for anyone he recognized. Besides someone who looked like Brian Jones crossing the street with a striking resemblance, there wasn't a soul. Smoking wasn't allowed inside, taking away any chance of risking a puff beforehand. Bon swore to order the biggest whiskey on the menu and Malcolm threatened to snag his scarf away if he didn't share it with him. Angus looked at the grey sky, missing his home country.

"All I'm saying is if you had set the alarm you would have woken up on time!" a voice yelled a small distance off. About fifteen meters away hustled two people, a man and woman. The woman had a smoky sweater while the man wore a brown trench coat and the most ridiculous pair of pink earmuffs Angus had ever seen. The color hadn't thrown him off so much as the style, and the fact they didn't quite agree with the rest of his ensemble. The size of the headband compared to the muffs was near physically impossible, and the porcupine material of the muffs was thrown against the wind, simply making Angus laugh. His smile disappeared when they got closer, their conversation louder.

"I did set the alarm, it didn't go off like it should have," Hannah responded. Her cheeks were rosy, a cream outline encircling a matching rosy nose. Angus felt a need to place his hands on them, brushing his thumbs over her skin to warm her up. Her eyes were cast at her feet, two little boots trudging through the snow as quick as she could. Travis kept up all the same.

"I'm not so sure you did," he answered. Hannah turned her back and glared at him.

"Piss off."

"I'm not trying to upset you, Hannah, you're not listening to reason!" They reached the group who had listened in on the fight, waiting for them to settle it. "I don't know, maybe you thought you set it, or you dreamed you set it, or something."

"I told you, I know I set the damn thing!"

Before Travis could make another false accusation, Angus stepped in between them, Malcolm right behind him. "Hannah! Glad you could make it," Angus smiled, guiding Hannah away from the tall man. Malcolm stood in front of the retreating pair in case Travis tried to stop them.

With his hands on his hips, Malcolm smiled at him. "Travis, good to see you." He didn't answer. Only kept his stare directly at Hannah, Angus comforting her. "Hey," Malcolm said softly, taking him aside. "What's all that about, huh?"

"It's nothing, Malcolm," Travis muttered.

"That hardly looked like nothing, what happened?"

"Hannah didn't set her alarm. So we're late."

"Late, you're not late, you're right on time," Malcolm assured, though not for Travis' sake. "An' if she says she did, why-I believe her."

"The clock's not broken, Malcolm!" Malcolm took a step back, seeing the heat burn in the other man's face. His fists were clenched, the veins exposing themselves to the surface of his skin. He paced the ground doing anything he could to calm himself down.

"Even if you were late, what does it matter? We don't mind waitin' a bit, it's not like you have to impress us or nothin'."

"Just...leave it alone, okay? Look, it doesn't need to-" He groaned into his hands, continuing to pace. "It doesn't need to be a big deal, alright? Drop it." The wind blew around them, Malcolm catching a whiff of Travis' scent.

"Did you smoke somethin' earlier? Smells like...smells like a Vegas, don't it?"

"Did you drink something earlier?" Travis asked, crossing his arms. "What the hell is it to ya'?"

"Nothin', nothin', I jus' smelled it, was all. Not used to those kinds of smokes around here."

"Who gives a rat's ass what I smell like?" Malcolm raised his hands up, continuing to step away. "You don't smell too good either, don't pick on me."

"I'm not pickin' on you, I'm jus' makin' an observation!" Malcolm defended himself. "'M sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Travis didn't answer, only stood off by himself, letting his anger simmer. Malcolm turned to leave. "An' don't get after Hannah, alright? She's a sweet girl. Things like that jus' happen." Bon waited for him by a stop sign, hailing him over.

"What's goin' on with him?" Malcolm closed his eyes and shrugged. Bon glanced up at Travis, then over to Hannah and Angus, his hands resting on her cheeks, thumbs brushing over her skin. His gaze returned to Malcolm. "He jus' pissy for nothin'?"

"Blamin' Hannah for some shit, I tried to calm him down, an' he exploded on me." Bon snickered earning a punch. "You dirty little bugger."

After his episode Bon returned to the stop sign, leaning against the pole. Malcolm left to stand next to Cliff, Phil keeping to himself during the whole thing. The singer watched Travis create a draft several feet away, clenching and re-clenching his fist. His earmuffs had gotten tousled with his mania and he attempted to fix them before just ripping them off. Hannah stood with Angus, listening to whatever he had to say and nodding her head. Even from here he could see the glint in her eyes, sparkling more than any icicle on any rooftop. Sparkling more than that silly ring on her finger. He saw Angus reach a thumb up to wipe away the river.

 

"He can't make you feel bad unless you let him," Angus whispered to her. "Don't let him get to you, it's his problem. Understand? His."

"Yeah," Hannah nodded turning her head away. "Yeah I know. 'Cause everything is always about him, he's the cause for everything."

"That's not what I said," he sighed, brushing her hair back. He wanted to see her face again, but she turned it too far. Her right hand grasped her left arm, lightly rubbing it. Her skin was cold under Angus' touch, and she wished for any excuse to have his hand stay there. Angus tilted his head. "Though I will say he's the cause of a lot of problems of late."

"No." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I meant that..." Searching into his eyes she saw an eager yearning. For an answer, for something more, she couldn't place. They were the same boyish, mischievous eyes that had gotten them both in chapters of trouble years ago. The longer she stared, the more devious a scheme developed, even if she couldn't read the whole plan. She knew something was there, his own spark of life.

She wished she had never lost that spark from her life.

A warm forehead pressed against hers, the eyes suddenly very close to her own, blinking at her. His breath was also very close, turning her cheeks red for reasons all on their own. "I-I meant-meant that..." Her words croaked in her mouth, twisting her tongue in a knot. He put his thumb on her lips.

"It's alright," he said. "I know what you meant." His own lips formed a smile, and he stepped back to admire the view. "Cheer up now, love, you can't be sad on our day out!"

"Yes I can," she pouted.

"But I don't like seeing my best friend sad, would you? Now then." He reached a hand up to grab her left arm. Stumbling forward as the arm was suddenly out of reach, Angus looked up at her. This was a look all too new to him. Dark and distant, staring at the snow below, and just as cold. She was a good foot away from him now, holding her arm close to her and shaking. When he tried reaching for her hand she pulled away, looking at him with those dark eyes. "Did I do somethin' wrong?" he asked daring a step nearer. "Shit, I'm sorry, what did I do?"

It took her a minute to answer. "I-it's fine, don't worry about...about it," she choked. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tilted her chin up, hating to see whatever it was he was seeing. She flinched. "Don't worry about me, you didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? We can go somewhere to talk if you want, someplace quieter-"

"Are we gonna jus' stand here, or are we goin' inside?" Bon yelled from the restaurant door. "I'm freezin' my balls off out here, an' no amount of roastin' in this joint will fix 'em." Angus frowned at the imagery, his appetite decreasing an amount. Hannah's seemed to have increased as she was the second one to the door, escaping Angus' grip and walking with a gait dangerous around ice in Bon's direction. Looking around him he saw Travis eyeing him, fiddling with his pink head wear. Cliff and Malcolm followed Hannah, Phil trudging behind. Bon stood there holding the door open, watching the staring contest between the final two men, thinking how difficult it must have been with their height difference. Correcting his posture and straightening his trench coat, Travis walked briskly inside, Angus sauntering behind him. Bon closed the door and the group scoured for a table.

The booth they found was right next to a heater coming from the wall, surely being the most coveted arrangement this season. The building was small, only opening its doors in the mornings. Parades like this weren't expected, especially ones decorated with famous figures. The seats were leather, with wooden backs. The table was an eggshell white, dots of color like confetti sprinkling the tops. Malcolm slid in first to fit in the narrowest spot, Cliff taking a seat next to him. Phil And Bon took the other side, Hannah was sat next to Bon, budging a smile in return at the one he gave her. Travis squeezed past a few waitresses to sit next to her, but Angus had been quicker and claimed his spot next to her. With a glare, Travis took the only one left, next to Cliff on the other side of the half circle. He glared across from him. A woman in a black apron holding a notepad and a chewed on pencil came out to greet them, her messy hair in a bun, one lip painted in too much lipstick.

Her smile was sweet, and so was her accent. "Good marnin' to ye' all, me name is Cassidy, I'll be servin' ye' today," she said. A stack of small menus were handed around the table, a list of drinks on both sides. The tip of her pencil touched the paper, waiting for their requests. Malcolm held his up and skimmed it over.

"Let's see, uh-"

"Coffee for all of us," Cliff interrupted. Malcolm looked up from the menu and stared at him, both remaining silent. Receiving no objections, Cassidy wrote it down.

"Will there be anythin' else?" she asked.

"Can I get a little milk in mine?" Angus asked handing his menu back.

"Same for me," Hannah agreed. Writing it down, she took the stack of menus back and headed for the kitchen. Cliff and Malcolm resumed their quiet confrontation. The leather of Bon's jacket shifted as he crossed his arms.

"Coffee ain't as good as whiskey in this weather," he said to Cliff. "My nuts are still chilled an' now I can't have anything to numb the pain?"

"It's too early for alcohol, mate," Cliff said leaning back. "Won't give us energy for skating later." Bon made a face at him and adjusted his scarf so it didn't cover his face.

A few minutes later Cassidy returned with a red tray, holding four mugs on it. "I'll be back with the rest," she said handing them out. "It's just the tray can't hold any mar."

"Don't worry about it, hun," Bon said taking his. "Angus can wait for his bottle, can't he?"

"I don't know, Bon," he smiled. "I'm awfully thirsty..."

"Should have ordered straight black," he responded taking a sip. "Easier to make, easier on Cassidy."

"Oh I don't mind droppin' in a splash," she said setting down the last mug and putting the tray under her arm. "I'll be right back, yeah?" Bon took another drink and set his mug down by Hannah.

"Here, take a sip o' that, little lady," he said passing the cup to her. Giving him a glance as if to confirm permission, and receiving an encouraging nod, she put the cup to her lips.

He laughed at the face she made when it hit her tongue. "This-" she coughed. "This is why I put milk in mine."

"Sometimes I do too, but I need somethin' strong to get my mind off whiskey." Malcolm lifted his head from his cup and stole a glance at Cliff, the latter already returning it. Bon grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table and wiped his mouth, then wiping Hannah's mouth.

"Hey!"

"Had coffee on your chin, from your sputterin'." Struggling away from him she leaned into Angus, waiting for the napkin to leave. Angus draped his arm around her grabbing a napkin for himself to use later. He caught Travis staring at his arm, and he kept it there to spite him.

"Alright, you're done," Hannah said pushing Bon's hand away. She straightened herself and folded her hands over the table. Soon enough Cassidy came back, with the same tray carrying three mugs.

"Here ye' are," she said placing the remaining ones down. "I brought back a menu or two to have a look at, I'll come back in a minute, right?" The table thanked her and she left again, the tray under her arm. The menus were handed around the table, these ones much bigger than the first set.

"Alright, alright, what do we have here?" Cliff asked looking his over. "Hmmm...nothin' with the word 'surprise' at the end sounds all that great."

"Bean surprise?" Phil asked looking up at him. "You're right, that's a surprise for someone else."

"Does the surprise come during the meal, or after?" Bon asked earning laughs and chokes around the table. The rest of the restaurant guests turned their heads to the noise, some scoffing, some whispering, some conveniently pulling out cameras they packed for their trip. Malcolm, after seeing every option there was to see, cleared his throat.

"Alright, jus' so it's clear everyone pays for their own meal, alright? What goes in your mouth comes out your wallet."

"Shucks, Mal, nine ninety five?" Bon whined.

"Suck it up."

Angus pulled out his wallet and checked it. He nudged Hannah. "Hey, let me pay for you?" he asked. "I kind of fucked it up last time, I...want to make up for it."

"I brought some with me," Hannah said. "Really it's fine."

"C'mon, please?" He looked at her with those eyes, those silly, pleading eyes. They worked their charm however, and he got his way.

"Okay," she surrendered. "But I won't have you spend a fortune, I'll get somethin' small."

"No! No, get whatever you want, I don't have a problem. Of course, like Cliff said, you might not want any surprises in your meal." He looked over his own menu. "Of course you can get whatever you want."

Travis had been keeping awfully quiet on the other side of the table. All day yesterday as well, he hadn't spoke much, much to everyone's secret relief. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he felt a bit out of place with the group, these rockers and rollers. Hannah was taken in with open arms, and Travis nearly accused open legs. She never once took her ring off, but separate hotel rooms provided a slight obstacle for him to make sure. There was something else he noticed as he looked around the room, and he'd have to ask Angus about that elephant.

Skimming through his options, he turned the menu over. "I'd have thought they had a more..." He paused to enunciate. "...put together selection," Travis noted. Malcolm and Phil looked at him, then at each other, then back at him.

"What were you expectin', mate?" Phil asked. "Chocolate fountain? Swan napkins?"

"An egg not served with catsup on the side?" Travis retorted. "I'd normally not come to breakfast at a place like this."

"Then why did you?" Angus asked quite loudly. All eyes were on him. Travis glared at him, taking a sip of his drink. "You could have stayed behind ya' know."

"I can't just sit in a hotel room all day," Travis answered.

"You know what I meant." Malcolm wiped his face of coffee with his napkin and stood up, squeezing past everyone at the table, patting Angus on the shoulder, and pointing to the men's room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Angus stood as well, allowing Malcolm to pass through and they headed for the bathrooms. Once inside Malcolm took a spot away from the door, Angus taking one a few down the line. They were quiet a while.

"He's bein' a real lad tonight, ain't he?" Angus asked. "I'm delighted we took him."

"I know you're mad, Ang. But this ain't the time or place for it," Malcolm said zipping himself up. "Duke it out on your own time, but not here, an' not with Hannah around."

"She can take it," Angus answered following his brother to the sink.

"Sure, but she fights with him herself too, she don't need to see your blue with him." He turned the faucet off and grabbed a paper towel. "Take it outside if you're gonna scrap."

"I was not gonna scrap," Angus said. "Might throw a swing here an' there if he mouths off, but."

"I can't stand him either, Ang. He's the bloodiest wanker in the history of wanking, yeah? But he's payin' his own way, he's his own guy. We don't have to look after him, or give a fuck about what he's doin' or what he's fuckin', eh?"

"So he starts pesterin' Hannah we jus' let him?"

"Was he doin' anything to her?" Malcolm asked. "I didn't see anything, you see him do somethin'?" Malcolm clapped Angus' shoulder and headed for the door. "For now, let's count to ten, alright?" When they reached the booth outside they saw the table cleared of menus save two. "You all order without us?"

"Well, while you two were shit takin', Miss Cassidy came out and we had a chat," Bon said as the two regressed back to their places. "You'll have your chance when she comes back."

"What'd you get?" Angus whispered to Hannah.

"German pancakes," she answered. "I've had 'em once, they're pretty good."

"Alright then," Angus said. "I'll make it two."

"What makes it German?" Travis asked. Hannah fiddled with her mug and shrugged.

"They're not really German," she said. "We make them in America, my mom did at least."

"You're gonna eat the whole thing?" Travis asked, not breaking eye contact. She shrugged again.

"I was intending to, but-"

"I see." With a cough into his hand Travis checked his watch, waiting for Cassidy to return. "Glad I'm not the one paying for you." One glare from Malcolm kept Angus from throwing the table aside. That glare of course was shared with Travis as well, who didn't see it, or didn't bother to look. Letting her mug hide her face she drank and drank and drank, till there wasn't any more left. Then setting her cup down, her head was also cast down. Wishing he could give Travis the biggest bird, Angus instead leaned in closer to the young woman beside him.

"Hey, remember what I said?" Angus asked, remembering the words from Malcolm for himself. "It's his problem, don't let him bother ya'."

Instead of replying she simply leaned on to his shoulder, picking at the loose threads on his jacket. He let her, as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. Cassidy came back with a tray of food, another one soon to follow. "Here ye' are, the rest of it is on the way," she said setting down Hannah's plate. Not two seconds passed before she grabbed a fork and began to eat. "Have ye' two decided on anythin'?"

"I'll have what she's havin'," Angus said thumbing at Hannah. Malcolm passed his menu down the line and leaned back.

"That's fine."

"Alright, I'll have yer food in a minute. Sarry about table two over there, they're noisy."

"Oh...we haven't heard them at all," Cliff admitted. Cassidy brushed her bangs out of the way.

"Ye' haven't! I've been hearin' them since seven this marnin', gabbin' away!"

"Have they ordered yet?" Bon asked looking over his shoulder at the table in question. Teenagers sat in every seat, four of them crowded around a magazine, chatting away, one glancing up from her book now and then.

"A while ago, but they stay sometimes, this is their little hideaway as it were. I see them come in every so often, most days that I work. I don't mind it, but I will say, this is a place to eat, not come in here an' act the maggot, I'll tell ye'!" With a turn on her heel, her notepad scribbled in, she made her way back to the kitchen, a skip in her step. Bon grinned.

"She ain't seen us yet, we're the worst of the lot!"

"Oh surely not you, Bon," Travis said, grabbing a sugar packet from the center of the table. He opened it and poured it in his drink. "You couldn't possibly be worse than a young scoundrel like one of them." Bon lost his smile and looked around the table.

"I'd say I've jus' 'bout invented the word," he stated. "Kids at school would keep away from me for miles. Callin' in sick."

"Such a sophisticated man like you?" The tone of Travis' voice scraped Bon's eardrums. "I should hardly dare to think!"

"I've gotten in plenty of scraps myself, with men sayin' the same thing you are." Bon's happy attitude was melting away with the snow outside, the sun having shown its face.

"You've fought men for giving a compliment?" Malcolm reached a hand to Bon, grabbing his arm about to make a move. "That's hardly what I'd call a good neighbor."

"Bon, Bon!" he whispered. "Leave it, he's jus' askin' for attention."

"...He's askin' for it alright," Bon said taking a long drink of his coffee. The bitterness tasted better than Travis sounded. The coffee was easier to stomach than his words. Bon didn't say anything more until Cassidy came back.

"Here ye' are, the rest of it. Can I get any of ye' anythin' else to drink?" Bon's mug was held up to her face, his eyes locked on Travis. With a look of surprise forcing a smile, she took the cup from his hand and headed off.

"They sure make food fast here," Malcolm said tearing into his food. Angus instead had taken to cutting up his into little pieces, eating them one at a time. "But it's much better than fast food."

"To us it is," Bon mumbled pulling apart his toast. "Some of us I'd say, are not impressed." Bon's coffee arrived just in the nick of time. 

 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cliff asked. The snow had picked up again, this time covering the streets with a blanket. The group finished breakfast and walked downtown to find the second part of their day out.

"The map says Streatham," Phil answered looking at the large paper in his hands. Making sure it wasn't upside down, Cliff took a look over Phil's shoulder. "Building says Streatham."

"I don't remember it quite lookin' like this."

"Street sign says Streatham High Road..."

"Oh, can it, Rudd, I believe ya'." The massive building in front of them was the color of cotton candy and dreams. Masses poured in and out, all of them rushing from the precipitation. Hannah burrowed herself into her sweater, excited to go inside. The warmth from the restaurant had been carried with them for a mile and a half, but it wasn't enough. "You ready to make an idiot of yourself?"

"Not in the slightest, but I'm anxious to get out of this tundra."

"It's an ice rink, Phil!" Bon shouted behind him. "I don't know what improvements you're expectin' but it can't be much!"

"Anything is better!" Phil yelled back. "It ain't snowin' inside!" The line had shortened some by the time they got there, but it was still a few minutes' wait for entry into the building. The colossal pond frozen for fun housed a lot of people, but not enough for anything less than comfortable. A few people seemed to recognize the men but they were left alone. It was still too cold to stop moving for a picture or to chat.

Standing in the second line wasn't so bad, it wasn't as long. Everyone had to give their shoe size and in return receive a pair of skates. It took Hannah and Travis a minute to convert their American sizes to the local normal. It took even longer to find Angus and Malcolm's sizes, something they would never hear the end of that day.

Once they reached the rink, even more people had left, less coming inside. "You'd think it'd be the opposite," Travis noted. "So late in the day."

"This ain't the weather for skatin', mate," Malcolm said. "Everyone's gettin' cold." Travis reached up to fix his earmuffs.

"The ice can try me then."

Angus sat on a bench to remove his shoes. The same shoes he had trouble putting on that morning he had trouble taking off. The left one went flying forward, the right ripping off and smacking his arm. "Fuck," he muttered. His arm stung when he rubbed it.

"You hurt yourself?"

Angus looked up and saw Travis standing above him, hands in his coat pockets. His earmuffs had been moved to his neck for now, skates on his feet. He looked silly standing there, the blades hardly upright. Yet he maintained balance all the same. "...I'm fine," he mumbled.

"There's a trick to putting skates on, you know." Angus couldn't wait until he left.

"I'd love to hear it."

"I'll tell you..." Travis sauntered closer to him, sitting on the bench next to him. "...if you return the favor."

Angus blinked. "Pardon?"

"I want to know something." The shorter man shrugged in response, grabbing the left skate.

"No, I've never been skating before, so get in line for pictures." Travis shook his head.

"No," he said. "Where's your girl?" Angus frowned in confusion, automatically landing his gaze on Hannah, who was already on the other side of the rink talking to Malcolm and Cliff. She stayed closer to Malcolm, having known him longer. Realizing the real target, he quickly tore his eyes away.

"She's with a friend."

"A friend?"

"The one who was supposed to drive her to our show yesterday, told me last night she couldn't come." Travis whistled.

"Kind of last minute." Angus' left skate was pulled on. He tilted his head.

"What's it to ya' then?"

"Just wondering, curious about a woman like her. I've never seen 'em like that one."

"Neither have I," Angus grinned to himself.

"Oh, but you two are together aren't you? Should have remembered that, it's obvious by the way you two were going at it yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Angus asked suddenly.

"On the bus?"

"Oh...I wouldn't say we're, together."

"You're not?" Travis asked surprised. Angus shook his head. "Wow, I could have sworn..."

"No. No, we're not official yet. Who knows, we might never be."

"Really. I could have sworn. The way you two look at each other." Angus shook his head again. "But you're still...together."

"Yeah, she uh, she lives with me. Been livin' with me for a year now, we're really close." The right skate had a bit of a harder time coming on, like it was playing a game. It wasn't the only one, as he was caught in the middle of a round of twenty questions. "I really like her."

"What's her name again?"

"Sherrie."

"That's right, Sherrie. Of course. You seemed a bit surprised to see her yesterday."

"We all were."

"Of course," Travis agreed. "Boy, she must really be something, huh?"

"Most beautiful woman in the world." Travis smiled.

"Is that all?"

"Good talker," Angus replied, fighting the pain from his tugging fingers turning red. "She talks so much I'll hear her havin' a conference in the bathroom." Another minute had gone by with no progress nor tips on his ice skate methods. He noticed everyone else had made it out on the rink, Phil already getting laughed at for falling.

"Not good when you're trying to sleep."

"By that time, I'm already exhausted," Angus giggled to himself. "Even if she's not ready for anything more I'm glad I have her."

"She's not ready?" Angus swallowed the lump in his throat from last night. "Why not?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. "She likes me, she said so. But..."

"Commitment isn't her thing?"

"It's not that, it's not that."

Travis stood up from the bench and headed for the ice. "She sounds like a remarkable girl," he said. "Though, I must confess to you, Angus..." Angus looked up at him, the skate finally slipping on his foot. "I don't believe our minds were on the same thing."

Angus nearly fell off the bench sliding his skate on. Travis made his way to the gate by the ice when Angus called out to him. "Wait! We made a deal!" Not that he was anxious to hear the secret to getting on footwear, but he hoped maybe Travis would come back and explain himself. Travis eyed Angus' feet and kept walking.

"I think you've figured it out."

 

Cliff's laughter filled the whole arena as Phil fell down again. "It's not funny, ya' bastard," Phil would say as he grabbed the rail and stood himself up. His arms shook while his legs pushed his weight off the ice, and his first step sent him sliding away again. "It's not funny."

"I'm gonna keep laughing until you keep yourself upright," Cliff said, offering him up a hand. "Here. Stand right here." Phil inched his way over to the rail, both men standing with their backs to it. Skaters more practiced than the both of them circled by. "Now keep your hands on the rail."

"What are you doin'?"

"I'm teachin' you how to skate! Now come on, keep your hands on the rail, and jus' do what I do, okay?" Phil watched Cliff slide his left foot forward, lift it up, then bring it back to the wall, his right foot doing the same thing. The ice was soon scratched up where he stood. "Don't make me do this alone, Phil."

"This is ridiculous..."

"Says Humpty Dumpty over here." With a roll of his eyes, Phil imitated Cliff, sliding his feet forward as if he were walking in place. "There ya' go!"

About ten steps in his left foot went out a little too far, the rail disappearing from his grip. His body met the ice again, his clothes surely soaked. Cliff laughed the loudest yet. "It's not funny, ya' bastard."

 

Meanwhile, Bon, Malcolm, and Hannah were slowly skating in the middle of the rink, the girl doing everything she could to keep her balance. Bon walked on her right side, Malcolm on her left, both there in case she needed help. Normally she would have insisted she try on her own, but with all three of them novices, it wouldn't hurt to have a friend with her. The two men held a conversation over her, once in a while missing their footing.

"I don't believe a word of it, Bon."

"It's true!" Malcolm shook his head with a smile at the taller man, the latter shocked he should ever doubt his frontman. "You've jus' never seen me do it."

"God in Heaven is laughin' at you right now."

Bon nodded his head, slipping once or twice. "Alright," he said. "Let's take it up with the little lady then."

"What is it?" Hannah asked, hands out in front of her, her steps like that of an infant. Malcolm explained before Bon could alter his words.

"Bonny here says he can ride a unicycle a whole mile, an'...I don't think he's tellin' the truth." Hannah smiled as she wobbled forward. "What do you say?"

"I say he's had a long time to come up with that story while he walked that mile," Hannah laughed. Malcolm beamed.

"You see? Ladies don't lie." Bon lightly pushed Hannah into Malcolm like a domino.

"Not the sweet ones," he said. "Not the little lady here."

Hannah fought long and hard to keep her balance on the thin ice, her legs aching from the stress they carried. One step after the other, each one more concentrated on than the last. Bon and Malcolm seemed to be speeding up, their presence on either side of her slightly ahead now. One faulty step on the ice sent her forward, her hands outstretched to stop herself, when someone had caught her instead. She looked up to thank Malcolm and Bon when they were suddenly far ahead of her, getting smaller and smaller. Two arms encircled her waist from behind, pulling her over to a wall. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just curious why I'm going the wrong direction," she said. For an answer, she was gripped tightly, and spun around to face her captor.

"That better?"

"Thanks," she mumbled. Angus smiled.

"Anytime." He walked backwards until they reached the wall where the rail was, latching on. Hannah grabbed it with two hands. "So what's a fine miss like you doin' with a couple of guys like that?"

"Trying to get these things to work," she said scratching the ice below with the heel of the blade.

"They broken?"

"No, but they're making things a lot more difficult for me," she pouted. Her hands were taken from the rail and she was skating again, dragged along by a man in reverse. Her feet would slide in two different directions, finally setting themselves to travel a straight line. She couldn't quite see everything behind Angus' head, hoping there weren't any victims behind him.

"Then I'll skate for you." Her face turned red.

"You don't have to do this, I'll never learn if I don't-hey!" She was pulled closer to him, Angus skating at a pace he knew how without risking any danger to themselves. Her lips were an inch or two away from his, only furthering the distance when he turned around to check for traffic behind him. He took her around the rink in a circle, making sure to stay close to the rails. Thoughts of Travis' interrogation nor the sound of Cliff's laughter could bother him now; the only other one in the room was in front of him.

As they reached a full circle, Angus stopped skating and brought her over to the rail, letting her grip it again. Her face was redder than he had ever seen it, her hair covering her eyes. "There, how was that? Was that fun?"

"How come you can skate so well?" Hannah asked. Angus shrugged.

"I can't. Beginner's luck. Do you think you could do it on your own now?"

I, I mean-I could try, but it's not as easy as you make it look." Hannah faced the ice, let go of the handle, and walked forward. Her legs were still shaky from their trip, but she refused to hold on to anything.

Angus followed her as she took a few more steps toward the middle of the rink. Her stride was getting longer, and her confidence was inflated, though on too windy of a day. When her steps reached twenty one (she counted), her skates had gotten used to the feel of the ice and soon she was no longer walking, but actually skating. Her smile grew to reach her ears and she made sure Angus saw it. On her twenty seventh step however, the blade of one caught on to a deep scratch, halting her movement. Her arms stretched out to the first thing they could, Angus' shoulders the only thing in her line of reach. Angus caught her in time, her face soon buried in his shoulder as she embraced his neck.

The material of his jacket pressed against her skin, his warmth now her warmth. Carefully he skated backwards again, taking her for another ride. He didn't bother checking behind him as much, keeping his eyes on her, all trust completely in him. Angus rubbed her back in circles, matching the ones they traveled. He could feel her heartbeat racing against his.

It wasn't cold anymore.

"You're alright," he whispered, carrying her across the room. "I've got ya', I've got ya'." He'd be lying if he said he didn't stumble once or twice. but it hardly mattered to him. Resting a hand on her hair, he smiled. "I've always got ya'."


	9. Chapter Nine

Paris never got any closer. The quick plane to France didn't seem like one, and now the three hour long bus ride to avoid huge crowds at the airport threatened to be the death of him. Phil and Malcolm talking a seat ahead of him expanded the headache that ravaged him, and he closed his eyes. The bus bumped along every rock on the road and swerved every corner, making his hangover worse.

The heat of the bus was no help either. The frigid cold outside would surely be no better, but if only for a moment he could get some fresh air, he would. The schedule they were on required the wheels moving however, and every head accounted for.

Sherrie was there. She returned from the company of her friend hours ago, and now took the company of her boyfriend a seat away. But if you were to ask either of them about it, the word would be tossed from existence.

Hours ago, Angus sat with Hannah a while. It was only natural, the two having spent a whole day ice skating together. He'd be out of his mind to come between their conversations. The girl hadn't played a marvelous role in his chat with Malcolm on the ice, but it was gratifying enough to have a female presence amongst the various men.

Malcolm had gone on to change the subject from his little white lie when Bon noticed the three of them had subtracted one. Looking behind him, Bon saw the girl with the guitarist, being gently pulled away to some other side of the room. His arms enveloped her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Malcolm hadn't noticed until his mouth had closed. "Hey...where'd she go?"

"Off with another prince, I'm afraid," Bon laughed. "One much smoother than you or I."

Malcolm scoffed. "Hannah's too much of a sister, ya' know, more to me than him." He smiled. "He can have her." The conversation stopped there.

 

Hannah's place of honor had been given to the late woman, and the former disappeared to the back of the bus. A quick nap most likely, before the next show. While it wasn't up to her to make sure the gig ran smoothly, the trip to the previous one had just about wiped her out, taking away some of the enjoyment. Bon had been worn out as well, not from the traveling, but from another guest not so appreciated.

The man in question was snoring like a train all the way up front. Trying to start a conversation with the driver ended up with the man talking himself into a twitchy, apneic slumber. On the ice Travis had kept to himself, watching over everyone as he circled the rink like a vulture. His pink earmuffs sat placidly on his head, making him stick out like a sore thumb. His movements were quick though, and Bon found himself searching the room again when he looked away for one second.

It couldn't have been his imagination, when upon leaving Malcolm's side to rest by the railing, Bon noticed Hannah shrink when Travis turned his head. Bon from his point of view only saw the back of the other man's head, but Hannah's reaction was clear. Her small frame grew smaller, Angus' arms snaking tighter. The girl resisted him for a second until Travis had left their vicinity. Bon saw Angus' mouth move but heard no words, and saw Hannah nod. They were gone a few seconds later.

Angus' laughter woke him from his thoughts, Travis in front giving a snort here and there. Turning his head he saw him and the woman, smiling like idiots. He himself laughed at the thought of Angus bringing along two girls for the tour, while there was none for him to play with. Once in a while he'd meet up with a lady after the show, but they'd been scarce lately. Jealously wasn't the word to describe it, rather, eager.

The bus stopped a few streets away from the gig, a hotel looming in front of them. Putting the vehicle in park, the driver made his announcement. "Bus has stopped, get your things."

Suitcases were taken from the netting after being bunched together for so long, one clattering to the floor of the bus. "Nice move, Cliff," a voice said. One by one his band mates made their way off the bus. The next stop was just as snowy as the first, the English signs all replaced with French. Bon stayed in his seat, waiting for everyone else to leave. Angus followed Sherrie down the aisle, one hand holding her purse, the other holding her hand. As he waited for her to grab the suitcases from the netting, he nudged the singer. "You comin'?"

"I thought I'd sit this one out," Bon replied. "Let you sing this time around." Angus shook his head, taking the suitcase offered to him.

"I appreciate the offer, but I jus' smoked a couple this morning, an' might not have it in me tonight."

"Smokin' makes ya' better, with a drink in between each puff." Sherrie grabbed the remaining baggage and took Angus away. The driver waited in his seat as the men took to their hotel rooms. The wind outside and Travis in the front were the only things left he could hear. Since the man wasn't waking up, Bon decided he would assist.

The straw from his fast food drink was taken from under the seat as was the paper around the cup. Tearing the paper into pieces he stuck some through one end of the straw, putting his lips to the other.

The man stirred once, then twice, but remained stuck in his seat. The cup was gripped instead, flying through the bus, and hitting him on the head, rolling under some other seat. "What was that?" he asked no one in particular.

"A meteor," Bon replied sitting up. "It hit the bus while you were sleepin'." Travis rubbed his head, then his eyes, then yawned. "Looks like you an' I are the only survivors."

"Lovely," Travis mumbled. "Not so great spending the rest of my days with the likes of you...what on earth am I covered in?"

"Ego," Bon answered. Travis picked up a wad from his lap an inspected it. "Oh, those little things? Eh, I got bored."

"Where is everyone?"

"I dunno, they all blasted off when the bus got hit. You'll never find the brothers, they're probably still flyin' to space."

"I'm serious."

"Huh. So am I." Giving him a cheeky grin, Bon continued. "Nah, they all got off for their hotel rooms. Speakin' a which, you ought to get goin' yourself."

"Have you already accepted yours?"

"Nah, I haven't moved. Had to wake your ass up first."

"Bon, I don't think your use of language will attract any ladies to you, it's not like a gentleman to swear on occasion."

"But I don't swear on occasion," Bon said. "I swear all the fuckin' time." Travis rolled his eyes at Bon's vocabulary. "Besides, I know how you just hate to be late, yeah?"

"I do," Travis responded. "But a tap to the shoulder would do just as well."

"I ain't puttin' a finger on you, mate. Not a single digit." Travis picked up his belongings and took to the steps of the bus.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes." Bon stayed right in his spot.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm comin' when I'm comin', no need to rush me."

"Just thought the lead singer would be first off the bus, if this rock and roll band is so successful." Bon scoffed, smiled, then closed his eyes.

"Why do you care anyway?"

Travis shrugged and pulled his scarf over his shoulder to straighten it out. "Hmm. I suppose I don't. See you in a while."

Bon felt a weight lift off of him when the other man left.

The driver was still in his spot, holding a granola bar in one hand, a crossword puzzle in the other with a pencil behind his ear. No stirring came from the back of the bus. Being curious, Bon stood up and stretched, with a mind to check on the guest of Young's honor.

In the very back of the bus, curled up on a bed still made, was a small girl, with a sweater much too big for her. One hand was crudely wrapped in a miniature bandage. Her face was covered by her hair, her chest hardly moving. A pillow was resting under her feet with a blanket bunched up behind her head. A second pillow was trapped in her embrace, Bon only wondering who the pillow could be instead. He hated to wake her up, but her suitcase was the only one left aside from his own, and staying on the bus wasn't usually the preferred option if given the choice. He reached a hand to her shoulder. "Hey."

She didn't respond.

"Come on, little lady, we've got hotel rooms to trash." Shaking the hair from her eyes, she looked up with blurry vision to see a man with fluffy hair. She narrowed her eyes and rolled over, taking the blanket and covering herself.

"I'm busy."

"I don't believe it, your friends are already gone." Bon looked to the rest of the bus, deserted as a desert. "Look. Not a soul."

"Wake me up next May..." Hannah mumbled herself back into a light sleep. Her senses were jostled a little when she felt herself being picked up, but she kept her eyes closed. Bon had her on his back, the blanket continuing to cover her. She looked like a sack of laundry. He carried her to the front of the bus, not stopping to grab any luggage.

"Hey, hold the bus a bit longer, we'll come back for our stuff," Bon told the driver. He got an A-OK sign in reply. Each step off the vehicle was taken with care, and his stride to the hotel was slow, taking the ice under him and the girl on top of him into consideration. A woman was exiting the building as he arrived, polite enough to hold the door open for them. "Thank you," he smiled. The old woman blushed and made her way home.

The lobby was empty, save for a man behind a desk. Two keys were displayed on the counter, one for each of the cherry pickers. He picked them up. A loud voice was heard from the staircase, laced with an American accent. Something dropped, then was picked up with a complaint. Bon took each step up with care, the narrow staircase hindering his ability. Angus met him halfway.

"What's goin' on?" he asked seeing the bundle over Bon's shoulders.

"Gettin' your little friend a real bed to sleep in," he answered, staying close to the wall so Angus could squeeze by. Angus pocketed his hands.

"I could have gotten her," he mumbled.

"I'll bet. Hey, how's Sherrie doin', Ang?" Bon's voice echoed through the stairway, the pair gone from his eyes. Angus wasn't given a chance to answer, let alone perceive the question. Gripping the rail, he walked the rest of the way down.

Bon found Malcolm and Cliff in the hallway, their rooms across from each other. Cliff looked up from the conversation once as Bon walked by, only making a face when Bon grinned. Malcolm hadn't noticed until Cliff started laughing. "Helpin' a friend out!" Bon called out to them.

Upon finding Hannah's room, he stuck the key through the door and pushed it open. The room was a copy, smelling of dust and bleach. The curtains were wide open, the last light of day pouring right on the bed. Bon's shoulders relaxed when the girl was set on the bed, Hannah wrapping the blanket around her tighter. The sunlight in the room diminished when the curtain was pulled, allowing the girl to enter a deeper sleep. He'd have stayed with her until she woke up, but Angus' knickers were knotted enough already.

Cliff was alone in the hallway now, seemingly waiting for him. "You got your friend sorted out?"

"Yeah, she's asleep."

"You got all your stuff put away?" The two walked side by side down the hall to the stairs. Bon took notice of an elevator in the corner, mentally slapping himself until he saw the 'Out Of Order' sign.

"Our shit's still on the bus. I'll get it later."

"Get it now," Cliff said. "Not everyone is here yet, you still have time." Malcolm and Angus came into view in the lobby, talking with each other as Travis stood at the counter, rummaging his hand in the candy dish.

Who's bein' a gentleman now, mate? Bon thought. "I guess Hannah would want her stuff..."

"Is Hannah asleep?" Angus asked when they got close enough.

"Yeah, she's pretty out of it. Not sure if she's coming or not, not really time to discuss it." Bon made his way outside while Angus walked the opposite direction. "Where are you goin'?"

"Goin' to check on her," he answered. Bon replied with something he couldn't make out when Sherrie came down the stairs.

"Hey hun," she said smiling when she saw him. "Our room is a small one don't you think?" Angus shrugged, hoping to get by.

"It's no smaller than any of the other rooms, biggest they have." Looping her arm in his she gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. He had to shake his head to clear his mind of any daydreams.

"Big enough for our needs, right, babe?" She flashed her white teeth behind cherry red lips, her words meaning more under the surface. Angus returned the grin, momentarily forgetting his original destination. "See you after the show?"

"I have your number," he answered. "Oh, man, Sherr-Bear, I gotta check on somethin', I'll be right back-"

"Is the bus still waiting?" Sherrie interrupted, seemingly not hearing Angus.

"Yeah, but we gotta wait for Phil," Malcolm answered. Sherrie gave Angus one more kiss and removed her arm.

"Okay, I'll find our spots. See you," she said. Angus took her hand, peppering her knuckles with kisses, then let her go.

"Keep my seat warm," he called after her. Smiling like a fool he watched her leave, getting on the bus after Bon. The man emerged seconds later, rolling two suitcases out with him. Malcolm stared at his brother.

"Sherr-Bear?" he whispered.

"It's a nickname," Angus shrugged. "Ain't nothin' wrong with a nickname."

"You never gave Hannah a nickname," Malcolm noted.

"Never needed to." The two started walking toward the bus when they saw Phil coming down the stairs. "I guess I call her sweetheart," he considered. "But-nothin' too special."

"Sweetheart sounds more sincere than...Sherr-Bear." Malcolm spit the word out of his mouth before laughing. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather be called sweetheart."

"Should I make you a nametag?" Angus asked. "So people know what to call you?"

"Don't be a bugger. Hey, you gonna check on her?" Malcolm thumbed toward the stairs. Angus followed where he pointed.

"Yeah, at least let her know where we're goin'. Bon said she was asleep?"

"Yeah, saw him carryin' her in. Travis! Get your candy, let's go!" Travis turned around with a lollipop stick in his mouth. He pulled it out and smacked his lips.

"Next show?"

"Yeah, we gotta be there in a few minutes, the bus will take us there." Travis followed Malcolm outside, seeing Angus walk away from everyone else.

"Where's your lead guitarist going?"

"To check on Hannah, she fell asleep. If she's not comin', we'll have to go without her." Travis grit his teeth together watching Angus permit himself into her room. He relaxed his tension when he saw an empty spot next to the other woman, much broader and adhering to his liking. Soon enough the spot wasn't empty anymore.

"A lovely evening for a show, isn't it?" he asked. Giving a polite smile, Sherrie answered.

"It is. You're...Travis, right?" He grinned.

"Travis is my name," he said holding his hand out. "Hannah's very great cousin, the younger relative of her mother. I'm her guardian. Hannah's, not her mother's."

Sherrie shook his hand. "Oh, I see. So...you were both invited on this trip?"

"Yeah, me and the Youngs know each other quite well. We're not the best of friends mind you, but maybe this trip will work out the kinks." Travis leaned back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head. He looked around, seeing Malcolm a good distance away. Sherrie stretched to see in front of her. "Hannah of course...has known them longer," he added.

"Has she."

"Yeah, known Angus ever since they were kids. Real close too. Or, so I've heard, I wasn't around to see. Heard they might have even had a relationship. Or something." Sherrie looked at Travis, then back to the hotel.

"I didn't know that," she admitted. "Angus hasn't really talked about her."

"I wouldn't either," Travis said. "But I guess the truth comes out sometime, especially to a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Do you know where Angus is now?" Sherrie sighed. If taking the aisle seat reduced her chances of unwanted company, she wouldn't have begged Angus to sit by the window again.

"He's checking on the girl now as a matter of fact. Fell asleep I guess." Sherrie put her pinkie to her mouth, chewing on the nail. Her nail polish was chipping, and the nail itself was beginning to break.

"Do you know if they're still friends?" she asked. "I guess so, huh? If she's here?"

"Well really they invited me along," Travis lied. "Hannah had to come along as her job isn't paid enough to keep the house up on her own."

"What's her work?"

Travis stole a glance where Sherrie had been looking. "Don't want to say this in the wrong company," he said. "She's a starving artist. Makes pictures and all that. They're fine, but I think she holds them higher than they really are." Travis closed his eyes, one opening to look at Sherrie, who stared at the back of the seat in front of her. "Plays music too. Not the good kind."

"Oh," Sherrie said. Her eyes lit up when she saw Angus open the hotel door and walk to the bus. Travis saw him too, and quickened his speech.

"I assure you though, Angus doesn't like her anymore. Their relationship was short lived and weak, not like yours I'm sure." Sherrie shifted in her seat, biting her lip when Angus stopped to talk to Bon who ran up beside him. "Just a few days ago, I found out he hurt her."

"Hurt her?"

"A small cut on her hand, nothing too bad. Not like the knock in the face he gave me. But enough to where I wouldn't want him alone with her. Any girl really, should be careful with him." Angus and Bon ran up the steps to the bus and Travis stood up. "Well, it was nice talking to you Miss, I should really get going, let's do it again sometime!" Sherrie watched as Travis made himself scarce and Angus took his place, not having seen the previous man.

"Here we are," he said making himself comfortable. "Miss me?" He leaned in and kissed her lips, cut short when Sherrie pulled away from him. "What is it?" he asked. He breathed into his palm.

"...Nothing," she smiled. "It's nothing, of course I missed you." Angus' smile returned and he leaned in again. The kiss was longer, Angus reaching up to brush her hair out of the way. The bus started up again, neither one having noticed. Angus had to catch his breath when Sherrie pulled away again.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Nothing, hun, I'm fine. I just..." She looked out the window, then over at Travis who was sucking his lollipop, eyes closed.

"Must be somethin', if you don't want to kiss me," Angus teased. Sherrie brushed her hair away that had fallen.

"Was Hannah asleep?" she finally asked. Angus' eyes narrowed, not expecting the question to come from her.

"Yeah, when I went in. She had moved when I left, I don't know if she woke up or what. Jus' left a note for her on the bed."

"She a good friend of yours?"

"Oh yeah, big time. Not at first I suppose, she got on my nerves, see. But..." Angus' eyes lit up when he thought back to their childhood. He didn't say anything for a while. Sherrie opened her purse and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. Angus looked at it. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She popped her lips together and looked in the small mirror she also took out.

"Alright enough for action?" Angus grinned. She gave him a look.

"Later, later." The mirror and lip gloss was replaced in her purse. "I just applied." Angus sighed and leaned his head back. Sherrie noticed his hand fidgeting. "She's not coming then?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, no. Not this time." His eyes darkened. "No, she's staying this time."

"Oh," she murmured. "That's-too bad." Sherrie looked back over at Travis. His eyes opened, and one winked right at her, the lollipop stick moving up and down courtesy of his tongue. She folded her hands across her lap before bringing one to her mouth, biting her nails. 

 

"You're really not the worst man I've ever come across," a feminine voice said, her accent thick. "The last one I had was much shorter than you."

"That's good to hear," Bon smiled, removing his arm from around the woman's shoulders. "This here is mine," he said pulling his keys from his pockets. The door opened and his arm stretched out, letting her step inside first. A glass of whiskey was in his other hand, worthy of a few more sips. Closing the door after him, he sat on the edge of the bed, his date already comfortable.

She took out her big hoop earrings and held them in her palms. "I've seen worse hotels too," she stated. "Real knock offs that don't get a woman any farther than occupied." Bon laughed into his drink, glancing at her.

"I'd hope this got us more than occupied." He leaned in closer, grinning. "Maybe...busy?"

"Hell, we might not even be here, we could be in town instead," the woman met his closeness. "Get me a drink for the trip?"

"Be right back." Bon stood from the bed, setting his own glass down on the dresser, and walking to the door. Upon opening it, he saw a small girl standing in front of it, one hand raised in a fist, ready to knock. "Hannah?"

"Oh! I was just, coming to see you, you uh, sort of left this on my suitcase when you put it in my room." Bon looked down at the object in Hannah's hand, his face turning white when he read the label on the box. "I uh-really don't think I'll be needing them," she said.

The box was quickly taken from her and placed on the dresser next to his drink. "Uh..." Bon shook his head to clear his vision and his mind. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. They...wouldn't fit in my bag."

"I see. Were you going somewhere? I can get out of your way-"

"Just goin' to get a drink."

"Another one?" Hannah covered her mouth in apology. "I mean-"

"No," he waved her off. "Not for me." Hannah looked around him into his room. She nodded.

"Oh I see. Good thing I brought the box then, huh?" Bon choked back a laugh. Hannah smiled as well, a blush creeping up. "Well, I'll get out of your way, I don't need to stick around. But I warn you, they don't keep alcohol in the vending machines."

"I'll uh, keep that in mind."

"Goodnight," Hannah said hurrying off to her room. Bon watched until she closed the door, eventually closing his. The woman with him sat patiently on the bed, fixing her heels and straightening her necklaces. Grabbing his drink off the dresser and placing the box in his coat pocket, he returned to his date.

"Hey," he said taking his place on the bed.

"Hey," she smiled smoothing her skirt. "No drink?"

"Uh, not tonight, babe, I'm a bit tired." He looked away from her to avoid her disappointed face, or her stare of disbelief. "The concert was a long one."

"I see." She pursed her lips and moved herself away from him, primping her hair with her free hand. "Well, that doesn't mean we can't have a few drinks. Right?" Bon stared at the glass in his hand. There were few, but special drinks left. He hadn't planned on giving them up. "I don't believe this."

"Hey, come on, I just started feeling the effects, I didn't know." The woman stood up and went to the mirror on the dresser, hastily putting her earrings back. Bon watched her, swirling the glass in his hand. She saw him through the reflection and rolled her eyes. "If you don't have a place to stay...you can always crash here."

"I should really get home then," the woman said turning to face him. She grabbed her purse from the floor and headed for the door. She stopped, Bon raising an eyebrow at her. "I need money for a cab."

"Oh! Uh, sure." Standing from the bed, glass secure in his grip, he headed for his wallet on the table. There was hardly enough for a pack of cigarettes, all of it wrinkled. He took it anyway, not wanting to upset his date even more. The money was handed to her. "Here."

She stared at it. "You're kidding, right?" she laughed. "Have you taken a cab in Paris?"

"I've had plenty of rides in Paris," Bon said under the influence. "But I forget if a cab was among them." She scoffed, Bon still holding the money in his hand. He took another sip. "Either way, the money is yours."

"Keep it," she said. "I'll walk." Opening the door, she stepped out of his room when Bon closed it before she could leave.

"Wait!" He held a hand up, then reaching up to brush his hair back. The woman in front of him crossed her arms, waiting for him to explain. He blinked, unsure of when he agreed to bring two women with him. "You don't have to leave."

"I'm not gonna waste my time," she said. "If I can't have a good time at least in the form of a drink, I can't be bothered to keep my roommate waiting up for me." She grabbed the handle again, Bon stopping her. "Let me out!"

"I'm sorry," Bon mumbled. He steadied himself against the door. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't know this would happen. Look, the money is yours, buy yourself a drink with it or somethin', it's the least I can do."

"It's freezing outside," she said. I'll take your money but not for a drink. I'm hungry too." The money was grabbed from his hand and placed in her purse. The glass in Bon's other hand was taken as well. "This, I'll take for the road." Pushing Bon aside, the woman opened the door and slammed it after her. The bed sank on one corner, the man's hand clasping together. He stared at the door in front of him, wishing he had accepted the extra round offered to him by the bartender. Even if she hadn't stayed for the drink, at least he would still have one.

It really would have helped.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Alright." A cigarette was placed on an ashtray. Four yellow chips were picked up from a pile, and placed delicately in the center of the pullout table. "Raise ya'."

"You don't have enough," the man across from him said. His cards were held close to his chest, in front of him a plentiful stack of chips, still more in the pile. Phil placed his cards face down on the table, picking up his smoke.

"Would you like to wager on that?" Travis, who sat across from him, frowned at the pile. Phil had put down plenty of chips, but no one had given up more than Travis himself. Glancing to his left he saw Malcolm smirking, Cliff drinking, and Angus coughing. To his right he saw Sherrie reading a newspaper, her hair rolled up in tight pin curls. Hannah had her lips wrapped around a straw which was sitting in a glass of chocolate milk. She watched the boys from afar, her big, curious eyes darting around the circle. An hour ago she sat with them, but was exiled from the table after giving away the men's bluff with her laughter or light tsk tsk of her tongue. Angus gave her a cheeky grin when she left, Hannah pushing her nose up with her finger as a response. Bon was also on Travis' right side, his chin in his hand, his stack of chips gone. They stood behind Phil's cards, along with the majority of the group's.

Sweat ran across Travis' forehead and he pulled a tissue out of his pocket to wipe it away. Phil's smile bore into his soul. The hole in his pocket was burning that minute, as if he had left a cigar in it. He almost wished he had one, though now wasn't the time. Looking down at the cards in his hands, the pair of queens not looking so royal. Whatever Phil had he seemed mighty proud of, then again, Phil had been playing longer than Travis had. Revealing his cards could be the ultimate embarrassment, yet folding would demand an immediate surrender.

Slowly laying his cards down on the table, he flipped them over. His queens faced the roof of the bus, the other three making hardly a difference. Phil nodded.

"It's your-your turn," Travis stuttered.

"How could I forget," Phil muttered. Taking his cards from the table, he revealed two threes and three twos. "Sorry 'bout that, mate, my cards were gettin' heavy." With that, he grabbed all the chips from the middle of the pile, and sorted them into their rightful stacks. Travis observed Phil's hand, then his own. "Lookin' for somethin'?"

"Didn't think I'd win," Travis admitted. "I'm not a guest to gambling but cards isn't my way of going about it." Phil eyed Bon who shrugged.

"Well, can't say Poker's for everyone. Takes a day to learn, an' a life to get it right." The cards were gathered in his hands and he shuffled them. "Who's playin' next round?"

"I'm in," Cliff said.

Malcolm sat up in his seat. "Rudd took my money, I have to play again." Phil smiled.

"Angus? You playin'?" The group waited for the man to answer. He wasn't paying an ounce of attention, and his eyes were focused a different direction. Phil snapped his fingers while Cliff elbowed him. "Angus!"

"Hmm?"

"You playin' or not?" With a stretch, Angus stood from the table and made his way out of the circle.

"Not this time, I'll watch." Phil nodded and passed the cards around.

"Like Hannah?" Angus tripped over his foot he stuck out for him. Giving him a dirty look, he walked to the other side of the bus.

"Yeah, like Hannah." He ignored the laughter of the group as he sat down next to his friend, the straw still in her mouth. Bon watched from his seat, as Angus surrounded himself in women. One of them sat apart, waiting for her hair to cool, the other staring back at the man, chugging the last of her drink. Malcolm raised his head when the liquid was almost gone, the silent drinking turned to loud slurping. He saw Cliff's drink sitting by his wrist, half gone. Malcolm thought it rude not to share.

The two kids held their staring contest as Hannah polished off her drink. The last of it was stubborn, never filling the straw all the way from lack of suction power. Angus smiled, humored by her own stubbornness. She laughed through her drinking, choking on it. Finally she set the glass down and gave Angus her full attention. "You 'bout sucked the whole bus through that straw," he said.

"You can't leave milk to spoil," she said. "Especially the chocolate stuff." He wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head on hers.

"You're right. You get a good sleep?"

"A long one, don't know about a good one. The mattress had a few loose springs." She wrinkled her nose. "Reminds me of my bed at home."

"You think about getting a new one?"

"Money is a bit tight over there, a new furnace would do better at the moment." Angus nodded and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"I know that feelin'. My heatin' is fine, but...it's better than the night air outside, ya' know?"

"How do you mean?" Angus cleared his throat.

"Rent's due." Hannah nodded. "When I get back I'll have to take care of that." Sherrie lifted her head from her reading. She couldn't help but notice his arm, but simply excused it. The words of future payments however, she couldn't ignore.

"I can help pay for rent," she spoke up. "I live there too you know," Angus grinned, twirling the ends of Hannah's hair in his fingers. Sherrie didn't think he was aware of it.

"That's true, but you still pay half of your parents' bills at their place, I don't want you bein' a crutch for me," he declined.

"What do you work as?" Hannah asked.

"I'm a model for magazines," Sherrie answered. "Nothing big, it's mostly purses or shoes, and then they only show my arms and legs. And I hear you're a-" Sherrie cut her sentence short, eyeing Travis across the bus. "Uh..."

"An artist," Hannah finished for her. "Mostly drawings, some paintings. I play piano too, but that's just a side thing."

"She's good," Angus admired, pointing at her. Sherrie smiled and nodded, hoping he meant the piano.

"Does..." Her finger pointed to Travis at the table, who had his hands in his hair, facing another standoff with Phil. "...your roommate have a job?"

"Travis? He's a banker. He makes the most money, despite me paying for everything." Hannah's voice grew quiet, a hand reaching up to scratch her arm through her sleeve. Sherrie didn't say anything more, but watched Angus rub her arm with his free hand. She turned a page in her newspaper.

"Here we are again," Phil smiled, holding his cards out in front of him. "You an' me, your turn." Travis pulled at his collar, eyes darting from Phil's to his cards. Even more of his chips were gone from his stack. Slamming his cards on the table, he left them face down.

"I fold," he swallowed.

"Too bad," Phil said turning his cards over. None of them were special. Travis' eyes widened. "I could have used a challenge." Once again, all of the chips were taken to his side.

"This is incredible," Travis marveled. "Uh, would you mind teaching me how to play?"

Phil's chip collecting slowed. "You know how to play."

"Not like you." Phil laughed and shook his head. "Come on, please? I could make some real money off this game."

"Look, gamblin's really not the way to make money. You think we got here by Slapjack?" The cards were taken and passed to Malcolm who shuffled for him. "You have a job?"

"A banker," Travis answered. "But-but I play sometimes, you know, at tracks? I don't win enough, see, I think maybe this could get me on top."

"Does...your kin know your hobbies?" Phil asked, moving his eyes in Hannah's direction.

"Oh she's aware of my affairs, maybe not every last meeting..." Phil scoffed. "But this ought to win me back a few dollars, maybe change her mind about my endeavors." Travis waited for an answer. He let himself reach over and grab Phil's shoulder, to which the man shrugged him off. "Come on..."

"I'm not condoning your gambling, if you bet your income and end up losin' your house, it'll be on me."

"I wouldn't bet that high. And no one would know it was you, I hardly know your name." Phil couldn't keep the laugh in. "Can't exactly come after a man from a band, always on the move. So?"

Each man in the circle had a different expression. Malcolm was keeping a grin to himself. Cliff put his head in his palm, watching for Phil's answer. Bon was smiling wide, him and the drummer coming to a nonverbal agreement. "Okay," Phil said. "I can't control how you use the tactics...but I can at least show you how to really play." Travis sat up with rapt attention.

"Thank you, Mister Phil, I appreciate it." Phil's smile shrank.

"Jus' Phil, is fine."

"Oh, Just Phil then." He rolled his eyes and took the cards from Malcolm.

"Alright, pay attention. You gotta know when and when not to bluff. If your cards are absolute shit, you can fold or you can bluff as much as you can. But you have to do it right, yeah?"

Travis nodded, eyes watching Phil split the deck and pass the cards around.

"So when you've got a good hand, you don't have to bluff too much. Unless you want your mates to think you've got shit. That's when you start betting more money. The more you bet, the more you can lose however. You payin' attention?" Travis nodded again, picking up his cards.

"So...if I remember correctly, a pair is the lowest you can go." Phil shrugged.

"I suppose. I mean, unless you have absolutely nothin' on you you can try for a high card." Phil set his cards down, motioning for everyone except Travis and Bon to do the same. "Let's have you go against another man, one not so practiced as I am, yeah?"

"Uh, sure." Travis turned in his seat to face Bon, who had a straight face. "Mister Bon," he greeted.

"T," he responded.

"You havin' fun?"

"Yep."

"Remember, keep your face straight, and keep your hands on the cards," Phil reminded. Travis didn't notice the snicker he shared with Malcolm and Cliff. Bon reached a hand behind his ear and scratched it. This however, was noticed.

"You don't have any more money to raise, do you, Mister Bon?"

"I have money," Bon replied. "I jus' don't have any chips. And 'Bon' will do just fine."

"Here, I'll start small for you." Travis placed two blue chips in front of him. Phil passed a stack of them to Bon.

"Use these, I don't need all the money." Bon slid them closer to him.

"Hey, Phil, if you don't need all the money...does that include mine?" Malcolm asked. Phil shook his head.

"That's Travis', I don't need his. Yours I will gladly take." Bon placed three red chips next to the blue. It was a few minutes before Travis made a move.

"Your turn."

"No kidding." Phil, Bon, Malcolm, and Cliff laughed amongst each other as Travis rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. Malcolm leaned across the table.

"Bon doesn't seem to have the best hand, huh, Travis?" he asked. "Why don't you uh...raise the bar a bit?" Travis' hand hovered over his chips. Three were picked up, then a fourth added and placed in the middle. His hand returned to his cards.

Bon put a finger to his lips, nibbling it with his teeth. Four more chips were added to the pot. "You doin' okay, Bon?" Cliff asked.

"Just fine, Cliff. You wanna play?"

"I'll just watch, thank you." He took a drink of his beer, the bottle clanging against the table when he set it down. Malcolm heard it.

The pile slowly grew until neither man had any more chips. Bon had three fingers in his mouth now, eyes darting up to each man around the table, lingering on the three sitting away from them. Travis kept his cool, confirming each move he made with Phil's approving nod. "This is the end of the line," he told Bon.

"The end of your line maybe," he replied. "I'm right as rain over here."

"Rain makes mud."

"And pretty colors in the sky." Cliff hid his face as he laughed. "Are ya' gonna play or what, we're almost to Amsterdam."

"One of us isn't goin' Dutch tonight, eh?" Cliff chuckled out.

"Come on, Travis, surely Bon can't have a better hand than you, he's been playin' poor all night," Phil said. "You're both outta chips, jus' lay your hands down."

Travis waited for Bon to look at him. When his eyes glued themselves to the table, the cards were placed face up.

"It's all I had," he admitted.

"A straight is a pretty good play," Bon admitted as well. Slowly his mouth turned upwards, his tongue sticking to the inside of his cheek. His cards were placed down in the same manner. The ace was the first Travis saw, but the following groomsmen wearing matching suits soon touched the tabletop one by one. "Too bad it ain't the best."

A choir of laughter ignited at the table. Travis stared at the cards Bon laid down, the chips embraced and pulled in his direction. Malcolm had his head in his arms on the table, Cliff pulling his drink away so it wouldn't spill. Bon threw his head back when he laughed, catching the attention of the other three.

"What is it?" Angus asked.

"Saps playin' Poker," Phil called over his shoulder. "Got a bit sticky is all." Angus nodded, turning back around. The laughter made him jump, Hannah almost waking from her snooze. He brushed her cheek with his hand waiting for Sherrie, who had gotten up to finish her hair.

"All mine then, eh, T?" Bon shouted. Phil reached across the table to give Travis a light punch.

"You gotta know the other side of bluffin' too," he snorted. "Like I was tellin' ya'. When someone has a high hand, they make it look like they have shit."

"Every dog has his day, eh?" Malcolm said in a pseudo attempt to comfort him. Travis looked at each one of the men around him. The joke, if that was indeed what it was, was a poor one. Full of contempt and manipulation. It didn't strike him funny at all. Bon had given the chips back to their rightful owners and left the table. Travis watched him sit on the other side of Hannah, talking with Angus. His blood heated up and shot through his veins making his head pound. The sight blinding him, the laughter deafening him.

This was the perfect time for a cigar.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Angus hurt his arm when he fell to the floor that night. His shoes knocked against each other, the left one turning on its side. Getting up he steadied himself on the edge of the bed and quickly tied the right one. The left joined it, and his arm was inspected through the dark. It hurt a lot worse than it looked, not that he could see it very well. Sherrie hadn't woken.

Grabbing his jacket from the table he put it on, making sure his keys were in his pocket. Nothing was out of place. Sherrie was asleep in bed, her figure scooting to the middle of the mattress in her sleep. The heater was blowing keeping her warm, the curtains swaying, revealing the window behind. The clock blazed midnight in red numbers. Quiet steps across the carpet led him to the bed, leaning over the girl. He bent close and kissed her cheek, catching what he could see of her in the moonlight.

The door closed after him with a click, the hallway just as dark. A handful of steps down and he found a beige door with a rusted handle. It took four knocks for it to open. He smiled seeing the girl there, her messy hair brushed in haste. A blanket shrouded her, wrapped tighter when the cold seeped in the room behind her. She stepped into the hallway, her face glowing in the iridescence. The smile was wiped away when he saw her eyes, strained and red. She brought the corner of the blanket to wipe at her nose. "Hey," he said finding her eyes when she turned away from him. He put his fingers on her elbow. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. The blanket was wrapped tighter around her as Angus reached under it to grab her hand. She clutched the fabric in her palms, her frame shivering. "We leaving now?"

"We won't if you don't want to," Angus said. He frowned when she stood at an angle, looking away from him. "Hey, look at me." She didn't. "Hey, what's goin' on? You mad at me or somethin'?" He kept his voice at a soft whisper lest anyone should investigate the racket.

"I'm fine, Angus," she snapped. Immediately she regretted it. "I'm...I'm sorry, I..." Distance between them grew as the hotel room door was pushed open more. "We can...we can go anytime. If you're ready."

"You're takin' a blanket?" he asked. Hannah's cheeks grew hot.

"I'm cold, it's...cold out." Angus looked around the hallway, the two still the only ones awake. While the hotel heating could be on a higher budget, it wasn't anything foreign to him. But who was he to speak for his friend? His jacket was shrugged off his shoulders.

"You can have mine." Hannah's brow furrowed and she held her hand up.

"No, Angus-that's alright. I have my own jacket I can get it." The door was shut, leaving Angus standing there slightly colder than he was before. He waited a minute or two when it opened again. Hannah stood on the other side of the threshold with a leather jacket on, zipping it up. His own jacket was replaced. He looked her over, not exactly knowing what he was looking for. Her eyes met his.

His heart jumped.

"You ready?" he asked after another minute. She nodded, burying her face in his shoulder when he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her down the dim hallway. This elevator was working properly, and had them down to the lobby in a minute or two. The air outside picked up in a wind when the door was pushed open, Hannah allowed to exit the building first. Streetlights provided a hopscotch path of light down the sidewalk. All the shops were closed for the night, the only activity being the birds by the canals. Two bikes were parked by the railing, abandoned for the night. One was used as a perch for a curious bird who got scared and flew away as the pair approached. Angus removed his arm to sit down behind the railing watching the water below. Hannah joined him and his arm was replaced around her shoulders.

A pebble was picked up in a calloused hand, his fingertips setting it in aim. It became invisible in the air, the only display of it still in existence was the ripples in the water. Angus picked up a second one, the same fate befalling it, as well as four others. There were no more pebbles next to him after that. His companion kept silent, watching his activity. When he ceased tossing stones, she commenced looking for her own occupation. Only twiddling her fingers in her lap could she come up with.

Angus sighed, his breath an illuminating cloud before him. It disappeared in the wind gust, his cheeks reddening. He felt a pressure on his right side where Hannah had pressed closer to him, still shivering. One arm was placed carefully underneath the other, in such a way as if it had been a cast holding it still. It was stiff as if to alleviate any pain. Whenever Angus leaned over she pulled it away, nervous that he should bump it and send a sting throughout. Her ring was dulled by the clouds as it choked her finger. Angus still noticed it.

"Nice out here," he said. Hannah stayed quiet. "I could stay here all night. You comfortable?" She nuzzled into him as a response. "Fresh air, good for me, I suppose." He sighed in content. "Anxious to get home after this, an' not jus' 'cause I miss my own bed." An unidentifiable insect flew over their heads, humming its lullaby. Hannah sniffed into Angus' jacket, sorry that she hadn't thought to bring a tissue with her. "You're quiet."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He squeezed her shoulder and watched the water.

"Don't be. Maybe a night like this could use a little quiet, yeah? Me an' my big mouth..." The insect returned catching the attention of Angus' hand. "A can of bug spray would be nice."

"Why did you bring me here?" Hannah pulled out of his hug, her body turned at an angle away from him. Her arms were held close to her chest, the ring now hidden. Angus shrugged.

"Dunno...you don't like it?" Hannah gazed at the water. "Is it the water? Is the ground too cold?" Angus gripped the rail in front of him, looking down. The water was parted by something underneath, the dark hiding its identity. "Tell me, is the ground too cold?"

"No, the ground is fine. Wha-what are you doing?" Hannah gripped the rail to keep her balance as she was lifted off the ground and pulled on his lap. She sat up straight, wiping her nose again. Angus watched the water again. Her hands were placed on her lap, face hiding behind her hair. She waited a few minutes before speaking again. "The ground was fine."

"But this is better. Isn't it?" He ignored the tongue she stuck out at him.

"No need to get cheeky."

"No need to hide the truth. I admit, I like it better." He grinned as he turned to her, ruffling her hair.

"You never answered my question," she said changing the subject. She flinched when Angus rubbed her arm up and down.

"Wanted to take you somewhere. To talk. As old friends, ya' know?" His gaze on her relaxed. "Haven't gotten much time since Travis is at your heels." He bit his tongue. "I'm sorry, I meant-"

"No, I agree," she said. "He's not a big fan of me being with someone else, someone he just met and maybe..." She wagged her head. "...doesn't trust too much."

"Feelin's mutual," Angus grumbled. "I'd have asked Malcolm to come along but..." The spell he was under rendered him speechless.

"But?"

"It's that, it's just he's tired. Been extra tired lately, won't really explain."

"I hope he's not sick," Hannah said. Angus laughed.

"Malcolm? Nah, diseases catch him. A little ol' Malcolm bug." The insect buzzed right in Angus' ear. "Trouble is you can't spray him away."

"I wouldn't want to," Hannah smiled. "A friend is a friend." Angus stuck his tongue out at her, imitating her childishness. "I'd take an Angus spray," she decided. "One that makes you smell better."

"I don't smell," he said smelling under his arm. "Fresh as a daisy. Wanna sniff?" Hannah laughed and pushed him away, covering her face with her hands. "It's called deodorant, sweetheart."

"It's called a shower."

"I took one! Ask Sherrie, she's a witness." Angus didn't notice Hannah's smile disappear, and it was a good few minutes before he realized what he said. He opened his mouth to apologize when Hannah changed the subject.

"You know Dutch is considered one of the closest languages to English?" she said. Angus pouted his lips.

"I didn't," he admitted. "You know much?"

"Not as much as I'd like to." She kept silent, hoping her words had distinguished the previous topic. Another bout of wind brushed her skin and she shivered. Her nose was tickled pink, made lavender by the nighttime scene around them. Her cheek pressed up against something warm, something soft and recently doused in cologne. Angus had a vacant stare as he hugged the girl to him, the past replaying in front of him.

"I can't believe the last I saw you was at a school dance," he muttered. "Even that didn't go as planned."

"Actually," Hannah said nuzzling into his neck. "I remember you had an unfortunate encounter on your way home." Angus frowned, the sour memories saturating the sweet.

"Oh yeah, the hospital, that's an even better spot. But then of course, I took you home..." He shook his head, dropping his thought. "I can't believe that son of a bitch would-" He stopped again, remembering why his school enemy had such a burning hatred for him. Granted it was no excuse, but it was better than blind torture. He tightened his embrace, thankful he nor his own brother had ever been hurt in such a way. He loosened his hold when Hannah pushed the weight of his arm off of hers. "Oh, sorry," he said.

She hugged him back out of forgiveness. "Does your eye still hurt?" she asked.

"Thankfully, no," he laughed. "Though every once in a while I'll get a bout of vertigo, ya' know? An' I'll never know for sure, of course. But I like to blame it on him. Gets the confession off my chest, ya' know?"

"I feel bad for Susan," Hannah said. "Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe she doesn't need my pity...but I feel awful that she ended up with someone like him." Angus waited for her to continue. "Everyone deserves love. I just hope Susan didn't get in too far over her head with it."

"She wasn't happy," Angus confessed. "She came to me one day, I could tell she wasn't happy with him. But...who are we to say, huh? Not everyone can be as happy as us." She didn't see his smile, nor knew what effect her next words had on it.

"You're more happy than I am, I'm sure. Sherrie's one of a kind, ain't she? Real special to you?"

"Uh-" He coughed into his arm, thoughts refusing to match with the patterns on his tongue. "Sherrie, yeah. Yeah, Sherrie's great. Thankful every day for her." Hannah smiled. Angus couldn't tell what kind it was.

"The love of your life, isn't she?"

Words refused to form altogether. She wasn't wrong, but something in the way the words came out, the way they sounded in her voice threw him off. They didn't sound right, they didn't sound true. They left a bad taste in his mouth, despite his remaining closed. He borrowed Hannah's tactic when she waited for his reply with patience. "Uh, you still cold?" he coughed. She frowned, but shrugged all the same.

"Yes but...it's manageable. Are you cold?" He didn't hear her. His eyes were focused on the railing, his mind displaying different images. "Angus?"

"Hmm?" He blinked roughly. "Sorry, I was..." Her lashes fluttered at him and he shook his head. "Sorry, what were you sayin'?"

"Nothing," she muttered resting her head against him. Angus watched her for a bit, gently smoothing her hair back. It felt exactly how it looked before the dance so many years ago. Not much about her had changed, yet so much had. The gap in her teeth was fixed, and her hair wasn't tied up so much. Then again, he had never seen her at work since school. Her laugh had stayed the same. The warmth he felt in his heart when she laughed at his jokes stayed the same as well. He wanted to feel that warmth again, even if it be for the last time.

"I don't believe you," he said. "You're hiding somethin' aren't you?"

"What?" she asked. He grinned, baring all his teeth. "I'm not hiding anything." Her arms were pulled closer. Angus, maintaining the look, pressed his nose against hers. "I'm not!"

"Don't make me get it out of you," he warned. Her ribs were right in reach of his fingers and he took advantage of it, the result exactly what he wanted to hear. "If you tell me, I'll stop."

"I just asked-if you were c-cold!"

"I'm not feelin' cold," he said. "You feelin' cold? You catchin' a chill, Hannah?" He put one hand over her mouth to keep her laughter muffled unless they wanted to wake the streets of Amsterdam five and a half hours early. Even when she licked his palm he held his ground. "Ah ah ah, we don't lick people, that's impolite."

"Mm mmm mm!"

"Can you speak up, I can't hear you." She could only laugh again. Finally it subsided to quiet giggles and Angus removed his hand. She hid her face in his shoulder while she calmed down. "You okay?" She didn't answer, Angus tilting her head up to look at him. He studied her face, every imperfection and every sparkle in her eyes. She let a few chuckles escape here and there, unable to control them even with a face moving closer to hers. He pressed his forehead against hers, her minty breath hitting his face.

They were right there.

"Travis wouldn't like you out so late, would he?" he whispered. Her laughter ceased along with her smile. "Especially with me?"

"No, he wouldn't." He pulled away from her and looked out over the water. The insect had left for good while the water ran perfectly still. A few snowflakes began to fall, leaving crystals in their hair. A lone car horn honked a block away while the bulb of a nearby streetlight burned out. Angus rested his chin on her shoulder, tightening his hold.

"Fuck him then," he muttered.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It was four in the morning when they returned. Not one street had been left unexplored by the pair. After a vague promise that he would "talk to Malcolm about it," Angus bade Hannah a goodnight and made the walk to his own room.

The door closed behind him, his shoes slipped off without the trouble of untying the laces. Tossing his jacket on the couch he pulled his belt apart letting his pants lie there on the floor. He added his weight to the bed and removed his shirt, the cold cutting its stay short when he pulled the covers up. The warmth of Sherrie next to him was tempting. One arm snaked underneath her while the other cradled over her waist, Angus burying his face in her hair. "You've been gone a while," she whispered.

He was surprised to hear her awake. "I didn't hear you get up," he said. She looked over her shoulder so he could hear her better.

"Thought I could have some company," she started. "Woke up at two thirty. Rolled over and you were gone."

Brushing her hair to the side he kissed the back of her neck once, twice, a few times moving down to her shoulder. "I'm here now," he mumbled. Two fingers slipped under the strap of her nightgown pulling it over her shoulder and down her arm. Rolling over to face him, Sherrie took the strap and pulled it up again. Angus knocked his thumbs together. "Changed your mind?"

"Where were you?" she asked. His hand was pushed away after he tried to cup her chin. Her voice was strained from the morning and trying to get her point across without waking the plaza. Angus rolled over onto his back folding his hands over his chest. "You always run off in the night without telling me?"

"Sherrie, I-" He sighed and pushed his hair back.

"Do you?"

"...No, I don't. I was out takin' a walk. Couldn't sleep."

"Hannah there?"

"What?" Sherrie sat up on her elbow staring coldly at him.

"She was, wasn't she?" Angus sighed out a laugh staring at the sheet that covered him. "You took a walk in the middle of the night with her?"

"Why should that matter?" he challenged. "What if I was with Malcolm, or Cliff, would that make any difference?" Sherrie rolled onto her back and huffed.

"They're not close to you."

"Oh, I'd beg to differ," he replied. "One of them bein' my own brother." He reached across the bed taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"They're not women." Angus chuckled.

"Again, one could argue-" Sherrie yanked her hand away and turned her back to him. "What is your problem?"

"Oh, just get up and leave in the middle of the night, that's fine. I'll wake up alone having no clue where you are, that's okay." Her tone hit the ceiling. She pushed the sheet away from her face and sat up all the way, her hands in rapid animation. "Not knowing if you're hurt or need help, just-go on ahead, I'll wait here for you."

"You leave me all the time!" he shouted back. "Every night we get close, I wake up an' you're gone. Don't cry to me 'cause I went out one night."

"Well..." she crossed her arms and huffed again. "You know where I am."

"No, no I have no fuckin' clue where you are!" She remained silent. "Don't leave a note, don't wait till I'm up, nothin', you're jus' gone out the bathroom window." Sherrie didn't answer, though Angus wasn't quite sure her silence meant she was listening. "I hate when you do that, an' you do it all the time. If I'm that bad in bed tell me to my face."

"You've never complained about it before, so..." Her voice didn't lose its accusation. "I didn't think it was such a big deal." Angus spread his arms out in disbelief.

"This isn't a big deal!" he yelled. "At least I intended to come back before you woke up, I had no idea you weren't asleep." The couple vented their anger through a moment of silence. Neither one would admit to being a child in times of quarrel. Angus picked at a loose thread in the duvet, his nails clicking against each other. Finally the dull sport bored him and he smoothed his work out. Sherrie leaned against her pillow chewing her nails. A hand brushed her hair away, then took its turn against her teeth. "I was jus' talkin' to her, that's all." Angus' voice was much quieter. "We went out for a walk an' then we came back."

"I jus' don't go out with random men, that's all," Sherrie argued.

"Hannah's not a random person. An' God knows what you do 'cause you never tell me!"

"'Cause I thought you could trust me!" she yelled. "I thought you knew I wouldn't be off with another man, I thought you jus' figured I was okay!"

"Why the fuck would you think that?" Angus glared at her. "Sherrie I trust you completely, but I'm jus' sayin' it drives me up the wall when you leave without tellin' me. It's lonely. An' if I'm so obligated to trust you, why can't you trust me? What, you think I jus' up and left with another woman? A friend maybe, but not anyone to take your place. But-" He lifted his arms and dropped them in defeat. "Since this isn't a real relationship, I guess it doesn't matter if we were off with other people."

"Don't be stupid, Angus," Sherrie spat. "Of course it would. And who said this relationship wasn't real?"

"If I remember correctly, you did," Angus pointed out. "You didn't want to take it any farther so... I don't know, are we a thing or not?"

Sherrie laid down on the bed clasping her hands together over her head. She closed her eyes and felt the bed shift. Angus leaned over her, one hand on her waist, the other behind her head. He watched her as she opened her eyes, the pair shining from the window glass. Angus kissed the hand she used to reach up and push his hair back. "You know I don't like fancy terms," she smirked.

"Oh I know," he replied. "A doctor would certainly know that too if there was one here." He laughed when she lightly slapped his arm with a smile of her own.

"I meant I'm not used to the word..." She raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know..." Angus frowned. "I've never been in a serious relationship before, I've never been somebody's-you know, girlfriend."

"Neither have I," he laughed again.

"I'm serious! I've never been in a relationship like that before, I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"This could be your first one, ya' know," Angus smiled. "I may not look like much but I have a heart full of love." She laughed at his batting eyelashes.

"I love you too," she answered. "I've never loved anyone like this before."

"Come on then..." he urged. Sherrie tilted her head side to side.

"I'll think about it. Okay?" He played with the ends of her hair as well as the top of her nightgown and sighed.

"So...you change your mind at all about wanting company?" She grinned, putting her thumb to his lips.

"Why don't you change it for me?"

"You gonna run off again?"

"Give me a reason not to." Their lips met, Angus eagerly for once not getting any sleep that night.

 

Another whiskey bottle landed spout first in the plastic bag of the garbage can. It wasn't what he wanted, those bottles were sold out. It was some off brand stuff with a burn down your throat you never got used to. The plane they were taking didn't allow any liquids on board, but it was a pack of six he bought, and he still had four left. Another was picked up, and another lid was cracked open.

The bottles were never big enough.

The program on the television wasn't making any sense and he switched it off. The hotel room was getting hot and he cranked open the nearest window. The gig went on forever. His hands twitched every time they completed a strum on his guitar. Beer bottles raised as salutes in the audience distracted him once or twice. As soon as he could he made his way downtown and found a least a decent pack of drinks and found his room. No one saw him leave...he was glad.

He leaned his head back against the wall, pushing his fingers against his temple. The cold air helped but not enough. It was never enough. The carpet beneath him was anything but soft. It scratched his hand and stuck to the bottom of his shoes. His drinking slowed down to a few chugs every five minutes. It left a trail of fire down his throat, burning as hard as it did the first sip he took. He didn't care anymore.

He closed his eyes feeling the condensation cleanse his fingers. He heard a pounding in his ears. It echoed throughout his head worsening his headache. Trains of thought were derailed by the destruction of the earthquake inside, never stopping. It grew louder until it filled the hotel room. Eventually a voice came with it. "Mal? Don't make me get Bon to break the door down."

The man stood up from the floor clutching the bottle. He stumbled forward kicking over the pack, the glass clanking together. His was set on the counter and he reached down to the floor, picking up the mess. His coordination had seen better days. The knocking, which he found to be real, continued with persistence. The drinks were collected in the rings they came in and carried to his bedroom, hidden under the bed. Taking slow steps to the door he opened it, hitting his head on the door frame. "Shit...Ang?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Malcolm, you okay?" Angus was granted entrance. The door was closed, Malcolm regretting how careless he let it go.

"Fine. Fine. What are you doin' here?"

"Makin' my rounds," he responded setting a cigarette pack on the table. He eyed the bottle a few feet away but put it out of mind. Malcolm smacked himself for not grabbing it before sitting on the couch which he practically fell on once he found it. Angus sat next to him. "You know you got a soundproof room here?" Malcolm blinked.

"What?"

"Been knockin' since this mornin', an' you didn't hear a peep." Malcolm swallowed down the rejected whiskey.

"You've been sleepin' for eleven hours since this-since this mornin', the only wood gettin' knocked on was-"

"Shut up, Mal," Angus muttered. Malcolm spread his arms.

"What? I was just gonna say the construction outside so obviously keepin' you up at night," he smiled. He swallowed again. "Now what are you doin' here?" Angus looked at his hands.

"What do you say about takin' a little detour?" he asked joining his hands together. Malcolm didn't respond. "Instead of goin' home right away, we...stop somewhere else first?"

Malcolm stared blankly at the wall. Angus' voice seemed to come from it, not that he heard him anyway. A pair of fingers snapped in his face. "What?"

"Malcolm! You there?" Malcolm sniffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. A detour?"

"Yeah. With...with Hannah." A quiet laugh came from his brother. Angus smiled too, unsure why. "What's so funny?"

"I dunno," he said. "I dunno. What changed your mind about goin' home?"

"I still want to go home, Mal, but-but Mal...Mal, I finally have her back in my life. After years without so much as a goodbye, I finally have her back an' now I jus' have to give her up?"

"So what are you suggestin', that we go back to America with her?"

"Jus' for a while," Angus said. "I want to spend more time with her, catch up with her an' I'm sure you do too." Malcolm scoffed. "Don't do that, Mal, you were friends with her too. A better one than I ever was." The older man scoffed again.

"Please, Ang, she was sewed right to your side." He chuckled. "Course, that gave her an advantage to kick your ass without too much of a struggle." Angus rolled his eyes. "You've spent more time with her than I have though. I miss her too."

"So will ya' do it?" Angus stood up from the couch in earnest.

"Do what?"

"Go with me an' Hannah back to her house."

"Does Hannah know you're taggin' along?"

"Well, no. But she must assume we're droppin' her off, we can't jus' let her go alone with-'Très Bastard' an' his Muppet Mobile." Malcolm laughed, Angus joining in. It died down seconds later. Picking at the callouses on his hands, Angus continued. "Mal...I've got a bad feelin' about him."

"Don't we all?" he answered. "Look, none of us like him much."

"I don't know, I jus'-" He sighed. "I don't want Hannah goin' alone with him. I uh, sorta miss her too."

"An' I miss her," Malcolm agreed. He put a fist to his mouth where it caught a hiccup. "Jesus...you think Travis would like us fillin' up his house?"

"No, but, I was thinkin' we could get a hotel nearby, all four of us." Malcolm's eyes widened.

"You want a hotel with that guy?" Angus shut his eyes and shook his head.

"No, not him. I meant Sherrie." Malcolm's jaw dropped.

"You're bringin' Sherrie?" He nodded. "Your girlfriend really needs to get involved in all this?"

"I can't leave her alone in my apartment, that wouldn't be gentleman like, like you love me to be." Angus took his spot on the couch back. "An' don't say that word."

"That's right, I forgot you two aren't sealin' the deal." He hiccuped again. "One of you afraid of commitment or somethin'?"

"It ain't like that," Angus retorted.

"You love her, don't ya'?" A blush crept up and Angus smiled like an idiot.

"Never met anyone like her."

"She loves you?"

"Sure hope so," he laughed. "Or I'm in trouble."

"Well then..." Malcolm coughed into his hand, his throat dry as sand. Angus put his head in his hands.

"It ain't that easy, Mal, how do you catch a butterfly for the first time?"

"Christ, Ang...I'd jus' wish you'd-think about another type-another type of butterfly." His words hardly sounded like English. He stood up from the couch.

"You okay?"

"Great." The bottle was removed from the counter and placed to his lips, the liquid gone in ten seconds. "Fuck..."

"Drank that kinda quick, huh, Mal?"

"Not quick enough," he sputtered. "Jus' 'bout killed me." On his way to the couch Malcolm's vision blurred and his heart raced. His hands met the ground, the bottle smashing into the carpet cutting into his palm. Blood pooled on the floor, bits of glass driving into his skin. "Fuck!"

"Mal, you alright?" Angus ran over and picked him up by the shoulders. "Shit." Leading him to the couch he was sat down. Malcolm held his hand out in front of him, wincing at the warm blood topping the sting shooting through his hand. "Shit, that hurt?"

"No fuckin' shit," he spat.

"Sorry." Angus inspected it. "Glad I use foam cups," he said.

"Thanks for the advice, Ang, now get me a fuckin' paper towel." Angus stood and stepped over the mess on the floor. None were seen, and he returned.

"There's nothin' there, Mal, anything in your room?" Malcolm remembered the stash under his bed.

"The bathroom, Angus, check the bathroom." He winced again. Not seeing the roll of toilet paper on the floor by the toilet, he went into Malcolm's bedroom. Malcolm waited as best as he could. "Angus?"

He came back with a handful of tissues. "Got these, Mal." Sitting next to him, Angus wrapped up his brother's hand. "Shit, you really did it, didn't you?"

"Really, hadn't noticed."

"Would...that bottle on the floor have anything to do with it?" He shook his head.

"No, it was just a dizzy spell, I've been havin' those lately."

"Maybe you ought to see a doctor"

"Doctors don't work for me, they just tell ya' you're dyin'."

"You're not dyin', Mal, but you're sure scarin' me." Blood was mopped turning the tissues red. "Maybe when we get to America you can see one."

"I don't need a doctor, Angus, I'm fine."

"Mal-"

"Angus. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Plenty of times," Angus answered.

"Well not this time, as rare as that seems. I'm perfectly fine, there's nothin' wrong with me, healthy as a horse." Pain rattled his wrist bones. "Just uh, nothin' a little drink can't fix," he muttered.

"So...is that a yes to America?" Malcolm looked Angus in the eye, smiling at the way they reminded him of a puppy in the pound.

"You, me, Travis, an' the ladies?" he confirmed. Angus nodded.

"Yeah, Sherrie an' I can share a hotel room, you can have your own if you want."

"Gee, thanks for that ball bustin' deal," he said. "Of course I'd take my own room, you know how loud it would be if I shared? I can hear you from across the street!"

"Enough, Mal!" Removing the tissues, Angus inspected the wound. Pieces of glass were still wedged in his skin, small cuts taking over. He stood up to get more but Malcolm held him down. "I suppose Hannah an' what's his face can stay at their place."

"Another hotel room," Malcolm said. "I was lookin' forward to my own bed."

"So was I but I can't say goodbye like this. You can't say goodbye like this. She's our friend, we can't lose that." Malcolm held his smile.

"You've been reading the backs of too many candy wrappers, haven't you?"

"We're goin'?"

"How long is this secret trip?"

"I didn't plan a return time, I figured we would just leave when the time was right. Sherrie knows all about it, I told her this morning."

"I don't know how you were able to form any thought this morning," Malcolm laughed. Angus glared at him, tired of his convenient quick wit."What about the boys, do they know?"

"Mmm, I'll tell 'em."

"When?"

"As soon as I can. Look, we'll stay in America a while, have a great time with a good friend, then go back home. Eh? How does that sound?"

"I think you're crazy," Malcolm said. The idea was just too tempting. "But I'll go along with your scheme. I've grown fond of them by now." Malcolm covered his mouth with his hand, swallowing as quick as he could what was about to come up. Angus patted his back.

"You okay?" The whiskey left his throat the way he had hoped.

"Fine, I'm okay. Can't wait to go back to America."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"It was real nice of you to take Angus and Malcolm to the hotel."

"Yeah, it sure was." Her hands stayed folded on her lap. The rain trickled down the windows, some slow, some fast, most stationary. Travis' eyes were stuck to the road, the radio playing a light, classical tune.

"Sherrie too, you know."

"Anything to help that stunner," he mumbled.

"They'll be glad to get some rest," Hannah said after a moment. Travis narrowed his eyes and turned a corner. "It...it didn't take up all the gasoline, did it? The trip, I mean."

"No." Hannah waited in case there was more on his mind. Whatever it was, he wasn't letting her know. The Hearse hit a pothole two blocks from the house. One block from the house and the car started slowing down, dragging a wad of rubber behind it. Travis shifted toward the curb, coming to a complete stop. The rain mixed with the radio blocking it out. Travis turned it off. The instruments were all out of tune anyway.

Hannah looked out her window. Every lawn in the neighborhood was emerald, every tree spangled with flamingo blossoms. Spring would be there before they knew it, and Travis would make sure Hannah planted those flowers. Or maybe he didn't care about the flowers. They attracted bees after all. "Is the car out of gas?" she asked, fearing the needle to be pointing to the red E. She tried to see but Travis' arms blocked her view.

"No. Don't you remember, we hit a pothole," Travis explained. His voice was calm, but held a razor to the neck of every word. Hannah shrank into her seat. "Now the tire's flat. An' I've got to fix it."

"It's nice outside," Hannah commented. Travis looked out his window. Rain in a river saturated with dirt ran into the water grates. Worms wiggled on the sidewalk. The sky was coin with clouds like anchors. He sneered.

"Hideous," he spat. "Absolutely hideous. Now I've gotta fix this damn tire in this weather..." Travis opened the car door, rain wetting the seat. Stepping out he sighed, turning his collar up.

"I can help-"

"Don't bother!" Travis spat, stopping her from following him. She let go of her seat belt. "I can fix a damn tire, it's nothin' but a..." The car door was closed, Travis' words muffled. The rain came down harder. Hannah pulled her knees to her chest, her shoes atop the torn leather seat. The weather certainly didn't help Travis' already sour mood. Along with losing money from a joke of a poker game, a trio had invited themselves along for the return home.

Cliff didn't mind. Phil, making sure Travis wasn't in the room, brought up the poker game and laughed. Bon laughed too. At Angus that is. "Two women, Ang," he said. "Do you know how fuckin' lucky you are?"

"Shut up," Angus said. "That's not what this is about, she's a friend of me an' Mal."

"Oh right," Bon chuckled. "Forgot, slipped my mind." Bon's laughter died down as Angus kept explaining their voyage. Looking down at his tea mug he left the room, leaving it on the counter. No one seemed to notice Bon's departure.

"We don't know how long we'll be gone, but it shouldn't hurt the next album or anythin'," Malcolm said. "Jus' lettin' you know we're not goin' with you."

"That's a relief," Phil sighed. "Been stressin' about that all week."

"You're a comedian, Rudd," Malcolm said. "Really splittin' my sides." Phil grinned.

 

Hannah hadn't been around for the conversation. She kept to herself as the tour neared its end. She would stay by her window and watch the snow fall in fair amounts, covering the earth. She looked out the car window to see the rain doing the same thing.

With the car still humming, Hannah was kept in an embrace of warmth. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned so she was on her side, the leather pressing against her cheek. Her eyes closed, relaxing under the heartbeat of the sky. She saw an ocean; a yellow raft floating on the surface. It was empty, save for a solitary oar. The sea was calm, only miniature waves lapping against the sides dragging it to nowhere. The sky was clear, with a white hot sun bleaching the raft.

Claps of thunder woke her up. Thunder that sounded a lot like the trunk of a car. The raft was replaced by the driver seat. It was also empty. "Piece of shit!" Hannah sat up, straining to see out the back window. Travis was gone, seemingly replaced by the clanking of a wrench. It was still raining. The wrench fell to the ground, Travis appearing in the window when she looked again. With one hand in his pocket, the other ran through his hair, dragging out excess water. Her car door opened and she stepped outside.

Her own hair was soaked in seconds. Travis didn't notice her. Hugging herself she dared to get closer to the tire. "You need help?"

Travis turned around. "It's not rocket science, I can do it myself." Hannah stayed where she was. A car or two drove down the street, neither stopping to help. Time didn't stop when their staring contest began. It slowed down to a painful rhythm. Every raindrop was a sharp bullet piercing through their skin. Hannah took another step and Travis stepped back. "You wanna waste your time go right ahead. I'm done with this." He returned to the car, slamming the door behind him.

The wrench was lying in a puddle a foot away from the tire. Five small fingers picked it up, gripping the cold metal. Placing it against the hubcap, she eventually had it removed with a few turns. Her eyes blinked from the water while small bumps paraded her skin.

Travis leaned back in his seat staring out the front window. He couldn't see anything through the rear view mirror and soon gave up trying. The radio was turned back on, this time a boisterous symphony playing. His eyes closed, the music filling his head.

He saw a red kayak thrown against the rocks by an overseeing lighthouse. The beacon wasn't shining; broken as the boat in the waves below. The kayak had been empty, now useless with the planks picking their own directions to travel. One board wedged itself within the niche of the boulder, salt laden anger slapping against it. It would stay there forever unless someone chanced the waves to pull it out. The storm dared anyone to come near it, revealing the wreckage every now and again as a warning.

Someone was tapping on the window. Travis opened his eyes to see a ghost, then relaxed when he recognized her. Her collar was scrunched in her palm against her neck. Turning the dial of the radio, he rolled the window down. "Give up?"

"You need the hazard lights on," she said. Travis narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Turn on your hazard lights, cars'll run right over me."

"You think they'll see them in all this rain?" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"It's a rule regardless. Now turn them on." Sighing, Travis felt around the steering wheel for the correct switch. He jumped when the wipers started up, though he didn't bother to turn them off. Finally he found the switch and Hannah went back to her work. Travis rolled the window up and turned the radio completely off. The wipers would just get in the way.

Half an hour later and the trunk was closed, the spare tire good and tight. Both seats were occupied and damp. "You make sure it was tight enough?"

"I did my best," Hannah answered. Travis scoffed.

"We'll see about that a block away from here, won't we?" The car pulled away from the curb and took off down the street, hitting every puddle on the way home. 

 

"Subtract ten from the total, getting four fifty...then last month was two hundred-"

"Did you add the bonus you got last week?" Sherrie asked. Angus nodded and continued to scribble numbers on the napkin in front of him. Her spoon stirred around in her coffee and was set aside.

"That was taken out however to pay for my food, an' now it's in my wallet. So..." A few more numbers were scribbled. "Hey Sherr-Bear, you got a calculator on you by any chance?"

"No. The math getting hard?" Angus put his fingers to his temple.

"I jus' never paid that much attention in Miss J's class, ya' know," he smiled. "I passed one test an' long division was not part of it."

"That's why I studied sociology," Sherrie grinned.

"You know about people then?"

"Their behavior," she replied. She took a sip of her coffee. "You however, are an animal that can't be understood." Angus laughed as he wrote the problem out.

"Am I..." Numbers were moved around and carried over, some scratched out. When Angus wrote a three instead of a five he pressed the pen too hard to the napkin to color over it, making a hole. "Damn it. Give me another one of these."

Sherrie handed him the napkin, watching him as she drank her coffee. It was comforting as the rain thrashed outside. Her lipstick stained the side of the mug when she pulled it away. It was pink this time. His curls fell in his face as he attempted the arithmetic a second time. "Did you enjoy school, at least a little?" He scoffed.

"When the teacher was good lookin'...well, let's put it this way. Some teachers could teach well, but it didn't make the subject fun." His pen ran out of ink and he wet it with his tongue making him grimace. "Some classes were alright, an' I was terrific at 'em. When I showed up, of course. An' the rest...the rest jus' had good lookin' teachers." Sherrie shook her head and forced out a smile.

"Can't say any of my teachers were real models," she said. "What about the students?" He looked up.

"Huh?"

"You can't mean you only found your teachers attractive," she said. "I guess it explains your love for older women." He winked at her. "But there weren't any students you thought were attractive?"

Angus mulled over it a few seconds. Then he smiled. "Susan Lockhart," he finally said. "Boy was she somethin'. But see, she already had a guy at her side an' me an' him weren't too good friends you understand." He scribbled out his math again and started over. "He punched me, knocked me out gettin' my ass sent to the hospital...an' that was that. We never got together, if that's where you're scratchin' at," he added.

"Have you kept in touch with her?"

"I hardly got to touch her a first time," he chuckled. "No, no. We weren't really friends or anything. Guess the kids at school weren't too fond of me."

"Hannah went to your school didn't she?" Sherrie asked grabbing another napkin to wipe off the lipstick. Angus stopped writing. "You came back to America with her, that's gotta mean somethin'."

Angus felt a tug on his heart that he only felt a few times before. Pushing it down only pushed him back against the wall. It didn't hurt yet, but it was only a matter of time. He took the pen out from between his teeth and wiped it off. "Yeah, like I said. We're good friends."

Sherrie narrowed her eyes. "Must be. Wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Where are you goin' with this?" he asked. "You don't like us bein' friends, or..." She didn't answer. Only finished her cup. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You mad at me?" he asked again.

"No, I'm just-" Angus reached a hand across the table and laid it atop hers. Her fingers were long and he wrapped his own around them. A knock at the door scared them both, and Angus gave her hand a kiss before standing up to open it. Malcolm stood on the other side.

"You wet your bed already?" Angus smiled.

"Shove it, I need money." Malcolm's brother blinked at him.

"What for?"

"I'll pay you back, it doesn't have to be much." Malcolm's hands gripped the door frame, his fingers drumming against it. Angus didn't move. "C'mon, just a bit."

"Don't you have your own?" Angus asked turning around to find his wallet. It was in his coat pocket on the couch. He took a few notes out and returned to Malcolm who missed them when Angus pulled them away. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Did you pack anything on your own?"

"Not for a meal, Ang, just a snack or somethin'." Angus continued to keep the money out of reach. "C'mon, Ang."

"What happened to everyone payin' for their own things around here?" he asked with a frown. Malcolm looked down the hallway on either side of him. "You runnin' from someone?"

"No," Malcolm sighed. "Jus' hungry is all." The money changed hands.

"Take that if it'll keep ya' from ransacking my room." He laughed as Malcolm walked down the hall to the elevator. "I only have twenties, Mal, I need the change back!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Angus shook his head and closed the door, returning to the table. Sherrie didn't hear him coming, and quickly set the napkin he had been writing on down when she felt him wrap his arms around her neck.

"That Malcolm?" she asked. Angus rested his head on hers.

"Yeah, he's got the munchies or somethin'. You okay?"

Her nails tapped against the table. "We going out tomorrow?" she asked. Her heart twisted when she heard him sigh, waiting for him to respond.

"Forgot to tell ya', Mal an' I were takin' Hannah out tomorrow afternoon," he said. "To keep her busy from Travis, ya' know," he finished. Her nails quit tapping and she clenched her hand. "The guy's an asshole, yells at her all the time...jus' thought we'd get her out of the house while we're here, an' of course we want to see her again before goin' home. You free? You're perfectly welcome to come along."

"No thank you, I-I would rather have the day to myself. Relax, sleep while I have the chance."

"You can't sleep with me around?"

"A hyper child is always difficult to sleep around," she joked. It was half-hearted, her tone doing its best to disguise itself from him. Angus laughed and sighed.

"What were you doin'?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," she answered. "Just checking your math is all."

"That bad?" he smiled into her hair. She stood up grabbing her mug from the table and walked to the kitchen sink.

"Sure is something." Returning to his spot at the table, Angus picked up the napkin carelessly tossed to the center. A corner was folded up and he smoothed it out, checking over his mistakes. The tug on his heart nearly ripped it from his chest when he saw in black ink, right where the corner had been folded, Hannah's name scribbled in unconscious cursive.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It wasn't easy getting Hannah out of the house. Travis once again answered the door, frowning when he saw the two smaller men standing outside. Both had cigarettes, and boots on for the rain, despite its cease the evening before. The sun was out, a slight wind picking up. Neither brother was thrilled to see the man, but Malcolm smiled anyway. "Travis," he greeted.

"Malcolm," Travis answered. "Angus."

"Travis," Angus said. The three of them stood there in an awkward silence. Malcolm cleared his throat.

"Hannah there?"

"Writing for the local newspaper inside," Travis sneered and straightened his shoulders. "She's getting paid a real wad, just for some article."

"Would she be willing to take a break today?" Malcolm asked.

"Is this why you came back with us?" The wooden frame supported his weight as he leaned against it, hands in his pockets. "To conjure up little playdates every day?"

"You just can't get rid of us, can you, Travis?" Angus finally grinned. Rolling his eyes, the tall man called Hannah down and she was there in a minute. Her sweater was covered by a smock splattered in paint, a pencil behind her ear. Angus felt the pull on his heart. He didn't mind it this time.

"Your little friends are here," Travis announced. "And since neither one have a paper or a tennis ball in their mouths I assume they're here to see you." He laughed at his own joke while Angus grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her aside.

They stood on the porch steps with Malcolm joining them, the man taking a few drags. Hannah's warm smile turned into a warmer hug, Angus eager to return it. "The paint is dry," Hannah said into his shoulder. "It's been that way for years."

"I think you look lovely," he said. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he might have meant to say it looked lovely, the smock in all its rainbow glory. But he didn't bother to correct himself. He didn't want to. They separated and Angus looked down at himself. "Don't mind a bit of paint anyway," he said. "if it's colorful."

"Malcolm!" Hannah turned around and made her way into his arms. He accepted her after taking the cigarette from his mouth into one hand and holding it away from her. "Glad you could come," she said.

"Wouldn't miss you for a tank of beer," he answered. "Would have brought one with me but Angus couldn't carry it." Angus sighed while the other two laughed at him.

"Don't you have a cigarette to puff?" Angus asked as the two pulled apart. Malcolm ruffled her hair and took a step back.

"Be glad to." His cigarette was placed back in his mouth when Travis cleared his throat at an almost concerning volume. "Are we, uh...interrupting somethin'?"

"Nothing of mine no, just figured Hannah would want to get back to work on her writing."

"I can take a break, Travis, and I'm perfectly fine with it," Hannah said turning to face him. Something in her attitude toward him darkened since Angus saw her for the first time at her new place. She didn't smile at him like she used to. Angus was ready to take her away from the house for good if his emotionally hurtful vocabulary had anything to do with it. He wouldn't dare take Hannah away from her work space however, if she couldn't bear to leave it behind. Not with that ring still clinging to her finger anyway. "The paper gave me a week to finish it, one day won't set me back."

Travis sighed and raised his hands. "If they don't like the effort you're not putting in to it, don't blame it on me," he said stepping away from the door to allow her access.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she mumbled entering the house. A second later she turned around. "Let me get changed, yeah?"

"Take your time," Malcolm answered before Angus could. She let the door hang open behind her while Travis moved to stand in front of it. It bothered Angus that he wore his shirt with the top button undone. It shouldn't have, but it did. It bothered him that his nice shoes were a light brown showing off all the mud he had acquired the day before. He'd have made a comment had the man himself not been standing there. He practically sucked on his cigarette as Malcolm broke the quiet. "So, have any plans yourself today, Travis?"

"Not anything you two would find particularly interesting," he said. "Just a little meeting uptown to discuss our private economic endeavors." Angus knew right away he meant their bets on the tracks. "Hopefully all goes well, if it doesn't...I'll have quite the pickle."

"What do you have now?" Angus held his ribs after Malcolm elbowed him, not regretting a word out of his mouth. Travis didn't seem too deterred about the question, or he simply chose to tune out anything he said. "Jesus, Mal," he whispered.

"What Angus meant to ask was, if you were in a bind right now," Malcolm stepped in. "We're a bit short on money too, if you want to know the truth, an' we sort of-"

"I didn't," Travis interrupted. Malcolm swallowed his sentence down, wishing he had a beer to help. "I may be short on money, but Hannah's always more than willing to help pay with whatever she gets."

"I'd rather hear that from her own mouth," Angus mumbled. Malcolm didn't get after him this time. They both wished for their friend to show up at the door and excuse them from keeping him company. Finally she came back out.

"Pardon me, Travis," she said squeezing by after he reluctantly moved. Her smock was gone and a hair bow rested on her head, to which Angus smiled at. Taking her hand in his the three left the porch and Travis behind, not hearing his call of a curfew.

 

"Do you want my tomatoes?" The wind picked up and carried their hair across their faces getting them annoyed when they kept brushing it out of the way. Each had a sandwich bigger than them in their hands as they walked through the park. Kites were blown senselessly into trees and through the grass and the ducks' feathers were ruffled. Angus took the tomatoes from Hannah.

"You don't like 'em?"

"I prefer cheese," she said taking a bite, the contents spilling out the sides of her mouth. Angus stuck all the tomatoes in his mouth at one time, grinning red at her. She looked at him and nearly choked on her food, Angus patting her on the back while he laughed himself. "You jerk," she coughed.

"Not the biggest one around, sweetheart, believe me. Hey, Malcolm! Keep up, we're almost in the next state!"

Malcolm had taken to walking behind the two, nursing his cigarette after lighting a new one. The sun burned right through his sunglasses and he took them off only to forget them at the diner they just left. He'd have gone back if they helped in the first place. Speeding up his pace he reached the other two but stayed behind on the path. "Gettin' a twist down there, Ang?"

Hannah moved aside to let him walk beside them. He accepted the offer and walked between the two, listening to Angus laugh. "I'm bettin' the squirrels will love the mess you're makin', eh?" Both Malcolm and Hannah turned around to see bits of sandwich scattered on the path. Malcolm had finished his a long time ago, but Hannah still had a few bites left.

"They can have it all except for my cheese," Hannah replied stuffing herself with the last of it. Malcolm whistled at the time it disappeared.

"You ever eat at home, darlin'?" Wiping her mouth she folded her hands in front of her, looking at her shoes.

"Sure, course I do."

Malcolm hesitantly dropped the subject.

Upon reaching an alabaster fountain Angus ran up to it and looked into the water. Coins littered the bottom all resembling a wish someone had made. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a coin, tossing it in. It splashed without a wish made and he was alright with that. Malcolm and Hannah caught up to him. "Whadja wish for?" Malcolm yawned.

"Won't tell you," Angus lied. "Then it won't come true."

"Oh brother," he rolled his eyes. "You ever wish on these, Hannah?"

"It's been years," she said sweeping her hand through the water. "I've been more tempted to steal the coins inside than anything really. To be honest." Angus reached into his pocket taking his last coin and giving it to her. "What's this?"

"What do you think? Toss it in."

"I don't want to take your money, Angus," she said trying to give it back.

"You ain't takin' nothin', I'm givin' it to you, so you can give it to...this, park." He came up behind her holding her waist with one arm, the other hand holding hers with the coin balanced between them. "We'll throw it together, alright? One...two...three!" The coin flew over the water nearly hitting a duck that had landed for a swim, scaring it off.

"The poor thing, look what you did!" Hannah teased.

"Someone needs to watch their aim, yeah?" he said. Hannah had him in a headlock two seconds later and he started laughing. "Jus' tellin' the truth!"

Malcolm used their distraction to walk over to the duck pond and take residence on the bench to watch them. There were two of them, one covered in brown feathers while the other had a striking green head. They quacked at him, and he'd have quacked back had the park not so many visitors. Just to amuse himself. Smoke stood between them and his eyes, and he began to feel bad smoking around them. He crushed the cigarette and set it next to him. One duck had taken up drinking the entire pond, the other getting a few laps in. His head hurt, but he didn't look away. He couldn't look away, not with the ducks acting so funny.

 

Angus dragged Malcolm behind him through the park toward the slide. A line of kids started from the ladder and wormed its way down, and the boy wanted to get there before it got too long. "Hurry up, Mal, come on!"

"Quit pullin' me, Ang!" Malcolm wrenched his hand away and Angus took off full speed. He stopped where the last kid was, standing on his toes to estimate how long it would take. Malcolm took the spot after him, looking around the park for any faces from his class. "One time, an' your done."

"Mum said I can go as many times as I want!"

"Well Mum's not here is she?" Angus stuck his tongue out and faced the front again. He wrinkled his nose to see the kid in front of him knuckle deep in his own. Some children would take their turn, then sneak their way up the slide giving themselves another one.

"Mal, they're cheating!"

"What?" he asked exasperated as a ten year old could be. Angus pointed under the structure where he could see the misdeeds in action.

"Look, they're cheating!" Malcolm sighed.

"This is gonna take forever." While Angus started yelling kid profanities at the cheaters, Malcolm heard some kids who had not yet taken their turn yell at someone else.

"No girls allowed! Go play on the swings!" A couple blonde kids were shooing away a small girl on the ground who had come who the park with her mother and wanted a turn on the slide. "No girls allowed!"

"You're not the boss!" Hannah yelled back. One boy picked up a pile of bark chips that had made their home from someone's shoes to the structure and poured it on her head. Brushing the dust from her hair she frowned at them and left the slide alone, not wanting any further humiliation. Seeing no kids lining up behind him, Malcolm left his place and ran up to her.

"Come on, you can slide with us," he said. Taking his hand when she recognized her friend she followed him to the ladder with her head down. The boys on the structure didn't notice and began joining Angus in yelling at the cheaters for taking too long. "Here, stand in front of me."

Angus heard Malcolm's voice and turned around. "You?" he frowned seeing the girl from his class.

"She's going with us, Ang," Malcolm explained. "Well, with you. Big kids don't slide."

"She gave me cooties, Mal, I don't want to slide with her!"

"Shut up and deal with it, Arthur," Hannah said crossing her arms. Her temper could be atrocious for a child. Angus' face turned red.

"My name's not Arthur!"

"Angus, shut up!" Malcolm joined in tired of his brother's whining. Angus' day at the park could have been going a lot better. He pouted and turned around, keeping quiet lest Malcolm should run his big mouth to their mother.

"My name's not Arthur," he mumbled.

As the line grew shorter, and kids were letting others take their turns, the three children were at the top of the structure, none of them ever feeling as tall as they did that moment. Angus looked over the edge and waved to nothing in particular. Finally it was his turn and he sat in the edge, stopping when he felt a pair of arms around his neck. "Get off!"

"Malcolm said I'm going with you."

"Take her with you, Angus, I'm getting down from here." The boy turned around to climb down the ladder when a hand pulled him back. Hannah looked up at him and dragged him back toward the slide.

"Come on, Malcolm, we'll slide down together."

"Aw, Hannah, I don't want to-" He stopped when he looked at her little pout. One hand was latched on to Angus so he couldn't leave without them. Malcolm sighed, unable to say no to her. "Fine, get this over with," he mumbled sitting down behind Hannah. He held on to her waist while she grabbed Angus' neck much to his annoyance and all three slid down together, landing in a pile of bark chips below. Angus laughed when Hannah got a splinter and she threatened to kiss his cheek again. 

 

The ducks were both drinking from the pond now. A third had wandered to the edge looking for a good spot to climb in and join them. A tug on his arm scared Malcolm out of his wits and probably the ducks too when he expressed it vocally. Hannah stood by the bench holding his arm. "What do you want?"

"Come on, Mal," she said attempting to pull him up. He stayed put.

"What for?"

"I want to see both my best friends, an' you're sitting over here by yourself!" She pulled his arm until he gave in, standing up. "What's that on your hand?"

He looked down to see her lightly picking on an amateur bandage that covered his palm. "It's uh, nothin', nothin'."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Cut my hand is all. Doesn't hardly hurt." Staring at it a second longer, she starting pulling him again.

"Come on, please?"

That damn pout again. He almost called Angus over to wipe it off but Angus' ideas were probably different than his. Sighing he walked with Hannah over to where Angus sat in the grass and joined him, Hannah sitting in between. "Glad you could join us, Mal."

"Jus' couldn't resist," he replied. "What are we doin', makin' grass angels?"

"Jus' talkin', then Hannah didn't want to leave you out. I was against the idea, I didn't want to bother you. You're welcome, Mal." Angus gave his brother a wink and received a scoff in return.

"Thanks, Ang. Are we talkin' 'bout anything interesting, or are we jus' chewin' the fat?"

"Hannah was tellin' about her writing for a while. You say you're gettin' five hundred for this gig?" She nodded.

"A quarter for every word and I need it in by next week. If they like it, they're sending my name to bigger, more well known papers."

"Yeah? Good on ya', soon you'll be more famous than us!" Malcolm smiled.

"I doubt that," Hannah laughed. "I haven't heard a full song let alone a full album but I know you two are quite good."

"The fans don't quite agree this year," Angus said picking at a hangnail. "There's been a lower sale than normal with the newest album...maybe it's jus' 'cause the last one did so well? I mean..." Malcolm nodded.

"I don't think it's 'cause we got Cliff in the band now," he said. "At least, that better not be the reason, Cliff's playing being better. Maybe it's our minds playin' tricks. You get one real good song, an' play another song an' suddenly everyone's radios are shuttin' off." Angus winced when he pulled the hangnail off, inspecting the aftermath on his finger.

"I wish I could hear you guys play more," Hannah said. "Travis would hate having that kind of music playing around the house though."

"Play it when he's gone," Angus suggested. "An' if he comes back before it's over jus' do what I told you."

"What was that?" Malcolm asked.

"Tell him to fuck off," Angus grinned. Malcolm shook his head.

"That's the trouble, he's never gone. He watches that house like a hawk."

"He's gone right now," Malcolm said. "Said he's goin' to some-thingie somewhere, I didn't quite pay attention to him."

"We ain't over there," Angus replied. "We could go back but that house gives me the creeps."

"I needed a little sunshine anyway," Hannah said laying on her back on the grass. She closed her eyes but could see the light dimming. She opened them to see Angus looking over her.

""What are you gonna do when you've got two little rain clouds with ya', eh? I wish I could hear you play, don't you, Mal?" Malcolm smiled and nodded.

"You play anything?" he asked her.

"Just a little piano, but it's just beginner's stuff, I'm not that good yet."

"C'mon, we'll wait till Travis is asleep then break in," Angus suggested.

"That wouldn't end well, Angus and you know it."

Angus barely touched her ribs and she let out a laugh. "The two little rain clouds are stormin' in," he said. "The lightning will strike unless you play us a song." Hannah's laughter grew when Angus tickled her more. "Mal, help."

"No, Mal, don't help!" Hannah yelled out. Malcolm stayed out of it. Angus' tickling lessened and Hannah attacked him in return, pushing him back on the grass. Both of their laughs mixed together through the wind like a song, one that Travis couldn't turn off. Letting him breathe, Hannah removed her hands from his sides and stared down at him, his eyes locked directly on hers. Both were trying to hold in their laughs but failing every few moments. The sun was disappearing behind a grove of trees making themselves rather visible to the other without blinding them. Angus hardly realized he reached a hand up to push her hair behind her ear. A force knocked her away into the grass, the laughter increasing in volume again. Angus sat up and saw Malcolm tickling Hannah. He didn't hesitate to lend a couple of hands.

"Now ya' help!" Angus said making sure Hannah was immobile.

Disregarding his bandage he pushed Angus down and tickled him too. "Had to clear a path to take you out. You're both walnuts, real walnuts!"

 

It was twilight by the time Hannah returned home. Angus walked on her left side holding her hand while Malcolm took to the right. Travis wasn't waiting on the porch this time. Hannah silently hoped he was still gone and the boys wouldn't have to leave so early until the front door opened. He turned the porch light on and smiled when he saw them. "Hannah! Boys, welcome back! I trust you've all eaten dinner?" Angus' hold tightened.

"No actually, we haven't eaten since lunch," Malcolm explained. Travis opened the door wider, the light streaming outside.

"Would you boys mind stopping in for a bit? Have a bite or two?" Angus and Malcolm exchanged glances. "I just finished mine but there's a pot on the stove you can help yourselves to."

"I'm real sorry Travis, but I have to check on Sherrie back at the hotel ya' know, she's probably wonderin' where I am ya' know." Angus' hold on Hannah broke when Malcolm dragged him aside.

"Sherrie's fine, Ang, what are you doin'?" Malcolm whispered.

"Checkin' on my-"

"Don't pull the girlfriend bullshit on me, Ang."

"-significant other. That so wrong?"

"Leavin' Hannah now when Travis is-"

"Hey!" Angus pulled Malcolm further away from the door. "We can't be by her side twenty four seven ya' know, as much as I would love to be. But I also have other things to look after, an'..." Angus glanced up at the grin Travis gave them. He shivered. "...it seems he's not in a poor mood tonight, maybe she'll be okay."

"You don't know that."

"You stay with her then."

"What?"

"Stay an' have dinner with them, you must be starvin', an' it'll keep you from borrowin' my money," Angus said. He shrugged. "An' I'll just eat with Sherrie at the hotel." Malcolm narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like what you're implyin'." Angus sighed.

"Stay with Hannah for me, okay? Spend some time with her, you haven't seen her nearly as much as I have since we got back." Malcolm shifted in his spot.

"Jus'...haven't got around to it."

"Either way, be there with her, an' make sure Travis doesn't lay a hand on her," he whispered. Malcolm frowned.

"What are you sayin'?"

"With the way Travis gets mad at her sometimes I don't like to think of anything worse happenin', an' since I got to get back to Sherrie you're the only one left to watch out for her." Malcolm rolled his head back, crossing his arms from his brother's request. "Mal, please?"

"I'm doin' it, I'm doin' it. For her, to make sure she's okay. Not so you can spend all that time with some girl you hardly know." Angus lost his smile.

"I know Sherrie like the back of my hand."

"You sure about that? You've been seein' each other for five months." Angus grinned again.

"Wow, even I didn't keep track how long." Malcolm resisted smacking him on the head.

"Your best friend for fuckin' years an' off you go with another girl."

"Shut the fuck up, Mal, I know Sherrie enough to know I want her, an' I can't leave her alone all night in some hotel I brought her to. Keepin' her company was the whole point in takin' her, remember?" Angus stepped off the porch and started toward the gate. "I have to go now."

"You're leaving?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, I've got someone to see, I'll see you all tomorrow or somethin'." He stopped when he felt someone grab him from behind. He looked under his arm and saw two black sleeves. She barely gave him room to turn around and return the hug properly. "You okay?" he asked.

"Can't I say goodbye first?" Her voice was muffled.

"Right, sorry. I uh, don't really like saying goodbye to you..."

"It's better than leaving without one," she said raising her head to look at him. "Isn't it?" He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I guess so," he whispered. His lips touched her nose and he let her go. "Mal's gonna stay with you, okay? I jus' can't leave Sherrie alone all evenin' ya' know?"

"Oh sure, sure." Her face was red.

"We'll be back tomorrow, save that nose for me!" He left them, his small frame illuminated by the streetlights when he passed under them. Malcolm took Hannah by the elbow and brought her back up the porch steps into the house where Travis welcomed them eagerly.

The door closed behind them and they were graced by the warm fireplace and recently used oven. "Take a seat anywhere around the table, except where the empty plate is, that was mine." He walked ahead of them and removed it from the table, putting it in the sink to wash. Malcolm pulled a chair out for Hannah and she sat down, him beside her. Travis came out from the kitchen with two more plates and again a second time with a pot and spoon. "Still hot. Here you are."

The food dished out on their plates was a warm yellow poured over the top of steamed broccoli. Forks and napkins were provided for the two and Travis finally sat down with them. "This is nice of you, Travis," Malcolm said. "What's the occasion?"

"Just the man to talk with this about! I've been waiting all evening for your return, Hannah, you'll never believe this. The dogs were accidentally let loose before the race, one got away a good distance and they're still trying to catch him back. They haven't called to say they have him yet," Travis explained. "Gave everybody there their money back, plus a bonus."

"How much did you get back?" Hannah asked.

"My original three hundred plus an extra fifty two. That puts us in a better spot than we were, sweetheart!" Hannah gave a weak smile in return, glad he got the money back and glad the dogs escaped a day of vigorous racing, but concerned with how much money Travis had laid on the table.

"What do you mean dogs, what are the dogs for?" Malcolm had heard Angus mention something about the hobby of his, but wanted to be sure. Travis never dropped his smile.

"Oh, just a little fun with them, have them run a few meters. They enjoy it, it gets their energy out." Hannah clenched her fork a bit tighter. "Good thing too, mine had a bit bigger of a breakfast this morning."

Malcolm took the fork out of his mouth and looked at Hannah who kept her head down. Something about the apathy in Travis' tone about the animals did something to her he couldn't see, but he could sense. As if she felt a special empathy with the dogs and their treatment. He made sure to sit in between them at the table, keeping Angus' request in mind. Travis wouldn't lay a hand on her that evening while he was there.

"A little extra money is never a bad thing," Malcolm said, continuing the conversation to be polite. "Takin' a chance with it though, could lose everything."

"Only the clever survive in that kind of world, son. You have to know where to place your chips, right?"

"Yeah..." Malcolm remembered how clever the man had been at Poker.

"Of course tonight I got lucky. Fifty two over, can you believe it?"

"I'd need to see it first," Malcolm sighed.

"I was so happy when I heard the news that I just had to treat myself with a well cooked meal. Hannah, have at it!" Her plate was already nearly empty, her serving seemingly smaller than Malcolm's at first glance, but he had shrugged it off. He didn't know the mistake he made at the time. Travis picked up the pot from the table and held it over Malcolm's plate. "Would you like any more before you leave?"

"No thanks, I should get goin' soon, it's gettin' late," Malcolm said taking the opportunity to excuse himself. The pot was set down without even being offered to Hannah again. Travis didn't seem to be putting up much of a threat tonight. Besides. Malcolm's throat was dry. "Come on, Hannah."

 

It was cold outside. Hannah shivered despite the warm hug goodbye. Malcolm let her go and walked down the steps through the same path his brother took under the streetlights. One last goodbye echoed from her spot on the porch and he caught it just in time and turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow, that is, if Angus wakes up in time."

"I'll knock him silly," Malcolm said. "A good splash of water might get him up." They shared one last smile. "He'll be up, don't worry. He's nuts about ya'."

"He's nuts period." Hannah opened the door to her house and stepped inside. "Take care of your hand okay?"

"I promise, no high fives until it's better." He smiled. "Goodbye." His frame disappeared in the same fashion as his brother's did.

 

Angus closed the hotel room door behind him and turned on the light. The kitchen table was exactly the same as it was when he left this morning, as was the couch in the living room. He set his coat there and checked the bedroom where Sherrie wasn't. It was a little after seven when he got back and the sky was absolutely dark. Deciding to start on dinner if Sherrie hadn't already he entered the kitchen and grabbed a pot from the cupboard and filled it in the sink. The water slowly rose to the top as his eyes wandered about the counter. A piece of paper written on in purple ink caught his attention. Forgetting the faucet he grabbed it and held it closer to the light above to see.

Angus,

Went out for the evening to explore the town and have a little fun. I'll get myself some dinner while I'm here, and I'll come back probably before midnight. Feel free to eat without me, I know you and Hannah probably already shared a meal. Don't bother trying to call me, I can handle myself. See? I've finally written you a note, hope you're proud of me.

Love you.

The name at the bottom with a heart drawn next to it only confirmed his suspicion as to who wrote it. The handwriting was neat, a little too neat. She always wrote in cursive however, so he appreciated that he was able to understand what it said. His pants and shoes were soaked and the floor around him had a puddle already bigger than a slight problem. He turned the faucet off and emptied half of the water out of the pot. A towel was grabbed from the other side of the counter, his shoes making a bigger mess when he walked to take it. It did its job and was put back, the pot placed on the stove. The apartment only then felt empty, and he wondered if he should have stayed for dinner, or if he didn't get to the hotel quick enough.

He wondered what Hannah and Malcolm had eaten.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hannah returned to her spot at the table to find their plates gone, as well as the pot of broccoli. Travis stuck the plates in the sink using one of the forks to help himself to more of his cooking. Hannah grimaced at the thought of that fork being hers. Travis smacked his lips. "He sure didn't stay long," he said mouth full. "Pity, I had so much to discuss. He seems real quiet on the outside but I bet he's a great conversationalist. He's one of those..." Travis licked the fork as he tried to think of the potentially imaginary word. "Well, you know. You give them something they know all about and they're off like a wrinkle under heat."

Hannah frowned as the broccoli vanished before her eyes. "I was still hungry, Travis," she said. He hardly looked up.

"Hmm?"

"I said I'm still hungry."

"So? Get something from the fridge. You can feed yourself, with all this talk of being a grown up..." The pot was set in the sink and left to soak. Hannah had taken a spot by the refrigerator and opened it. There was a pitcher of water on the top shelf, the bottom nearly empty save for a grocery bag of rotten fruits. She slammed it closed.

"Ain't much," she muttered. "Did you remember to buy groceries?" Travis was already on the couch by the fire, poking it with the necessary instrument. Sparks scattered and ashes threatened his vision. He set the poker down.

"I bought the broccoli, didn't I?"

"That's not enough-"

"And the cheese sauce."

"Which you ate most of, I didn't even-"

"Why didn't you ask for more then?" Travis asked, glaring at her. "What am I, your mother? Feeding you like you're five...and Malcolm was a guest in this home, I was trying to be polite so before you start ranting about the unfairness of it all..."

"You don't let me shop for food, and now you're not doing it either," Hannah said. "Quit taking my money for your bills and debts, and let me shop for once, let me get the food." The man didn't answer her. Just sat himself on the couch staring at the cigar pack he left on the coffee table. "I can get some for the whole week, enough for both of us."

"You think you can handle a responsibility like that?" he asked. "You can't even speak up at the dinner table, and you want to go downtown? Writing it out on paper isn't going to work for them." Hannah clenched her hands again, digging her nails into her palm. Counting never helped manage her anger so she thought a slight ounce of pain would snap her out of it. "You think money grows on trees? Nearly lost a few hundred today."

"That was your fault!" she yelled. "You're the one wasting your money, our money just to satisfy your idea of fun, I just want to eat something!"

"I don't want you to eat too much," he said. "You eat too much an' soon you don't have the energy to work anymore. Remember the hogs?" Hannah's face grew hot. "Ended a scam anyway but it's no less truth. And you're shy as hell-"

"I can do it," she finally said. Her hands relaxed, though they hurt like hell. "What about the bonus you got? That can go toward food, and I have some from my paintings a few months ago saved up...my writing-"

"Spend all the money you want," he interrupted. "If it gets you to shut up then go ahead and do it. Real shame Malcolm left, he doesn't talk nearly as much as you do. Or, complain at least." A log in the fire fell sending sparks everywhere. "Knows more about business too, can appreciate the value of money."

"Should I go tomorrow?" Hannah asked fighting back angry tears. He didn't care about them if he noticed. "Or does that interfere with your schedules somehow?"

"Go ahead," he said watching the fire. His voice lowered. "I was in such a good mood. I hate being taken out of my good mood."

Hannah backed away from him, eyes widened when he saw him reach for the box of cigars on the coffee table. She held her arms together, protecting them. They began to hurt. His hand picked it up slowly as if there was weight to it. Hannah knew it was new; she'd seen him buy it in Amsterdam. He didn't open it, but simply held it there like a treasure more valuable than his own kin. Setting it down, Hannah released a hidden breath and waited. He shooed her off. "I ran out of matches a while ago."

Her work room door closed and she leaned back against it finally letting the tears fall. Her sweater sleeves soaked them up but couldn't catch them all. They were hot tears, silly tears, ones conducted by hurt feelings, and she hated it. The door pressed against her back, against her spine. She stood up and paced the room, her arms crossed over herself. His eyes hadn't been visible from her point in the room but she knew there was a fire to them, the only one he could light at the moment. Travis was right, she wasn't a baby. She could take care of herself, what was she thinking?

She was hungry, that's all.

Her clothes were hung up in the closet, some scattered on a nearby chair. They wouldn't be difficult to pack. She knew there was a suitcase under her bed. She put it there. Sneaking by him would be difficult enough and finding a place to stay would be even harder. Her first thought was Angus and Malcolm, then simply Malcolm as she knew Sherrie was already keeping Angus company. Surely just for a few days...until they left for Australia again.

Dull in the dark, her ring came into view. It was pretty, but that's all it was. Expensive, if you wanted more. Her mother thought it was a splendid idea at the time. Wearing it would strengthen the promise between the women as would it keep lustful men off her. Knowing rings meant nothing to some of those men, and the fact that she couldn't stand living with Travis she thought the ring was useless. She removed it.

This was her only home. Her passion of art, writing, and music filled her soul with peace but it didn't fill her stomach with food. That money was taken and used as debt payments and bets, and just enough food to keep Travis happy. Hardly enough for her, but all she had. Staying with her friends would give her a sanctuary even if it was only temporary. Surely they'd understand, but she knew their situation as well and wouldn't want to give them another mouth to feed.

Her mother's face came to mind. The face she made when she heard Angus had bought her an album, or when he asked her to the dance was the same face she made when Hannah quit school. Disappointment. Throwing the ring under the bed in place of the suitcase would give her another one. A worse one. Hannah could at least do one thing right in her mother's eyes, such as keeping her promise.

It hurt, but she put the ring back on.

Her stomach rumbled as she looked at the mess of projects in front of her. Everything was blurry. A pencil had rolled off the desk that morning once sitting next to a sheet of paper half filled. Her colored smock was hanging on the bed post where she threw it in her hurry. Sketches and canvases covered three corners of the room. The fourth, was taken up by a very small piano. 

She sat down at it and lightly touched the keys. Her housemate couldn't stand the way she played, as she hardly ever followed sheet music. Her fingers played what they wanted and more or less a song came from it. He hated it, but he couldn't hear it with the door closed. So she began to play.

A bit out of tune and a tad odd sounding. She loved it. Each note bounced off the next in the most amateur pattern. But she loved it. Her tears fell less and less, and a smile came through to replace them. A few minor keys were added to the score. She laughed to herself though she hardly knew why.

Picking up a canvas from the carpet and a charcoal stick from a drawer she began to sketch. It started off as a sailboat, then turned into a fat dragon. Its tongue stuck out in the silliest way and she set it aside to paint over later. She picked up another one and drew a flower. She drew five flowers. Another one had a lock and key. She signed her name at the bottom of that one and put it down to draw a detailed apple on another. Returning to the piano, she continued her song and the tears stopped flowing altogether.

The pencil was removed from the carpet. Once again it lay next to the paper half filled with sentences about whatever came to her mind. She had been nervous all day that the press people wouldn't like it. And while the nervousness didn't bid farewell, she pushed the feeling in the back of her mind.

She sat down at the desk and had another crack at it. The words didn't come so freely as they had that morning before she was called to join her friends. Her smile grew. Those boys filled what seemed like the other half of her happiness, while the first half was being attended to at the moment. Before long the pencil started moving and the words came after it. Like the music from the piano keys came the ideas to the paper and it was filled front and back. She would edit it tomorrow, for she had grown suddenly sleepy from her minutes of work. Her clock on the wall read three hours later...hours?

It hadn't felt like it, she had fun.

Travis' footprints embedded deep in her skin were ugly to look at, but he couldn't ever step on her heart, or her brain, or her love for her two friends. She wouldn't let anyone. Her eyes felt crusted over from crying and she grabbed a tissue to wipe any remaining fluids off her face. She felt a sense of accomplishment, one that didn't need to come from approval of another person. Not that Travis gave her any in the first place. The room was in an even bigger mess than it was three hours ago and she was proud of it. Hunger still racked her stomach and she was sure to feel faint in the morning, but her happiness didn't leave.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall. They reached her bedroom door and she froze. Maybe there were matches in the bathroom...maybe the piano had broken through the walls... Neither person on either side of the door moved, and the footsteps finally faded away to the bedroom at the end of the hall. The only one in the house. Hannah refused to take it, and Travis refused to give it up.

Her bed was crafted with pillows stacked together on a sleeping bag with blankets to top it off. She hurried to it when the door at the end of the hall opened and she buried herself under the covers. Figuring the man might return to check on her, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Sleep didn't come easy, it never did. But especially on nights like this when ideas roaming her mind had yet to be fulfilled. She tossed and turned all night. The good news was Travis never came back. 

 

Angus finally stood up on the fourth knock on his door. Noodles filled his mouth and a tomato sauce stain occupied his shirt making him quite the picture. Malcolm thought the exact thing when he opened the door. "You look good, Ang."

"Can't a man eat?" Angus let his brother come inside the room and they both stood there staring at each other. Angus swallowed his noodles. "What are you doing here, you were supposed to stay with Hannah."

"I was with her, but I left a bit early-"

"Is she okay?" Malcolm smiled at Angus' tone. It quickly vanished.

"She's fine, Travis kept a good mood the whole time." He shifted in his spot putting his hands in his pockets. "Kind of freaked me out a bit, to tell the truth."

"I know what you mean," Angus mumbled. He looked at his dinner on the table. "Come on, I'm hungry." Malcolm followed him to the table and took a seat across from him, watching Angus finish his meal. "So what are you doin' here? Your bed not dry yet?"

"Can it, Ang. I tried to go back to my room but..." Malcolm looked around the room especially around the refrigerator. "You got any water, Ang?"

"There's some in the fridge-" Angus had hardly finished when Malcolm stood up from the table and ripped the door open, grabbing a pitcher. Angus watched him open the cupboards and scrounge for a cup, knocking them all over the floor in his haste. "There a fire in your room?"

Malcolm chugged the glass down and filled it up again. He cleaned up his trail of ransacking and joined Angus at the table. If he wasn't thirsty, he couldn't drink. "Sink water was gross," he mumbled.

"Hotel water...couldn't get any better, eh?"

"Yeah..." He took another drink. "Where's Sherrie?"

Angus nodded toward the note on the counter, Malcolm not bothering to get up and read it. He looked at Angus with a confused look. "She got dinner in town somewhere. Was gone when I got back." His dinner didn't taste so good anymore. "I made a mistake, Mal, I should have-" He sighed. "I should have-" Malcolm stayed quiet. Angus set his fork down. "I've made a mistake."

"Which was?" Malcolm asked. Angus winced.

"Don't make me say it."

"I know you wanted to check on your beloved," Malcolm said. "but you've seen Travis more than I have, you've seen his bad moods more, why did you leave if you had a bad feeling?"

"I said don't make me say it." Someone was walking down the hall, a chain rattling. "Should I have stayed?"

"What do you think?" Angus rubbed his temple. "Hannah would have liked your company."

"Would have enjoyed hers. And what about you, you left?"

Malcolm rubbed his hands. "Like I said, he freaked me out. I guess I chickened out on her but..." Angus smiled.

"Looks like we're both stupid." Malcolm finished his drink and felt full, the idea of a whiskey not sitting well. His plan worked. "Did she seem fine when you left? No fear or..." Angus hated to finish the sentence.

"We gotta get her away from him," Malcolm said shaking his head. "If there is any chance of fear on her face to begin with she can't stay with him. Can't imagine the kinds of things he says to her when we're gone..."

"What do we do, jus' take her to Australia with us makin' her leave her life an' career behind?" Angus asked. "Can't ask her to do that, couldn't ever ask her to do that."

"I couldn't either."

"Call the cops on this guy? We don't really have much evidence of him gettin' after her, not even sure if it's illegal."

"I don't know, I don't know." Malcolm stood from the table to wash his glass and stick it back in the cupboard. "Just-figure somethin' out I guess."

Angus kept quiet. He wore two things on his face: tomato sauce and guilt. He picked up a napkin, almost disappointed there wasn't a name scribbled on the bottom. "I made a mistake, Mal," he finally said.

"We both did," he answered. "Travis made the worst one."

Angus stared at the middle of the table, then the floor, then the window. "So...you come here to mooch off my water too?"

"Had to talk. Can't talk about a man when he's next to ya', can ya'?" He made for the door. "Guess I'd better get out of here, don't want to be here when Sherrie comes back-she is comin' back, right?"

"'Round midnight," Angus said. He stopped eating with a few bites left. "She might be mad at me. We both are."

"Does she yell at you?"

"Jus' gets annoyed, but...I can manage. I'll put up with it...for her."

"Better leave before the fireworks...good luck," Malcolm said before leaving the room to find his own. The crumpled napkin dropped to his plate and he pushed his plate away. The footsteps and chain came back this time going the opposite way. Angus didn't think pets were allowed there. But if Travis could walk through it freely though he had yet to try...he thought Travis deserved the chain more than the dog did anyway.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Angus hated to see women cry. He hated to see anyone cry, but women were the worst. He'd sometimes catch his mother crying when he sneaked into her room and it scared him. Tissues all over her side of the bed while her body shook from more emotions than he knew the names of. He'd leave without a sound and hide in his room, or stay with Malcolm until she called them down to dinner. Her eyes were always red and she always gave them a smile while she watched them eat. He pretended not to notice. He hated to see a woman cry, and his heart just about shattered when he found Hannah crying in her backyard.

He let himself through the gate like normal and didn't see the piece of paper on the porch until after he knocked on the door. He couldn't recognize the handwriting and hardly had an easy time reading it. Travis had apparently left for another meeting uptown telling Hannah to go easy on her money. Some numbers were written on the back of it and Angus crumpled it up stuffing it in his pocket. He didn't care about those numbers. No one answered during his light read and he knocked again. For an answer, he turned his head to the sound of a stone hitting wood. The white fence wobbled as a rock bounced through the grass. While he waited, another rock ricocheted off and hit the grass, rolling ten feet from the porch. Angus left the porch and made his way around the house. If someone was dumb enough to break into his friend's house while she was gone they wouldn't be there for long. Angus picked the rock up just in case.

The backyard was just as well put together as it was the last time he saw it, except for the fountain being completely dry and the umbrella having taken completely off the table. He stuck his hands in his pockets hiding the rock from sight when he heard a heavy, and slightly unattractive sniff, and another rock flying past his legs hitting the fence head on. "Excuse me?" Angus said walking toward the huddled mound on the grass against the house, head down with their knees pulled up to their chest. He got a closer look. "Hannah?"

She looked up at him. Her face was wet. "Angus."

"What are you doin'?" he asked sitting next to her. His face turned red. "I guess I can see what you're doin', but why? I mean, what's wrong?"

Wiping her nose on her sleeve she feigned a smile. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Now don't play coy with me," he said grabbing her face, lessening his grip when he saw her flinch. He regretted his action immediately. "I'm sorry."

"Can't I have a good cry once in a while?"

"Travis did something, didn't he?" Angus asked. "He yelled at you, put you down...he didn't threaten you, did he?" She shook her head. "What then?"

"Where's Malcolm?"

"Hotel with a headache, now please..." She tried to pull her head away. "Hannah, I hate it when you don't tell me things..."

She remembered that day. She could never forget despite how much she wanted to. Though even with remembering it came with at least one goodbye. She wiped her eyes again, Angus' hand helping. The other was over her shoulders lightly gripping one. Thinking of her selfish iniquity had her crying unattractively again and she pinched herself for it. "Hey," Angus said. "Don't do that."

"Travis didn't say anything," Hannah finally managed. Angus raised an eyebrow.

"Did I?" he asked.

"No! No, not that I remember." She hardly laughed at her joke.

"Is this about yesterday? Look, I'm real sorry about that, if I'd have known Sherrie was gone I'd have stayed right with you-"

"It's not you!" she said harsher than she intended. Angus waited for her to speak again. When she didn't he wiped some more tears away with his thumb. Something stirred, something about seeing a close friend cry tore at his conscience. It wasn't worse than seeing his mother weep, but a different kind of pain. Before he knew what he was doing he put his lips to her tears instead, his hand coming to rest on her other shoulder. Her face was red when he pulled away, but less stained in sorrow than it was before.

"You okay?" he whispered.

She smiled a real one this time. "Just a bit hungry."

"It's ten in the morning! We can't have you hungry, can we? Did you eat anything?" Her stomach rumbled at the topic at hand and no amount of folding her arms could suppress it. Angus poorly held back a laugh. "Guess not."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You haven't eaten much, except when me an' Mal get somethin'..." Hannah turned away from him and dried her nose with her sleeve. "What did you an' Mal have for dinner last night with the..." He thought for a minute. "Can't exactly call him the man of the house now, can I?"

"We had broccoli," she answered.

"You get enough?" Her hesitance to answer didn't go undetected. "Are you eating enough?" His voice was stern. "Are you?"

"Enough to get by."

"Hannah..." She turned to face him, a slight frown on both their faces. Angus hadn't realized how close he had been leaning till he glanced down a few inches. They were right there...

Hannah closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He stared at her hair, slightly mussed in the front. He tried to fix it, then just let it be. Despite the volume lowered, he still heard her stomach asking for food. "That wasn't me," she denied.

"Maybe Mal has somethin' at his place, he's always borrowin' my stuff, it's our turn now." He stood up taking Hannah with him who straightened herself out. "Is, that okay with you?"

"I don't want to impose-"

"Imposin' on a friend is unheard of with Mal, especially if it's you. Me on the other hand, I could get a bruise." He smiled with pride when he heard her laugh, taking her hand in his and leading them out of the yard. "Anything you want in particular for Mal to make?"

"If he has a headache he doesn't have to cook for me...I can make something for the both of you. After all," she added. "you're the guests."

"Nonsense," Angus said. He opened the gate for the both of them leaving the house behind. "I'll make you somethin' then, or if the hotel room burns down for some mysterious reasons I so obviously had nothin' to do with..." She laughed again. He joined her this time. "we can go out somewhere again."

The winter air didn't feel as cold whenever they held hands. As natural as it was with them being friends since primary, it didn't fail to give them both idiotic smiles, ones not simply from the time spent apart. House after house passed by in a matter of time. "Sherrie was gone?" Hannah asked suddenly. Angus shrugged.

"You weren't the only one left with a note. For the first time ever she told me where she was goin', but I still wasn't happy. Maybe I just felt lonely. Ya' know?"

"I'd agree but then you'd feel bad." Angus frowned.

"Feel bad...oh, you weren't lonely, were you? With Mal?"

"Of course not," Hannah said swinging their entwined hands. "I knew you had to get back and Mal's company is more than I could ask from him." He didn't continue the topic when she dropped it.

"He likes your company too. Says it keeps him from watching the news all day, it just depresses the both of us."

"I'm flattered," Hannah rolled her eyes.

"How's your writing coming, you get a Nobel award yet?"

"I finished it last night, but it needs editing. You a millionaire yet?" Angus dropped his smile.

"Far from it," he admitted. "Mal borrowed a bit from me a few days ago, he still owes me back..." His wallet was pulled from his back pocket and examined. "He got a bit hungry too. But I'm sure he's got somethin' to eat since I gave him a twenty."

"Don't spend money on me," she said looking down at him. "I know things are tight, there's no need-"

"I will not hear another refusal from you, not when you haven't eaten since last night. It would be our pleasure to make sure you have, I don't know, basic needs of human life? How much money do you have?" Hannah's eyes grew wet again when she thought of that morning as she was to go shopping for food. Angus hadn't realized he hit a bruise until he looked at her. "Hey, what's up? You feel okay?"

"I feel fine, Angus. I did have some but..."

"But?"

"I guess Travis needed it more than me. It's so damn stupid to cry about..." The pieces of the puzzle just couldn't fit together in his mind the longer he thought about it. His conversation with Malcolm came up again instead, and he considered suggesting their thoughts to Hannah.

"Uh, Hannah, I've been um-" He cleared his throat. "I've been thinkin'."

"Outside of school?" He squeezed her hand trying to pinch it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. And uh, I was thinkin' that-me an' Mal were thinkin' at least, that maybe...I guess what I'm tryin' to say is...difficult to explain."

"Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle," she said. "Unless you're thinking about getting your old job back? For extra money?"

"What? No! No, not that. If I'm not workin' in the women's one I don't want it," he laughed. "I was thinkin' of askin' you somethin', but I couldn't ask you to do it. Hotel's here."

Hannah took her eyes away from him to see the temporary residence of her friends. She hadn't been there at all, she realized. Like a gentleman Angus opened the door for her. It wasn't big, just big enough for two small brothers and a girl. A man with a dog on a leash walked by them and left the building. Angus assumed that was his neighbor. "Are you two sharing a floor?" Hannah asked when they reached the elevator. Angus pressed a button and put his hands in his pockets.

"Malcolm really voted against it," he said with a smile. "But it takes a real negotiator like myself to keep us both happy."

"What did you say?"

"Nothin' a little talkin' to can't fix." The elevator stopped on the third floor.

"You bribe him?" Hannah grinned.

"Malcolm Young most certainly does not take bribes." There he stood outside the elevator as the doors opened. He smiled upon seeing Hannah and held his arms out for her. "Sorry I couldn't visit, Angus gave me a headache."

"A little somethin' from me to you," he laughed as he stepped out. The doors closed behind him. "What, no hug for me?"

Malcolm let Hannah go and walked toward his brother. "Come here then, Ang." Angus was embraced in a way he didn't like, and he grimaced when Malcolm thought it funny to kiss his cheek. "Baby brother needs his cuddles."

"Back up, back up. How's your hand?"

"Hurtin', healin'. Can still play guitar with it, that's all that matters. Can shake the right hands ya' know. How's the lady doin', you okay, Hannah?" She wiped her face to check for any signs she had been crying.

"Great, good. Missed you both."

"I'm real sorry we scamped out on ya', wasn't very sweet of us, huh?"

"I admit I wasn't fond of it," she said. Malcolm and Angus looked at each other with guilt. "But the sun came up and it's a new day."

"Did...Travis hurt you?" Malcolm asked quietly after a moment. "In any way?"

"No," she said. She was telling the truth. "He stole from me this morning, I'll tell you that. Angus, you read the note I'm sure?"

"What note?" Malcolm asked. Angus turned white.

"That's why you were crying..."

"You were crying?"

"It's a bit difficult to put together a sentence when you are," Hannah said looking at Angus.

"What happened when I was gone? Angus?" He didn't answer. Malcolm turned to Hannah.

"Travis went uptown again, and he needed money. I was supposed to go shopping this morning and I can't now. Angus found me."

"He made you cry?" Malcolm asked again. Angus didn't speak. He didn't especially feel like it when he knew he would swear a blue streak if he opened his mouth. "He jus' take it in front of you?"

"No, I uh-" Her face turned red and she rubbed her wrist. "I didn't exactly find out until I tried paying for my food."

"Hannah, when's the last you've eaten?" Malcolm asked taking on a very serious look. "Was it last night's dinner?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"Alright. Come on, Ang." Malcolm and Angus walked up to the elevator, Malcolm pressing the button.

"What about your headache?" Angus asked.

"It's dead an' gone now, I'll deal with it this evening. Right now, we have to get to the store. Your wallet on you?"

"Back pocket. We were jus' comin' to have you make somethin' for us but jus' buyin' it might be better." The door opened.

"Need to get food for ourselves anyway," Malcolm muttered.

"Can I have a say in this?" The young men stepped in and Angus pulled Hannah after them.

"You did, and we've made up our minds."

"You're not gonna kill Travis..." Hannah warned.

"No. Not yet."

"Jus' gonna go to the store an' get a few things for ya', to make up for our stupidity yesterday, eh, Ang?" Malcolm didn't expect an answer. Angus was still pissed.

"I promise to pay you back every cent of it-mmmph!" Malcolm silenced her by putting a hand on her mouth.

"Sorry, Han, can't hear you."

 

The store wasn't busy that day. Most people were meandering as they browsed, only an elderly lady shuffling about the floor with a full cart seemed to be in a hurry. Malcolm and Angus walked in with fresh eyes. "Grab a cart, Ang, let's ransack this joint."

"You been here before?" Angus asked as Hannah followed him to the carts. He tried a few out so his luck wouldn't pick a squeaky wheel.

"Only twice, the first when I first moved in with him," she answered. "We went together and bought all the essential for the first week at the house. My mom went with us as a goodbye present, or a good luck present or something. I don't know. He told me he would be doing the shopping from then on, and so far he's bought food enough for him and-well, at least I can get something at the table."

"Ya' know, I don't quite like the way he treats you," he said honestly. He finally picked a cart and rested his elbow on it, looking at her.

"I don't like him either, but I don't have a home otherwise." He looked down at his fingers. "I can't exactly support myself with the money I make, though I'm hoping this newspaper deal will make me more, so it'll add up and I can leave. Maybe sell a few paintings as a goodbye present."

"Do you...know where you would live?" he asked quietly. She cocked her head.

"I've thought about staying in Oregon, I mean, I was born here. The climate's nice, and we don't pay sales tax," she giggled. "But I miss my home. I miss Australia."

"Australia misses you too," he said moving her hair from her face.

"I would hope a certain pair of people missed me more than a landmass," she said.

"They do. A lot. Uh, jus' wonderin'. If you could continue your work in Australia, an' you made enough money for a place to live..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you consider movin' back?"

"I'd love to! It shouldn't be hard to paint, even if it is a little hotter," she said. "Of course, that means I couldn't get the Oregonian to submit my articles, I'd have to find a different newspaper. But sure, if I'm already making enough money to move, then the paper wouldn't be an issue." The back of his neck was really sore that day.

"What if you had a place already paid for you to stay in?" Angus' voice got quieter with every word.

"How's that possible?"

"You two find a cart yet?" Malcolm's voice yelled at them several meters away and he walked over to them. The pair separated and Malcolm took the cart from Angus, inspecting it for himself. "This one's good. Which aisle first?"

"Why don't you pick, Mal. Since you're so eager," Angus mumbled.

"I don't know my way around yet, I was hopin' to be directed. Hannah! What's first on your list?"

The girl twiddled her thumbs in front of her as she scanned the store. Her eyes caught the vegetable aisle and she ventured off, the men following her. After each shelf searched and rummaged, she finally picked out a head of cauliflower, some carrots, and a head of broccoli. She held the broccoli up. "Kind of ironic, huh?"

"This will taste much better than the one Travis cooked, I'm sure," Malcolm said. "Think I had a hair in mine."

"This isn't too much?" Hannah asked making sure. Angus pulled a second one down of everything she got and put it in the cart.

"Get anything you need, and make sure you get enough for yourself too," Malcolm said. "What's next?"

After visiting the fruits for no more than a minute, Hannah led the men down the dairy aisle where she picked up two cartons of chocolate milk. Malcolm and Angus stared at her. "What?" she asked. Malcolm shook his head and smiled while Angus leaned closer.

"You're sharin' that with me," he whispered. After tasting and picking out various cheeses, she found plenty of other foods to add to the cart. It was brimming now. Malcolm started looking at some random aisle of kitchen supplies as Angus searched up and down for the blender Sherrie suggested he get for when she wanted smoothies. He had told her the blender he owned was fine, but Sherrie wanted the one with the removable blade. They all looked the same to him, all the boxes said blender. Hannah had wandered over to the candy aisle and found exactly what she hoped she would.

Of course it was on the highest shelf. Even at her height she couldn't reach it when she stood on her toes. "Need help?"

She turned around to see Angus smiling at her. He had given up his blender search and decided candy was a much better purchase. "I can't reach the malted milk balls," she sighed pointing at the bag. Angus scaled the height and bent over.

"Get on my shoulders," he said.

"What?"

"I'll help you get 'em down."

Hannah looked around to make sure no one was watching his display. "You remember what happened the last time I got on top of you?"

He bit his lip to keep from cracking a joke. "That's not gonna happen again, don't worry."

"People are staring..."

"I'd be starin' at ya' too, in fact I do sometimes. Now you want your candy or what?" Hannah turned scarlet at his words and didn't argue further. Getting a grip on his shoulders, she hoisted herself up, his hands holding her ankles. He slowly stood up so she could get a reach. The bag was right on the edge, bit and brimming with chocolate. She grabbed it and tossed it in the cart beside her when Malcolm returned from his survey.

"The fuck are you two doin'?"

Either the surprise in Malcolm's voice or the closeness of it sent Angus stumbling to the side, his balance faltering and Hannah sliding off his shoulders. The two ended up on the floor, one holding his head, the other lying completely still.

"Way to fuckin' go, Mal," Angus said hurrying over. Malcolm joined him and they waited for Hannah to get back up. "Hey, you okay? I'm real sorry for breakin' the promise, Mal's an idiot."

"Ain't all my fault, you okay?" A smile on her face formed and she started laughing. Malcolm helped her up while Angus stared with a worried look.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, nothing a little topple can't wake me up." She winced and grabbed her arms. Angus was by her side in a second.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Her sleeve was pulled away from his fingertips as he made to inspect for any damage.

"They're fine, just shook up. Hit my funny bone." He helped her to stand and Malcolm brought the cart over.

"This enough food for all of us?" he asked. "Angus, you want your own bag of milk balls?"

"No thanks, got Smarties in the cupboard. Could always use more," he smiled. "But Sherrie hates candy, says they stain her teeth."

"Like you're callin' her bluff?" Malcolm laughed.

"Not at all, but you can't help but eat 'em. I'd still eat 'em, even if I needed another appointment." His eyes shifted from Malcolm to something by the donuts. "Hey, what's that?" Malcolm turned his head.

"What?"

Angus walked by the other two and pulled another shopping cart with him, this one completely empty. Hannah could tell there was a scheme in his mind. Malcolm could tell too, and he wasn't as eager to go through with it. "This," he said showing it to them.

"Someone's cart?" Malcolm asked.

"There wasn't anybody next to it," Angus reasoned.

"We're not stealin' someone's cart jus' to give you your kicks, we have to get home." Hannah dwelt on the word home."Put it back before someone notices it's gone."

"It's empty in the middle of the store and Hannah an' I want to have some fun, right Hannah?" She turned her head to see Angus urging her to give in to his side. Giving Malcolm a shrug, she stood next to the younger man.

"Aren't you the least bit curious, Mal?" Hannah asked as Angus wrapped an arm around her, happy for the support. Staring at the pair of kind eyes and the smug smile, Malcolm sighed.

"What are you gonna do?"

"We, are gonna try somethin' out. Hannah, stick the cart close by but out of the way. Don't want the food goin' flyin'."

"What are you doin', why would the food go flyin'?" Malcolm helped Hannah move the cart anyway, admittedly curious as to what his brother was up to.

"There. That's good." Angus adjusted the cart outside the aisles where the wasn't too many people to witness or spoil his plans. "Who wants to go first?"

"You're fuckin' nuts!"

"If you want to go try that yourself, you know where the nut aisle is, now are you in or not?" Angus took Hannah's hand and helped her into the cart and he pushed it down the aisle as if to give her a ride. He felt something fall from his pocket but it remained ignored. When he had gained enough speed he let go, the cart rolling down the lane eventually swerving slightly to the left and coming to a complete stop by the breads. Malcolm opened his eyes when he heard the cart stop and Angus was no longer watching the action. He was at her side helping her out and pushing the cart back to where it had been.

"Angus, we could get in trouble," Malcolm warned. Hannah considered his logic.

"That was fun, Angus but he's right. Maybe we should stop."

"Are you hurt?" Malcolm asked her. She shook her head.

"Hannah's fine, didn't even fall out. You wanna ride, Mal?"

"Yes I do, but if someone sees us-"

"We explain we lost control of the cart an' that it was an accident," Angus explained. "Now come in here an' get your ride, I'm only givin' out one more, I want a turn."

Shaking his head, he walked up to the cart and climbed inside. Angus offered a hand to help him when he was swatted away. "I can do it, I can do it." Once he was inside he stuck his feet out either side and held on to the metal links. "Watch your feet, Ang."

"Watch your head, Mal." With a running start Angus pushed his brother in the shopping cart the same way he had pushed Hannah and let go. Malcolm didn't go as far as Hannah, but the cart swerved to the left immediately and made a complete u-turn. Angus ran up to meet him. "That wasn't so bad, huh?"

"Your turn, is it?" He let himself out and took the cart back to where Hannah stood. "You want to push the knucklehead into a display case?" he asked her.

"I don't think I can get him very far, my uh-funny bone still hurts."

"If you're sure. Angus, lucky day, I'm pushin' you."

"Great," he muttered.

"Get inside." Angus stuck one foot in and nearly toppled the cart over when he hoisted the other foot in. Hannah checked to make sure their full cart was still nearby. Malcolm rolled the cart around while Angus was still trying to get comfortable.

"Hold it still!"

"Hurry up!"

"Alright, ready." Malcolm backed up a foot before running the length of the store. He was slightly faster than Angus' jog and his push of the cart had more force. Angus had fun the first few seconds but Malcolm's aim must have been faulty because the cart wasn't going where it should have. In fact, it went exactly where it shouldn't.

Hannah put her hands over her eyes when the cart, and Angus, hit a rock laying on the middle of the floor and rammed into a stack of cereal boxes, all of them hitting the floor. None of them opened luckily, though a few went under the carts of others and were squashed.

Angus was appreciative of the comforting hug Hannah gave him, even if Malcolm's guilty look made him sick to his stomach.

 

"Well, any other place around here that sells food?" Malcolm asked as the three walked down the street. "One we haven't been banned from, if ya' don't mind, Ang."

"That was on you, you threw the cart out of orbit."

"After your lousy idea, ya' bugger!"

"Hannah, who's side are you on? Hannah?" Neither boy saw Hannah next to them as she had walked a good distance ahead of them to escape their arguing. She got enough volume at home already. "Hey!" They caught up to her instantly. "Hey, where are you goin'?"

"Finding another store, you two were busy." All three of them held their tongues the rest of the way. Angus walked in the shadow of a tent, people coming and going from within. He grinned.

"I'm sure the market won't kick us out, an' the food ought to be fresher. This good?" Hannah studied the place. She'd never seen it before as the result of never going farther than a few blocks from the house.

"The places Travis kept from me..." she mumbled. "Alright, let's go."

It was much cooler inside. Baskets stood in a stack off to one side while the middle was filled with low displays of fruits and vegetables. Much to Hannah's disappointment, there weren't any malted milk balls. Angus remembered them too. "Hey, you can reach the food this time," he laughed.

"You two should talk," she said punching his shoulder. "You ever have to ask anyone to get something down for you?"

"All the time," Malcolm answered. "But we're too stubborn to do it. I don't know how many things on our lists we've decided to go without because of it." Hannah took a basket for herself and filled it up. Malcolm grabbed whatever he could remember she had taken in the first store while Angus looked around. Not much room for an elephant under the circus tent.

There was one child in the whole place, a little girl. She stood next to a woman looking very much like her, and had a backpack on. A little lunchbox was in her right hand with a butterfly on it. Angus smiled, remembering Hannah's lunchbox on the bench the first day he met her. It didn't have a butterfly; he couldn't quite remember what the picture was. The cookie had been far more interesting.

An elderly woman, similar to the one in the previous store, except with greying blonde hair and a skip in her step exited the tent. He watched her approach an outdoor cart filled with different flowers and assortments. She bought one with large white flowers and small purple flowers sprinkled throughout. A smaller bouquet lay next to it, only made up of white flowers. Looking closer, he saw they were roses, the stems cut to medium length.

"Have any plans when you get home this afternoon?" Malcolm asked as he placed a bunch of bananas into Hannah's basket. They decided earlier to split everything they bought as the prices were higher here.

"Nothing besides cooking my own meal," she answered. "A big one."

"That's a good plan," Malcolm laughed. "Have a day to relax while Travis is away...how long is he gone this time?"

"I don't know...six-seven hours? He usually comes home around evening. Only once he came home at twelve and-" She stopped cold.

"What?"

"N-nothing," she muttered shaking her head. "You and Angus have any plans?"

"Me? I'm taking a hot bath and having a nice drink. Angus will have Sherrie to talk to, but maybe the two of us will find some bar to play cards in. You could come with us, ya' know."

Hannah examined a tomato. "I'd better get some work done while he's gone. He'll expect me to prepare a feast if I've brought this much food and it's going to need time to cook. I might take your advice. Just relax for once." Malcolm backed up from the aisle and entered the next one.

"Sounds good." Rows of peaches caught his attention and he reached for one when someone tapped his shoulder. "For me?" he asked sweetly.

"Where's Hannah?" Angus looked down the aisle Malcolm was in then behind him.

"She's one over. You bought her flowers?"

"Just a few, over here?" Angus thumbed behind the shelf and almost ran right into her.

"Angus! You some kind of magician now?" she said cracking a smile. Her hand was pressed to her heart until she found a beat. The flowers were held up to her.

"I even made flowers appear." She accepted them into her grasp, eyeing him with suspicion. "You can have 'em if you want 'em, I thought of you when I saw them." For just a split second Hannah saw the same young man standing in front of her as she did when they were fourteen. The same shift in his stance, the same flush in his cheeks. Smiling, she stuck her arm through the basket handle, gripped the bouquet in one hand and gave him a hug. Hannah didn't see him, but Angus felt Malcolm's hand pat him on the shoulder.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It had been three hours and her tea was almost cold. Every last magazine she brought was read and every book she found in the room was skimmed over. Her hair was already done though it could use another spray of product. She considered staying where she was, alone in the hotel room waiting for her-partner to come back. Seeing no sign of him for those last three hours she started getting restless. Waiting around for him was going nowhere, so with one last look in the mirror and a straightening out of her appearance, she grabbed her purse and left the hotel.

Sherrie had no idea where she wanted to go. The restaurant she went to a few nights ago was closed and too far to walk to anyway. A few cars passed by the street before she was able to cross. Maybe a taxi could take her someplace where she could get a few drinks, despite the early timing.

Running across the street dodging incoming cars, she made it to the main road where yellow cabs were parked up and down the curbs. One sat alone, blocking a fire hydrant. Opening the backdoor she stepped inside, the driver a scrawny man. "Where to?" He didn't even look up from his newspaper.

"Anywhere that lets you drink before five," she answered setting her purse on the seat next to her. "Nowhere sketchy though, I don't have my pepper spray with me." The driver laughed putting the car in gear.

"Leave it by the phone?"

"Was too big to fit in my purse," she replied. He cleared his throat.

"Emery has a good few bars, they'll let you stay late and won't question you. I hate those looks some bartenders give you when you order the most toxic drink. Don't you?"

"I also hate wasting time, don't you?" She smiled at him, but he only nodded his head and started the cab, pulling away from the curb and taking off down the street.

 

Sunday morning was never busy with the bars. Afternoon brought in a quick group or two, but none stayed long enough to get drunk. There was work on Monday. Sherrie sat alone at the stools, sipping her piña colada with one hand, the other draped over her knee. Once a man tripped over her foot and both apologized profusely, the man even giving her his number as a token of sorts. She denied him, and he left without another word. His drink lay spilled on the ground still, Sherrie still able to smell it. "Odd to see your kind here this time of day."

Sherrie turned the stool around to see the bartender, his hand inside a glass wiping it with a towel. She raised an eyebrow. "My kind?"

"You know," he said smiling, shrugging.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Just a single woman like yourself sitting here, a lovely woman at that." She smiled at the compliment, but didn't speak. "Usually young woman go to church on Sundays," he continued setting the glass down. "Wear one of those big hats and join the pews."

"I'm not really a church goer," she explained.

"Neither am I," he said. He came out from behind the counter and she could see him fully. He wore a white apron with a whiskey stain. He was a young man in his late twenties, his black hair messy like he was in a hurry to get to work. Taking a seat next to her he stuck the towel over his shoulder. "Have a living to make. Hi, name's Jack."

"Sherrie." She accepted his hand to shake. "I can't help notice your accent."

"Spain's a great place," he said. "Too bad they kicked me out, eh?"

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"I was hoping I was too handsome," he laughed. Sherrie rolled her eyes. "But really it was school. Got expelled a few times and came to America to start completely afresh." Sherrie took a few more sips, admiring his confidence in someone he just met. "What about you? You got an accent in there somewhere."

"I'm an Aussie."

"Australia! I've always wanted to go there, filled with beautiful woman who know what they want, and aren't afraid to take chances. Not to mention the weather is nice and hot especially around Christmas. Christmas!" His brown eyes sparkled. "Aren't the seasons opposite down there?"

"Well, we're all quite used to it," Sherrie responded. "Sometimes we joke about how the rest of the world is backwards."

"I love it!" Jack laughed. "I love it, a sense of humor to go with a pretty face. I'd love to visit Australia if I had the money, but-a bartender? We keep our.." His brow furrowed and he snapped his fingers. "The uh, propina?" Sherrie imitated his look.

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"Money given after the customer leaves. A tip! Aha! We keep our tips. Not much for a plane ticket." Sherrie couldn't help but smile at the proud look Jack held for thinking of the word.

"How long have you lived in America?" she asked.

"About twelve years," he said. "It's not where I learned English if you're wondering, but it's helped me with grammar. It any different in Australia?"

"Some words are different, but the language works the same." He smiled.

"Perfect then! I won't have too much trouble. Maybe I can see you when I go there, that is, if you still live there." He patted her hand and Sherrie grinned widely at him.

"Yes I do, an apartment." Jack clasped his hands together and shrugged, a small blush creeping on his face.

"Maybe...sometime, I can see you before then." Sherrie's smile disappeared. She had been in the bar for an hour, her hotel room was perhaps breathing with life now. While terms were difficult between the two, Sherrie couldn't do it. She took one of Jack's hands.

"You're very kind," she said. "Funny, kind-and not an eyesore." He blushed. "But-I have to be honest, I have someone waiting for me. At my hotel." He nodded.

"Boyfriend?"

"Uh-" She set her glass down and reached into her purse. "Sort of, it's complicated. But I love him, I can't do that to him. You understand?"

"Of course I do. Can I get you another drink?"

"No, I should get going, he must be back by now. Will this do?" She took some American dollars out of her purse she had gotten in exchange. Jack took it.

"It's just fine. Be safe now. Goodbye." Sherrie stood up and made her way to the door.

"Goodbye."

 

Her taxi driver was different this time. One that didn't ask too many questions or try to fill the silence. She liked him a lot better. After paying more than the amount due and given a "thank you ma'am" in response with a toothy smile, she crossed the street again and entered the hotel lobby. The clock on the wall was still in the stages of early afternoon. A line of people checking in had begun that morning and only grew as the day wore on. Sherrie thought they were going to run out of trolleys to take the luggage.

She hit the elevator and straightened her outfit out again. Her leather jacket had gotten too hot and it now draped over her arm. Jack's brown eyes stayed in her mind the whole way back, but Angus' eyes and smile always came back too. No one could really compare to him, she thought. She still wasn't ready to confirm their relationship, however.

The door opened on some woman's floor, who got on and pressed a button for the lobby. Sherrie checked where she pressed the button to make sure she got the correct floor. It eventually stopped on it and she left in a hurry. Taking her key from her purse, which took a bit of searching around for, she entered her room.

Angus was still gone. The couch was empty. Whenever he'd go out he'd come back and head straight to the couch to nap. But staying at the bar any longer would have made the time with Jack awkward, and she felt ready to leave anyway. Sitting down before Angus could come in and hog it, she took out her wallet to check the remaining money. Enough to last the rest of the stay, and a few more drinks here and there.

One glance at the door, and it still didn't open. How long was a short visit? Maybe something happened to him. If he had been hurt, she had no way to get home. Their trip would be extended and someone would be paying extra for the hotel and potential hospital bill. Her company she enjoyed would be deprived from her as well.

She saw the coffee table still had his morning cup of tea. Hers had been placed delicately in the sink. The cup was dry now, a little plate underneath it. Putting it in the sink like she did appeared to be too much work for him. Next time he wanted it, which wouldn't take long, maybe he'd learn a little lesson.

His suitcase was next to the door, which still hadn't opened. He brought it out to stuff the clean laundry inside. She sighed and stood up, deciding to at least put that away for him. It was propped against the wall, the handle slightly pulled up. She grabbed it and balanced it on its wheels. It was heavier than she would have thought it to be, taking extra strength to pull it across the room. Laying it down she rubbed her hands. And looked at the door.

It was a stupid idea, he'd be back any minute. But every minute that passed and he didn't show up, images of him and Hannah took up the capacity of her mind. His repetitive reassurances did nothing to ease her racing mind. No matter how much time had been lost between the two childhood friends, they obviously had no trouble rekindling it. Sherrie couldn't stop the small spark igniting in her heart.

Didn't Hannah already have a companion? What was his name, Trenton? No-Travis! Oh, but they were somewhat relatives. He'd sat next to Sherrie on the bus back in Europe. He was friendly; almost too friendly and wore a strange smelling cologne. The way he conversed with her was flattering, but she was in no mood for it. His words of the other woman were not unkind, though Sherrie was glad to be on the side she was. There was nothing to worry about between the two.

The stupid idea came back, and she carried it out. Soon the zipper was on the other side of the bag and the flap was pushed open. Along with socks and various underwear strewn about, there were a few cases of dental floss. These were collected and removed, and the clothes were stacked in a neat and folded pile. The bottom of the suitcase came into view and nothing suspicious ever showed up in her search. Articles of clothing were placed back inside neatly this time, and she zipped it back up. The dental floss was taken and placed in a pocket on the side. When she withdrew her hand, she felt a piece of paper brush against her fingers. Checking herself for a paper cut, she reached back in.

It was an old and yellow little thing. Something she could hardly call special at first glance. The paper was soft enough from time where it wouldn't cut her if she purposefully struck her hand with it. Lifting it to the light she could see a few light pencil markings. On it was written the confession she never hoped to hear from someone else in four little words.

Unlike the clothes, the paper was shoved back in the pocket with force. Someone in the world other than her still had feelings for Angus and he kept the reminder. These constant visits to her house were despised by her heart as she counted how many there'd been. Too many. Enough for the keeping of the note to make sense. She mentally counted how much money she had in her wallet again, and decided to buy two drinks the next morning.

The suitcase was rolled into their bedroom and thrown on Angus' side of the bed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Whatever the reason, that's real thoughtful of ya', Sherrie." She returned the grin Angus gave her as she walked in the coffee shop first, Angus holding the door. It was a quiet Monday, and for that both were grateful. Sherrie had a lot to talk about and a loud atmosphere would cloud the point. They walked up to the counter and the man behind it hardly glanced up from his magazine. He reminded Sherrie of the first taxi driver.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, what do you want, Sherrie, I'll just order the same," Angus said. The woman glanced at the menu, narrowing her eyes to see.

"Black is fine with me," she shrugged.

"The same then." The man set his magazine down and almost wished he hadn't. The flush in his cheeks was enough to boil water. His hands shook and his words came out like a broken hose.

"You're-you're-" His finger waved pathetically at Angus, who looked around the shop hoping the attention level was low. "You're-"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You're him," the man said. He couldn't have been older than a teenager. "My G-god sir, it's an honor to meet you. I'm sorry if-if I've offended y-you in any way, or spit on you with my stuttering..."

"No, not yet," Angus smiled, wiping his face just to be sure. His head was lowered as he felt the whole shop staring at him now. "It's nice to meet you too uh-" He squinted at the name tag, "Elliot."

"You said my name," Elliot squeaked. "Sorry, my first time meeting f-famous people."

"It's alright, I'd react the same. Hell, I do every time I look in the bathroom mirror," Angus laughed. Elliot made sure to let Angus know he found his joke especially funny.

"So uh, will there be anything else?"

"Can I get one of those scones they cover in frosting? The lemon ones," Sherrie asked.

"No problem. Oh gee, I should be writing this down. Hold on..." A Styrofoam cup was picked up from a stack, the rest scattering all over the counter and on the floor. Elliot's hands were still shaking. "Uh, maybe you ought to write your name down, my h-handwriting's a little shaky." His voice sure cracked like a teenager. Angus took the cup and pen from Elliot and signed it, a perfect cursive signature. Elliot took it and stared at it, while the other two exchanged looks. "I'll have you order out soon, you can pay the other side." His voice was dull as he stared at the cup in his hand. Sherrie walked to the register to pay while Angus found a table.

There was one by a large window with a nice view of the street. Granted a bit of construction work was going on on the other side but the rest of it was pretty. Outside the windows were flower boxes nailed to the wall, nothing inside them. A brown bird perched on the box right at Angus' window, and he smiled at it. It hopped around and dug through the dirt with its beak but didn't find anything. A cup was set in front of him, the coffee inside steaming. "Lucky our drinks are quick," Sherrie smiled above him. An identical cup was sat on her side of the table and she sat down to wait for the scones. Angus turned his head to the window and saw the bird had flown.

The coffee was hot on his lips and tongue. He set his cup down and grabbed a napkin, a set of cursive markings in his line of sight. The cup he signed was the same one he was drinking out of. Elliot must not have been paying attention. "You're quiet," he noted at the woman across from him. She had hardly spoken a word, not even sipping her drink.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

"No, nothin's wrong. But when you said you wanted to talk about somethin'...I don't know." He took her hand in his and just held it there. "Anything on your mind?"

"Nothing we have to start with," she said running her thumb over his hand. "How's your drink?"

"Hopefully the same as yours," he said.

"Haven't tried mine."

"Hot and black. Yours must be the same. Your scones are ready." Sherrie turned her head to see Elliot placing a small plate on the counter with a few yellow pastries. She stood up to get them.

"They're bigger than I thought. Want one?" He took one.

"My drink isn't all you wanted to talk about, surely?" he asked chewing.

"How's the scone?" He swallowed it.

"Perfect. You do somethin' different to your hair today?" Sherrie felt it underneath her fingertips.

"No...why?"

"Jus' seemed different today I suppose. Nothin' wrong with it, it looks beautiful."

"Something different with your hair?" she teased. Angus shook it out letting it fall out in front of his face.

"Jus' the same shower, same towel. You've been there, you know how it works." She hit his shoulder with a smile. "You hear from your parents at all?"

"No-well, once. It was a few weeks ago just to tell me they had been on vacation and that's why they hadn't answered my calls. But they promised to call me soon again and...I've yet to hear from them."

"Tell your mum to send us some of her muffins," Angus said. "I haven't had one in a while an' I'm shaking for another."

"No you're not," she smiled again. "She's been taking care of my dad, she might not have time to bake like she used to. He's been out of work sick a lot recently, and they thought the vacation would pick him up. Exactly the same."

Angus tried to look anywhere but the counter where he could see Elliot staring at him. "Sorry to hear that, do they know what he's got?"

"Some flu going around, maybe worse. He's old enough as it is, he doesn't need a disease to cripple him."

"Send him my regards, and, I guess I don't really need those muffins," Angus said. Sherrie squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure she'd make them for you anyway, she loves you." Angus straightened his posture. Sherrie's coffee was getting cold and her scones were untouched. Angus took another one. "Was your day with Hannah okay?" Angus coughed on a crumb.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Went okay, went shopping, you probably saw that. Travis usually gets the food but he hasn't been gettin' enough." Angus drank the rest of his tea in one sitting. "Pain in my ass. Stole her money too."

"Does she have anywhere else to stay?" Sherrie's eyes didn't show concern, necessarily, but curiosity. Angus shook his head.

"Not really, he makes all the money."

"That's what he said."

"Huh?"

"He mentioned it once, on the bus a few days ago, it's nothing."

"Bus?"

"The tour bus, he left before you got on. He's not-the best company, I hate to admit." Angus sighed.

"I'll shout it from a roof if I have to, he's the worst company. Want to get back there soon, take Hannah with me an' Mal someplace."

"Again?" Sherrie did nothing to hide her tone.

"Is there a problem?"

She sighed and took a drink before continuing. "You're over there a lot."

"Well...wasn't that the point of this trip? You an' I are supposed to be back home, but we're here instead."

"I didn't think you were going to spend every waking moment with her." Angus looked around them.

"I'm not," he answered.

"Never mind," she said, her voice more bitter than the coffee. Angus didn't miss it.

"What's the matter, what are you goin' on about?"

"Nothing!" she suddenly yelled. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just pointing out your time over there. It's a lot."

"Yeah. And?" She didn't answer. "I'm checkin' up on her-"

"She's an adult."

"-'cause Travis is an emotionally abusive bugger, who can't ever keep his mouth shut on anything. You've talked to him, how much would you want to spend one day with him?" He waited for an answer that never came. "Well, Hannah spends her whole life with him. I want to keep her safe, and takin' her on fun trips with her friends isn't such a bad idea."

"Why not just call the police on this guy if he's abusing her?"

"We have no evidence," he said. "I'm not even sure emotional abuse is illegal." She picked up her cup then set it down again.

"Travis also said you two...perhaps had a relationship?" His eyes widened. Sherrie's words got quieter. "He said he wasn't quite sure, but that you two-"

"Why the fuck would he think that?" His words were also quiet and his face was red. "I haven't said one word to him about our friendship-nothin' of that sort, anyway."

"Is it true?" Angus kept quiet. "You did? I don't believe this. After all this time of telling me you felt nothing for her, and you lied?"

"It was just a small crush, I didn't think it mattered! She's my past now, why are you so upset?"

"She's your past?" Angus looked around the shop to see a couple people staring at them as Sherrie raised her voice. "Yeah, sure looks like it as we're here with her instead of at home where my dad is sick, and my mum is working day and night to take care of him! You've sure forgotten her as you head to her house a hundred times a day!" The clock on the wall struck its pendulum signalling the next hour. "Oh, is it time for another visit, Angus? Every hour on the hour?"

"I'm helping her forget reality for a while, so she can be happy once!"

"You can't escape reality, it's what we live in! If life's terrible, then it's terrible! You deal with it! Someone else's partner doesn't just get comfortable with them to 'forget'!"

'We're not together, Sherrie, did you forget?" Angus asked. "I didn't mention it to you before because I didn't want your reaction. This is why." He sighed. "I may have had a few feelings for her when we were kids but they're gone now, and they're not comin' back, so what are you so worked up about?"

"What about that note you keep in your suitcase?" Sherrie hated to pull the card, but she was left no choice.

"What note?"

"In the pocket, there's a note that I surely didn't write, and who else could have?" Angus tightened his hold on his cup.

"You went through my suitcase?"

"Answer my question."

More stares were focused on them and Angus lowered his head and his voice. Sherrie refused to. "It-it was somethin' she wrote me years ago-"

"She?"

"Yes. She wrote it years ago and it got switched with somethin' else an' I don't think she ever meant for me to read it..." He looked away from Sherrie and stared at the table. "I wonder if she even knows it's lost."

"Why did you keep it? If you have no feelings whatsoever-"

"I didn't want to lose it, that's all! After missing her car the day she left it was all I had left of her! I didn't want to lose my friend completely so I..." He shrugged. "I kept it." Sherrie's eyes were like fire.

"And took it with you. Took it on the tour then, I imagine?"

"...didn't want to lose it."

"Leaving it at home wouldn't have harmed anything, you knew exactly what you were doing when you packed it. You obviously did have it for the tour since we didn't stop at home first...and-you must have had it with you when you first went to see her during break..." Angus' face kept going redder. "You just carry it with you? Surprised I never saw it framed at home!"

"Sherrie..."

She laughed. "Don't 'Sherrie' me, Angus. Is this all a joke to you? I mean-how can I be with someone who has feelings for someone else? Still?" She shook her head.

"At least I don't go through other people's stuff."

"Oh, don't pull that on me now, okay? You're just mad because I caught you. It was your fault for leaving the damn thing out anyway. Maybe Hannah can't leave, but I can." She stood up and grabbed her purse, leaving the cup and scones behind.

"You're not serious...you can't just go home now." She stopped and turned around.

"Who says? You can't tell me what to do." The door to the shop opened again, this time one person instead of two. Angus stood up after her. He grabbed the cup from his table and handed it off to Elliot.

"Here, you can keep that. Sherrie!"

Elliot stared at the cup with stars in his eyes.

 

It was dark when Angus knocked on the door. Hannah's door, actually. It was a last minute trip, his heart pounding in volumes he didn't think possible, or healthy. After being ignored on the walk back to the hotel and yelled at inside, Sherrie decided against going home. That had calmed him down some, but not enough to soothe his anger. He made sure his belongings were out of her sight before he left and she didn't answer when he told her.

If Travis answered the door he'd just bowl him down and head straight for Hannah. After the scene in the coffee shop, Angus told Sherrie he'd be going on a walk, but didn't mention where in case she exploded again. Maybe it was a bad idea to keep another secret from her that she was sure to find out, but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted some peace with a friend.

It was quite a shock when a hand poking out of a pink sleeve opened the door. Hannah stood there in her bathrobe, shocked to see Angus as well. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

He rested his fist on the open door frame. "Nothin'. Travis home?"

"No, he caught a ride with a friend to a bar in town," she said fixing her robe. "He was picked up an hour ago."

"How long will he be gone?"

"Depends, might be all night. Do you want to come in?" He didn't answer. Her hand was grabbed in his and he pulled her closer to him, her face in his hands. She held her breath when Angus let her go and grabbed her hand again, pulling her away from the house.

"Did Travis take the car?"

"No, I said he was picked up." Luckily for Angus the garage was open. "What are you doing? Let go!" She was pulled closer to him again when he stopped.

"I want to talk," he said suddenly. His eyes darted back and forth to both of hers. "I-need to talk."

"Did something happen?" He swallowed, unable to answer just yet. Instead he let her go and headed for the car.

"Where does Travis keep the keys?"

"Angus...you're not serious." She watched him try the door handle a few times then look around. "We're not gonna take his car around on some ride, okay? He could be back any minute."

"You said he'd be gone all night."

"I said might, Angus! He could come back early and you know how upset he gets." Angus did know, but he pushed the thought away. "Come on, we can talk inside."

"No, I need to get away from this place."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way, now where are the keys?" Angus had tipped a few things over in his rush to find them.

"You can't even drive, let alone find your way around, where do you expect to go?"

"Hannah, please." He stopped looking for the keys and stared at her. It was dark, and Hannah will never be sure, but she thought she saw a bit of water in his eyes. His voice had cracked as well. She had never known him in such a vulnerable state. She missed the first time.

"Angus, you still can't drive."

"I couldn't ask you to do this..." He looked away from her, hoping maybe he'd see the keys on a shelf. "But, could you?" To his surprise, she smiled.

"Of course I will." She walked toward a drawer on some tool desk and opened it, pulling out the keys to the Hearse. Both front doors were unlocked and Angus got in the passenger side. "Now," Hannah said as she got comfortable. "Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter," Angus said looking out the window, despite still being parked. "Just away from this house, away from the city."

 

The headlights were burning out. The tires bounced along the uneven road and the engine made a gnarly sound. The road they were on wasn't even a real one; it was made of dirt and rocks and anything else unpleasant to drive on. Hannah had a bit of trouble making her way through traffic and Angus eventually told her to veer off on the dirt path. Neither one knew where it led but it was father out than any street sign could take them.

It had been filled with gas before they set off. Hannah insisted on it much to Angus' arguing, just so Travis wouldn't combust upon seeing his car on empty. Taking it without him knowing was trouble enough. Angus paid for it though, perfectly okay with helping Hannah, even if it was Travis' car.

One light had burnt out completely, the path getting darker and darker every minute. Eventually Angus placed his hand on the wheel, indicating to stop. Hannah put the car in park and killed the engine. His eyes were glued to the dashboard. "We're here," Hannah said, making light of the situation. Angus didn't laugh. "You okay?"

"I'm tired," he said rubbing his eyes.

"It wouldn't have hurt to go to bed instead of taking a drive."

"I needed someone to talk to." Hannah turned around in her seat so she was facing him. Angus did the same.

"I'm listening," she said quietly. After sitting in silence with his head in his hand, he sighed.

"I'm not a perfect man," he mumbled. Hannah tilted her head.

"I know that, but who is?" she said. "Doesn't make any difference to me."

"Well it does to some people," he spat. "And why shouldn't it? You don't want to be with someone you can't trust. Do you?" Hannah frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it true?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"It's true! You can't force yourself to be around someone you don't trust and I don't blame them! I don't blame her at all, yet I don't know if I can trust her either! You ever rifle through a man's underwear just to prove a point?" he asked.

"I-no, but I don't understand what you're getting at, you're just speaking in riddles." He laughed without humor. "Did something happen with Sherrie?"

"Nothing is the-damn! matter, I just-" Hannah took Angus' hands away from the chair they were hitting in case the chair should break apart. Counting to ten never worked for him. Hannah was shaking as she held his hands, afraid he might get angry again. But he didn't. He slowly returned to his normal self, tired and all. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

It was quiet in the car besides the radio Travis kept on the dashboard. Sometimes he'd listen to talk show hosts yelling about the state of the planet and he'd call it a load of rubbish. Hannah always asked why he listened to such things if he didn't believe in any of it. He rarely answered her, and when he did it was always condescending. Angus turned it on as an excuse not to talk just yet, and switched it to some music station. "Talk shows? This guy's a bloke!"

"I trust you," Hannah whispered after a minute. "You can be trusted, you're a good man. Sure you're not perfect, but I wouldn't want you to be. You wouldn't be you then, would you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now who's speakin' in riddles?" He smiled when she laughed. The car was noticeably colder, the time surely later. "Sherrie an' I had a fight."

"I'm sorry, I should have known-"

"You couldn't have, you couldn't have," he said squeezing her hand. "I was too upset to give you a background to work with. It wasn't too bad, I mean, she was pretty mad at me."

"What'd you do to her?" Hannah asked.

"Do to her? What makes you think I did anything?"

"Don't forget the last six years I spent with you and all your tricks," Hannah laughed. "Anyone-and I mean anyone could have been a target of your schemes."

"Lucky you were on my side then," he smiled. "I'll have you know I didn't do a thing..." He stared at her, the car not so cold anymore. Sherrie's accusations left his memory. "...that-I regret."

Hannah, from the dark of the car, had closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the seat. Angus' sentences didn't seem to register, but he didn't want to repeat himself. Her pink bathrobe looked warm, and he shook his head at himself for envying it. In his hurry he left his jacket behind, his anger heating him up instead. It hadn't vanished, rather, taken a backseat. Much like the night of the New Year's party he and Malcolm got into serious trouble for, the longer he found himself staring, the closer he leaned in.

Her face was turned slightly to the right with the corner of her lips pressed against the seat making it difficult for Angus to find a good angle. He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not but a small one wouldn't hurt, even if it only grazed her cheek. His eyes began to close when Hannah's mouth opened, letting out a huge yawn. He leaned away from her covering his mouth to hide his own. Stretching her arms out in front of her then pulling them close. Angus knew she couldn't drive home like this. Caring about Travis and his car was the last thing he wanted to do that night. Making sure her yawn was finished, he put a hand to her cheek. Her eyes opened.

"You tired?"

She nodded.

"Come on then." He removed his seat belt after removing hers and stood her up from the seat. She bumped the steering wheel but didn't fall, and Angus took her to the backseat of the Hearse, parked in the middle of nowhere.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Gravel crunched and broke underneath the pair of shoes that walked among it. His car was a few meters away parked by some tree. A flashlight glowed in his right hand, and a badge shone right on his heart. His duty of patrolling that night was a couple of streets some miles away, and he decided to take a drive up the old roads by the forests. He never would have expected to see a car on the old road but he knew better than to assume this night was different than any other night to the kids. The Hearse though was a special sight.

Shining his light in the front window there was nothing. No people, except an old radio on the dashboard still playing. The policeman wasn't surprised. Clicking the light off he moved to the back window and knocked. It took a few seconds for it to roll down, and when it did he clicked the light on again. "Somethin' wrong?" Angus asked.

"I was just heading up north when I saw your car here, you uh-having any trouble?" Angus shook his head and motioned at the girl.

"You mind keepin' your voice down, she's still asleep." The flashlight shone on Hannah's face, who was fast asleep, still in her pink bathrobe and wrapped up in a spare blanket Angus had found under the seat. Her head rested on Angus' chest, her nose pressed up against his shirt. The open window didn't help, but turning the car on would leave them stranded. "There's no trouble, though I wouldn't put it past this wagon to have some on the way home."

"You're dressed?" he asked. Angus cracked a grin.

"Bit cold outside, isn't it sir?" The policeman brought his flashlight away from the girl's face.

"I'm real sorry, I've come across cars before parked like this and-it's usually not so civil in the backseat." Angus widened the grin.

"Don't worry about it, we're both too tired anyway." He didn't feel like bringing up Sherrie.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah, I was havin' a bit of trouble, more so than the car. Guess the radio static doesn't help much." Even without the flashlight, the policeman could see Angus' face.

"Hey, I know you," he said, quietly.

"You uh, never thought to see a guitarist parked in the middle of some road like this, did ya'?"

"Never...I mean, I guess it doesn't surprise me, now that I think about it..." Angus smiled down at Hannah and brushed her hair.

"She's just a good friend of mine," he explained. "Just went for a drive together...hey, by any chance you know what time it is?" The officer held up his left wrist.

"It's about...half past two." Angus closed his eyes. "You two just visiting?"

"I'm visitin' her, she lives here. Well, not in this area, but in town. Tour was over so I thought I'd stop by."

"The rest of the band with you?"

"They're in the trunk," he said making the officer laugh. "Kiddin'. My brother is, he's at the hotel, probably sleeping better than I am," he laughed again. "The other guys are back home."

The officer had leaned up against the Hearse. "You guys staying long?" He doubted he ever would have a chance like this again to talk to someone famous. He didn't regret taking the turn on the dirt road.

"Uh, maybe a few more weeks, it depends on certain things, ya' know." Those certain things happened to be named Travis. Angus was tempted to tell the officer everything he had been doing to Hannah, but he didn't know where to start, or if he should wait for a drop in the conversation. Hannah stirred. She would have nowhere to go if Travis was taken away to jail, her income wasn't enough to pay off the house. Angus felt another yearning in his heart. One he couldn't tell the reason for.

"Should have come in the summer," the policeman said. "Much nicer here then. The forest is filled with campers, or there's a small river a few miles northwest to see."

"There is?" Angus hardly sat up from his seat to look out the back window in the direction the policeman said. He couldn't see much, the window was dirty. "Maybe I'll come back, I'm sure she'd like to see it."

"Not much to see in the dark now, though. Probably not safe there anyway. You know your way back to town?"

Hannah stirred again, her arms around his neck tightening. He reciprocated. "I think so, we'll probably head back there tomorrow, soon as she wakes up." The policeman knocked on the roof of the car.

"I have to admit...I've never seen a Hearse used as a normal way of transportation. Especially not by a famous person."

"It's a piece of crap, really," Angus mumbled. "Doesn't always brake when it should. Almost fell out of it once when the door gave out." The other man looked at his car by the tree, then back at the pair.

"I could escort you you know," he said. "Drive you back to town so she doesn't have to wake up...she could just sleep in the back of my car." The offer was tempting.

"Nah, we can stay. We can go in the morning."

"You're sure? Kind of dangerous out here at night."

"We'll be alright, I mean, we really ought to take this car back, it's not exactly ours an' the owner is sure fond of it." The policeman stepped a foot closer to the window. His smile was gone.

"You say this car isn't yours?"

"No."

"Is it hers?" The man pointed at Hannah. Hugging her tighter, Angus shook his head. "You say this car is stolen?"

"Well not exactly stolen, she lives with the guy that owns it," he explained. The friendly atmosphere seemed to dissipate. Angus wished the smile would come back.

"Oh, so he knows you brought it out here?" Angus considered lying. But when the badge on his shirt sparkled under the moon and the same glow landed on the handcuffs on his belt, the idea wasn't so good anymore.

"Not-not exactly." The policeman pulled out a notepad and wrote a few things down, muttering to himself. It was folded back up and placed in his pocket, a walkie talkie pulled out instead.

"...back out north near the woods, a car parked out on the dirt road going up towards the mountains...a Hearse with an Oregon license plate, two passengers one asleep...the car appears to be stolen property from someone they know...I'll take them in and you can deal with them." The walkie talkie was placed back where it was and the officer opened the back door. "Alright, the car's been reported as stolen, you'll have to wake your friend up and come with me."

"We haven't stolen anything, we just borrowed his car, she's driven it before."

"May I see your licence?"

Angus blushed. "Uh, I don't really have one." A finger pointed at Hannah.

"Does she have one?"

"No, she doesn't, but-"

"Who was driving the car tonight?" Angus considered lying again.

"She was, I asked her to." The policeman walked up to the front door and opened it as well, searching for anything else to get them with.

"Is there anything else in this vehicle?"

"Not that I know of," Angus said. He wouldn't be shocked to know Travis was a drug lord or something in his spare time.

"I'm going to have to ask you both to step out of the vehicle and follow me."

"What exactly have we done?"

"A stolen car, driving without a licence...I hate to say I'm going to have to take you both in." Angus really wished he had not let it slip that the car wasn't theirs. The officer left the two to sort themselves out as he walked to his own car and turned the siren and lights on. Hannah woke from the sound.

"What time is it..." she mumbled into his chest. He sat up in the seat and she leaned on him, laying her head on his shoulder. He brushed her hair back.

"It's after two."

"Mmm..."

"Hey, come on, you gotta wake up. Come on." Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned again. Angus looked away this time so he wouldn't. "Come on, Hannah." She sat up on her own, her eyes groggy.

"What happened?"

"We're kind of getting arrested." Her eyes opened. Still groggy, but paying attention.

"Arrested?"

"A friendly policeman stopped to chat an' I guess he's reporting the car as stolen, and neither one of us are legal to drive." He could feel her skin turn to ice under his fingers.

"That's friendly?"

"Well-before I told him the car wasn't ours he-"

"What did you tell him?!" She was wide awake now. A figure approaching the car startled her.

"I've alerted the others, they're gonna have to investigate the car and take it in, you two will be taken in my car. Come on." The policeman stood there waiting for them as Hannah dropped her glare. Scooting off Angus' lap she let him leave the car first and she followed, setting the blanket back on the seat. Three pairs of feet crunched over the gravel now, Hannah taking light steps so as not to cut her bare feet.

"We can just call the guy, let him know we have his car. He might not even be home yet, we can drive right back and return it." With a sorry look the officer turned around.

"I hate doing this, I'm sure you don't think so. After talking to a nice guy like you, it kills me." He rubbed his chin, the man looking like he hadn't shaved in a few days. "But my job is my job, an' no one is above the law. You'd be surprised how many guys make a run for it as soon as they see the lights behind 'em." Hannah climbed into the police car first, brushing the ricks off her stinging feet.

"I don't think we would have put up much of a fight," Angus said, Hannah sticking her tongue out.

"The law is still the law. I'll take you to the little jail I work at a few miles south of here an' keep you till morning. If someone comes to pick you up you can leave with them, understand?" Angus got in the car as well and nodded, hoping to end the lecture. His heart and head began to pound when the door was slammed after them, the officer getting behind the wheel. Hannah had her elbow propped up on the window, staring out at the sea of blackness outside.

"You mad at me?" Angus whispered. It took a minute for her to answer.

"I'm mad at myself," she muttered.

"Why-"

"I never should have taken us out here, Travis is gonna kill me! What were we gonna do, just stay out here until morning when he'd be back?" Angus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we didn't know. You were tired, you needed to sleep, nothin' wrong with that." Hannah pulled away from his hand and continued to stare out the window. The policeman waited until help could arrive, as Travis' car needed to be tended to. Angus stared at where his hand had been and sighed. "We won't be there for long, I'll call Mal and he'll come over an' get us out, okay? Maybe Travis stayed with his friend all night, yeah?"

"Travis' car has been reported as stolen, they'll find a way to contact him and he'll be at the station to pick it up," Hannah sighed. "Hopefully Mal gets there first."

Several minutes later two more cars with their lights flashing arrived on the scene. They parked themselves next to Travis' car and the vehicle Angus and Hannah were in took off down the gravel road toward town. A few miles later the darkness was replaced by streetlights and neon signs. The road was smoother the deeper into town they drove and there was more company than the isolated woods had. Hannah saw a group of teenagers lighting a trashcan fire on the sidewalk, a mural of graffiti on a brick wall behind them. The flames illuminated the art showing a beautiful rose surrounded by its own orange flames. Hannah was impressed and kept her eyes glued to it as long as she could. Angus saw it at the last second after watching someone exit a store with one bag of groceries and another bag of wine.

The streetlights became scarcer as they neared the police station. The outside walls were bricked like much of the town was and an arced sign reading 'Police Station' (as if they didn't already know) was in front of it. An American flag was waving on the pole it was attached to, still easy to recognize in the darkness. Another flag was underneath it on the pole, a blue one Angus didn't recognize. The car pulled up to it and the engine died. The silence and the appearance of the building made the two backseat residents shiver. A dog was barking from a kennel behind a gate and Angus could tell it was a big one. "Alright, come on you two," the officer said opening his door and stepping out. Hannah reached for her door handle but Angus grabbed her hand and her attention, as he opened his door and led her outside of the car. The officer was unarmed, but the kids knew better than to try anything. "I'll get you both a room to stay in till someone comes to pick you up, or until tomorrow afternoon at three. The car you stole will be brought in sometime this morning and the owner will be contacted." Angus felt Hannah's skin turn cold. "Any resistance and your stay will be longer, any questions?" They didn't answer, the officer assuming a yes. "Like I said. Just doing my job."

"We understand," Angus responded, still looking at Hannah. She shivered in her bathrobe, keeping her face hidden behind her hair. With a sorry look, the officer nodded toward the station and walked behind them. Angus wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulders hoping to warm her up a bit. She didn't look at him, but he could feel her lean closer.

A light above the doors made them squint and the officer opened the doors as quick as he could. Inside was still bright however, with white walls, floors, and lights on the ceiling guiding their path. Their footsteps echoed through the tiny hallway and Angus could feel the emptiness around them. No one was at the front desk, and they guessed the man escorting them was in charge for the night.

He picked up a stack of papers and a pen, filling them out without going behind the desk. "Sam's not here," he said. "It's usually his job to fill this stuff out." Two minutes later he set them down, picked up a set of keys and motioned them to follow him. In the back of the building was a collection of cells, all of them empty. This area was even colder than the rest of the building, and each cell had cement walls to keep the chill in. One key was taken and inserted into the lock, the barred door opening with a haunting creek. "You can share this one," the officer said. "Or, I can open another one. No one's using them tonight."

Angus opened his mouth to answer when Hannah beat him. "We'll share," she said.

"You sure?" Angus whispered tightening his hold. Hannah, despite what she felt at the moment, gave him a cheeky grin.

"Don't want you to be alone in a cold dark cell now, do we?" she asked. They stepped in and hardly had time to look around before the door closed on them.

"You both get one call for someone to come get you. Or, you call one reliable, and you call some place up for food," the officer said making a joke. Neither of them laughed and hardly smiled.

"When will that be?" Angus asked.

"I'll come back in a few minutes, you'll go one at a time. If no one comes, you'll be here till three." The officer left them alone to think, or whatever it is people in holding cells did. There was a bench that Angus sat down on, watching Hannah stand by the wall. She yawned again, her eyes fluttering.

"You still tired?" She shook her head. "Hey, come here." He held his arms out but she shook her head again.

"I'm fine, standing up keeps me awake."

"You don't want to stay awake though, do you?"

"After what happened tonight, I'd say yes, I want to stay awake," she snapped. She let out another yawn. Dropping his arms, Angus locked his hands together instead and looked down at his shoes. They were covered in gravel dust. "I never should have agreed to take the car...what was I thinking?" His eyes closed.

"Don't blame yourself for my begging," he muttered. "Knowin' the consequences of Travis findin' out I made you come anyway."

"It is possible to say no to you, Angus Young," Hannah said much quieter. "You never put the keys in my hand."

"It's 'cause I couldn't find them," he snickered. "Look, I'm real sorry."

Hannah gave a small smile and went to sit down next to him. His face heated up when she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for getting upset, I had no right to-"

"Who's sayin' it was wrong?" Angus interrupted. "Don't be sorry for havin' emotions, you're speakin' your mind." Angus moved one hand under her chin to prevent her from hiding her face from him. "With every right of course. Who on earth told you different?"

Unable to look away, Hannah opened her mouth to speak but couldn't answer. Finally she uttered a 'no one', and cast her eyes aside to look at the wall. Angus didn't believe her, but didn't press either. Instead he placed his thumb on her lips, pushing down the lower one so she made a silly face. "What are you laughing at now?" she asked ruining the look.

"You messed it up!"

"Messed what up, your little joke?" She tried to sound annoyed but she grinned through her tone.

"Just tryin' to lighten the mood, sweetheart. This place could use a little sunshine." Angus didn't realize how close their faces were until Hannah sneezed. "Thanks for that," he said wincing and wiping his face.

"Sorry," Hannah laughed. "Bit of allergies."

"What are you allergic to in a jail cell, the weeds growin' in the cement cracks?" He was still wiping his face with his sleeve, his voice muffled.

"How about dust, Angus, you think of that?" Catching sight of the smile in her eyes he sat still.

"No, I...I didn't." He had unconsciously closed the space between them again, resting his forehead against hers. He brushed some hair behind her ear, figuring she had washed it some hours ago. He felt something else in it, and brushed his fingers through.

"What are you doing?" Retracting his hand he held something small and dark in it.

"You had a leaf in your hair, Hannah Ruth," he murmured. Trying to keep the blush in her cheeks to a minimum, she retaliated.

"Well a bird hit a bulls eye in yours." Frowning, he put a hand to his hair. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding."

"Very funny." The door imprisoning them opened again and the officer was standing there with the set of keys in one hand and two dimes in the other.

"The phone is by the front desk on the wall," he said, staring at them as if he interrupted something. "Ladies first?"

"You go, Angus," Hannah said when he looked at her. "Call Malcolm, maybe he can get us."

"If I remember his room's phone number," he mumbled standing from the bench. "And if he even wakes up." Tossing the leaf on the floor he left Hannah behind in the cell and winced when the doors closed again. He followed the policeman back through the cold hallway and up to the front desk. Behind it on the wall was a little black phone, the cord in a small knot. Accepting the dime he inserted it and recited Malcolm's hotel number in his head as he pressed the numbers. One eye was glued to the reflective manner of the phone, and he squinted at it to make sure Hannah really was kidding about the bird.

It was a few minutes until Angus realized he wasn't going to answer. The phone rang endlessly and he didn't want to stand there with the officer waiting behind him. Hanging up, he followed the man back down the hall and back to the cell. Hannah didn't smile when she saw Angus failing to. "Is he coming?"

"Didn't answer," he said walking back inside when the door was opened. "Either I got the number wrong which is likely, he's asleep, or his hand was full to pick up the phone." He sat down on the bench. "And his mouth too fall to talk." Hannah stayed quiet, not sure if she wanted to know what Angus meant by that.

"Your turn, miss," the policeman held the door open for Hannah who stood up to follow him when Angus grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" She turned to him. "Who are you callin'?"

"I guess I have to call Travis back at home," she said, eyes darkening. "Don't know if he's there but supposing he got a ride back home?" Angus didn't like the sudden mood shift. "Knows his car is gone, knowing we took it..."

"Don't call him," he said. "Hey, I can call Sherrie, maybe she can get us."

"Isn't she still sore at you?"

"Like you and Travis are best friends?" Angus frowned as Hannah turned her head away. "I'm sorry, I mean-" He sighed. "Let me talk to Sherrie, she can drop you off, and then we'll just go back to the hotel, Travis can get a ride-"

"Sherrie doesn't have any modes of transportation."

"Neither does Travis," Angus said standing up to meet her. He put a hand to her chin again. "As a matter of fact, Malcolm has about as much transportation as any of us at the moment. I don't want him yelling at you, I'll call someone else."

"Travis can call up his friend to take us home-"

"Then let me call him," he interrupted. "He's not gonna be happy with either of us, I'd rather him blow off steam with me on the phone." Hannah stepped away and left the cell.

"It's okay," she said. "I've been used to it for five years now." Angus didn't pretend her words didn't hurt him. Whether she meant to or not she hit a sore spot, and Angus felt guilty. He returned to the bench while she left for the front desk. Either way now, Travis would pick them up whether in a few minutes or tomorrow afternoon when he fetched his car. Angus would rather have stayed there until three, but he didn't want Hannah to have to sleep on a bench. Her bed at home, even while living with that man, was surely better than this.

Angus thought if Travis was going to press charges or not for stealing his car. He might not go against Hannah, but he was sure to take the first chance he could to run Angus out of town. Maybe Malcolm, Sherrie and him could leave for home before the idea struck him, but leaving Hannah behind in the care of such a horrible man was not an option. Especially if he was in a bad mood. He winced at the thought of what he could be saying to her, that is, if he was sober enough to pick up the phone.

That worried him as well. How sober was Travis at the moment? And how often did Hannah witness his drunken state? What did he do when he had been drinking?

His thoughts were interrupted when Hannah returned to the cell. The door was opened for her and she stepped in, her arms wrapped around herself. Her company joined Angus as she sat on the bench, slightly turned away. He looked up to see the officer had left, the keys jangling down the hall. The space between them was decreased again as he scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulder. "Is he comin'?"

Her body turned even more away from him, shivering from more than just the cold. No verbal answer did he receive, but he didn't need one. Hannah didn't pull away from the hand he placed on her back, running it up and down. Eventually her shivering stopped and she relaxed in his gentle touch.

 

It was four in the morning before Travis got there. His gait was slow, and his expression dark. Angus was leaning back against the wall holding Hannah to his chest, tightening his grip with a glare upon seeing him, but Hannah stood up right away, breaking free of his hold, and met him at the bars. "Thank you, Travis," she started. "for getting us."

He didn't answer.

The officer showed up a minute later with the keys again. He fiddled with them, almost dropping them before he finally got the door open. Angus stood up and took to Hannah's side again, returning the glare Travis gave him when he took her hand. His eyes were red with dark circles underneath them, and just like the officer, he hadn't shaved that day.

The halls echoed with three pairs of shoes now, Hannah still barefooted. Some more paperwork was filled out by the policeman, and they were free to go. Travis refrained from pressing charges, this time. Driving without licenses was also overlooked, as Travis had paid the fine. Reaching the front doors, Hannah attempted to appeal to him again.

"We didn't mean for this to happen, we just fell asleep-"

"Shut up."

"The tank is still full and you can get it back-"

"I said-" Travis turned around so quickly that Hannah stepped back, Angus pulling her away in case Travis grabbed her. His voice was too quiet for an empty building. "-shut. Up."

The flag wasn't waving anymore when they left the building.


	20. Chapter Twenty

He only tripped twice on his run to her house. Sherrie's last words of question were punctuating in his mind the farther he ran, her annoyed tone ringing in his ears. He couldn't stop to explain, as Travis could be back from the police station any minute. The night before, Travis had been called and informed of his and Hannah's current situation, and wasn't too happy when he arrived. Without a car of his own, he asked the friend he stayed with that night to drop him off and pick up the two in custody. Being as early as it was didn't lessen his dark mood when he found out his car had been stolen by two people he wasn't a huge fan of. Angus was kicked out of the car a block away from the house, and Travis and Hannah were let off at the gate. Travis' friend drove home through the dark, Angus forced to walk back to his hotel without a goodbye. Sherrie was asleep when he got there. He slept on the couch that night anyway.

The car had been kept at the station the whole morning for further investigation. Travis called to find out where it was and he practically threw the phone down when he was notified about the delay. Hannah kept to herself, staying in her room, and not bothering to join him for breakfast. Most of it was already gone anyway. Rather she stayed by her piano, pressing the keys to find new combinations of sound that didn't offend the ear.

Malcolm had been asleep when Angus rang him last night, another bottle empty. A glass of water had been filled and emptied more times than he bothered to count, and finally he allowed himself one small drink. The next morning he woke up hangover free, and considered checking on Angus to see if he was going to Hannah's place. When Sherrie reported Angus gone, and that he wouldn't be back for another several hours, Malcolm took to the streets and explored, getting out of his room for a while.

Getting out of his bad habit for a while.

Angus' jacket got stuck in the gate as he nearly knocked it down opening it. His fingers gripped the material and worked it around the metal but it wouldn't come out. Deciding he liked his jacket in one piece, he took it off and left it there to be fixed later. The garage was wide open and empty, Angus figuring the door to the house to be unlocked. He was right, and he closed it quietly behind him.

The house was a mess. Still attractive to the eye, but bits of clutter strewn about the floor and tables. Expired newspapers on the coffee table, articles of old laundry in the living room, and several dirty dishes in the sink. It hadn't been like this when he came to visit a few weeks ago, what had happened while he was away? Angus glanced at the newspapers and saw one headline: 'Military Loses One After Regulations Demolished.' He frowned. The picture was smeared at the corners with a giant hole right through the middle, the edges black and bent. A second pile of papers was beside it, columns of numbers jumping out at him. Angus picked one up.

One sheet had prices next to dates written on it, each day the prices higher and higher, crowded with negative signs. The other sheet had another list of numbers, this one going lower and lower, without any negatives. He set them back down and walked out of the living room to where the music was coming from.

Music? How long had that been playing?

A piano song came from the hallway, from the back rooms. On a normal day, he would wait to be invited down there, rather than take it upon himself to investigate. But this was not a normal day, and ordinary people did not live in this house.

He passed the first few rooms, then turned around. The second door, one whose access had not been granted before, was now open a slight way, and music seeped from the room within. Pushing the door open wider, he could not help but believe the owner was a rather busy beaver. It was not at all tidy, with works of art propped up by anything else in the room, and crumpled papers lying beside a filled waste basket. There the girl was, the girl he came to see. Her fingerprints textured the keys, stained with the pains of time, leaving a score of hills and valleys. She didn't see him, and he left the door open the same way he found it behind him.

The melody was soft, with a touch of minor key. Sad. Angus walked closer to the piano, gazing around at the various paintings and drawings around the room. He tripped, and looked down to see a pillow atop a sleeping bag. Another look around the room showed him there was no real bed. But perhaps that bed in the other room...he shuddered to think Hannah and Travis shared a bed.

Hannah slept here, on the floor. He didn't know what to think about that. He only knew he really hated the owner of that other bed.

His stumble caught Hannah's attention, and she looked up at him without ceasing the song. She looked shocked to see him where he probably wasn't supposed to be. He gave her a smile, and lifted his hand. She kept hers busy, and looked down again. Standing beside the bench she was sitting on, he gestured to it. "May I?"

Hannah looked at his hand, then scooted over to make space on the small bench. Angus gladly took a seat, and watched her play. She wasn't perfect; she'd miss a note once in a while, or play the wrong one. But Angus would catch the smallest hint of a smile on her face when she fixed her mistake. Once she got a note so wrong she had to try all the surrounding keys to find what sounded right. Angus watched her, then used his own finger to press down the key she was looking for. Giving him a look of thanks, she continued her song.

Watching her fingers dance over the ivory, he noticed her sweater sleeve pulled away from her wrists they so often liked to cover. What he could see was white, very white. Nothing that looked like it could have ever touched the Aussie sunshine. He could also see it was thin, as if his fingers could wrap easily around her wrist and snap it. Hannah reached up to turn the page in the booklet on the stand, and the large sleeve rolled down an inch. Amidst the cloud of white was a patch of black smoke.

Her hand came back to rest on the piano with its twin. Hardly knowing what he was doing he reached out and touched her hand, her playing slowing down. Hannah watched him, his fingers sliding up under the sleeve and pulling it back. The playing stopped completely.

Her arm was like a domino, nearly perfect circles of black and grey burns peppering it. Some were almost healed, a few near her wrist were fresh as he'd ever seen. Without thinking he ran his fingers over them, a look of horror on his face. "Hannah...what...what are these-"

"Get out!" Her arm was suddenly out of his grip, and Hannah was no longer sitting next to him. Her face was red, with two wet eyes looking anywhere but him. Angus stood from the bench and took a hold of her shoulders. His voice came back full force.

"What's he doing to you? Hannah, what's he doing to you?" Her struggling was a lot to put up with, even without avoiding grabbing her arms in case the burns still stung. She gave him her best, even kicking his leg a few times to break his stance. "Hannah, stop!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I came to apologize! Hold still-shhh, I jus' came to apologize!" Hannah backed herself into the wall and turned her head away from Angus who tried desperately to look into her eyes, no matter how they might break his heart. His company was obviously not wanted anymore. Taking her hands in his and gripping them tight he held them against her chest, taking away her ability to swing at him. "Hannah, look at me-"

"Get out!" Her voice was strained beyond its limits, and he knew she'd be sore the next day. Anger at Travis burned inside him, giving him all the energy he needed to keep his friend calm. Yet nor was she willing to give up.

She pulled her hands loose and turned her body away from Angus, hoping to give him the message of stepping back. Her frame was only grabbed and pried from the wall to face him again. "I'm sorry about the car, I never should have taken it-"

"Let go!"

"What did he do to you?" Angus was glad her sweater sleeves refused to leave her hands. He couldn't bear to see his marks on her arms, marks full of hatred and none out of love. Marks that resulted from pain. Pain he caused. Exhaustion seemed to wear down on Hannah finally, and her struggling decreased greatly giving Angus a chance to bring her face to meet his. "Hannah, what's he doing to you?!"

He had never seen those hazel eyes so full of hatred. Hatred that had been bottled up for so long only to be taken out at the wrong person. In an instant he was standing a foot away from her, her voice stretched to its maximum volume. "Stay away from me!"

Angus could only look at her. She was shaking, badly. Her face was soaked, strands of hair getting stuck to her cheeks and lips. Both arms were crossed over her chest, holding herself tightly against the wall. His own heart was racing, his mind blank and his hands clenched. The idea of smacking himself for being so clueless crossed his mind more than once; he should have known from the start. Everything was laid out in front of him, a puzzle completed for his brain because he couldn't do it himself. He felt like an ignorant child, one with whom any teacher would get frustrated with. He was frustrated with himself. "Hannah..." he breathed. She lifted her head to gaze up at him, his eyes getting wet themselves. Reaching a hand out to her face, he swallowed. "Hannah, I can't-"

"Get out!" The pillow was under his feet again as he tripped over it, Hannah right behind him. The force of her pushing was stronger than he was anticipating, but he refused to push her back. Papers were stepped on as he was escorted out of her room, painting canvases knocked to the floor face down. He knelt down to pick one up when he was pushed again out the door.

"Hannah, please-"

"Leave me alone!" He couldn't stop the door from slamming and locking in his face, and he couldn't stop his fist from banging on it.

"Open the door! What did Travis do to you? Open the door!" The wood stayed shut, and he gripped one hand on the doorknob in case she should change her mind. A boulder could not have been more stubborn. Keeping his swelling anger locked up for the man, or the monster of the house, he took in all the air he could, and exhaled painfully. "Hannah?" His voice quieted down immensely. She still didn't answer. "Please...please open the door."

The door stayed shut.

Angus didn't know how long he stood there. He didn't know what time it was or where his brother was. He didn't hear the garage door open and close, and he barely caught side of the shadow at the end of the hall.

A shadow nearly six feet tall.

"Angus..." his voice said, smooth as glass. Angus closed his eyes and his grip on the doorknob. The shadow walked closer to him, with an ugly figure attached to it. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, his coat buttoned to the last one. His stride was slow, and his gaze was hard. The man stood there, staring down at the childhood friend of the woman behind the door. "...what a surprise."

"I shouldn't be," Angus muttered, keeping his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to look at him, didn't want anything to do with him. But if standing there kept the room blocked, he'd handcuff himself there.

"You have an appointment?"

"I'm here to see a friend." Travis laughed to himself, fucking laughed, as Angus finally opened his eyes. He couldn't hold back. "You're nothin' but a prick."

"What have I done to you to receive such a cold welcome in my own home?"

"You're a bastard! A damn son of a bitch, that's what you've done! My friend is in there crying, and hurt, and it's all because of you!" Angus voice cracked as well as his knuckles. Travis reached a hand for the doorknob when Angus roughly pushed him away. "Get away from her!"

"So you saw nothing more than what she deserved, is that all?" Travis asked, holding his hand away from Angus as if he were an infected dog. "Discipline, Mister Angus, is what this world needs to control little scoundrels like you."

"You fuckin' bastard!" Angus fought to keep down the pain in his other hand as he punched the door. "She doesn't deserve any of this, she's not yours to control! You're fuckin' hurting her, you're hurting her!"

"And you aren't?" Travis folding his hands together, keeping a calm attitude compared to the raging shorter man. "Running around with every girl on the street while she's stuck here with me? You think I like having her here?"

"Let her stay with me if you don't want her, why do you gotta hurt her like this?"

"Seems you already have some company, Angus." The s in his name was drawn out like a snake. Travis's shadow looked exactly like one. "One who doesn't like all the attention she's not getting, the attention that's going to Hannah instead. Oh, but wait a minute!" He put a hand to his chin and searched the ceiling for the answer to some ancient script. Angus' breathing was out of his control, and it came out ragged and heavy. "All that attention is going to your friend over here, and you couldn't even figure it out that she wasn't happy here."

"No one who crosses your path is ever happy, Travis," Angus spat. "A dead man could have guessed that."

"But why the sudden shock when you took a look at her arms? Hmm? Are we so wrapped up in the wrong romance that we tune out what we don't want to hear? What we don't want to deal with?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The only sounds in the entire house were the yelling between the men, and Angus' respiration. No more music played behind the door, no sound at all from the girl Angus so desperately wanted out of that house. Travis put a hand to his mouth and faced the door.

"Hannah? Your guardian's home! I'll have this bothersome vermin out of here soon, he won't bother you anymore!" Angus released the doorknob and kept his fist right by his side, ready to use it. Giving Angus a grin, Travis added, "He's got quite a mouth on him, doesn't he sweetheart?"

His heart ripped itself in two. "I've only tried to help her, to apologize, to keep her busy from you always yellin' at her! You don't deserve to live in the same house as her, to even talk to her! You want I should stick a cigarette into your arm?" Angus wouldn't do it, they both knew that. But Travis couldn't escape without a threat. Time seemed to no longer exist in the little Oregon house. A year could have gone by and Angus would never have even noticed. Keeping his breathing at a slightly less than healthy rate, he continued. "And she's not your sweetheart, she's mine."

Travis laughed again and nodded towards the door. "Does she know that?"

Angus' face grew hot, realizing she must have heard what he said through the door. "I just meant-I meant she's my friend." His voice was embarrassingly quiet now as he tried to douse his true feelings. "I know her better than anyone."

"Doesn't look like it."

"How do you know I won't call the cops for what you've done?" Staring up at the man he hated for so long without knowing what the reason was gave him some kind of pain. He couldn't describe it. His stomach twisted and felt nauseous, and throwing up on Travis would not have been the worst he wanted to do to him right then. The taller man stood there as if he hadn't been just threatened to be taken to prison. "For what you're doin' to her?"

"I could call them too," Travis shot back. "for breaking and entering. Or how about stealing my car? Driving without a license?" He nodded toward the door now almost two feet away from the men. Angus' protectiveness showed through his shoe patterns still engraved on the carpet where he once stood. "Hannah's a witness."

"She's the victim under your hand!" Travis could feel Angus' breath as he nearly jumped up to meet his face and yell at it. "An' she'd never go against me." Travis grinned.

"Then why aren't you behind this door with her?" With no answer, Travis stood aside to let Angus pass. His voice remained the quiet, unshattered piece of glass that cut through the rest of the world's skin. Through Angus' skin. "I suggest you leave before that threat becomes your future."

Turning away from his face, Angus stepped back to the door and knocked on it. "Hannah? I'll come back. I'm comin' back, okay?" Instantly the door was out of his reach, his arm burning under the grasp of the monster dragging him out of the hallway, away from his friend, from his dear friend. He didn't stop struggling until he was out the front door. "He won't hurt you anymore, I promise! He can't hide it forever!" 

 

His sweaty hands ran over his hair, making it more of a mess than it already was. Malcolm had gone missing from the hotel making Angus' life a lot harder than it should have been. He thought he could count on his older brother, ask him for advice and words of comfort. Maybe they could both go over to the house and beat the shit out of Travis. Angus wanted nothing more than to get Hannah away from him, but getting his brother's opinion about it wouldn't hurt the situation, given the threat of the police getting called on them. Malcolm wouldn't know why, he wasn't there that night.

That night.

That stupid, wonderful, awful night that he'd do again in an instant. He'd do anything that pissed Travis off. But then he thought of Hannah, and how she resulted from it. It was his fault. She got hurt because of him. Those marks, those burns...

Travis didn't own an ashtray.

Angus wanted to slap himself in the face. All the signs...all the signs he ignored. Maybe he wasn't the one that hurt her, but he wasn't the one that stopped it from happening either. He was too busy managing his own life, his new friend...

One he hadn't thought about in a long time.

He jumped at the pair of hands reaching from behind the couch, two smooth arms wrapping around his neck, holding him close to her. His head was pressed up against her, his shoulders brought in for a light massage. He closed his eyes and shrugged her off, leaning forward to put his head in his hands. "Not now, Sherrie."

The woman stepped around the couch to face him, a look of annoyance in her eyes. All day he had thrown any affection from her out the window, turning away from her. She wasn't a stranger to the reason. "Why, is Hannah more important than me?" she asked spreading her arms out. Angus sighed into his hands, putting one on top of his knee, giving the woman an exasperated look. "Is she better than me?"

"I never said any of that," he sighed again.

"Not in words."

Closing his eyes he pressed his hand into his forehead, as if he could erase anything out of his mind, anything he never wanted to think about. But doing so had caused his ignorance in the first place, and Hannah might not get the help she needed if he stayed away from it all. He forced himself to think about it, getting himself angry on purpose. Thinking of anything he could do to get that smile he missed so much back on her face. Sherrie was still there when he opened his eyes, and he figured he ought to answer her. "Sherrie, I-I found somethin' today, somethin' I was too stupid to notice before an'...I can't imagine my best friend gettin' hurt like that."

Sherrie didn't seem to hear him. She instead came closer to him and sat on his small lap, Angus suddenly aware of just how small he really was. He remembered mentioning to Malcolm how he liked his girls tall, but the level of discomfort from this position really sent him thinking again. Her hands went to his hair, running through the strands he had just fixed that morning. He wasn't upset, he had messed it up more than anyone else could. It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all. He might have even said he enjoyed having his hair played with. But something nagged at him, distracted him. He couldn't focus with the picture of her arms in his mind, and her voice in his ears.

Her eyes in his heart.

"You need to unwind, relax..." Sherrie's voice was a lot closer than he expected it to be, and a lot softer. It wasn't unpleasant but he didn't feel like smelling someone else's breath at the moment. He let another sigh escape when her hands moved down to his slightly frayed jacket, playing with the zipper. A sense of deja vu crept upon him, one similar yet different to the one he happened to feel whenever he talked to Travis. As if he'd gotten himself into this mess before. Maybe Malcolm felt the same thing... Sherrie leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I can help you with that."

She was gently pushed off his lap and he stared at the floor again. Sherrie placed her hands on her hips, not at all liking his attitude. "That's exactly the kind of shit I've been doin' this whole time with you while my friend is gettin'-" Angus choked on his next words. The word abused sounded so awful to say, especially associated with anyone he cared about. Travis was not only emotionally abusive, but now he was physically abusive, and clearly had been long before today. They were all over her arms, all over...

He lifted his head thinking he heard Sherrie say something. "Huh?"

"You're not even listening, you never listen!"

"I'm listenin' now, Sherrie, what do you want?" he asked a little louder than he meant. Standing there letting all her patience return to her, Sherrie spoke.

"Maybe this isn't working out." Angus still wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. The words were clear, the tone was assertive, yet the meaning was still foggy. Narrowing his eyes, he saw her head into the bedroom and disappear behind the door. She didn't come out right away. Angus' mind went directly back to what he had seen and heard, and what he was going to tell Malcolm, if he ever saw him again. He was probably just off drinking again, ever since he could afford to buy them on his own...

The door opened again and Sherrie came back rolling a suitcase behind her. It left a dark trail in the carpet as she brought it over to the door of the hotel room. Angus watched her. "What are you doing?"

Sherrie looked up at him, no sign of any love she supposedly held for him. Angus didn't bother searching for it. "I'm going, Angus." He narrowed his eyes.

"Going?"

"It seems this relationship or-whatever we had, isn't working out for you. You obviously don't want anything to do with it, and you're not putting any effort to at least make me happy. So," she set her suitcase against the wall and headed for the bathroom. "I think I'll just go then." He blinked, making sure, just absolutely sure that she had indeed packed up her stuff.

"You mean...you're leaving?" A collection of products and bottles rattled and clashed together as Sherrie took them all in her arms to save a bunch of trips. "You're actually gonna leave this time?"

"You sound enthusiastic," she said coming out with an assortment of different products in her arms. One bottle hit the floor and she cursed as she bent over to pick it up. Angus shook his head.

"No, no I'm not, I'm jus' surprised." She opened up her suitcase and started placing bottles inside. "This jus' kinda came...outta nowhere."

"This did not come out of nowhere, Angus, you've been acting like I'm some rotting fruit and want nothing to do with me," she retorted. "All morning I want to spend some time with you and you push me away." Her suitcase was zipped up. "I don't really like that, you know, no one does."

"Sherrie, did it ever occur to you I might just not be in the mood?"

"You're never in the mood anymore! It's like your mind is always elsewhere, you're positively distracted!"

"It's called thinking, Sherrie, you might want to try it sometime." He immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh. Great."

Angus sighed at the massive pain in his chest. God only knew what was causing it this time. "I jus' meant a lot's been on my mind lately, okay? I'm not in the mood to fool around, especially since..."

"I know, I know, your friend is getting abused by some psychopath and everyone is too scared to do anything about it." Angus ground his teeth together. "Just call the police and explain what happened, show them the proof, and then he's gone, I don't see what's so hard about it."

"You weren't there, Sherrie," Angus said, his eyes glossy. "Okay? You didn't see or hear anything that happened, you weren't there to see all the times Hannah's been hurt by this guy, you're never around. Seems to me that you're the one who doesn't want this relationship."

"You make such a big deal out of everything, Angus, that's why I can't be here anymore. I have to leave so you won't start getting after me for waking up earlier than you." Standing up from the couch Angus grabbed his water glass from the coffee table and made to stand by the bedroom door. Sherrie watched him, each of them a hard expression on their faces.

"I make a big deal out of everything," Angus whisper laughed without humor, eyeing Sherrie's suitcase. "I make a big deal."

"I'll need money for my flight," she said, catching his attention. "I'm stopping by your apartment first to get the rest of my things."

Angus swirled the water in his glass. "You have a key?"

"As of now, yes, when I move back in with my parents, you can have it back."

Angus nodded to himself. "You uh...you know the way back?"

"I know the address, I can fly a plane by myself. I can do a lot of things by myself."

"Yes," Angus said, almost smiling. "You can." She stood there with her arms crossed, watching him from across the room like a vulture. He tapped each foot to the floor twice repeatedly, knowing it probably annoyed her to do it outside of a show. As if he was concentrating on something else. He looked back up at her losing the smile. "You're really leaving?"

It was a minute before she answered. "Not unless you want me to. Not unless you think Hannah is the better choice to focus on, if you love her more than me."

With a sip of his water, and a glance at how much was left, Angus answered. "You know what, Sherrie? Go right ahead." With that, he entered his bedroom, and shut the door.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Her hands shook as they tightened the scarf around her neck, maybe a little too tight. She hardly adjusted it, just moved her hair out of the way.

Her gloves were pulled on, then taken off, only to be distracted by the empty coat lying on the piano bench, one glove still on her hand while one lay abandoned on the floor. She hastily picked it up and placed between her teeth, sliding her coat over her shoulders and buttoning it up. After one last moment of indecisiveness, she rolled the glove back on her hand and stretched her fingers. There was a hole right where the index was.

The room was disheveled. It was never clean, but Travis didn't like it when she left it without at least one inch of floor showing, so she hurriedly pushed aside some canvases that had been knocked over in Angus' forced departure, making the room suitable to enter. Making Travis less angry with her in case he should check on her, in case she should be caught sneaking out. Travis had warned her about it after her umpteenth visit from her childhood friends, the troublemakers.

She unlocked the door for the first time in hours since Angus left. She could still here the yelling from him and Travis right outside her door, and she was afraid to open it, as if they'd still be there. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know which one she'd rather run into.

Angus was only trying to help her. She knew that. But she couldn't drag him into something that wasn't his problem, no matter how much he made it be. He deserved to be happy, with Sherrie in their apartment and not have to worry about how unlucky she was to be dealt with two abusive family members, and end up living with both of them. Huh, it must run in the genes.

Before she could get a steady grip on the doorknob, she noticed a hat hanging from a lamp. It wasn't hers, she hadn't owned any hat like that since school. This particular hat had been smuggling cookies and attacked by birds, and who knew what else before it had come to her possession. Taking it would be ironic; didn't she want Angus to stay away from her?

No. She asked him, but only for his own good.

She took the hat from the lamp and placed it on her head, adjusting it just so.

Opening the door took great patience, some she never would have had an hour ago. It didn't creak when she pulled it, and it didn't slam when she closed it behind her. She heard some loud talking from the living room, along with some less than cheerful dialogue. Creeping down the hallway it grew louder, and Hannah instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, making sure her coat sleeves didn't roll up like her sweater. They had been getting bigger lately, and she worried about something like that happening. Unfortunately it had been pushed to the back of her mind, and Angus saw them. He knew.

He didn't know the full story, but he knew enough to want to cause Travis some form of bodily harm. While Hannah wasn't completely adverse to the idea, she knew he wouldn't hesitate to call the police in retaliation, and Angus had committed more than enough crimes to be given a small price to pay. If Travis had his way, Hannah would be in trouble just as much.

Stopping in the bathroom to have a look in the mirror, making sure her eyes weren't as red as they felt, she grabbed a few spare tissues and placed them in her pocket. The living room came into view. There Travis was, sitting on the couch with his back facing her, the phone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Hannah knew that piece of paper well; it came home with him every night, or was sitting on the counter on his days off. Nothing he put money on in the market was doing well, and he was losing more than he could afford. Along with losing his money, he was losing his temper, as well as what little sanity he had left from calling the banks to make sure the numbers were correct. They always were.

And he was never very happy about it.

This day was a bad one in particular. Perhaps Angus' visit and almost acted upon anger had put him in a sour mood. Perhaps it was getting caught that made him nervous; everyone always believed that Hannah simply got cold often, and needed something to keep her warm. Familial love was something warm that Travis was not acquainted with, nor would he offer it to her. Little did he know that cigar burns weren't the kind of warmth anyone deserved.

Hannah paused at the entrance to the living room, hoping, praying Travis wouldn't turn around. "I've placed it on them for five years and still no change. That doesn't brighten my mood, Jim..." Walking through the front door would easily catch his attention, and Jim would quickly be left talking to a dial tone. The window in the bathroom didn't open, as Travis couldn't stand bugs flying into his showers. Hannah was the one who fixed it for him, without so much as a thank you.

The only other window away from Travis' vicinity was the one in his bedroom. Hannah didn't know if it could open, she had never bothered to try. She hated to be in that room, detested ever setting foot in it. The one bed in the house, only allowed for him, unless he had too much to drink of the alcohol he kept hidden in the nightstand. Recently he had been one bottle short, and questioned Hannah when he noticed the broken glass shards in his trash can.

She got two new burns that day.

He rarely drank, said the alcohol gave him a blistering headache that Advil couldn't get rid of. But he had no trouble having a few wines with his friends during their little "meetings" while Hannah was left to nurse her tea. Only her tea, helping with loosening the threads on her sweaters. The alcohol in the nightstand was for special occasions, and Hannah shuddered at the last time he deemed a night "special".

She pushed open his bedroom door and shivered. It was cold and empty, save for the amount of furniture he had, the little luxuries Hannah never had the pleasure of obtaining in her room. It was much too expensive to buy a second set, and the invitation was always open to share the room, especially on those cold winter nights.

The sun couldn't come fast enough.

The Beatles song had worked its way into her head, and she hardly noticed herself singing it when she reached into her pocket and pulled out a screw driver, taking it to the window. It appeared to have a screen when it opened, held together by four tight screws. Hannah counted her lucky stars that the flat-head she carried would work, and that she was mediocre at tampering with windows.

With a few turns in the wrong direction, and many hasty ones in the right, she pulled each screw out and removed the screen from the frame. The screwdriver was placed on the bed while Hannah looked below. Nothing there to injure or bar her, and she grabbed the screen, pulling it in place after she climbed out.

Her shoes hit the muddy grass of the backyard under her. The screen was lopsided when she checked it, but it would have to do. One wrong move and it could fall out of her reach, or crash into something and alert the man on the phone. Here comes the sun...

Slipping on the mud she walked around the house out of the backyard, and out to the front making sure to stay out of sight of the living room windows. Once a few meters away, she made a run for it.

She had no clue where she was going. Maybe she could head to the police station and report the abuse, and stay at the church while things got sorted out. Travis would be taken to jail, and then she could find her own place to stay, never having to worry about sharing her money ever again. Rather than paying for someone else, she could finally pay for herself, and have some leftover.

She could find Angus and Malcolm and maybe they'd let her stay for a few days. When she got her own house they'd come visit on tours, neither one without a smile on their faces. Her and Angus could...

What could they do? What could they do that wouldn't upset the woman he was already with, the one he had feelings for?

What was that he said while he was arguing with Travis? His voice had been slightly muffled through the wood...

The sun grew shyer and shyer as the minutes ticked on, and a few more clouds added themselves to the collection in the sky. As comfortable as Angus' hat was, it was no umbrella.

Maybe she could go to the bookstore and hide out there for a few hours. Sure she brought no money with her, but the owners never seemed to mind her coming and reading every once in a while. She was stubborn on putting every book back where she found it, and remembering her manners as she came and went. Something her friends would have lost patience for if they were still kids. The idea was tempting until Hannah remembered.

The bookstore was closed one day of the week.

Maybe she could get something to eat with the money she didn't bring, with the money she didn't have. The money Travis always took to satisfy his need for gambling, money he never won back. As loud as her stomach rumbled, Hannah passed on the idea of food.

There wasn't any water running when she came to the fountain in the park. It was too cold, too late in the day. She walked toward it anyway and looked in the still water. The coin she and Angus made a wish on blended in with all the surrounding coins, making it impossible to distinguish. She never got around to asking him what he wished for, and she was too embarrassed to ever tell her secret. There was no Angus to ask or tell anyway, no coins to throw in, no wishes to be made.

There were no ducks to scare away either.

Here comes the sun...

Hannah could have sworn she heard her name being called from the other side of the fountain. She turned her head and saw someone she didn't recognize walk towards her, both hands in the pockets of his coat. She then realized it was Malcolm, who had found himself a new pair of sunglasses to wear on such a cloudy day. "What are you doin' here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said. Sitting down next to her and adjusting his sunglasses he recounted his morning.

"I uh-needed a little break from sittin' in a hotel, ya' know? Need to stretch what little leg I have, yeah?"

"It's hardly sunny out."

"Oh, yeah." He pushed the sunglasses further on his nose so they sat almost uncomfortably. "I uh-" He cleared his throat. "Small headache, that's all."

"You take something for it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." He looked at her as she stared at her hands folded in her lap. "Well hey, what have you been doin'?" She didn't look at him let alone answer. "Come on, I haven't seen ya' for a while, how's my friend doin' these days? You and Travis gettin' along?"

"If it's all the same with you, Mal..." she said, shutting her eyes as tight as she could. "I'd rather not talk about him right now." Malcolm nodded.

"Alright, alright. He hasn't done anything, has he? Yelled at you again, given you one of these?" he asked showing his palm no longer bandaged but with a yellow scratch instead. Hannah turned away from it.

"No, nothing like that." Nothing like that, not even close.

"Good," Malcolm said. "Sorry I asked, we'll drop it."

It was quiet between them. Hannah didn't like abandoning conversation with her friend, but he hadn't yet known what Travis was capable of, and too much talking could end up in spilling something she didn't mean to. She brought up something else. "I uh, got my writing submitted the other day," she said.

"Writing...oh, the-did ya'?" he asked. "That's good, they like it enough to keep ya'?"

"They must have, I've been asked to write again next week." Malcolm smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That's great! You tell Ang yet?" Hannah didn't have time to answer. "He'd be real proud of ya', I am too. It pay enough? Get your own place, get your own food..." Malcolm realized where his words were headed. "Oh, sorry, I'll drop it."

"I-I haven't told him yet," Hannah admitted. Her new job had been the last thing on either of their minds that morning.

"Why not?"

"I-I...I haven't seen him," Hannah lied. "I haven't seen him today, he must have been with Sherrie."

"Sherrie..." Malcolm mumbled. He stared at the grass beneath his feet. "He's been spendin' a bit of time with her lately, maybe to make up for all the time he's with you." Hannah pretended to laugh.

"Maybe."

"I can tell him if you want-"

"No! No, that's okay." Malcolm nodded again and moved his glasses again as well.

"It's your news to tell, I'll let you tell it." A sharp pain hit him in the chest, and he couldn't tell if he imagined it or not. It went away as quickly as it had come. "Just-let's not make the same mistake we made...nine years ago..." Hannah gave him a sad smile.

"Deal," she said. A heavy wind picked up and Hannah held one hand to Angus' hat and the other to her chest, holding her coat. It was much warmer than her bathrobe, though the coat hadn't been tried in two in the morning weather. Malcolm didn't know about that either. Maybe he didn't need to.

She rested her head against his shoulder, careful not to knock away his sunglasses or make his headache worse. Concern cornered her, he had been having a few recently, according to Angus. Malcolm put a hand to his head and sighed. "Fuck..." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer. His hangover was late, but not wimping out on giving him a big one. Where this addiction of his sprouted from he would have a hell of a time figuring out, and he didn't quite feel like it at the moment.

"Just a headache, the same one I told you about," he said.

"You've been having a few of those," Hannah said, watching him massage his temple.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." Hannah sighed and didn't respond. Malcolm sighed as well. "Hey, I'm sorry. This one just happens to be pretty rough." He inhaled through his teeth. "An' gettin' worse."

"You should have taken something!" Hannah said, looking at him with worry. "Have you thought about seeing a doctor?"

"Like I need a doctor to tell me my head's killin' me? You know how we feel about those." He and Angus weren't exactly up to speed with their medical histories and that ignorance was bliss to them. "I'm fine, darlin'," Malcolm muttered after a while. "It-might as well tell you the truth, or at least some of it." Malcolm felt around his pocket for a cigarette to tell his story with and gave up when he came out empty. "I may have been picking up more than a few bottles recently. It's nothin' I can't handle," he lied, attempting to assure his friend. "But I admit it's taken a toll on my head."

"You have a hangover?" Hannah asked, figuring it out. Malcolm looked at her, or so she thought as his sunglasses were still on his face. "Oh, Malcolm!"

"Hey, it ain't nothin' I haven't been through before, it ain't nothin' I can't handle," he said. "I'll be alright, it ain't too bad. You'll see. Once we get back home I'll be right back on my feet, you'll see." Hannah wondered if she really would see. Had the 'we' included her? "You'll see."

"Have you told Angus?" she asked. Malcolm shifted in his spot.

"You think I ought to?"

"Of course you ought to, he's your brother!"

"That ain't our faults," he said. "Look, we both got our news to tell him, we'll tell him when we're ready, yeah?"

"This is exactly the kind of mess we got into nine years ago."

"I know, that's why we promised not to make that mistake. God knows he's probably got some news to tell us too, maybe he's taken up drinkin' himself, maybe he's gettin' married, maybe he's found someone else, who knows?" Now it was Hannah's turn to shift in her seat, and pull down her sleeves. "We all got our secrets, there's always somethin' about someone else that you don't know about, ya' know? There's the right time to tell what it is, an' then there's every other time. This might not be the right time, eh?"

"I guess so," Hannah said, loosening her scarf. Had it gotten warmer out? "Was it the right time to tell me?"

Malcolm mulled it over. "I suppose so. Guess you got the truth outta me, huh?"

"Guess it's easier to tell a friend than a sibling sometimes, isn't it?" Hannah played with the tassels on her scarf. Malcolm brought her face up to look at him.

"Well, I don't know about you. But I happen to think you very much as a sister of my own," he said seriously. Hannah stared at his eyes when he lifted his sunglasses over his head, the sudden light making him squint. "If you want to know the truth."

Instantly her arms were around his neck, almost knocking him into the fountain in surprise. Without a second thought he returned the hug, taking his sunglasses off and resting his head on her shoulder. After years of growing up and being the only child, she finally had someone to call her family, one who wouldn't hurt her. She didn't dare lift her head from the crook of his neck, afraid that he'd see her small tears. But these ones were not filled with sorrow or pain, these ones were filled with love for her brother, something she hadn't ever had the chance to feel. She let them fall, even if in secret. After all, we all have secrets.

And I say, it's all right...

 

The mud on her shoes dried by the time she reached the grass on her own lawn again. Evening had come and it was difficult to see where she was stepping. She was suddenly glad they didn't own a dog.

She reached the backyard and found Travis' window exactly like she left it. Except, when she went to remove the screen, it didn't budge.

It had been screwed back into place.

Hannah reached into her pocket for her screwdriver, the same one she had placed on Travis' bed and didn't pick up. The screws were on the inside anyway, she was stuck outside.

Here comes the sun...

"Fancy seeing you out here...thought you were inside crying over that mongrel I threw out," a voice in the twilight said. Hannah turned around and saw a tall figure hardly dressed for a nightly winter, a small orange glow in his fingers.

Not again...

"Travis..."

"Might I ask where you have been on such a night?" he asked stepping closer to her. She instinctively walked backward, not once averting her eyes. "It's late, it's cold. After locking yourself in your room I knocked on your door with the intention of inviting you to join me at the table for dinner. When you didn't answer, I ate by myself, and made for my own room." His voice grew more and more quiet. "Would you happen to know anything about a screwdriver?"

"Screwdriver?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. A screwdriver," Travis hissed. "Surely you're not so stupid that you don't know what a screwdriver is."

Hannah crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She whimpered when Travis' hand linked itself around her arm, pulling her around the house at rough speeds. Reaching the front door he opened it, and threw Hannah ahead of him inside. It slammed behind them, Hannah quickly getting off the floor. He pushed her toward the hallway both of them ending up in his room. "You say this screwdriver flew into my bedroom, and took the screen off my window?" When she didn't answer he grabbed the front of her coat. "Do you?"

"My window doesn't open," she said, trying her best to keep her heart rate under control.

"So you break out of mine?"

"I wanted some fresh air."

"Fresh air," Travis said blowing cigar smoke from his lips into her face. "Fresh air, is that all?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

If Hannah was expecting anything it wasn't the slap to her face. One large hand left a sting on her cheek, and she lifted her own smaller hand up to it, wincing at the touch."I suppose Angus wasn't with you, was he? After you practically threw him out of the house."

"That was you-"

"Don't think I didn't hear what happened before. You yelled at him more than I did" Hannah didn't answer due to the guilt choking her. "Was Angus with you or not?"

"No!"

Another slap. "You can't expect me to believe you just left for fun, you met someone!"

"No, I-"

"Maybe I ought to have called the police as soon as I saw Angus down this hall. He wouldn't have had the gut to leave you by yourself, I'd have had him." Hannah closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. Not now. "It can't be too late, nor too hard to find the great Angus Young in this world..."

"I was just talking to Malcolm!" she cried, hating herself for giving in. Having the police called on Angus though was something she could avoid, and would. Anything to keep him out of trouble that wasn't his. Travis narrowed his eyes. "I-I was by myself, he just showed up."

"You talked to Malcolm..."

"Is there a problem with that? He's my friend." Hannah thought it over for a second. "He's my brother."

"Those boys are no more your brothers than I am your little buddy who gets to let you go off and do whatever you want." Grabbing her arm and rolling her sleeve up he pressed his cigar into her flesh, leaving a burning mark. She couldn't scream. She couldn't yell. Pain never brought out any vocal reaction from her of the sort, and Travis had mixed feelings about it. Her defiance to show any reaction bothered him, but it kept anyone listening out of suspicion.

It felt like forever until he finally released her, Hannah grabbing her arm with the other hand. Travis stared at her, throwing the cigar in the waste basket on top of the pieces of glass still in there. He hadn't forgotten about those. "They treat me better than you've ever treated me," she winced.

Travis shrugged. "Maybe so, maybe so. What did you talk about?"

"That's-none of your...business..."

"It's my job to make it my business. I don't like you talking to those boys, your mother was right. They're absolute trouble. Now what did you tell Malcolm?"

"I didn't tell him anything!" Hannah grit her teeth as Travis grabbed her arm, pressing his thumb into her fresh burn. Even the slightest truth Travis would dismiss.

"You were gone for hours, you can't possibly have told that coward nothing!"

The insult cut her deep. Thinking Travis would hurt Malcolm for talking to her, she didn't want to give him up. There was nothing to give up. Knowing he might hurt him anyway to get an answer out of him, Hannah spoke up. "We just talked-" She lightly gasped at the pressure. "-I hadn't seen him in a while, we just caught up!"

She closed her eyes as she hit the wall behind her, Travis glaring down from his tall stature. Her arm stung, but the pain lessened when he let her go. "Malcolm..." The name dripped off his tongue like it was poison to utter it. "Malcolm. He the one that likes to drink?" Hannah refused to answer. Travis searched the ceiling, nodding his head. "Hmm. He ought to watch out. That could be his downfall one day."

"You hurt him and the police won't care about anything he or Angus have done. You want to lose this house?"

"You tell on me and I'm not the only one losing this house," he whispered, leaning his face close to hers. "At least I'll have a place to stay. You're on your own." With that, he left her side and only stopped at the doorway to tell her the extra food he made at dinner had been thrown away. When he was gone, Hannah stole out of his room and found her own, closing and locking the door to keep him out.

Her scarf was taken off and her gloves thrown into the mess. Rolling up her sleeve made her sick. Both of arms were covered in Travis' anger and now the right one had a fresh one, still burning into her pale skin. It looked awful. Hannah rolled her sleeve back down, grateful at least one of her friends knew nothing about it. But he was sure to find out soon.

She took off Angus' hat and held it against her. It was still warm from her head, and still in better shape than her gloves. She traced it with her finger, silently praying to herself that what she said was enough to keep Travis from doing anything to hurt him, to hurt Malcolm. But who knew with that man. She was glad to take another burn for her friends, it would heal in time.

Still, with the way she felt now, she felt awful for telling Angus to leave.

But he would come back. He promised.

And that made her nervous, but happy all the same.

Here comes the sun and I say, it's all right...


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"One hell of a day it's been, eh, Ang?"

Angus didn't hear him. He twiddled his thumbs instead.

"Angus?" he asked again. "Angus!"

"Huh?"

Malcolm took the cigarette out of his mouth and set his cards down. "It's your turn. You feelin' alright?"

What could he say? No, he wasn't feeling alright. His head hurt, his mind was racing, and his cards were terrible. Not that he was paying much attention to the game anyway. He set his own cards down and ran his fingers through his hair. It was wet, as it started raining on his meditative walk. With Sherrie making a racket as she packed up her belongings and Malcolm not back yet, he needed a place to think to himself. And as soothing as the rain was, he'd have preferred to shower in the bathroom. "Mmmm."

"You're not sick, are you?" Angus shook his head, barely catching the concern in his brother's voice. Receiving a negative, Malcolm laughed off the worry. "Good, I'm done playin' if you're gonna chunder on me."

"No, Mal, I-" Slamming his hands on the table he stood up, and walked to the kitchen, leaving his brother at the table behind him.

"Don't go hulk on me now, I ain't cheated or anything."

"It's not the bloody cards, Mal!"

Malcolm set his cigarette on the ashtray and reached for his glass. His fourth glass of water, readying itself to be fifth. Angus made a comment about being glad it was Malcolm's own bathroom he was using the hell out of, that is, before his mood got the best of him. Malcolm grimaced, the water turning quite warm. "Ang, I can't help if you if you don't calm yourself down and get a proper sentence out."

"What a bloody fuckin' day it has been, Mal! An' it's still goin'! Just our luck, yeah? An'-an' God knows what the night'll bring us, maybe-maybe we'll just set this whole building on fire! Yeah! We'll just have a few more smokes an' forget to put 'em out-maybe one of the boys will quit. Phil's lookin' pretty bored with us, you think he'll quit on us, Mal? Do you?"

Malcolm backed away from Angus, whose face had come really close. "Angus, you're fuckin' nuts!" He backed away himself, staring at the other man, then putting his hands in his pockets and turning around again. "I'm sorry I've been gone today, what the hell happened?"

With a sigh Angus returned to the table, lit another cigarette and picked up his cards again. "I'd much rather hear about your day, Mal. Come on, what'd you do today?"

"I'm not gonna-"

"Come on, what'd you do, I want to know." Angus scooted his chair closer and took his turn. "Get my mind off things, will ya', Mal?"

Taking a drag, Malcolm shrugged. "I uh-" He cleared his throat. "I slept in...a bit later than I had hoped an' uh, decided to take a little walk to clear my head."

"Slept in..." Angus repeated, mumbling over his cigarette and his next play. "I'll bet, with a headache like that."

"Nah, that didn't happen till later." He bit his lip, eyeing Angus, who gave him a look. "Not-not a big one though, not enough to hinder my walk or nothin'."

"What'd you do on your walk?"

"Walked."

"Fascinating."

Malcolm laid down a hand. "Saw the park again."

"With the pond?"

"And the ducks."

"Huh. What'd you do there?"

"Sat by the fountain. Met a friend."

"Oh?"

"Guess Hannah needed to clear her head too."

For the second time in his life, Angus choked on the smoke surrounding him. Malcolm patted his shoulder. "Fuck, you okay?"

"Yeah," he coughed, fanning the smoke away with his cards. He set his cigarette down and straightened up. Clearing his throat, he scratched the back of his neck. "So, you talk to her at all?"

"Yeah, we sat by the fountain an' chewed the fat a while. Well, she's still rather quiet, as usual. Not a problem for me, then I can run off my big fat piehole." Angus pretended to laugh.

"You..." He swallowed. "...talk about anything...important?"

"Nah," Malcolm shook his head. "Well, yes, actually. But nothin' you'd care to hear."

"Why, what did you say?" Angus couldn't restrain any eagerness. Malcolm gave him a smile.

"Angus? I've made a new sister today."

He sat back in his chair. All eagerness had left him, and he wondered where on Earth it had come from anyway. "Oh," he said.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," he said again.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No, no. I just-" Angus coughed a few more times and Malcolm offered him the last few drops of the fourth glass of water. Malcolm took it back and stood up to refill it in the sink. "Mal?" He shut the faucet off. "Did-she mention...Travis at all?"

"Not a pinch." Angus released a breath he had no reason to be holding. "I brought him up once or twice, she shut it down." He took a drink. "I don't think she was dyin' to anyway."

"Who would?" Angus agreed.

"Gettin' jealous again, Ang?" Malcolm asked, sitting back at the table with a smile he knew Angus would despise. Angus decided not to punch his brother that day. Instead, he mustered a grin in return.

"Heh, not a bit, Mal."

"Then what's with your attitude earlier?" he asked. "Almost had to call animal control on ya'."

His head started to hurt again. His mind started to race again, Travis' words kept coming back, each time more sinister than before. The way he threatened to press charges, the way he didn't give a damn about hurting Hannah, the way he had the balls to call her sweetheart...

Malcolm's fingers snapped in his face. Angus shook his head. Telling Malcolm would be the smartest thing he could do. They'd call the police on Travis, show the proof, have him be rid of once and for all, and take Hannah away. Away...where? She had no other home. Maybe...if Sherrie really was moving back with her parents...

But Hannah could never forgive him for sending her relative to prison. Of course she would want nothing to do with Travis, she surely wanted him gone just as much as they did. But sending off her relative to prison...that's more complicated than it seems. And what about her promise? Not that her mother kept any contact with her only daughter, but Hannah was a woman of her word, she never took that ring off. This didn't just concern Travis anymore, this concerned her mother, and their relationship. Perhaps...if Hannah didn't mention it to Malcolm, maybe he shouldn't...

Those scars...

There were so many. He'd lose track if he tried to count them all, and he was sure they hurt. After all, she pulled away whenever he touched her there. No part of his heart wanted this to go unnoticed. No part of him wanted to sweep this under the rug. But with the threat of both him and his friend getting into trouble and a whole family torn apart, what could he do?

"Got in a fight with Sherrie," he answered out of thin air. Malcolm's eyes widened.

"Really." Angus nodded. "When did this happen?"

"'Bout this afternoon. When you were gone."

Malcolm crossed his arms, a small smile he couldn't hide forming. "Well, I'll be. I'll sure smoke to that." Angus watched him take a long drag, then set it down again.

"She left, Mal."

The smile disappeared. "What?"

"She left me. She's packin' up her stuff right now."

She's-she's leavin'...you. You?" he asked making sure. "I'm-I'm real sorry, I shouldn't have made such a joke of it-"

"No, you're fine. I ain't too sad about it myself."

"Really," Malcolm said again. Angus glanced up at him, with a tiny smile of his own. "Well put up your cig, Ang, this calls for double smoke."

 

The man in the blue suit smirked as all the money was pulled to his side of the table. He blew out the smoke from his cigar into the man across from him's face, a frown seemingly permanently etched. The man in the blue suit spread his hands and shrugged. "I always did tell you that you were bad at cards, T."

"It's Travis," he answered through gritted teeth. Throwing his hand down, he watched the commotion around him. One short barmaid was running this way and that from cleaning her work space to making the circle of men another round. She never received one thank you all night. "It's just this atmosphere, it's too distracting."

"Yeah. The atmosphere." The man in the black suit laughed at him. The man in the blue suit shuffled the cards again. "Alright. Who's up for another game?" Travis stood up and grabbed his coat from his chair. "Travis? You up for another?"

"No, I gotta get home before Hannah runs off again."

"There you go, on with that Hannah chick," the man with the white shirt said. "Look at this, guys, Travis can't stay, he's got to go home to see his little cousin!" The men around the table laughed. "What, she can't take care of herself? You don't have the guts to keep her in her place? I'll bet she walks all over you."

"I'll have you know she respects me," Travis said. "I keep her in her place, but she doesn't always listen."

"I think gentlemen..." The man in the blue suit said. "I think, he knows he's gonna lose again."

Travis dropped his coat on the floor, scratched it up pulling the chair out, and sat down. "Deal 'em out."

Cards were passed around the table as the man in the blue suit laughed. "Feelin' lucky, Travis?"

"Not by your standards."

"Well then. By your standards it is. Everyone? Go real easy on poor Travis here."

Travis raised his hand. The man in the blue suit waved him off. "It's alright, I've got enough money for us all." Travis frowned. "Lady! Put the washcloth down and get us another round over here!" The woman behind the counter gave the man a harsh glare, one he only laughed at. "Don't give us any of that cheap stuff, I'll know if you do. And you'll be out of a job."

"Have we been winning the big ones, or what?" the man in the white shirt asked.

"I got five hundred just last week. Found three tracks that race greyhounds and got third in two of them."

"How about you, Travis?" The man played his turn and looked toward the bar, watching for their drinks.

A man with a red tie who hardly spoke all night, finally did. "Got myself a blue ribbon last month with my two hogs," he said. "Wife bought herself a new necklace and told me to win another blue ribbon."

"Did you?"

He smiled. "Won a red one instead."

"She throw you out on the street?" The men laughed.

The man with the red tie smiled again. "No, she just settled for a new pair of earrings instead."

The man in the blue suit looked at Travis. "How about you, T?" he asked. "Win any ribbons lately?"

Travis looked toward the bar again.

"Hannah buy herself anything new?"

"Look, Hannah doesn't need to buy herself anything, she's a spoiled brat already and gets mad at me when I don't give her everything she asks for. She's used to being spoiled by that-that-those boys," he said, spitting the word out.

"Oh, she still seeing them?" the man in the white shirt asked.

"Frequently," Travis said. "Just saw the older one this evening."

"I've heard of those boys," the man in the blue suit said. "They're in a band."

"Must not be very good if they're not on tour." The circle of men laughed, and each accepted their drink when the barmaid returned. Taking a swing at a few of the men who hit on her, she nearly threw Travis' down on the table in front of him.

"Thank you," he muttered. She gave him a second look and carried her tray back to the counter to be washed and stacked away. Travis took a few drinks of his beer and gagged. It was nothing that he was used to, nothing fancy enough for him. "Shame we couldn't get a real bottle of wine here, eh?"

"You'll want to go to a dinner party for that kind of drink."

"Yeah, lucky for you we're having one next week." Travis wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "You'll be pulling bottles off the walls all night long."

"Dinner party?" More cards were exchanged for better ones, more money collected to be gambled. Travis shifted in his seat, his pockets having been empty for hours. "What...what are we having one of those for?"

The circle of men went quiet. The man in the blue suit folded his hands together, and leaned in, lowering his voice to any wandering ears. "A friend of mine just received a whole litter of champions," he whispered. "Real blue ribbons, real thousand dollar winners. And we're gonna race 'em."

The table was still silent. Travis looked around at the men, wondering what his reaction should look like. It was left undecided. "When?"

"Does it look like I know?" the man who seemed to be the leader said. "I don't know how fast dogs grow. I only care about how fast dogs run. And how much money they make." He put his cigar in his mouth and took his cards again. "I'll start off. A hundred."

Travis nearly had a heart attack. No matter how good his cards were he'd never win against the man who had been kicking his pants since they were in primary. With shaky hands, he set his cards down. "I...I fold."

"Ha! So, the big man Travis is out of the game!" Travis crossed his arms and took another drink while he pouted.

"Is it still the atmosphere, T?" the man in the black suit taunted.

"No, it's the thought of those troublesome boys that's getting to me." A look was shared around the table, as was the bounty in the center. The man in the white shirt now with a beer stain wagged a finger.

"What was his name again?"

"Which one?"

"The older one Hannah talked to that pissed you off so much. That drinker you talk so much about."

"Oh, Malcolm. He's bad, but he's not nearly as bad as his younger brother, Angus. Both think they're so entitled to her when she's clearly busy, or so obviously wants nothing to do with them." Travis smiled at the thought of Hannah closing the door on Angus that morning. He cocked his head. "I'd very much like to do away with both of them if I could."

"You know, I think we could help you with that," the man in the blue suit said, rolling up his cuffs. Travis was skeptical.

"How so?"

"For a small fee, of course."

"Okay, you know I haven't got money."

"It's not money we want," the man in the blue suit said. "We can get that any day. Of course, all of us, except you." The circle of men laughed, while Travis' face turned red. He stood up again, the chair scraping against the floor.

"Look, if what you want is to make jokes about me then I don't want any part of your business!"

The leader raised his hand. "Now slow down now, T. As with money, we can make fun of you whenever we want. No, what we want, is Hannah."

Travis could have sworn they were kidding. That they were lying. "Surely you're..." he started. "I mean you must be..."

"Nope. It's either Hannah, or no deal."

"But...but you're all married, all of you!"

"We don't want her for any of that, she's much too scrawny for any of us."

"Some of us like a little meat for the meal, Travis," the man in the black suit said.

"No. We want her to come with us on our little trips to the track. Maybe she could get us a few beers while we're there."

"Clean after the hogs." The men laughed again. Travis however, didn't. Instead, he fiddled with his shirt collar.

"Hannah has enough to do at home, she doesn't need to come along with me for all that," he said.

"You'd rather her run off to play with those-boys you hate so much?" the man in the white shirt said. "You'd rather her run off with Angus leaving you to pay for the bills you don't have the money for?" Having quite enough of the men laughing at him, Travis sat down again and leaned in.

"You're saying...if I bring Hannah to our bets for you, you'll get rid of Angus and Malcolm?"

"Now you know how hit men work, T." The man in the blue suit chuckled and grabbed the deck of cards again. "Now. Who's up for another game?"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

The only nice shirt Angus thought to bring was the one he wore with his school uniform. And it just so happened to not have been washed as recently as he would have liked.

He stood from the couch, his suitcase open at his feet with articles of clothing strewn about the floor in search of something to wear to this, this...whatever the hell Travis talked him into going to. If Angus had his way, he would have said no and slammed the door in his face. But with word that Hannah was going...he wouldn't let that man lay one hand on her. And surely...with so many people there...he wouldn't do anything he'd regret...

Malcolm had been invited too. After enduring a long description from Travis who was sweaty and out of breath from looking for his hotel room, Malcolm yawned and closed the door, leaving Travis to stand there and hope he'd show. For now Malcolm sat in his hotel, with his head in his hand.

He looked up when he heard another knock. Grabbing his glass of water he stood up and opened the door, sighing when he saw his brother on the other side.

"Thank God."

"Great to see you too, Mal." Malcolm stood aside to let Angus in and closed the door after him. "Quick question, Mal. When are we getting the hell out of here?" Malcolm laughed.

"I've made plans to go back to Australia next month, it was the cheapest flight I could find. You know half that money is paying for Sherrie to get home?"

"I know, don't remind me." Angus set the shirt on the table and smoothed it out. Malcolm stood behind him, looking at it.

"It's not great," he said.

"Travis doesn't deserve great, he's a pig himself if I ever saw one." Angus walked to the fridge and pulled open a drawer. Taking out a lemon, he grabbed a knife from the drawer in the counter and cut it in half. "You get invited too?"

"Yep. 'Bout a half hour ago. An' it took him about half that time to tell me about it too. Finally kicked him out." Malcolm pushed Angus aside. "What are you doing?"

"Freshening up." Half of the lemon was in Angus' hand, scrubbing the shirt. Malcolm took the shirt off the table and took it to a closet. "I'm wearin' that one, Mal."

"You're not wearing a shirt you've covered in lemon juice. Whether or not Travis is a pig, you don't need to dress like one too, an' it's not him you're impressing." Angus pouted at that, earning a smug little grin from Malcolm. "Is it?"

"Not impressin' anyone, jus' goin' to make sure Hannah gets there an' home safely." Angus took Malcolm's spot on the couch and watched his brother put his shirt in the washing machine and turn it on. "How much soap are you using?"

"No more than what Mum taught me," he answered.

"I don't want that laundry smell, ya' know?"

"Christ, Ang..." Malcolm muttered, laughing his way to the kitchen. "Just like Mum." He grabbed an apple from the fridge and washed it off in the sink. "Just like Mum..."

"Any idea what this is about?"

"This dinner?" Angus nodded. "Well-" Malcolm wiped the apple juice off his chin. "I could only hear a few words here and there, an' most of it was rubbish anyway."

"He told me but I kind of forgot."

"Forgot." Malcolm almost choked on his apple. "You'll kill me, Ang. Is this what he's been doin' this whole week? It's been forever since we've seen the guy, not that we're heartbroken." Angus played with a thread on the couch, then grimaced when next to it was a strand of hair. Malcolm saw it too. "That ain't mine."

"No? Well, should have thought as much, looks like a woman's anyway." Angus grinned and stood from the couch to dodge Malcolm's apple. "Way to go, Mal, down between the cushions it goes."

"It didn't, just landed on your little print you left behind." He took another bite. "Oh, oh, it's warm!"

"Maybe Travis wants to apologize," Angus said changing the subject.

"For what? Yellin' at his roommate, cuttin' my hand, bein' an all around bugger? A dinner won't buy me." Malcolm threw away his apple and grabbed a different one. "Hannah deserves far more than food, of course, food for her wouldn't hurt," he said remembering the reason for their trip to the grocery store.

Angus didn't hear him. He knew Travis would never apologize for what he had done, for what he might still be doing. Maybe it's been happening all week, as Travis had put a note on the door that he and Hannah had left for the day and told any visitors to leave lest they be charged with trespassing. On the fourth day with that same sign on the door, Angus stole away to the backyard with Malcolm, keeping silent behind him. When Malcolm stepped on a tree branch and woke up the new guard of the property, a fierce mastiff, the two didn't come back. Until, of course, this coming evening.

Angus rubbed the knee he had cut when he fell as Malcolm bowled him down running away that day. Sure he came back to rescue him, but not until the dog almost had his ankle in his teeth, stretching the rope tying him to the house, the rope that Angus didn't trust to be strong enough. He hoped with every bone in him that they got rid of the dog as soon as they returned. They found out when Travis gave them both a visit, making their evenings a trifle more tiresome. Angus pushed away the annoyance with the thought of finding Hannah, his friend, and checking up on her.

"This dinner ain't for us, if that's what you're thinkin'."

Angus shot his head up, getting a little dizzy in the movement. "I'm sorry, what'd you say, Mal?"

Malcolm sighed. "Should get your ears checked. Been repeatin' myself non-stop around you lately."

"I'm sorry. Go on, I'm listening."

"Are you?"

Angus nodded.

"Well, I was jus' sayin' that Travis hates our guts as much as we hate his, an' he's not gonna be throwin' us a party anytime soon. Apology, or not."

Angus looked toward the washing machine and tapped his fingers to his jeans. "Hope it's not too long, I don't know how much we can take."

Malcolm passed the apple back and forth between his hands, chewing quietly. "Been meanin' to tell ya'."

"What?" Malcolm didn't say anything, just swallowed his bite. "You're going." No answer. "Right?"

"Angus, I've a feelin' this guy's gonna have a bit of alcohol there, an' for the sake of my health I'm stayin' behind an' catchin' dinner somewhere else where I'm not tempted. Ya' know?" Angus frowned and crossed his arms.

"Mal!"

"It's for my own good, I can't put myself where I know I'll be tempted-"

"You ever gonna see Hannah again? You ever gonna hike your skirt up and talk to Travis rather than leavin' me in the dust with him? You ever gonna volunteer to take him off our hands?"

"In case you've forgotten, I have been. What about when you wanted to have dinner with Sherrie at your room? Hmm?" Malcolm imitated his brother's stance. "If I recall, I stayed behind with her then."

"But Mal, Travis is-" Angus stopped. He couldn't. Not now.

"He's what?"

"He's...he's...he's a pain in the ass," he mumbled taking his spot on the couch again, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"I know that, call all the camera crews in town an' cancel school tomorrow. That ain't news, Angus." The younger man clenched his hands together, setting his fists on his knees. Something in him snapped and he forgot all about what that monster of a man had threatened him about.

"Mal, he's-" Angus jumped about a foot in the air. Malcolm hurried to the washing machine and turned off the siren of an alarm. The white shirt was pulled out, wrung, and examined. Angus walked up and made sure Malcolm did the laundry right.

"It's got that soapy smell," Malcolm said.

"Better get it dried then." Malcolm threw the shirt in the dryer and turned to face his little brother.

"Now then, what were you saying?"

The same way something snapped, something deflated. Maybe Malcolm didn't need to know right away, as long as Angus could keep Hannah away from Travis for the night, and make a plan for her to stay somewhere else. Maybe it was better Malcolm didn't go. Drunk or not, Malcolm would certainly cause a scene if he found Travis after hearing news like that. Not that he would mind ruining Travis' dinner, but it was time to act like an adult in times like these. He'd talk to Hannah about it first...if she would see him. "Nothin'," he finally said.

"You sure?"

"...yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." Angus sure hoped he was. 

 

With his new dry shirt in his hands Angus walked to the bathroom to put it on. He'd have to find some form of pants to wear with it but until he felt like it he would just relax in his jeans. He scoffed at Malcolm's accusation of impressing anyone. The thought hadn't ever crossed his mind.

He emerged from the bathroom buttoning the top, and went to sit on the couch. He stopped, as he glanced at the counter, where a small key was. The key to his apartment. Sherrie had left with hardly a goodbye earlier that week, leaving her copy of his key behind with him. At first he thought the apartment would seem lonely and empty without her, but in all honesty, he felt the same. Nothing seemed different. Sherrie really wasn't there in the hotel room with him a lot, unless of course, they both had a certain mood about them. Even then, she left before he could fully recover. Something in his heart was glad he wouldn't have to endure that again, and get frustrated with someone who didn't care when confronted.

The key was small, even in his hand. He hadn't picked it up in months, and though it was an exact copy of his own, it gave him a weird chill to touch it. It'd be easy to lose it, and he brought it to his suitcase and closed it in a front pocket. The room was still a mess, and any minute he expected Sherrie to start getting after him to clean it up. He didn't mind. He didn't mind hearing her, he liked the way she sounded, and respected her desire to keep the place clean. It got a tad annoying when she would leave a clutter on the bathroom counter and dismiss it when he needed some space, however.

When Sherrie didn't emerge from the kitchen, or bedroom, he grabbed the clothes he could reach and tossed them in his bag. It would never zip shut in the state it was in so he sacrificed some time in folding the clothes. A decent pair of pants was wedged near the bottom, and he pulled them out along with a pair of socks. Something crinkled underneath, and he paused his reveal. An aged, torn up piece of paper had gotten stuck in between the legs of the pants, and was almost torn again from being pulled out. He grabbed it, and placed the extra clothes aside.

Some tape had peeled from the top, sealing the two main halves together. He replaced it, and smoothed it out as best as he could. He hadn't dared take it out when Sherrie had been there, knowing her reaction when she found it. Rummaged through his suitcase looking for God knew what, and came across the one thing he had left to remember his friend. A paper not capable of any real harm, but certainly a provoker of jealousy. Yet, Sherrie had a right to be jealous. Or, had she? After all, their relationship had never been confirmed. Now Angus was sure, there wasn't one at all.

He closed his eyes, trying to picture that night. That school dance, after everyone left. That one last song still playing throughout the gym, while Hannah stood on his feet as they danced. Every time he tried to picture that first kiss they shared, Johnny's fist to his eye threw him out of his imagination in a state of frustration and phantom pain. Shivers ran down his spine at the thought of Travis doing the same to his friend. Grabbing his pants and the poorly repaired note, he made for the bathroom again and shut the door.

Someone knocked on the hotel room door. "Hang on, hang on," he said zipping himself up. Checking one last time and deciding it was the best he could do on such short time, he walked to the door and opened it, seeing Malcolm standing on the other side. "Change your mind?"

"No, jus' came by to give you this," he said, holding out a small bouquet of flowers. Angus recalled the time he had almost given flowers to a window repair man, a rather large one at that. 

"I'm flattered, Mal, my favorite."

"Not for you, for Hannah. As an-apology for not bein' there, hopin' she'll understand." Angus took them, the note in his hand showing. Malcolm saw it. "What's that you got?"

"Uh, nothin', nothin'." Angus stuffed it in his pocket, trying not to crease it more than it had been. "She'll understand, I'll give 'em to her." Angus cleared his throat and smiled. "Thanks, Mal."

"Keep her safe from Travis, alright?" Angus clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'll-I'll keep her busy, he won't have a chance to get after her for some shit he's come up with." Malcolm took a step back.

"Not gonna ask how," he said. "I'll trust you with that. Don't you get yourself drunk now," he added as a tease. Angus laughed.

"Don't worry, you hear what Bon teases me about, I won't have a drop."

"What time's this charade anyway?"

Angus checked his watch then realized he didn't have it. "Uh, I'm supposed to be at Hannah's by five, Travis was gonna drive us."

"You gotta go to him?" Malcolm scoffed. "He ought to come pick you up, an' even then, drivin' in that Hearse? With him?"

"Maybe we'll crash an' Travis will get a bit...hurt."

"I'd sooner get him myself, don't want to risk you two gettin' hurt."

"Thanks, Mal. Too kind of ya'."

Malcolm checked his watch. "Ang, if you gotta be there by five, you better get your ass goin'."

"Why, what's the time?"

"Four fifty two."

"Shit, I'm off, Mal." Angus ran back into his room to his suitcase.

"It's this way, Ang, where're you goin'?" Angus returned with his jacket, hastily slipping it over his shoulders while balancing the flowers in his hand. He passed Malcolm in the doorway and ran down the hall to the elevator. "Run, Ang, an' don't stop until you get there!"

 

The Hearse was still in the driveway. No one was standing by it, until Travis came out from the garage shaking his wrist that bore what Angus thought was a very unflattering watch. He stood by the gate, waiting to be let in by the owner. It seemed Travis didn't see him, or pretended not to, until Angus cleared his throat loudly enough to hurt, and he could pretend no longer. "Angus," Travis said, with a hint of disappointment. Angus could see him look around behind him. "Where uh-where's your brother?"

"He's not comin'," Angus snapped. "He's one lucky man tonight, I think." Travis paled a bit and stuttered to respond.

"You say-he's not coming?"

"Did I stutter?" Angus did nothing as he watched the taller man pace in what seemed to be a sudden onset of panic. "What's bitin' your ass then?"

"You say Malcolm isn't coming, after all I-" Travis rubbed his hands together as if keeping them warm, then muttered to himself. "They're gonna hate me for this, this isn't good..."

"What the hell are you talkin' about-" Angus turned his head when he heard a door close. His heart grabbed a jump rope and practiced double dutch when he could see her properly. Wearing a dress he had never seen before matching the shade of the flush on his cheeks, covered in lace and sequins. She had a jacket over it, Angus knew, to cover her arms. Travis saw her too, and Angus nearly threw up when he looked her up and down.

Her gait slowed as soon as she lifted her head to see Angus. He made no advance, nor did she, but instead kept each other's gaze in their own, unsure of the next words. Travis took it upon himself. "Got everything you need, Hannah?"

"Yeah," she mumbled lowering her head again. "I'm ready."

Angus was quick to approach her, letting himself through the gate, forgetting to care about the dog that chased him away in the backyard. Hannah stepped backward, not quite understanding why she did so. "Hannah...hi." Unable to help himself, and not quite wanting to, he pulled her in for a hug, despite not getting one in return. Her arms hung limp by her side, straying away from making themselves vulnerable like the last visit. They separated, and Angus studied her for a minute. Finally he reached for her hand, then stopped when she pulled back, eyeing him from behind her hair. Then she took his hand which grew suddenly warm. They left the front yard and met Travis by the car, who still looked like he lost an overdue library book. Angus remembered the flowers he still held. "Oh, these are for you." Hannah stared at him. "Malcolm. He-he's not gonna be able to come tonight an'..." Angus shrugged. "He wanted me to give these to you. As an apology." He smiled as Hannah reached out to take them.

Something in Travis' head snapped him out of his thoughts and he grabbed the bouquet before Hannah could. "A lovely gift, Angus," he said inspecting them. "All flowers should have a vase you know." With that he threw them into a garbage can by the garage, wiping his hands as he returned. Something had snapped within Angus as well.

"The devil himself doesn't have a place for people like you," he muttered, his hands balled up. "You can fuckin' breathe, Travis, they're from Malcolm, not me!"

"You're one and the same, it would seem."

"How can anyone put up with you? How can you mean any of what you say, of what you do? How can you do this to her, how can you give her hell, when you came from the flames yourself?"

"Angus!" Angus turned around and lowered his fist when he saw Hannah grab his arm and gently pull him away. Something in her eyes vanished his anger. She brought him to the car and opened the door. "You can sit in back with me, that is, if you want." Angus couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like nothin' more." Making sure to give Travis one last glare and receiving one in return, he helped Hannah into the backseat of the Hearse and joined her, closing the door after him. He took in the details of her dress. "You look very nice, you know."

"Thank you," she said softly. "You look nice too."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Mal helped me wash my shirt. An'-those flowers really were from him, Travis had no right takin' them from you."

"They're beautiful, really. Thank you." She looked out her window. "Why couldn't he come?"

"He told me this little dinner will most likely have alcohol an' he doesn't want to tempt himself. You uh, hear he's been havin' a little trouble with that?" Hannah recalled their talk at the fountain.

"Yeah, he mentioned something to me. Well, it's better he's not there, he's doing the right thing." Angus gave a little nod. "I'll miss him."

"He misses you, a lot." He turned her head to face him. "We both do." Forgetting where they were, forgetting where they were going, they stared at each other, searching their eyes for any emotions the other one might have been hiding. Angus leaned in closer so he could see them better, but it never seemed close enough. One hand still under her chin he brought her closer, and they both shot apart when the front door opened. Travis tossed something onto the passenger seat and got in, slamming the door behind him.

After wrestling with the seat belt while the two in back waited having none of their own, Travis started the car. "Everyone ready?"

"We're ready," Hannah answered. Angus glared at the front seat, and spread his arms out on the top of the back seats. The car was subjected to Travis' poor driving, and Angus and Hannah were thrown forward.

"He's an eager beaver," Angus mumbled, holding Hannah so she wouldn't fall.

Only three mailboxes were driven into that evening.

 

The size of the gathering was not what Angus was expecting. It wasn't so much the dull atmosphere keeping guests engaged that surprised him, rather the fact that Travis had so many friends.

The man in question had pulled aside the man who wore the blue suit at the bar, and had now traded it out for a white suit. A packet of cigars was taken out of a white pocket, and offered to Travis. "Not right now," he reluctantly denied.

"First time for everything," he mumbled, replacing the packet with a lighter. He blew out a ring of smoke and held the cigar in his fingers. "So," he said with a smirk. "You bring her?"

"I brought her, yes."

"And does she agree with our little arrangement?"

"She doesn't know about it." The man in the white suit frowned.

"The deal is off then," he said not caring how blunt he was. Travis sighed. "She's not with us, then you're stuck with your little friends."

"What are you all planning to do to them anyway?" Travis asked. "You only have so much power."

"Never undermine my powers, T," the man said, tapping the ashes from his cigar.

"Well, I'll ask you not to kill them, thank you very much," Travis said crossing his arms. "There's no question I want them gone, but I can't have the cops on my back, not now."

"Goin' soft on us, T. It's definitely the easiest way, even if it's not the cleanest." The man in the white suit shrugged. "But if you can't get Hannah to join us then I guess there's nothing at all we can do."

"I'll tell her, I'll tell her. Just give me some time."

"We don't have all the time in the world, we've got those champions to train, the reason for this whole shebang!"

Travis rubbed his arms despite how toasty the building was. "I'll tell her, just-don't kill them. Whatever you do, if you ship them off to Timbuktu, or if you use witchcraft to make them invisible or whatever, go ahead. Just...don't kill them."

"Oh, going all sentimental. are we?"

"I want them gone, but killing is just-"

"Alright, alright, I got it. No killing. And you'll get Hannah to come with us? Men don't listen to orders as well, ya' know, and we all get awfully hungry while we watch our hogs." The man in the white suit held his hand out. Travis narrowed his eyes, and grabbed it, sealing the deal. "So it's a deal then?"

"Deal."

"Alright, I'll get the guys and see what we can do."

"Oh, and-uh...there's gonna be a slight obstacle in this, uh, Malcolm...didn't come."

"Didn't come? What do you mean, didn't come?"

"I mean, for some reason, he's not here, even after I told him and everything."

"Why isn't he coming?" Travis didn't like the look on his comrade's face.

"Didn't explain, just said he wasn't coming."

"Do you know how much alcohol is here? How much I paid for all this, hoping it'd get into that head of his?"

"Your plan was to get him to drink?"

"You're the one who said he's got some sort of addiction starting, aren't you?" The man in the white suit let go of Travis' shirt once he realized he had grabbed him. Travis smoothed it out. "How about the other one, does he drink?"

"I don't know, maybe you can get him to take some? Just...get him away from Hannah, make him forget all about her, get rid of him."

 

Angus felt so out of place among the crowd of tall men, all laughing like snobs and colliding their glasses together. A few women were there too, wearing modest dresses and clinging onto the arms of their favorite man. Hannah walked beside him, keeping her head down. Angus took one hand out of his pocket and placed it on her shoulder, both of them stopping under the light of the crystal chandelier above them. The red dress sparkled even more, the ring on her finger dulling in comparison. Angus didn't speak, as Hannah simply waited for him to. Guests scurried past them as if the two were stopped in time, completely unaware of all going on around them. Seeing he wasn't able to speak, Hannah took it upon herself. "You don't have to stay, Angus," she said. "I'm sure this isn't your idea of fun."

Angus shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No, I'll stay, it's fine. I mean, no, I don't love this whole get together when you, Mal an' I could be havin' our own fun..." His eyes brightened. "We can leave, ya' know." Hannah smiled back and Angus thought his heart would rupture.

"And do what?"

"What I just said. Find Mal an' go do our own thing. Like we did before."

"You know how that turned out." Angus remembered that cigar Travis held when they took Hannah home. His heart ignited.

"Yeah. I do." He grabbed her other shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Lashes just as long as he remembered still hooded them. "Listen, I've been thinkin'...about all this. Are-are you sure you're okay?"

She seemed to shrink at the question, and Angus knew the answer.

"You can't let him do this to you, you've got to tell someone-"

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" she asked quickly.

"No," he said. "No, not even Mal." Her shoulders relaxed under his hands. "We can tell him together, we can get you out of there. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but-" Angus was pulled away from her at such a force she wondered if maybe she had accidentally pushed him again. A man had placed his arm around Angus' shoulder and led him away from the young woman.

"Great party here, glad you could make it," the man said. Angus blinked, never before seeing this man in his life. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hannah standing there, staring at them. "T really knows how to throw 'em, eh?"

Angus ducked out of the man's hold, knowing good and well Travis couldn't conduct a song if he tried. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked. The man smiled and straightened his coat, giving Angus a hand to shake.

"Name's Barney, over there is my brother Barry." The man pointed over to the man in the white suit. Angus nodded. "I'm a friend of T's-or Travis as you may know him."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I've taken it upon myself to introduce myself and get to know each and every one of his guests, like a good co-host should, eh?"

Angus turned around to see Hannah had left, accompanied by none other than Travis, and a couple other women. "Can you please excuse me, I've got somewhere to be-"

"Oh she can wait, she can wait," the man said taking Angus around the shoulders again. "She's a real looker tonight, eh? Never seen her in red before. Have you?" Angus was sure his face was redder than any dress out there. "She's a favorite among the guys, Travis talks all about how respectful she is and how she never nags at him."

"She's sweet, that's why," he muttered. "No one else on Earth could be so nice to a guy like-"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Barney reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business like card. He checked it then handed it to Angus with a smile. "Look at that, eh?"

Angus read the card with mild curiosity. He shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want one."

"Come on, a handsome man like you? You're always up for a good time, and these women are the best at it. It's real easy, you just call the number and give your address and they send a girl up there to you, it's real easy."

"That may be all fun and games for you, but I'm not interested. Is that all you men know how to do? Gawk at women and treat them like this?" Barney looked astounded. "You're a rotten lot of blokes, you are." Angus turned to leave when Barney rushed in front of him. "Excuse me."

"We're not sayin' you have to, but that the option was there, and these women volunteer to do this, we don't make them." Angus gave the card back and lightly pushed the man aside.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with someone." And with that, Angus left the man's side, unknowing that the card was slipped into his jacket pocket as he left, with Barney looking around as if he committed a crime.

Hannah seemed to have disappeared among the throng of people and Angus had to stand on his toes to see anything. Trays were carried from table to table, appetizers already being served to those eager to dine. Angus ignored any hunger his stomach might have hinted at, dodging people and trays level right with his head. He finally found a group of men and Travis, standing in a half circle with Hannah standing uncomfortably under Travis' arm. Travis was the first to notice him. "Angus! Come talk with us, the guys are dying to meet you."

"They are?" Angus asked, following him to the circle, wrinkling his nose.

"Of course! We could all use a laugh, right guys?" The men chuckled around them and Angus' short temper began to rise.

"I'm really not that funny, Travis," Angus spat, looking at each of the men's laughing faces. "At least, not to you."

"Ha! He jests, the little character," Travis said to his mates, laughing all the while. Angus made to stand by Hannah and take her out of Travis' grasp when she was pulled away from him and introduced to another man, someone whom Travis had known since childhood. The two became engrossed in conversation, and Hannah ducked away to join a pitifully smiling Angus.

"Havin' a great time, aren't you?" he asked replacing his arm over her shoulders.

"I told you that you could leave," she answered.

"I'm not leaving you here," he whispered, stopping where they were to look at her. His eyes cast a glance at Travis, who still hadn't noticed his lack of company. "I'm not leaving you with him. He hurt you again?"

"Angus, I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you again?"

"It was just a small one this time, it didn't hurt as bad-"

"As bad? As bad as what?" Angus lifted her arm up to check it when she pulled away. "He did, didn't he?"

"Last week," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Talking to Malcolm, he thought I might have told him-"

"Hannah, he needs to know this, I needed to know this! I remember distinctly the last time you didn't tell me what was going on and I lost you!"

Some guests who were close enough turned their heads but the overall party continued to bounce. Angus turned around to wave off any listeners and turned back to see Hannah, head lowered, face red. Giving her a moment to take his words in, he stuck a hand in the pocket of his pants, and felt a papery material. "I'm sorry, Angus, I-"

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand. He pulled her through the crowds away from the men, away from the snobby laughing and away from the noise. God forbid he spend any time alone with her anymore. Sneaking around corners and having no idea where he was going, Angus stumbled upon an exit door, and pushed it open. The evening had turned to night and a cold wind pressed upon their faces. The door swung shut behind them and echoed in the air. Hannah closed her jacket tighter around herself, the March air bringing about a slight discomfort. Angus did the same, then grabbed one of her hands and pulled her closer to him, a few feet away from the building. "You cold?"

She exhaled, her breath faintly visible.

"Sorry, bad question," he said lightly smacking his head. She smiled, and suddenly, it didn't seem as cold. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

Hannah toed the ground with her shoe. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not that easy to tell, Angus."

"I'm your friend, ain't I?' He stepped closer, as the night sky was difficult to see in. "What's wrong, are you mad at me?"

"No," she sighed.

"Do you hate me now?"

"Of course not."

"Then what is it, do you not trust me?" She averted his eyes, and he had to tilt her head up to look at him. "Is that it?"

She finally looked him in the eye. "Of course I trust you. Look, you know what he did to me when he thought I told Mal." She rolled up a sleeve of her jacket and pointed to a week old burn, one that still hurt to touch. Angus frowned when he saw it, seeing all the burns he found before. Her sleeve was pulled down before he could touch it and she wrapped her arms around herself again. "I don't give him permission to have control over me, I want to leave. I want a life of my own, a life with my friends again." He smiled when she put a hand on his shoulder. He placed his own hand over it. "I don't want Travis to hurt either one of you either."

"Hey, don't worry about us, us Youngs are a tough species," Angus said flexing his arm. Hannah pushed it away with a grin, then looked to the stars above them. The chandelier had nothing on them, Angus thought. He put a hand to his back pocket and felt the paper again. This may have been his only chance. "Uh, listen." He cleared his throat. "While we're on the subject of tellin' each other stuff...there was somethin' I was supposed to tell you."

"There was?"

"Back...back when I found you again in the yard an' flowers," Angus recalled. "Actually, I was supposed to tell you this when we were kids but...it seems we both had a secret to hide."

"I thought you said it didn't matter-"

"Well it does now, it does now. Things-things have changed, ya' know." He took her hand and swung it gently, feeling her cold skin. With how small she was she must have felt it furiously. "I kind of...found somethin' years ago, I think it may belong to you?"

"Something of mine?" He nodded. "Did I leave something behind?"

"Sort of, you see-" He reached into his back pocket when the door they left through opened. Angus sighed when he saw Travis on the other side.

"There you two are! Come on, you must be freezing!" Angus stepped back as Travis was quick to wrap an arm around Hannah and lead her back inside. Angus followed, returning the note in his pocket. He squinted as the lights of the room came into view, the warmth the only thing to be glad for. Travis walked much quicker than Angus would have liked, taking Hannah a better distance away than he would have liked as well. "Come on, we better get to a table, they're serving the drinks! I think a bit of alcohol ought to warm you both right up!"

"Excuse me, Travis, I don't drink-"

"Aha! Here's a splendid one." Hannah was left to pull out her own chair and the seat next to her was grabbed before Angus could take it. With a glare he took the one a few spaces over and crossed his arms. The tables were well put together, decorated with a centerpiece of flowers over a teal tablecloth. Beautiful silver plates were at each spot, a number of silverware to accommodate them. There were no glasses, as each glass was served on a tray with a green bottle of champagne. One was set at this particular table and Travis grinned. "Now, it's a real party, am I right? Now let's have at this..."

With a weak amount of strength, Travis ripped the cork off and poured each glass with golden cascading alcohol. Hannah took hers then set it right back down again, Angus watching her, then doing the same. Travis drank all of his, then poured himself another glass.

"See, this is the good stuff. Not like that cheap bar whiskey and beer, am I right, Angus?"

"Like I was sayin', T," he said. "I don't drink." Travis lost his smile at the nickname.

"Your brother does."

"Do I look like Malcolm to you?"

"It's inevitable of a slight family resemblance, Mister Angus. Forgive the mistake-" He hiccuped. "I thought you would have a real good time if we served this."

"Mal was right," Angus said. "This is exactly the reason he didn't come, he knew you'd try to get him drunk, he knew you'd tempt him!"

"Settle down, settle down, that wasn't at all my intention. I was only being considerate to the Youngs, the ones my cousin's daughter thinks so-(hiccup)-highly of." A glare was shared between the two. If Travis' friends hadn't come along and stolen him away for a moment, it would have ended in a fight.

Making sure Travis was gone, Angus left his seat and took the one next to Hannah. "Hey, you want mine?"

Hannah smiled, glad of the better company. "No thank you, I don't drink."

"No?" Angus asked, eyes wide. "That makes two of us then." He bounced his leg up and down, watching the various trays set at the tables. "Don't want to be rude an' ask for somethin' else...not that I care."

Hannah tapped her glass with her fork, smiling at the sound. "One glass can't be that bad." Angus watched her tap the glass, wondering whether to agree or not. "It is just champagne."

"True. I guess we...take 'em down as fast as we can?"

"Sure."

"Cheers then." Their glasses were raised and brought together, then to their mouths where they each drank the alcohol as fast as they could, getting it over with. Angus set his glass down first. "I won."

Hannah's glass came down. "We weren't racing," she said wiping her chin.

"I still finished first."

"Only 'cause I didn't realize we were playing a game."

Angus grinned like a schoolboy. "We weren't."

"Then you didn't win."

"Alright, we'll play a real game." The green bottle was taken up and brought to each of their glasses, the liquid filling them up to the same amount as they were before. Hannah's glass was given to her and the bottle was set down. "Here you are, sweetheart." Angus took his glass. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, go." Neither were completely sure what made them so competitive that night. Perhaps it had been the cold from the outside inviting the warm taste of alcohol. Perhaps they wanted to impress the other one by stepping out of their comfort zone. Perhaps it was Travis' company that they just couldn't stand to be sober around anymore. Angus didn't bother to figure the answer out when he nearly smashed his glass on the table again. "I won again."

"Damn it!" Hannah set hers down and wiped her mouth again. "Almost had it that time. Alright, we'll try it again," she said, picking the bottle up for herself.

Angus watched her, a little grin forming. "A lot of drinks are disappearin'...not good for your health."

"Our health is fine as long as you drink to it." The bottle was sloppily placed on the table and Angus helped to steady it. Gripping her glass, Hannah started. "Ready?"

"Any time you are."

"...Go!" The drinks were downed again, each swallow clouding their minds more and more though they were hardly aware of it. Hannah's glass was set down, only because she started coughing on what little amount she swallowed. Angus set his down and smiled at her, swaying slightly. "That's not fair, it went down the wrong pipe!" she coughed.

"You need to control your pace," Angus scolded. "Too slow, you lose. Too fast, you choke."

"Like you're such a drink expert," she said lightly pushing him and grabbing the bottle with two hands. "Alright, another one."

Angus fought back a hiccup. "Another one...you've quite a tolerance, babe."

"It's called perseverance," Hannah said finishing off her glass. "You should get some."

"I have more than enough," Angus answered, watching her pour the rest of the drink out. He accepted his glass, feeling a warm tingling in the back of his throat radiate to his stomach. Nothing seemed to bother him anymore. Maybe Malcolm and Bon had the right ideas. "Call it when you're ready..."

 

The elevator reached the requested floor and the doors opened, but Angus hardly noticed. The smell of their breaths was nothing they'd ever expected from each other, but right now it didn't matter. Finally Angus turned his head to see the hallway, and he stumbled out, pulling Hannah behind him.

The night was still early. Dinner hadn't even been served yet when they left. They both decided the party was no place for them and they wagged, neither one feeling the cold night air anymore, or the slightest bit of hunger. Leaving Travis behind, his friends behind, and the world behind them.

The door to his hotel never seemed to get any closer and he almost missed it when he couldn't read the numbers quite clearly. His key was almost dropped twice as well before he finally got the hang of it. Pushing the door in he led Hannah inside and feebly closed it behind them.

Hannah leaned on him to steady herself while she looked around. "So...what was this you wanted-to tell me, Angus?" she asked, Angus leading her to the couch.

"Want to-" He hiccuped. "-want to show you somethin'." When both were settled on the couch, Angus took the liberty to kiss her cheek, making her laugh. Wanting the same reaction, he smiled and did it again. "Somethin' funny?" he asked.

She shook her head, unable to stop laughing as his lips tickled her cheek. Both of them had taken a bit more alcohol than they could manage, and neither one had stopped the other. Something in Angus' brain wasn't working, and he continued to kiss her, thirsty for something else. "Angus?" Hannah asked, taking a moment to breathe, "Where's Sherrie?"

"Not important," he mumbled. Truth be told he hardly heard her. His hands made their way to her shoulders and he slipped her jacket off, revealing all the burns on her arms. She shivered as his fingers touched them, running over them.

Her cheek was abandoned by his lips and he migrated to her jaw, her laughing silenced. One hand slid up her thigh, squeezing the flesh beneath his fingers. The opposite hand sneaked behind her to her dress, joking around with the zipper on her back. No hands were touching him in return but he hardly noticed.

Moving his lips downward he found her neck and made his home there. He felt her tense up, and pressing his lips to her much warmer skin, he lightly bit down, his own breath hitching. Teeth were replaced by lips and he took to kissing her again.

"Mmm...what's wrong?" Pausing for just a second to see her reaction, he narrowed his eyes. Her own eyes were closed, and her small frame was shaking, keeping her arms close around herself. Her breathing was ragged and sharp, her head turned away from him. It was hard to tell, but something shiny ran down her cheek from her hidden eye.

"Stop..."

Hannah's voice was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard her. "...what?"

"Stop," she whispered. More tears began to fall and Angus removed his hand from her thigh to wipe them away.

"Hey, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Thinking it would help he brought his lips to her neck again and kissed the darkening spot. Her shaking only got worse and he pulled away from her. "What's the matter? Look at me, what's wrong?" Her face remained hidden from his sight. Travis was the first name that came to him, and the perfect idea to give some blame to in his tipsy mind. "Did Travis hurt you?"

Without an answer from her it was difficult to understand why his actions had sobered her up. Angus' head began to pound, and his heart began to break when Hannah's tears were impossible to stop. Wrapping his arms around her he rested his cheek on her hair and rocked her back and forth. "You're alright, I'm not gonna hurt ya'."

Deciding his words were true, Hannah relaxed into the embrace and buried her head on his shoulder, making his jacket rather wet. He didn't care, even as the alcohol started to wear off. Running a hand through her hair, he whispered, "Why didn't you tell me no?"

Her voice was muffled and quiet, and Angus hoped he didn't hear her correctly. A new fire had started, one that he couldn't put out. "No didn't work on him."

Knowing Travis was far away and that the best thing he could do was keep Hannah safe at the hotel, he continued to rock her back and forth, slightly humming as he did so. Her crying still hadn't let up. There was no question. Malcolm had to be told one way or another, and Travis had to be stopped. "Shhh...I've gotcha, I've gotcha." He closed his eyes and rested them back on the couch, Hannah curling into a ball. "I've gotcha, sweetheart, I've gotcha." Something strong began to overtake him, and his eyes fluttered lazily while his muscles relaxed. "I've always gotcha..."

 

"I've gotcha, Angus, I've gotcha," Mrs. Young murmured as she hugged her son. Malcolm stood three feet away, twiddling his hands together nervously, nervous for his brother. He didn't understand. Angus had never fallen from the tree before. None of the branches had ever broken when they climbed up there, and Angus weighed less than he did. But when Angus saw the blood on his knee, Malcolm knew their mother would be the best one to calm him down.

His crying had lessened, and was reduced to short hiccups. Mrs. Young had wiped his knee with a wet cloth and placed a Band-aid on it, kissing it better for good measure. The ten year old standing before them took a step closer. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, Malcolm," Mrs. Young answered. "It was good of you to come get me."

"I'm sorry, Mum, I thought the tree would hold him."

"It wasn't your fault, dear. I will advise you to be more careful next time. Trees get old just like people do, and their branches snap. I'm glad he didn't get very high before he fell." Mrs. Young gave Angus a kiss on the forehead and smoothed his bangs back. His hiccups had stopped, and he gave a little sniff. "You okay, Angus?" The eight year old nodded, hiding his face in his mother's embrace.

"Why'd you kiss his knee, Mum?" Malcolm asked.

"Sometimes it makes our wounds feel better. I always kiss yours when you get hurt."

"Do doctors kiss them?"

"No," Mrs. Young smiled. "Usually it's only the ones we love who kiss us to feel better. Like you children." Malcolm cocked his head, then knelt by his brother and kissed his bandaged knee.

"I love Angus, will his knee get better now?" His mother nodded.

"I think it will, Mal. You're a good brother." Malcolm grinned, and sat on his mother's other side. 

 

"I saw it first!"

"I'm the oldest, so I get it."

"That's not fair, you're not the oldest!"

Malcolm grabbed the yo-yo from his brother and smiled keeping it out of his reach, while Angus stuck his tongue out. Being the youngest really bites sometimes. Old clothes that belonged to a stinky brother for Christmas, having to sit with the kid relatives during family get togethers, and toys being confiscated for older sibling usage. Angus walked down the sidewalk leaving Malcolm to play by himself, secretly hoping the yo-yo was broken anyway.

He kicked a rock that was blocking his path, and he kicked it again to see how far it would go. Kicking never came to him as easily as it did for Malcolm, but he didn't mind. Johnny played soccer too, and Angus never wanted to chance being on his team. Malcolm would tell him he was too young to play with their year anyway.

Angus impressed himself by kicking the rock so hard, that it rolled down the sidewalk to a fence, and hit it with a bang. He ran after it, stooping to pick it up. His attention was grabbed by a small whimper coming from around the corner, where a cluster of trees grew. His first guess was a small kitten that had gotten stuck in there. When he went to save it, he was surprised to see a little girl there, crying into her knees that were pulled up to her chest. "What are you doing?" he asked, nervous to be around a crying girl.

Hannah raised her head and looked at him, ashamed to have been found in such a vulnerable state. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, a hand poking out that Angus couldn't help but notice was bright red. "Go away," she mumbled.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I got hurt, now go away." Angus was never one to listen to Hannah or follow her orders, so he plopped right down next to her.

The Band-aid on his knee was already peeling, and his mother had been telling him to quit picking at the scab. Remembering how his mother and brother made it feel better, he asked her, "Did your mum kiss it better?"

With a shake of the head, Hannah answered in the most honest way a child can. "She's the one who made it hurt."

Angus didn't know what to say to that. Hannah's crying had subsided but she continued to run her fingers over the back of her hand. Hating what he was about to do, but knowing it was right and would make his mother proud, he kissed her hand when no one else would. "There," he said, wiping his mouth. "Now it'll feel better." He almost regretted his decision when Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck in return, surely giving him some infectious girly disease.

Almost.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Angus woke up with a slight trouble to breathe. As soon as he removed his face from the pillow the trouble stopped, and he rubbed his eyes from the leftover grogginess. There were two of everything in the room, his head pounding in his ears. His jacket was by his feet on the floor, and he picked it up to place it next to him. He then realized it was the only thing next to him on that couch.

After stretching and giving a yawn, he stood from the couch and peered down the hallway. The bathroom light was on, but no one was in there, aside from a few bottles of pills on the counter with a glass of water. Angus would have taken it had he known what it was doing there. Instead he took a quick trip to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, hoping to get rid of the alcohol still lingering in his breath.

His hair was tussled and his shirt was wrinkled. The pounding in his head got worse and he risked an accusation from the owner as he took a couple pills and washed them down. Whatever happened last night was coming back to him in bits and pieces. Hannah had been there...he remembered feeling a lot warmer that night, not to mention quite a bit more daring...then he had fallen asleep. Surely Hannah hadn't left...

There she was, sitting on his bed embracing a pillow. He made his place at the doorway, not sure if he should go in or not despite the room belonging to him. Hannah was still in her dress, unable to change into any fresh clothes. Angus wasn't sure if she had been able to clean herself up. "Good morning," he finally said.

Hannah hugged the pillow tighter, then relaxed when she saw it was just her friend standing there. "Hullo," she mumbled.

He walked toward his bed and sat on it, giving a little space between him and the girl. She didn't acknowledge him, or even seem to want to. He folded his hands across his lap and sighed, knocking his thumbs together. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like hell."

He laughed. "I thought so. I do too."

"You're better off than I."

"We both drank a little more than we should have last night, we both ought to be feelin' hell," he answered.

Hannah buried her face in the pillow and groaned. Angus dropped his smile and put a hand to her shoulder, eyes wandering over her arms, once again covered by her jacket. "Hey, you alright? Feelin' sick?"

"Not in the way that I should," she answered. Angus frowned, clearly unable to understand. "It's that time, Angus."

His eyes widened and he nodded, rubbing her shoulder. "Oh, I see. Is it bad?"

"Worse it's been in a while, and this headache doesn't help."

"That your water in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yeah, I-hope you don't mind, I woke up this morning in a lot of pain. So I, found something to take." He shook his head.

"Don't mind at all. Hope you don't mind that I took a little drink." Angus narrowed his eyes. Looking at her, which he had grown accustomed and even fond of doing, he noticed something behind her hair he had never noticed before. The skin on her neck had a spot of light purple. He brushed her hair behind her ear to see it better. "What happened to ya' here?"

Instantly she moved away from him, watching his stray fingers in case he might touch it. It was still sore. "That's from-" Her face turned red. "That was from...last night," she stuttered. "Don't-don't you remember?"

The piece just would not fit with the rest of the puzzle. As if it got lost in a completely different box than where it came from. He held a hand to his head as the front of it began to ache, his ears ringing, a slight wave of nausea hitting him. When it passed he shook his head. "Not at all, really."

"You...got a little fresh with me last night, Angus. And...I'll have you know I don't appreciate that."

His eyes widened and he pointed to the bruise. "You mean...I did that?" Hannah nodded and turned her head away. Angus ran a hand through his hair. "God, Hannah, I'm so sorry. I thought you...I jus' thought you-wanted me to-"

"We were both drunk, it's alright," she answered. "It only hurts a little." She hugged the pillow tighter, a wave of pain hitting her middle. "It doesn't compare to cramps."

Angus still feeling remorse for his hormonal actions the other night, offered her help. "You want to lie down, or-how many pills did you take? You can have two, ya' know."

"I almost took three," she admitted. "But I haven't eaten since yesterday morning so I thought I would feel worse if I did."

"You're probably right...yesterday morning?" he asked, staring at her. Hannah didn't respond. "My God, we went back before we ate, didn't we? Yesterday morning?" She finally nodded. "You hungry at all?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it hurts a little too much to eat anything."

"I'll make this all up to you, I promise-"

"It's alright, Angus!" she almost snapped. "I'll be fine, these pills just take a while. There's nothing to make up, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Hannah, I-I gave you a-a-that," he pointed. "I shouldn't have, I should have noticed you were uncomfortable...were you?" She nodded and Angus felt ten times worse. "See? I made you uncomfortable...and...you told me...Travis..." Hannah looked up at Angus warily. He finally put two and two together. "I'll kill him."

"No-"

"After what you said he did? 'No' didn't work on him? What the fuck did he do to you?"

"It was years ago!" Hannah said, hoping to calm Angus down before his hangover got worse. "He was drunk, and probably mad about something, who can remember? It hasn't happened since, I just got scared again when you..."

Angus sighed and wrapped his arms around her, not caring she was unable to return it because of the pillow. "Give me the word, Hannah," he mumbled into her shoulder. "Tell me it's okay, an' I'll do it."

She took a minute to think. Then nuzzled into him. "No," she said. "No, he's-he's still family." He pulled away from her, keeping his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with sad eyes. "I promised...I promised Mom..."

"Your mum's not here, Hannah," Angus said. "He's a toxic man, he's hurting you! Whether by words or..." He looked at her arms again. "...actions, he's hurting you. And you mean too much to me for me to let that happen." Hannah didn't say anything for a few minutes. Angus didn't force her to speak to him. Suddenly she stood up.

"Oh! I'd better go, huh?" Angus frowned.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't be here when Sherrie gets back-" Angus grabbed her arm and gently set her back down on the bed. He looked at the duvet, bits of thread standing loose. He picked at one, then finding another when it came off. "Angus...?"

"Sherrie's gone," he said quietly. He didn't see Hannah's eyes turn down. "Packed and left a while ago."

"She's gone?" He didn't repeat himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"You couldn't have." He put a hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb across it. "There's still so much to learn about each other, eh?"

Hannah kept the subject on the rail. "So, you're not together anymore?" Angus sighed then took his hand away.

"No," he answered. Thinking about it, he said, "I'm not sure we ever really were..."

"I'm sorry," Hannah said. The silence between them was savored. Unless Travis somehow hopped into her pocket and hid under the bed, he couldn't interrupt them. They had the whole world to themselves, and neither could think of a better way to spend their time. "You'll find someone else, Angus. Someone even better, and you'll love her even more." Angus gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah?" He scooted closer to her. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you're Angus," she answered seriously. He nodded.

"Angus Young?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, just Angus." He dropped the smile and took her words in. Hannah began to hug the pillow again, burying her face in it. "This is awful. Why can't you men have them too?"

Angus smiled again. "Because women were chosen to take on the miracle," he said, smoothing her hair down. All he heard from the pillow was a low, "Some miracle."

"You like kids, don't you?"

"They're fine, but I don't think I'm qualified to take care of one. I spend too much time caring about my own safety." She reached up to press her hand down on Angus' shoulder and neck making him laugh. "And too busy taking care of my friends."

"What are you talkin' about?" he said pushing her hand away. "You'd be a wonderful mother." Hannah removed her head from the pillow.

"Thanks. But...all the same, I don't want kids of my own." Angus nodded, and folded his hands across his lap again. "Ugh, I hate this."

"Here." Angus stood up and left the room, finding his suitcase he left by the kitchen table a few hours ago and rifled through it again. Hannah watched him reenter the room carrying a bathrobe, giving it to her. "You can take a shower if you want, maybe that'll help." She stared at the robe in her hands, knowing it would be a size too big. Angus rocked back and forth on his feet. "You can get yourself clean too, I uh, don't know if you want to brush your teeth or not..."

"Very much," she said. "But not with your toothbrush." Angus laughed as she swung the robe in his direction, hitting his leg. She stood up from the bed and rolled the robe into a ball in her arms then left to head for the bathroom. Angus slowly turned around, not knowing she had the same idea, but at a faster rate.

Their faces were much closer than they meant them to be. Their hearts were racing much faster than they thought they ought to be. And their heads were hurting more than they wanted them to be. Hannah, without thinking, brought back her childhood tendency to rub her wrist when she was nervous. Angus stepped closer, unsure why. He wasn't even sure he had control of his feet at the moment. His hand reached up and cupped her chin, he watched it run his thumb across her lips. Angus didn't know who was doing all this but it certainly wasn't him. Maybe not all of the alcohol had worn off.

"Th-thank you, Angus," Hannah muttered, then turned back around for the bathroom. Angus heard the door close then dropped his hand from keeping still in the air, where his friend had just been. He made for the couch, dropping onto it like a brick and sighing. Just Angus. Not the famous man everyone had come to know, but just a friend she had always known.

He felt around in his back pocket and removed the piece of paper, slightly more torn than it used to be. He opened it up, reading the words written years ago, words that he couldn't say if they were still true.

Many times he tried to tell her. Many times he tried to remind her what they could have had, and every time he had been pushed back down. He set the paper open on the coffee table, staring at it. Fate was deceiving him. Here they were, together again after years apart, and the circumstances were still wrong, wrong for them to be together. If it were meant to be, it would have happened by now. Angus wasn't tired of waiting, but he knew he should stop pretending. It didn't seem like she still thought of him that way anyway, not that he could ever tell as a child. It was time to put the idea out of his mind.

One knock at the door later and the paper was grabbed and crumpled up in his hand. He answered it, and opened his mouth when he saw Malcolm with the biggest grin on his face. "Malcolm."

"Morning, Angus," he said. "A wonderful one it is, ain't it?" The younger man blinked.

"I suppose. Come in, I've been awake a while now." Angus closed the door after his brother who sat on the couch. Malcolm looked around the hotel room humming, occasionally whistling. Angus stood there, staring. "You in a good mood?"

"Well, maybe jus' a bit," he smiled. "I feel great, not had one drop of whiskey last night, ya' hear that? I feel great!"

"That's good, Mal, I'm happy for ya'!" Malcolm didn't think Angus looked happy when the mention of alcohol led him to bring a hand to his forehead. Malcolm leaned forward.

"You sick?"

"No, jus' a headache."

"Huh," Malcolm said. "That's a turn, usually it's me takin' the bullet."

"Glad to help, Mal." The way Angus rubbed his temple, the way his eyes closed as he winced from the pain, and the way he stumbled over to the chair in the corner was something Malcolm knew all too well.

"Angus, don't tell me..." Angus looked at him sheepishly. "What happened, you said you wouldn't have a drop!"

"I know, I know."

"You don't drink!"

"Not so loud, Mal, I only took medicine a few minutes ago." Malcolm sighed and pursed his lips. "No I don't. But...I don't know, I was lookin' at her an' somethin' happened, Mal, I swear it wasn't me last night."

"Uh huh," Malcolm said. "Could have been anyone, there's just so many Anguses out there. Speakin' of which, Hannah alright? She make it back home okay, nothin' go wrong with Travis?" Angus' face turned red again.

"Uh...I should probably talk to you about that."

"What did he do?"

"It's not so much what he did, more so, what he's done-" Malcolm scooted forward on the couch.

"What, she okay?"

"Yeah, she's, she's-"

Both men turned their heads when the a door in the hallway opened and Hannah walked out to the living room, hair wet in a bathrobe Malcolm swore he saw before and a towel in her hands. "She's here," Angus finished with a mumble.

"I can see that," Malcolm said. Hannah scrubbed her hair with the towel then brought it away to see them.

"I found a spare toothbrush in the cupboard," she said. "I hope you don't mind-Malcolm!" Angus took the towel from her so she could hug him. Malcolm held her, moving her wet hair aside.

"Nice to see you too, darlin'." He gave Angus a suspicious look. "You smell like Ang a little bit."

"Thanks, Mal, I've always wanted to smell like a man," she answered.

"I just know Angus uses that same shampoo," Malcolm said letting her go. "I think that's his bathrobe too, if I remember right." When Malcolm moved away Hannah's hair he couldn't help but notice a slight bruise. "Wait, wait," he said as she moved to pull away. "What happened?"

Angus saved Hannah the trouble of answering. "It was an accident, Mal, it uh-happened last night."

"What, did you kick her in the neck at dinner?" Malcolm shook his head while Angus shifted from foot to foot. "I've seen these before, hell, I've given 'em. But..." He brushed a thumb over it. "I've never seen one this big! Christ, what vampire did that?"

"Mal, can I talk to you for a second?" Angus asked pulling him away from Hannah. Hannah grabbed Angus before he could divulge anything else she wasn't comfortable with.

"Wait!" Angus turned to look at her. "Ang? Can we talk first? In...the kitchen or someplace?"

"Uh..." Malcolm nodded his head. "Okay, uh, we'll talk in my room."

"Go easy on her, Ang." With a rough shove to his brother, Angus followed Hannah down the hall to the bedroom, keeping the door slightly open and their voices low.

"Please don't tell him."

"That I made a move?"

"No! Well, you don't have to be explicit about it, but that's not what I meant," Hannah said fixing her hair so it covered her neck. Angus set the towel down on the bed.

"Then by all means tell me."

"I don't want Malcolm getting hurt," Hannah muttered.

"Neither do I," Angus said.

"Travis hurt me when I talked to him, if we tell him what he's done he'll hurt Malcolm. I'm sure he'd love to, and-"

"Malcolm doesn't want to get hurt either, but if our friend is getting abused by her housemate then we need to do somethin'."

"Like what?"

Angus narrowed his eyes. That's it!

"Come back with us," he said quickly, unsure if she understood him. He took her hand, unsure if he was even himself at the moment.

"Go back...to Australia?"

"You could, ya' know," he said, refusing to break eye contact. "We go back next month."

"Travis would never let me-"

"Travis can go play hopscotch with his little pals in Antarctica for all I care," Angus interrupted. "Come on, leave him behind, stay with us for a while." Angus blushed, his words finally setting in. "If you...want to, of course."

"I-wouldn't have anywhere to stay-"

"You can stay with Malcolm," he offered. "He'd be glad to take ya', or we could rent ya' a hotel if you prefer. Or..." He gripped her hand. "Maybe you could stay with me?"

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'd love to have ya'. I mean, I don't mind you stayin', after all, I did offer. An'...I don't know, it might be nice to have a little company again since Sherrie left." He smiled, happy to see her give one in return. "What do you say?"

Hannah took her time to think about it. "I can't leave Travis forever," she finally said. Angus nodded.

"I understand that." Had it been anyone else in the world she was living with, it wouldn't have been a lie.

"If it's only for a bit...and neither of you mind..."

"We don't mind at all, we'd be glad to have you back home." His heart felt warm when he said home. The three of them, back home where they first met. Where they belonged. "Only until you get yourself in a better place, maybe even earning enough to leave Travis...ya' know, permanently."

Hannah looked down at the carpet, a few drops of water falling from her hair. This was a huge offer, one she had never thought herself to be given. But why should she expect anything less than her two best friends, both of whom brought out a new side of her? A side that hadn't raised its head in years living with her mother's cousin. Maybe, she should take that form just once more.

"I won't make a mess, I promise," Hannah finally agreed. Before he could stop himself Angus grabbed her for a hug, wetting his lips on her hair.

"You'll go?"

"I'll go."

"You haven't seen Aussie in years, have ya'?" Angus asked. "You'll love it, it's exactly the same as when we were kids, an'..." He pulled away to smile at her. "Well, now we have to tell Malcolm."

"I don't mind asking him if I can come with you," Hannah said, stopping Angus before he could leave the room. "But...please don't tell him about..." Angus narrowed his eyes and felt his heart race as Hannah slowly lifted the sleeve of the bathrobe, showing off her peppered skin.

"He'd want to help you, he'd want to know."

"I know, I know. I'm just-not ready." Angus hated the excuse. No one was ever ready, not even him, to tell each other about important information. Hannah knew what he was thinking and continued. "There's no time limit to this, Angus, it won't matter if I tell him now or next week."

"It's just...I would want to know, so I could help my friend." She stared at him, Angus feeling the slightest hint of guilt for making her eyes water. "Alright, not yet. And, we'll keep..." He coughed lightly touching her bruise. "We'll keep this to ourselves, eh?"

"He's not stupid, Angus," Hannah replied with a small smile.

"He hasn't been your brother long enough then if you think otherwise," he said. "Well, a bruise on the neck could be anything. Maybe...maybe I did kick you in the neck at dinner." Hannah laughed.

"Maybe Travis' driving knocked me into the window," she said. Angus nodded.

"That's much better than my story," he smiled. He took her hand again. "Should we go now?"

"We'd better or else he'll get suspicious." The two walked out of the bedroom and found Malcolm in the kitchen making a sandwich out of Angus' ingredients. They dropped their hands as soon as he looked up.

"There you two are! Thought you two jumped out the window an' left me."

"Make yourself at home, Mal," Angus said dipping his finger in the mustard and licking it clean. "Oh, that reminds me, would you care to stay for lunch, Hannah? With Mal an' me?" Malcolm licked the knife and topped his sandwich, watching the two. "Jus'...jus' for a bit?"

She looked into his eyes, knowing deep and well he wanted her company just a little while longer. She wanted his too, wanted to throw everything that happened last night out the window and start again. To spend time with her real friends, and to stay away from Travis for any more time she could spare. "Of course," she said. Malcolm smiled, a drop of mustard hitting his chin.

"This mean I'm stayin' too?"

"Oh, damn, it does, doesn't it?" Angus asked putting a hand to his chin. "Guess I spoke too soon."

"Come here, you bug." Malcolm smeared a bit of mustard on Angus' nose and he grabbed a paper towel to clean it off. Hannah meandered toward the bathroom.

"I'll dry my hair now, change out of this robe..." She caught the men's attention. "You guys can talk now." Angus got the message.

"Okay, we'll clean up a bit around here." Hannah left and Angus grabbed the bag of bread and whacked his brother on the head with it.

"What?"

"How much weed do you smoke that you're this hungry all the time? Eatin' my stash every other day!"

Malcolm bit into his sandwich and sat himself on the counter, swinging his legs like a child. "You stole food off my plate all the time, you an' Alex. Look away one second an' your pudgy little hands are smugglin' my chips." He swallowed and took another bite. Angus put the ingredients away and leaned against the fridge. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Angus wiped his face of projectile sandwich. "I wanted to let you know that, Hannah stayed here last night after the dinner." Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I could see that. Wearin' your clothes an' everything."

"Well, she didn't bring anything with her, I wanted to be nice." Malcolm choked a bit.

"She didn't bring anything? Jus' straight from dinner an' back here?" Angus nodded. "Drinking and bringing a girl home? Maybe I should have gone with you, keep you behavin' yourselves."

"No, alcohol was the only thing they had, it was better you didn't go. An' it's good I took Hannah back here, it's less time she has to spend with Travis, ain't it?"

"And more time for you feelin' her up. What did you do to her neck?" Malcolm held a hand up to stop his brother's reply. "I know what you did, never mind."

"I didn't do anything! Travis drove the Hearse an' he still hasn't gotten any better at it." Malcolm took another bite. Angus hoped he couldn't see through him. "I got a bruise too, on my ass. Wanna see?"

Angus began to unzip his pants and Malcolm jumped off the counter. "Keep 'em on, Ang, I'll take your word for it. I don't want to see it. Don't want to know what Travis drove into for that to happen either," he mumbled. Angus sighed, zipping himself back up, hoping he was in the clear.

"Speakin' of spendin' time here, we have a little question to ask you."

"Shoot."

Angus rubbed his wrist. "I asked Hannah if...only if she wanted to...if she would like to come back with us to Australia next month."

"Mm. What'd she say?"

"She said she would. For a little while, only until she can get herself together an' maybe she can make enough without Travis distractin' or botherin' her, so then she can leave him for good. She can move back home for good."

"That's a good idea, I'd love to have her back." Malcolm stuck a finger in his mouth to get some lettuce out of his teeth. "You askin' for my permission, or what?"

"Really jus'-lettin' you know. I mean, it's her choice, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is. Where's she stayin'?"

"With-with me." Malcolm smiled.

"Have a bit more space now, don't ya'?" Angus nodded and paced the floor of the kitchen, his brother's chewing filling the room. "You takin' the couch?"

"Obviously."

"Hey, jus' askin', I know Sherrie would have none of that couch, nor would she have you sleepin' alone." His sandwich was gone and Angus was glad the chewing had ceased. "You'll like Hannah's company more, I'm sure, as long as you two don't get into anymore playground fights. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" His focus was lost as the bathroom door opened again and Hannah walked out a second time, her dress replaced, with her jacket covering her arms as Malcolm was still there. Malcolm turned his head and grinned.

"Hey, you're lookin' sharp. That what you wore last night?"

"Yeah, it's-the one nice thing I have."

"It's nice." Malcolm turned to see Angus off in his imagination so he elbowed him to wake him up.

"Ow! What?" Malcolm jerked his head. Angus once again felt his face turn the same shade as the dress he found himself staring at. "What-what Mal said."

Hannah smiled and placed Angus' bathrobe by his suitcase. "So you're comin' home with us, are ya'?" Malcolm asked.

"You don't mind, Mal?"

"Do I-why would I mind? Of course I want you back with us. It'll be jus' like old times, eh? Three peas...three rotten, small, vomit colored peas in a pod, yeah?"He wrapped an arm around Angus' shoulder and waved for Hannah to stand by him. "I'll just have to let the band know-again-that we'll be takin' a little stowaway with us."

"I'll have to tell Travis."

"And if he says no?" Angus asked. Hannah grinned.

"Then he can go to Antarctica." Angus laughed while Malcolm looked back and forth between the two.

"Problem children..." he muttered shaking his head. "Alright, what's for lunch, I'm starvin'."

 

When the afternoon turned to evening and the first of the stars made their appearance, and after three plates of spaghetti were cooked and served, two glasses of water were spilled, (both of which belonged to Angus), and the result of one food fight was cleaned up, Malcolm opened the door of the hotel room, Hannah rushing in for one last hug. "See ya' tomorrow then, hmm?"

"First thing."

"Angus? Take care of her, alright? Imagine if that bruise really had been a hickey." Angus swallowed.

"Yeah, uh, that would be-that would be-" He saw Malcolm wink at him over Hannah's shoulder. "I'll keep her safe."

"I'll let the band know you're comin'," Malcolm said separating from the hug. "Give them a long distance call or somethin'. They'll be glad to see you again, I'm sure."

"Any tours coming up?"

"None so soon you should worry about," Malcolm assured her. "We won't go anywhere too soon an' leave you by yourself, we'll probably jus' wait for the next album. That sound good, Ang?"

"Yeah, sure does." Angus didn't know what he was agreeing to. He hadn't heard him.

"Alright, see you both tomorrow." Angus closed the door after his brother who left for his own hotel room for the night. Hannah had stood there, looking like she wanted to say something.

"You okay?"

"I-should probably go too, Angus." He frowned. "If I'm gonna leave for a whole other country I should at least let Travis know where I am so he doesn't call the police or anything."

"Wouldn't want that," he mumbled. A warmth touched his cheek and spread throughout his face. Angus swore if he was red again, he'd turn into a radish. Hannah stepped away from him, arms behind her back, staring at her shoes. "Go home first, tell him what you're doing. Let him get mad. If he does anything to harm you-" He gently grabbed her arm. "-anything at all, don't hesitate for a second to tell someone, the police, or us-" She cut him off with a hug.

"I won't, I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Hope to die."

"I hope in hell you don't," he said forcing a smile. "That'd be a real drag, ya' know?" Every minute they stood there embracing, another star appeared in the sky. It was a wonder it was still dark out by the time they pulled apart "Want me to walk you home? I can."

"Thank you, but I'll be alright, I know the way."

"I know it better-I'm sorry, that was rude. I meant-"

"If we can find our way back from a building neither one of us have ever been to before back to this hotel, when we're drunk, I think I can figure out the road you've walked so many times before." He stepped back to let her pass.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"Better. Yours?"

"My hangover is gone, but I don't think I'll ever fully recover from swingin' it around on stage," he said with a cheeky grin. Hannah smiled and opened the door. "Your-other pains go away?"

"I think I'm fine now, they'll probably come back but I can take something else at home. Goodbye, Angus."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"First thing."

"Okay." Hannah stood there, waiting for him to come up with anything else, stalling her from leaving. He put his hands in his pockets, feeling the crumpled up note. A paper cut sliced his finger when he grabbed it, fighting with himself if he should take it out or not and show her. He let it go. "Good-goodbye," he finally managed.

With one last wave, Hannah closed the door after her. Angus sighed. He took the note out and brought it to his suitcase, where it belonged. Now was not the time to ask for more than a friendship from her. With all they were dealing with, more drama wasn't necessary. And if she was to be his roommate in the next month, he had to keep her an arm's length away so he wouldn't get too attached. She'd only leave for a house of her own. Maybe once she really got her career going, he could...or maybe he never could. Maybe she really didn't like him anymore, or saw him as a brother as she saw Malcolm.

"Maybe she's grown up," Angus muttered to himself as he sat on the couch. His jacket from dinner was still there, left sloppily on the cushion. Angus picked it up and began folding it. "Maybe I'm stuck in my silly phase of puppy love..."

Something fell to his feet. A little white rectangle. Avoiding it colliding with his paper cut, he plucked it from the ground with two fingers and turned it over. He grimaced in disgust as he read the front. Young women desiring company without pay. A phone number was written in blue across the bottom. He had Hannah's company already, he didn't need some stranger to fill up his bed. He had Sherrie for five or six months (he could never remember), and she was the one who broke it off. And none of these girls would be as serious as she was, with or without formal titles. Angus set the card down. Barney was wrong, he wasn't looking for a one time thing. "Should call Sherrie..." Angus thought, just to make sure she got home safely.

He picked the phone up and dialed for a long distance call. Unsure if the hotel phones made these calls he didn't get his hopes up, but smiled when he was approved. It was only when Sherrie didn't answer, in fact hung up, that he lost it. He set the phone back and messed up his hair from his fingers. "Still need to shower," he yawned.

Realizing he was talking to himself, he shook his head. "I'm goin' nuts..." He looked at the card again for any fine print. Nothing about the offer said anything about the company requiring intimacy, just, simple company. Perhaps he could call someone up to talk to. To let out all that was on his mind. Whoever the girl was, didn't even have to go to his place with the wonder of the telephone. His hand hovered over the phone. It was picked up, held in the space of his neck, and a few buttons were pressed.

He hung right up. Not two rings in and he hung up. "This is nonsense," he said to himself. "Maybe I'm bein' dumb, I shouldn't call." Something seemed to possess him. Some being he knew wasn't quite himself, but he didn't feel any physically different. He remembered the being visiting him last night at the dinner, and again on that very couch. A being he could only describe as a 'little devil'. The being picked up the phone and called again, this time, ready to vent his thoughts to a stranger. "Maybe she'll get a kick outta it. Or maybe she'll think I'm a real bugger for wastin' her time." A woman's voice rang through the other end.

Maybe I am.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

The door clicked shut with the least amount of sound Hannah could afford. The house was dark, cold, and quiet. Eerily quiet. Keeping the lights off, she crept to her room in the hall, shutting the door behind her, also with minimal sound.

The light in her room took some time to get used to. It had gotten real late on her walk back, having to stop and ask for directions for the street more than once. Her jacket was removed, and the dress was too to be replaced with a pair of pajama pants and an over-sized sweater. The dress and jacket were hung back up in the closet, what little room she had in there. Taking to her sleeping bag on the floor, she grabbed a notepad and a pencil and began writing a note, just in case she shouldn't see Travis tomorrow, God willing, she wouldn't waste any time writing one and getting back to her friends' hotel.

Moving back to Australia...she almost couldn't believe she was going. Ever since she left when she was fourteen she wanted to go back, it was her home, where she grew up, where she met her first friends, where she found her first love. There were too many memories she left behind.

Before she could conclude her letter, the door to her room slammed open, the man who caused so much trouble before supporting himself against the doorway, a bottle in his hand ready to cause more. Hannah immediately stood up, cautioning herself in case he should be violent. Another swig of the drink passed through his lips and he wiped his mouth. "So. You're back," he said quietly.

"Just got here," Hannah said, standing as straight as she could.

"It's awfully late."

"Yes, it is." He took another drink.

"Why didn't you jus' stay there then?" His words were getting sloppier the more he spoke. "We wouldn't have to see each other which I know Angus would be so happy about." Hannah took a deep breath to ease her shaking. She was sick of shaking.

"I had to come back, all my things are here, which I still need to pack."

"Pack?" He hiccuped.

"Yes, I'm leaving."

"Leaving..." He stepped into the room, his appearance under the light worse than any monster in the dark. "What makes you so sure? You've got nowhere to go, no one to stay with."

"I've got Angus," she said with confidence, knowing good and well Travis hated him. By this point, she didn't care if he got mad. "I'm going with him to Australia next month, just for a little while." Travis narrowed his eyes as if the alcohol prevented him from understanding. "He asked me and I said yes."

"I'm not giving you permission," he finally said.

"I'm not asking for it."

"Angus get done fucking you?" Hannah grew a look of horror on her face, embarrassed by the accusation and realizing just how drunk Travis was for him to swear like that. "Must be, that's the only reason I can think of that you'd consider coming back here."

"He...no, I came back here to change and tell you that I'm leaving. I'm telling you, like you always get after me for not doing." Travis took advantage of the quake in her tone, and another few steps forward. "You need to go to sleep, sleep it off."

He smiled. "But I'm not done talkin' to ya' yet." He set the bottle down on the dresser, knocking it over and spilling the liquid all over it. Hannah could tell there wasn't much to spill, which only made her more nervous. "I know you all hate me, I hate you all right back. Those friends of yours-" Travis hardly regained his balance as he tripped over a canvas, his foot kicking a hole in it. He didn't notice, just kicked it aside. "-they mess up my plans. Malcolm who drinks more bottles than this in a morning doesn't show up-"

"He knew there'd be alcohol, he didn't want to put himself in a bad spot!"

"Shut up, I'm talkin'." Hannah stepped away from him as he advanced in the room. His suit was replaced with a sweatshirt, his hair a mess, eyes glazed. "I waited all night for you to come home yesterday, you never did. I looked all around for you, worried about you last night-"

"You didn't worry about me!" Hannah yelled. "It's not me you care about, it's your lousy business and your pigs and dogs-and your money!"

"My cousin!" Hannah lowers her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your mother?" Travis asked like his statement was obvious. He reached for the bottle again. "I care about her, don't I?" Hannah backed into the wall, not at all liking how close Travis was getting. Her frame began to shake, memories filling her head. "Why do you think I keep you in this damn house?"

"You just want me to do everything for you," Hannah said. "You gamble away your own money, so it's my money you use to pay it off, I'm earning and paying for your life!" Travis cupped her chin and Hannah fought back any frightened tears. She tried to think of Malcolm, of Angus, how she would leave with them, all worries of scenarios like these gone for a time. "I'm sick of it, I'm done!"

"You care about your mother too, ya' know," Travis said, his alcoholic breath hitting her straight in the face. "Angus is right for once. You're sweet. 'Cause no matter how hard of a time she gave you, you can't hate her. You can't hate me." Hannah closed her eyes, praying she'd be able to escape and pack in peace. "Can you, sweetheart?"

"I'm leaving," Hannah said, opening her eyes and straightening her shoulders, the wall pressing too hard on her back for her comfort. "I'm leaving and you can't tell me no. You can't call the police on Angus for taking the car, it's been too long since it happened, and you can't hurt Malcolm, I won't let you. Hannah slowly rolled her sleeve up, showing Travis the damage he'd done. "But it's not too late to call the police on you," she said, sniffing. "I've still got the proof."

"You're too scared," Travis spat, stumbling a foot away from her. Hannah exhaled sharply, inhaling just as quick for a breath of fresh air. "Listen," he said. "'M sorry 'bout my little outburst, sweetheart." The word on his lips poured like venom into her ears. "You're right, I do care about my business, but I also care about you. I told the guys not to take you, not to make you come to our little meetings."

"I'd never go, not to them," Hannah said. Travis raised a hand to silence her.

"I figured-you'd say that." Hannah shrunk into the corner, afraid Travis might expel his drinks. He didn't, and she stood straight again. "I told them, but they couldn't let me go, not after all the work they did for me." A hard frown wrinkled his forehead. "The work that failed."

"You mean...you were gonna..."

"I told them not to, no. So they came up with somethin' else, God knows what." Another drink, a long one. "So now I owe them."

"That has nothing to do with me!"

"Actually, it has a lot to do with you. They say it's either you, or a thousand bucks, an' you know I don't have that."

"Neither do I!"

"You started a new job, didn't ya'? Surely you're decent at it, they must give you somethin'."

"But I will not give you anything," Hannah said. "It's my money, I earned it. I'm taking it to Australia. I'll send in my writings by mail, I can still work." The idea seemed crazy in her head, and even crazier when she said it out loud. But if it made Travis any less confident than the whiskey made him, she'd tell him anything. She could see him swallow, and check his bottle for anything left. "I won't need you anymore, will I, Travis?"

The last of the bottle flooded his mouth. "I'd say otherwise."

 

Hannah didn't stop to pluck the broken pieces of glass from her hands as she ran down the street.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

His third phone call sat on the bed beside him, putting her shoes on. After the first one hung up, and the second got confused and clocked out, he tried a third time, wondering why he needed to talk so bad at two in the morning. She was a good listener. Gave him a lot of advice, and in return he gave her his address. They still talked, he even made her a cup of tea, which she gladly accepted. She was funny too, and would make jokes to cheer him up, and bring a smile to his handsome face. He'd look at his hands when he talked, then look back up to see his audience had scooted closer on the couch. She'd say she couldn't hear him. He believed her. Sometime during the night the 'little devil' took his form, and left him lying there on the bed, out of breath and out of mind.

Her weight shifted on the bed as she leaned down to pick up her other shoe from the carpet. Her red hair was a mess, and she combed it through with her fingers giving it a wind-showered look. She took to buttoning her shirt up, pulling it over her shoulders with a sigh. Then with a turn of the head, addressed him. "My name is not Hannah," she said.

He turned to look at her, and her back was already facing him again. "She's-she's just a friend of mine."

She scoffed. "A really good friend by the sound of it."

Angus put a hand to his head. Laced with sweat and hurting a little. He closed his eyes hoping maybe the woman would think he fell asleep, and leave without giving him any trouble. But he knew she wasn't unaware of her surroundings. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Me too." 

A knock on the door surprised the both of them, Angus then realizing he forgot to put up a notice. He looked to his companion, who grabbed her earrings from the nightstand and put them on. She looked at him too when the visitor knocked a second time. "It's not my hotel room."

Sighing he sat up, the room spinning a second or two. Regaining his senses, he scanned the room for his clothes, only seeing his shirt lying on his suitcase, his jacket still on the couch in the living room, his bathrobe in the bathroom, and his pants completely hidden from his view. He checked throughout the sheets for any sign of them, the knocking outside growing more consistent. "For fuck's sake..."

"Jus' grab something!" Angus gave her a look as he pulled the sheet off the bed, signalling with his eyes that she needed to move in order for his actions to work. She complied, then sat back down to put her other earring on. Angus wrapped the sheet around himself not unlike a dress, and answered the door, standing slightly behind it.

"Is this where 'Young' is staying?" A man stood in the other side, dressed like he worked there, even at such an hour. It made Angus feel even more aware of his attire.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, that's me."

The man ignored Angus' appearance and situation and for that he was grateful. A paper was given to him, no envelope or anything. "This was taken at the front desk from a phone call a few rooms down. They asked to take a message and send it to you."

"Oh, thank you," Angus said, giving his best smile he could manage. With a polite bow of the head, the man left. Before reading a word Angus stole to the bathroom and grabbed his robe off the counter, changing into it. Dropping the sheet off on the bed and heading for the living room to sit on the couch, away from the transgressions committed in the other room.

Only a few words were scribbled on the paper. No names, just a few words regarding an emergency, come to room four oh four, and be quick about it. Room 404 was Malcolm's room. Angus didn't like the sound of an emergency, and was quick to look for his pants. The woman came out of the bedroom and stopped him. "Who was it?"

"Man with a note." She let him pass to the bedroom.

"Who from?"

"No one."

"With your hurrying around I can wager it's not no one," the woman responded. Angus found his pants kicked under the bed and put them on, grabbing his dress shirt from the chair he still hadn't changed out of. "Is it this 'Hannah' you mentioned?"

"I told you, it's none of your business." The woman frowned and grabbed the note from him, the buttons of his shirt occupying his hands. Her eyes scanned it, obviously looking for a name. "It isn't signed."

"Whose room?"

"No one you know." Angus grabbed the note back and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket off the couch, unsure why. It caused him this whole trouble in the first place.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" the woman asked. "Invite them over, spend the night while thinking of another girl and rudely leave them after?"

"No!" Angus sighed realizing his volume was less than polite. "I'm sorry for all this, I shouldn't have called you in the first place."

"You wasted my time."

"Talking wasn't a waste, was it?"

"I don't know." The woman walked up to him, looking up at him. Angus wasn't used to staring down at anyone. "Doesn't seem like you paid an ounce of attention to me tonight."

"I'd beg to differ," Angus said again forgetting his manners. He didn't have the time to stand and talk to her. "I apologize again, love, I'll make it up to ya'."

"I hope you're not gonna pay me for this," she said putting her hands to her hips. "That's not what I do this for."

"I realize that, I respect that," Angus said remembering what Bernard said, or whatever his name was. "I-wouldn't dream of paying you."

Her reaction only solidified his belief of being the biggest nimrod on the planet that minute. Time wouldn't stop for his idiocy. "Gee, thanks."

"I meant-look, I'll make it up to ya' somehow, I'll-I'll..."

"Don't bother," the woman said leaving for the bathroom to fix her hair. "Just go off and help your friend, leave me to clean up." Angus shook his head and walked to the door. "Leave me to tidy up your room, that's fine."

"Don't clean my room, I can do it."

"You're so kind."

Rolling his eyes and quite tired of being polite to this woman, he opened the door. "I'm goin' now."

"I'm using your shower before I leave," she called after him. Angus wondered why she would spend so much time putting her earrings back on just to take them off again to shower.

"Fine, go ahead. But I want you gone by the time I get back," he said, the last of his manners out the door before he was. He shut the door behind him before she could answer and made for Malcolm's room.

 

He found 404 with the door propped open with one of Malcolm's shoes. Pushing it aside and the door open, he looked around in an empty room, no sort of light on except a lamp by the couch. It was quiet save for the heater turning on to warm the room of its two a.m. chills. "Mal?" he called quietly, sneaking into the room and shutting the door. "Mal, you're alright?"

"Ang." A voice whispered from the couch where the lamp was. Malcolm's forehead and eyes were poking out from behind the side of the couch, furrowed and narrowed in the light. Angus walked to the couch and saw Malcolm lying there, a small girl lying as well on top of him, fast asleep. Malcolm was only wearing one shoe, and a collection of tissues was scattered across the floor and on his chest. Angus was immediately at her side.

"Hannah!"

"Lower your voice."

"Is she okay?"

"She is now. Where were you?" Malcolm asked with a truck load of annoyance. Angus retaliated.

"Take a wild guess." Something pulled at his heartstrings when he looked at her. He stretched his arms out. "Here, give her to me-"

"I'm not movin' her till she wakes up."

"I know what's happened, just give her to me."

"You weren't there, you don't know a damn thing!" Malcolm said forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Like you had a front row seat?" Angus asked. "I'm sure Travis had somethin' to do with this, the piece of shit he is."

"It did. But I didn't call you here to wake her up, I called you here to be here when she wakes up. She'll tell you what happened."

"Why don't you?"

Malcolm sighed. "Don't wanna get anything wrong..."

"Don't care, what happened?" Angus knelt by the couch running a hand through the girl's hair, waiting for Malcolm to begin the story.

"I was sleepin' ya' know, an' the door woke me up, so I answered it an' Hannah was on the other side, cryin', glass in her hands, and so I brought her inside." Angus could see in the light how dark the skin under his brother's eyes were. "She was cryin' a lot, tellin' me she went to your room first, but you didn't answer." Angus swallowed. "Travis did somthin', what, she couldn't say. I brought her here an' let her sleep a bit so she could calm down."

"I'll kill him."

"Not a bad idea," Malcolm thought aloud. "You think he threw somethin' at her, or cut her like he did me?"

Angus grit his teeth. "Could have been anything." Hannah's words of secrecy jumped right through the window, leaving a sharp hole behind. "He's abusin' her, Mal."

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"It's fuckin' obvious! I had it right there in front of my face an' I ignored it!"

"Angus be quiet, you'll wake her up," Malcolm whispered.

"He's not feedin' her, he controls what she does, makes her pay off his debts-check her arms, Mal? Check her arms."

"Angus, what are you-" Malcolm unsuccessfully tried to push Angus away from the girl, her sweater sleeves rolled up to reveal dark circles of burnt flesh. Malcolm's gaze hardened, a hand reaching up to touch one. Angus watched him, waiting for a reaction. "Who...fuckin'...did this?"

"Who the fuck do ya' think?" Angus stood up to let Malcolm take in all that had been shared. Hannah couldn't keep this from him, not when he sent her running away at two in the morning with broken glass in her skin.

"You knew about this?" Angus frowned, knowing exactly where this was going. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because jus' like so many years before it, this was her secret to tell," Angus said. "She told me not to, both of thinkin' she'd be okay if she left with us next month."

"And where was she goin' after that, huh? Back home, ya' bugger!"

"Not if she kept her job in Australia somehow, or got a new one. She could have stayed there, like I said!"

"Shut up, Angus!" Malcolm whispered. Groaning into his hands in frustration, Angus let Malcolm carefully roll her sleeves back down and think about what he just learned. Think about what they should do. "We can't wait until next month," he finally said.

"You already booked the flight."

"I'm cancellin'. Gettin' the closest one, don't care how much it costs. We can't wait any longer, we have to get her out of here, somewhere safe." Angus didn't argue. He felt relieved that something was being done, finally. "Anything else happenin' that I don't know about?"

Angus' heart dropped to his stomach. That bruise on her neck was still a light purple, not given the chance to turn darker when she stopped him. The reason why came crawling back. "Uh, it would seem he may have tried somethin' on her...a few years back."

"Tried what?"

"Seems he got a little drunk, then got a little fresh."

"When did you hear about this?" Angus hoped the light of the lamp wasn't bright enough to see the shade of his cheeks.

"Few...few days ago. I may have...tried a little somthin' myself-"

Malcolm looked at her neck. "I knew it. Got her upset, did ya'?"

"A little bit, yeah. That's when I offered to take her with us." Malcolm smoothed a few stray hairs back from Hannah's face. Her cheeks were still wet with tears, as if she cried herself to sleep.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Malcolm said.

"Do they have a flight available?"

"They will when I'm through with 'em. We'll call the police on Travis first thing, so he can't charge us first with-kidnapping or somethin'." Angus shivered, knowing that was certainly something he'd try if he could. "I'm sure he's got a few crimes on his own time they can pin on him too."

Angus stood there, watching Hannah sleep in such a peace he hadn't seen her in in a long time. And to think, it could have been his couch she was on, using his warmth for a bed. Had he only heard the first set of desperate knocking on the door over his...racket.

His eyes trailed over to the table the lamp was set on behind Malcolm's head. Under the table was a bottle, the contents half gone. Angus didn't need a chemist to find out what it was. "You have a little somethin' to go along with your sandwich, Mal?"

"It was just a small one, a beer is all."

"What happened to how great you felt, how terrific the day was when you didn't drink that day? Huh?" Angus asked. "Start gettin' the shakes?"

"Not the shakes," Malcolm said. "Jus'...got a little thirsty, is all, thirsty for somethin' other than bloody hotel water."

"Oh, a hotel whiskey then?" Angus nodded.

"I told you, just a beer."

"And what if that beer wasn't enough, Mal? What if you were still thirsty an' you grab just one more, an' then another after that, and another and another...when does it stop?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't jus' keep a stash of alcohol in my room to take whenever I feel I need it," Malcolm said moving fallen hair from Hannah's face again.

"I know better, Mal, you think I didn't see your drunk ass attempt to hide the bottles when we were here the first time?" Malcolm's face turned bright red. "You have a lot to share yourself, Mal. Saw them all under the bed."

"I know I've got a bit of an issue with it, but it's not a dependence. Sure maybe I miss it after a day but I can control it. It ain't nothin' your big brother can't handle." Angus wasn't so sure, but knew his brother was a man to be respected. His word was truth. "Enough about me, Hannah's problem is a lot more serious."

"I wish she would wake up," Angus said without thinking.

"I think she needs the sleep after a night like this, wouldn't you agree?" Angus did, but didn't say anything. "With you ignorin' her I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to see you." Malcolm's face contorted to one of utter disgust. "Or smell you. Fuck, Ang, you reek!"

It was once again Angus' turn to go red. "Well I wasn't exactly sleepin' when you sent your carrier pigeon."

Malcolm frowned. "Sherrie left...didn't she?"

"Yeah, the day I told you."

"Then..." Malcolm's eyes widened and his voice rose. "Angus, you damn bugger!"

Angus, after a night of feeling what he preferred to feel, proceeded to experience a different sensation. He was kneeling on the ground again, but not by choice. Malcolm laid his foot back on the couch. "Thanks-a lot, Mal," he wheezed.

"Argue with me, I'll do it again."

"No-no, I deserved-" He inhaled. "I deserved it. Prolly deserved it a long time ago..."

"You're a man, Angus, not a rabbit, so quit actin' like one."

"It jus' happened, Mal, we were talkin'-had some tea an'-"

"So that's why you couldn't sleep instead," Malcolm said. "Oh, but I can't have half a beer?"

Angus glared at him, and didn't try a second attempt at standing. "It jus' happened."

"That doesn't jus' happen, Ang. That mark on her neck didn't jus' happen, you had to have known what you were doin', drunk or not. Travis knew exactly what he was doin', though he won't take responsibility for it."

"It's like-" Angus took a minute to compose a reasonable sentence. "It's like it wasn't even me, somethin' jus' kinda...took over. Like when I'm onstage, ya' know?"

Malcolm looked at Angus' shirt. "That shirt came from your uniform, didn't it?" Angus nodded. "That explains it."

"I've worn more than the shirt before an' nothin' happened, the uniform isn't it." Malcolm, feeling a hint of guilt from seeing the look of pain on Angus' face, decided to step in with some brotherly wisdom. Mindfulness of Malcolm.

"Maybe...all this has got you actin' funny. I mean, with everythin' goin' on ya' get a meldin' pot of feelin's, ya' know? Add some anger, confusion, a touch of love," he added with a small knowing grin. "Stir 'em an' you got a whole monster's blood runnin' your veins."

Angus didn't say anything. Whether he didn't want to or couldn't due to the footprint on his front, he didn't want to decide. Of course, the one shoe Malcolm kept on was the foot within range of kicking. Angus wished he never set eyes on a soccer ball. Hannah stirred on Malcolm's lap. She turned her head one way to nuzzle into him, then turned the other way to open her eyes and see the room. Angus made sure he was the first she saw. "Look who's awake, huh?" he whispered.

"Angus?" She blinked and yawned, rubbing her eyes and getting her hands wet. Malcolm grabbed a nearby tissue.

"Here, still got a few tears on ya', then." She closed her eyes and lay still as Malcolm wiped them away as gently as he could. "There you go, good as new. Look, Ang came to see ya'."

"Hi," he said brushing the hair away from her face.

"Hi," she mumbled, still tired. The broken glass had been removed from her hands, her hair a mess. "I'm sorry to wake you all up."

"We're sorry if we waked you up," Malcolm said. Giving Angus a look he continued. "Angus makin' quite a show with his cryin' over there, ain't he?"

"Only 'cause Malcolm's got a nutcracker, ain't that so, Mal? Ain't even Christmas yet."

Malcolm ignored the comment. "Hey, Angus here told me what Travis has been doin', an' don't get upset with him, he had to. You're gettin' very hurt by this man, ya' know that?" Hannah nodded, feeling a little guilty she hadn't come out with the truth herself, again. "We're gettin' out of here, tomorrow mornin'. I'm callin' someone to change the flight, an' you'll stay with us until then, yeah?" Hannah nodded.

"You're goin' home, Hannah," Angus said. "You real home, eh?" He smiled when she smiled.

"Angus, you'd better go pack, an' get some sleep after your night of..." Malcolm paused, thinking of something else to say. "...tea drinkin'."

"Wait," Hannah hiccuped, sitting up a little. Malcolm sat up as well. "My stuff is-is still at the house, Travis m-might be up again."

"Up again?" Angus asked, anxious to hear the events of the night. Malcolm answered.

"You'll have to leave it behind. Clothes an' all that we can get you once you get there, we're not lettin' you get back in that house until the police take Travis under their supervision, alright?" Hannah nodded again. "We'll keep you safe, yeah? You can trust your brother. Your brother an' Ang."

Hannah turned to Angus who smiled weakly at her, the expression growing when she leaned into him giving him a hug. He wasn't sure his current scent appealed to her but she didn't seem to mind, or at least say anything if she noticed. He rubbed her back and closed his eyes. "Not a time limit, huh?" She laughed a few tears onto his shoulder and Angus gripped her tighter. "It's alright, we're getting out of here. We're goin' home."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

The plane took off leaving Travis behind it. It took another few minutes of comforting to get the story out of the young woman, and she told it with still a tear in her eye. Back at the house, Travis had noticed the bruise on Hannah's neck due to close proximity, which fired something in his drunken mind to try to match it with his own. The bottle was taken from his hands and smashed on his head, Hannah running out of the house with Travis bleeding on the floor. When Angus didn't answer the pounding from her fright, she ran to Malcolm's room, who answered the door with a slight frown on his face from being woken. He didn't tarry bringing her inside when the foggy sleep cleared. 

It was nine in the morning when they left, the flight costing a few hundred more than their original. They didn't care, they'd have time to care later. Hannah sat there hugging her knees to her chest, Angus glancing at her once in a while. He tried holding her hand but it seemed his allowance of last night to hold her had run out. Maybe she needed time alone. 

It was admitted the flight could have cost more if Hannah had brought something with her luggage-wise, but moving to a new location without any belongings, clothes, or toiletries, though it was the least of her problems, made her nerves quiver. It took a while to find Hannah's ID in the system as she hadn't brought it, and she assured the men that Travis had no idea where she kept it in her room. Malcolm had yet to make that long distance call to the rest of the band, so they'd be surprised in a few hours. 

The police were called to find Travis and take him into their custody, hopefully finding something in his records that could be used to charge him with, as proof of physical abuse was now thirty thousand feet in the air. Angus was eager to reach the ground for more reasons than one.

 

The suitcase was hauled up the stairs of the apartment building. Hannah followed after him, Angus slowing down to walk beside her rather than in front. It was warm and almost dark, Malcolm having driven to his own place after dropping the two off. They had eaten breakfast and lunch on the plane, having dinner in a small cafe close by. "Malcolm's a good guy, huh?" Angus asked, voice mingling with the rolling wheels of the suitcase on cement stairs. "Was your food okay?" She nodded. "Good. My room ain't far, just a bit of stairs to climb. Watch your head here...so, you feel at home yet?"

"It's nice here," she said, and Angus nodded with a smile. He pulled the suitcase up the last step and touched Hannah's elbow signalling her to follow him down the hallway. Three doors down and he stopped to pull his key out. 

"Told ya' it wasn't far. Here we are." He pushed the door open, holding it for her allowing her to enter first. She was slow and cautious, as if an earthquake passed through leaving the room to feeble rubble. It was dark. "Oh, here, so you can see." Angus flicked a switch behind her and the room brightened. It wasn't small, nor was it big. Just enough for a small person or two. A couch sat in the middle of the living room with a little table seating four stood a few feet away. A kitchen was off to the side of that, with the hallway in the back of the flat. Angus closed the door rolling his suitcase to stand by his side. "Well, this is it. Ain't much but it's what I could afford."

"It's nice," Hannah smiled.

"It is, isn't it? Oh, uh, thanks. Here, I'll show you around." Placing a hand on her back he took her to the hallway, where a little closet door was at the end, and a bathroom and bedroom were next to it. Angus looked in each room, noticing how empty it all was. Sherrie's belongings were all gone, her clothes, her make up, her pictures she had hung up. Somehow, it made the tiny space feel bigger. "This is my room-well, it'll be your room until further notice."

"Angus, I'm not gonna take your room-"

"Yes, you are. I won't have you on the couch, okay? Don't worry about me, I can take the couch." Hannah didn't argue, knowing good and well Angus was too stubborn to change his mind. The bed was small, across from it a brown dresser full of clutter and mess. A mirror was attached to the top of it, with a waste basket next it on the floor. Hannah walked up to the dresser, examining all that Angus collected over the years. "It's a bit messy, huh?"

"A bit?" she smiled. She held up a ticket stub to the light, reading some romance film she had never heard of. 

"Sherrie wanted to see that."

"How'd you like it?"

"Same as all the other ones we saw," he sighed placing his hands in his pockets. "They end up married with six kids."

Hannah laughed to herself and set it down. Angus watched her, watched her pick something up, check for anything on it to read, then set it down. She found bottle caps, receipts, and a notebook and pencil, every sheet a drawing. "You're good," Hannah said flipping through the pages.

"Years of practice," Angus smiled. Hannah hadn't noticed he walked closer to her until she turned her head and nearly jumped. "Sorry," he said stepping back. 

"Why so much stuff?" she asked, wondering how a paperclip could hold sentimental value. Angus shrugged, and scanned the dresser along with her. 

"Guess I'm too lazy to clean it," he said. He picked up a birthday card from two years ago, a few crumbs scattering to the carpet when he opened it. "Huh. The ants can get those for me."

As he relived his twenty first birthday Hannah found a silver chain, attached to a heart pendant. Upon further inspection, she could see the hinge on the back, making it a locket. She picked it up, holding it as if it were made of glass. Angus set the card down with a smile at what George and Malcolm wrote in it and saw what Hannah was holding. "What's this?"

"That, looks like a necklace to me," he said.

"I can see that," Hannah replied. "It yours?"

"Nah, it was my mum's. She got it as a weddin' present from my dad's mum, but I don't think she was ever attached to it," Angus said. "See, she put her old belongings in a box for us kids to have. We each got out own box." Hannah nodded in understanding. "Mine came with that necklace by mistake an' I asked Margaret if she wanted it. My sister," he added. Hannah nodded again. "She didn't want it, Mum didn't want it back so...dunno, jus' kept it with the rest of this stuff." Angus studied it in the young woman's hands. "It's nice, can't see why they wouldn't want it."

"You can wear it," Hannah said, holding it up to him. He bat his lashes. "Looks nice with your eyes."

She set it down, Angus staring at it. One could tell it was old. Though it was old in age, it was still young in use. He glanced at Hannah, who had taken to looking at the birthday card Angus set down. When she had read the entire card smiling at what George and Malcolm wrote, her hair had been brushed aside, Angus' hands wrapping the locket around her neck, and clasping it. "You look real nice with it," he noted.

"Angus-I can't wear this, it's not-"

"Not what? Not yours?" She didn't answer. "No one in my family wants it, an'...let's be honest. It looks a lot better on you than on my dresser."

She looked at it in the mirror, it's dim reflective manner still shining back at her. "There's not a picture in it, is there?"

"My mum had one a long time ago of her an' Dad. Took it out an' stuck it in her bedroom mirror so she could see it." Hannah felt it under her fingers, the necklace giving off a certain warmth as if it belonged there. "Hey, if you want it, it's yours, my mum would love you to have it. She liked you, you helped me pass the test, remember?" Hannah remembered. But there was one thing she didn't understand.

"You...never gave it to Sherrie?" Angus frowned.

"...No, I-guess I didn't." He may have tried to when they first met, but Sherrie didn't seem too interested in such an old thing, and put on something she bought on their trip to Queensland. It had been collecting dust on his dresser ever since. Looking at it, then looking at her, he placed his hands on her cheeks, brushing her hair away from the necklace. "It does look nice," he said. "An' hey, if ya' decide you don't want it, go ahead an' give it away, I'm not gonna get mad."

"I'm not gonna sell it, it was your mother's!"

"I ain't gonna get mad over a necklace. She didn't want it, Margaret didn't want it, if you want it-" He shrugged. Hannah looked down at it only to have her gaze redirected at his own. Forgetting she was a guest in his home, he kept their eyes locked, their proximity close, regarding her more as a roommate, as a friend, as...

He wasn't sure.

"Th-thank you, Angus," Hannah said, holding the necklace in her hand. She let it fall against her neck, the warmth from it lingering in her palm. "I love it, this means a lot."

He smiled. "No problem." His eyes searched back and forth in both of hers, hers following right along. Her cheeks reddened against his hands. Angus stepped closer, still searching her eyes for what, he didn't know. As if her eyes played the story of their childhood over and over, as if he wanted to capture all the details he missed the replay before. In his head he could hear his heart. Their faces came closer, Angus knowing his actions were not the result of his new form, but all traced back to his own mind, and his own heart. His voice was soft and quiet as he whispered against her lips. "May I...?"

Hannah nodded once after a second, Angus afraid he missed it. He waited another moment, watching for any reaction of warning or fear. With no shaking, no tears, and no turn of the head, he closed the gap between them. Pressing his upper lip against her lower lip only to be pulled away by a knock at the door. It bore a certain rhythm, but no less an interruption. 

With a sigh Angus dropped his hands from her cheeks. "Be right back," he mumbled before leaving the bedroom and finding his front door. It opened to reveal a man slightly taller than Angus, wearing a sweater and jeans. His hair was messy from sleep and a pair of moccasins covered his feet. He wasn't old, his thirties at the most. Angus managed a smile when he saw him. "Hello, Mr. Nelson."

"Angus," the man answered, rocking on his feet. "I uh, noticed you just got back."

"Yeah, was in America for a while, just got back home."

"America," Mr. Nelson pondered. "That's a very big place, isn't it? Lots of hot dogs I hear."

"I don't know, I didn't have many when I was there."

"What about regular dogs?" Angus blinked at his neighbor. 

"What do you mean?"

"You know, woof woof?" 

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, I saw a few of those." Angus sniffed, ready to get to the point. Mr. Nelson nodded.

"I like those little small ones, the ones that fit on your lap. Big ones are just too big for that, you know?"

"Yeah," Angus replied.

"Of course, you and I are both so small, it's natural to like smaller dogs. Or cats. You like cats?"

"Cats are fine." Angus noticed a small collection of papers in his neighbor's hand. "What did you call me for, sir?"

"I'm real sorry to bother you at such a late hour," he said scratching his head. "You weren't busy, where you?" Angus exhaled, trying not to look obvious.

"No, no. 'Course not." Mr. Nelson smiled.

"Eat a sandwich or something, mate, I can see right through you." Angus didn't laugh at his joke. "A girl, is it?"

"Well-" Angus coughed. "I do have a guest over but whoever it is is my concern, yeah? Now, what are ya' here for?"

"Another one, eh? Take it from me, Angus is a good guy!" Mr. Nelson called into the apartment. "So what if he's small and sneaks into the cookie jar when you're asleep?" Angus put his face in his hand, leaning up against the doorway. His grey sweater seemed itchier than normal. "He's a good guy, be nice to him, alright?" Before letting Hannah have a chance to wonder whether she ought to answer, Angus cut to the chase.

"What have you got, Mr. Nelson?" The man held up the papers. Angus noticed now they were envelopes.

"It seems your mail has been delivered to my house by mistake," he said. Angus took them, glancing at the names. "I got these last month, they've been sitting on my kitchen table-"

"Last month?" Angus asked in shock.

"-sitting there for the longest time, but you were gone so I waited for you to get back." Mr. Nelson rocked on his feet. "Now you're back."

"Yes, I am." He smiled and backed away from the doorway. "Uh, thank you, Mr. Nelson, I appreciate it-is this all of it?"

"No, the rest is still in your mailbox downstairs. I would have stuck those in there with them but you know." Mr. Nelson shrugged. "Don't have a key."

"Right. Well, I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Sure thing. And I've got to tell you, I've been up all night last night with the window open because it's been so hot. And someone starts cutting grass at two in the morning, keeping me up, can you believe it?" Angus started to close the door.

"That's terrible. I sure need my sleep." Angus thought to himself the poor bastard could have closed the window, but he knew his neighbor would drag the comment out to a full pulpit sermon. "I hope you sleep better toni-"

"I'm just asking you to keep it down, you know, I want peace and quiet tonight." Angus' face darkened and he hid it again.

"Have no worries, Mr. Nelson, that's not gonna happen." Mr. Nelson smiled.

"Oh good, I'll get my eight hours then." He turned to leave then stopped. "Thank you, Angus, you're a nice boy. And thank you to you, Miss," he called into the apartment again. "I appreciate it!" Angus closed the door without a goodbye and sighed. Mr. Nelson was Angus' neighbor. Not a bad man, actually a very nice man. Just a very odd man as well, with a deep love of clocks. Angus visited his apartment when he first moved in from an invitation. Angus wondered if he made a mistake in coming when every sentence was punctuated by a pendulum, cut off by a chime. He talked an awful lot about his hamster, though Angus had yet to see it. He finally left when the grandfather clock in the hall rung nine at night, and watched his step as he nearly flew out the door. Ever since Mr. Nelson would come by and pay Angus a visit. Angus was glad he had a real reason tonight.

He sifted through the envelopes, most of them bills. Prices were higher this year it seemed, or maybe income was dropping. Sales certainly were, and he and the rest of the band were paying for it. The theme of the latest album was almost comically perfect. Would he change a thing, no, of course not. He'd make it work, they all would.

Setting the envelopes on the table, leaving them unopened for a month and a night, he went back into the bedroom, standing by the doorway. Hannah sat on the bed, knocking her thumbs together. "Sorry, about that, got a bit of a character for a neighbor."

"Who was it?"

"Mr. Nelson, he lives next door. He uh, got my mail by mistake. Dropped it off."

"That was nice of him."

"Oh yeah, he's a real swell guy," he laughed. "Yeah." The interruption left them both feeling slightly embarrassed but they'd be damned if they said they regretted it. Angus picked a chipping splint of wood from the door frame narrowly dodging a splinter. He waits, giving Hannah time to collect her thoughts and speak if she must. It doesn't look like she will. "The bathroom is right next door, jus' so you know," he said. "I'll leave you to change if you want-" He stops as he remembered. "Oh, never mind."

"I don't like staying in one pair of clothes but I'm glad I didn't have to..." She cocked her head. "Go back in there. With him."

"Me too."

Another round of silence. 

Hannah quit playing with her thumbs and stood from the bed. Something landed on her head, covering her sight in a grey cloud. She pulled it away to find a sweater in her fingers. Angus stood in the doorway, as if nothing had happened. "Here, this should fit ya'."

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked, eyes wide.

"Put it on."

"Where's your shirt?"

"Not the reaction I was expectin' ya' know," he said, smiling at her look of horror. "Hurtin' my feelings."

"Then don't throw your clothes around!" Angus laughed at her. Hannah examined the sweater, knowing it would be a size too big for her. She looked up at him warily. "What'll you wear then?" 

"Eh. This," he said gesturing to himself. "I'm too lazy to unpack an' look for another one." Hannah kept the sweater on her lap, Angus waiting for her. "Put it on. Unless you want to be the one goin' shirtless." Giving him a wince, she raised her finger and spun it in a circle. Angus sighed and turned around to face the hallway. "I won't look."

The dark of the hallway gave his eyes some peace to rest on, but he knew the longer he stared the more the sudden light would hurt when he turned around again. In a minute something hit him on the back of the head. He removed it, seeing a black sweater. Turning around, guarding his eyes, he smiled seeing Hannah wearing his shirt. It grew when he saw she had rolled the sleeves up, finally letting the skin on her arms breathe. It faltered when he remembered what made those marks. The mark on her neck was beginning to turn yellow, Angus feeling guilty he had given her another blemish to wear.

He took her sweater to the bed with him and set it down between them. "It comfortable enough for ya'?" he asked.

"It's fine. Thank you," she said.

"No problem. Hey, we'll get you some stuff tomorrow, alright? We don't meet up with the guys for a while, they won't wonder about us."

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked. "You seem a bit...off about something."

"Off?" he smiled. She was right on the mark, as she always had been. "And..." He scooted closer, just slightly, so that he could reach his hand across without leaning his whole body, and placed it on her knee. "what makes you say that?"

"Your eyes," she said. "They lose their smiles when you're-" She stopped for the right word. "Off."

"Hmm." Angus couldn't shake the nagging voice in his head about the bills on the table, letters and notices about losing his apartment if the rent wasn't paid. But of course, Hannah needn't worry about that. She had enough on her plate. She was here to lose her worries and get herself back on her feet. Angus smiled again, this time with his eyes. "Nothin's wrong, nothin's wrong. Just...got to get used to sleepin' on the couch is all." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Then take this room, I'll sleep on the cou-" Angus put his other hand to her mouth, muffling any sound.

"Very funny, Hannah, you're a real wit. But enough nonsense, I'm takin' the couch." Hannah crossed her arms when licking his hand didn't seem to deter him. Angus removed his hand anyway, wiping it off on the grey sweater. 

"Good thing this is yours." Angus had forgotten.

"Oh, damn. Eh, well..." He shrugged with a smile and knowing the moment they shared mere minutes ago could never be reconstructed, he ceased all contact with her and stood from the bed. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Tomorrow."

He edged his way to the doorway, backing into the wall instead. Hannah laughed. He blushed. "Have a good sleep then. You have a real bed now."

Hannah looked at the plain white sheets under a plain white bedspread underneath her. After sleeping on the floor in a rotten smelling sleeping bag for years, she didn't see this bed as quite so plain. She undid it and crawled inside, Angus hoping he washed the sheets recently enough. Sherrie would often drip perfume on the pillow. While it smelled nice, it would stain into unsightly dark spots. Making sure she was comfortable, Angus stepped out of the room turning out the light. "Angus?"

He stepped back in. "Yes?"

His heart didn't beat as he waited for her to express her latest thought. "Goodnight."

He smiled. "Goodnight." With that, he left the door open ajar and left for the living room. He had a blanket taken out from the closet and placed over him, the armrest a decent pillow. His sleep was dreamless, though his mind was full. Before he knew it, the black turned light blue among the flames of orange while a bird chorus held their recital outside. With the quality of sleep he got, those birds needed more practice, he decided.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

"Angus...Angus mate, wake up...Angus!"

The pillow that smacked Angus in the face fell on the floor, the man sitting up with a groan. He blinked making the room come into focus, seeing a pair of two smiling brown eyes staring awfully close to his own. Grimacing, he fell back on the couch pulling the blanket over his face.

"C'mon, is that how you treat a guest in your home?" Bon asked taking a seat on the coffee table. He shifted uncomfortably, his legs bent at a higher position than he was used to. "Got anything better to sit on?"

"Take a chair from the table," Angus muttered, too hot to keep the blanket over his head. Bon stood up and set the chair across the couch, sitting down with much more comfort. Angus fluttered his eyes, staring at the man. "How'd you get in here?"

"Forgot to lock the door, bein' so eager to get inside an' all," Bon snickered to himself. "Mal called us last night, well, me anyway. Said Hannah came back with you?" Angus nodded and yawned. Bon grinned. "Ohhhh, I see how it is."

"I'm glad I don't," Angus said keeping his eyes closed. Bon wasn't one to leave friends in the dark.

"After hearin' you got back I decided to join in on the fun. You marry her yet?" His eyes were open in a millisecond. Getting the reaction he wanted, Bon continued. "Ya' know..." Angus frowned, waiting for his explanation. "you don't have to use a condom when you're married."

"Oh, shut up!" Angus yelled, his expression a complete foil of his band mate's. Bon rocked back in his chair laughing, Angus hoping it'd tip backwards sending Bon into the fireplace behind him. "Rotten little bugger..."

"It's the truth, ain't it?" Angus rolled over on the couch pulling the blanket over his shoulder, not caring how warm it was. Remembering that night on the hotel couch made him sick, he hated to think about it. But with friends like Bon making jokes the way he liked, he couldn't help having it crawl back to him, grinning like a demon. Hannah herself never brought it up again, but he couldn't help but feel a little distance between them ever since that night. Upon closing that distance the night previous he was pulled away again; circumstances like this bringing out the 'little devil' to commit acts of daring idiocy the night after. It no less haunted him the next morning and with Bon next to him, it'd haunt him for years to come. 

"Piss off, leave her alone."

"I ain't bein' mean to her, am I?" Bon asked with innocence. "C'mon, what'd I do?" 

His foot kicked Angus' blanketed back and the man rolled over to face the ceiling. "Jus' leave her alone, alright, Bon? Can you do that? Refrain from makin' jokes like that when she's here, don't ask any questions an' jus'..." Angus shook his head and rolled over again. "Jus' leave her alone."

Bon stopped laughing and folded his hands together. "Gee, Ang, I-sorry if I said the wrong thing...somethin' botherin' you?" He heard Angus sigh and mumble something. "Can't hear ya'...is...there a reason you're sleepin' on the couch?"

"I let her take the bed," Angus answered. "Bein' a gentleman like Mal always says." Bon scoffed.

"I think Mal ought to take his own advice sometimes, ya' know. But really, what's up your drawers?"

"I...don't want to talk about it. Neither does Hannah," he added knowing Bon would certainly play Sherlock and investigate some other way. Bon held his hands up.

"Okay, okay. No more sex jokes. I'm sure gonna miss 'em." Angus sighed. "Where's your shirt?"

"Lost it in the wash," Angus lied. 

"Huh." Bon stood from the chair and wandered toward the hallway, peering down. "Is Hannah here?"

At that moment Hannah came from Angus' bedroom, rubbing her eyes. She didn't see Bon smiling down at her until she took her hands away, and quickly rolled her sleeves down before he could catch the burns, pulling her hair over the bruise on her neck. "Bon!"

"There's the little lady," Bon said catching her when she jumped into his arms making her laugh. She wasn't sure why, perhaps the sight of another friend, another man who hadn't turned her arms to dust was enough to bring her joy, a joy that could only be expressed with a hug. Angus sat up on the couch, a sleepy expression glued to his face as he watched the two. Bon gave her an exaggerated kiss on the head before separating. "Hey, Ang, does Mr. Nut know you have a lady over?"

Angus nodded. "Found out last night. But he didn't know about Sherrie, an' she'd been here a year."

Bon let Hannah stand on her own and looked at Angus. "Does Sherrie know you have a lady over?" Here was another topic Angus hoped to avoid. But he could at least give an answer, even if it was short.

"Sherrie's gone, Bon."

"Gone," he repeated.

"We're not seein' each other anymore." Hannah stood aside, avoiding the look Bon gave her. 

"I uh, won't ask," Bon said going back over to his chair to sit. Angus had dropped his feet from the couch giving Hannah a place to sit. Clasping his hands together and giving the two residents a smile, Bon waited for Angus to ask what the hell he was still doing there. 

"What are ya' here for, Bon?"

"Glad you asked. See, you've all been gone such a long time an' Phil an' Cliff aren't my first choices of goin' to pubs, ya' see. Ya' know, Phil will order a drink or two then want to go home, an' Cliff jus' stands by the phone an' talks to his girlfriend."

"That's sweet," Hannah said. Angus looked at her then looked down at his hands. Bon continued.

"Yeah," he said rolling his eyes. "Since we're the bachelors of the bunch I thought you an' your brother would care to join me for a mornin' drink. Of course, Ang over here will have a tea instead."

Angus made a noise acknowledging Bon's humor and blinked his eyes sleepily. It must have been three in the morning. "You invite Mal?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll go. Hannah'll go, won't ya'?"

"If you all are, but I won't drink," she answered. 

"Eh, too early for ya', eh?"

"No, I don't drink." Bon gave Angus a look.

"Huh. Tell me why Sherrie's been sittin' on that couch Ang," he blurted out. He gestured to the two on the couch. "You two are identical." Angus was quick to respond.

"'Cause she turned you down, remember?" Instead of getting upset, Bon smiled. 

"So. We gotta couple of shys here, eh? Alright, me an' Mal will drink." He stood from the chair and opened the front door. Angus and Hannah stayed put. "Isn't anyone coming?"

"Not so sure I want to anymore," Angus mumbled. Bon heard him and held his hand to his ear.

"What was that, Ang?"

"Nothin', nothin'. We're comin', let us get dressed."

"Why, you look jus' fine." Bon laughed as Angus wrinkled his nose mimicking an upset boy. He was pushed out the door, the door closing after him. With his back to the door Angus looked at Hannah who had stood from the couch, wringing her hands.

"You want to shower first, or..."

"Nah, go ahead. I'll jus' fall back asleep," he said waving his hand. 

"If you're having trouble sleeping, I have no problem giving you back your bed-"

"It's your bed now, I have no problem sleepin' out here, okay?" he said going over to her. She backed away, holding her arms to her chest. Angus stopped, coming up with all the ways to ask her what was wrong. Her eyes were distant, never quite reaching his, and this wasn't the first he'd noticed it. All that left his mouth was, "Save me some hot water, yeah?"

 

It was fifteen minutes until he saw her again. During that time he smoked a cigarette on the couch, knowing good and well he wasn't getting any more sleep. 

Bon had left to invite Malcolm to their-his-little reunion party. If Malcolm was going, then Angus was going, knowing good and well Malcolm couldn't sit there hour after hour and not get thirsty for something strong. Angus had never worried for himself when it came to drinking until recently, when the noxious fumes due to the presence of such hypocritical gluttons and gamblers filled his head and put a drink in his hands. No, as long as he had his tea he'd be fine. It had been a game, that's all it was. 

Maybe her neck still hurt. Maybe whenever she turned her head she felt the pain he inflicted on her and was constantly reminded of what he did, of what Travis did. She never said anything, but why would she want to? The bruise seemed to hurt Angus more than her every time she pulled away from him or didn't verbally respond. He was glad Bon didn't notice it.

Or perhaps it was last night. Being interrupted was surely a sign that whatever it was that Angus wanted couldn't happen, and maybe Hannah had known that for a while. She's distancing herself, just like I distracted myself, Angus thought. Look how well that went.

Fifteen minutes were up. He heard his name being called from the bathroom, muffled behind the door. Knowing Hannah only had her shirt and the one she borrowed, he made his way to his suitcase and pulled out another one for her to wear, long sleeved of course, in case she still wasn't ready to tell. Rounding the corner and finding the bathroom he knocked.

"Is it you, Angus?"

"All three inches of me." Laughter exploded from the inside of the bathroom and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so damn- "Funny, real funny, Hannah." He smiled to himself. It took a minute for the young woman to calm down. "I brought you a shirt," he said holding it out to a closed door.

"Thank you, but, that's not exactly what I called you over here for," Hannah answered, sounding slightly embarrassed. Angus grabbed the knob and twisted it, knowing already it was locked.

"Then what is it?"

"Do you remember that night...no, the morning after? When we both had hangovers?"

He sighed. Don't remind me. "Yeah?"

"And how...I had something else coming on as well?" He remembered that too. 

"Yeah. Ohhhh, uh, do you-have-do you need somethin' for it? I mean-"

"Having something for it would be nice yes, but unfortunately I haven't packed anything," Hannah replied keeping the door closed. Angus knew that, and he knew what he had to do.

"Alright, I'll-I'll be right back. Here, you still want this shirt?"

"Yes, please."

The shirt was passed through a small opening when Hannah unlocked the door, swiftly closing it again. "Thank you."

It was the beginning of a long day for Angus.

 

The man at the register was quick. The customer in front of him was in and out in a minute and thank goodness it was his turn. Not knowing what on Earth he was supposed to buy, he grabbed the biggest and the softest looking of the bunch, making sure there were plenty. How many did they wear? It didn't matter, it was too late now.

Hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible not just for his sake but for Hannah's, he tapped his fingers on the desk. The man at the register smiled. Angus half smiled back. Thinking he would just ring them up, take his money, and wish him luck, he was disappointed when the man just stood there, smiling at him. Angus frowned, about to ask what the heck he was staring at, only using a much stronger word, when the man pointed down, indicating the other side of the counter. Angus looked down and saw a small rack holding up different bars of candy. 

Without a word, Angus grabbed one and slowly placed on top of the box. The man at the register nodded, and rung them up, getting his total.

"Lucky you, the candy is on sale today," he said.

"Whoo hoo, lucky me," Angus said grabbing his wallet. After paying, the man pushed the purchases forward. 

"Would you like a bag for these?"

Angus closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, please."

Taking the bag concealing the items he made straight for the door. "Be good to her," the man at the register smiled. Angus smiled back, a full one this time.

The kiss on the cheek was worth it.

 

It was eleven before the two made it to the pub Bon told them about, calling to inform that Malcolm would indeed be having a few drinks with him and having a great time. Knowing how many it took to have a great time, Angus didn't hesitate to leave the apartment straightaway. Phil and Cliff were invited to come along, but Cliff had spent the night at his girlfriend's and couldn't just leave and Phil wanted to come, but was simply too tired and apologized for denying. Bon scoffed. "He's lazy."

The pub wasn't at all busy. Angus was glad. Right away he ordered a tea and brought it back along with Hannah's cup to their table near a window. Hannah seemed to really enjoy looking out that window. She didn't notice her tea being set down before her until Angus cleared his throat from the morning as he sat down. "Oh, thank you, Angus," she said.

"No problem. Want a napkin?" he asked seeing her guzzle the drink down, some running down her chin.

She smiled sheepishly, and took one from him.

Bon came back to the table with a glass full of his favorite drink. Malcolm came up behind him with, to Angus' surprise and hidden relief, a glass of water. They sat down, Bon immediately taking a drink. "That's the good stuff, not whatever the hell Travis drinks," he said. "Wine is good, but whiskey is great."

"His wine was a little dodgy," Malcolm said swirling the water in his glass. "Not anything good, but expensive as hell."

"Huh, don't think I'd ever get along with him. In fact, I know I wouldn't, I haven't. He's a complete bugger. Pushes the envelope a bit." Bon took another drink as if to erase Travis from his thoughts. "Mm. To hell with Travis," he said raising his glass.

"To hell." Angus and Malcolm raised their cup and glass, Angus looking at Hannah who had begun to stare out the window again. 

"Hey, you alright?" he whispered. She didn't hear him, only felt his small hand gently rest on top of hers. Pulling away slightly, she looked at him, almost a little shocked. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing, nothing, I'm fine."

Malcolm also took notice of her distant thoughts. He knew Travis was still a sore subject for her, and she wasn't the only one hoping to forget him for now. "Nice day out, ain't it?" he asked. "Wouldn't you say, Ang?"

Malcolm indicated for his brother to continue. "Yeah, yeah a good day, yeah. Might go rock climbin' or somethin'."

"Fly fishin'," Malcolm suggested.

"Bank robbin'," Bon laughed.

"Goat herdin'," Malcolm said. Bon let out a high pitched yodel of sorts turning the heads of everyone around them and making the entire table, Hannah included, fall to hysterics. A little whiskey splashed over the rim of the glass landing on Bon's jeans, which only increased his volume. Malcolm continued to laugh as well, keeping his eyes away from Bon's rogue drink. He took a few more drinks of water.

Angus leaned back in his seat, wiping an eye. Every few seconds another giggle would let loose from one of them, threatening another round. Finally regular conversation resumed, control over cups returned, and thirsts were quenched. 

"Ah, that's a good laugh," Bon said. "Too bad Cliff couldn't bring Georgeanne with him, or Ruddy or someone."

"You got us!" Mal thumbed at himself and his companions.

"Of course, Mal, of course. Mum, Tea-totaler, an' Little Lady, eh? Circle of fools breakin' the rules."

Bon's voice became an echo, just another sound in the pub. Passers by glanced through the window, making eye contact, then looking away. Some double checked to see if it really was that famous band the girl was sitting with. The wind began to blow, trees began to bend. Returning from winter on one side of the world only to find it again on the other. Almost like starting over, promising to be a better one.

Then why didn't it feel like it? Why did this winter feel icy, dead...despite the new warmth of her greatest friends?

"Huh?" Hannah turned her head at the hand waving in front of it.

"You alright?" Hannah relaxed a bit knowing only Malcolm was staring at her. "Worryin' me a bit."

She sipped her tea, stalling for time. "I'm alright."

"I've known you since you were eight," Malcolm said cutting to the quick. "I know that look in your eyes, that childlike expression." He cocked his head. "It's not there, an' it's a little concernin'."

"I can't be happy all the time."

"No," he agreed. "But...if you're not happy, I want to help. Talk, or..." He shrugged.

"I'm okay," she assured. 

Malcolm opened his mouth when Bon did it for him. "Tea too cold, there?"

"Hmm? No, no it's fine, I'm fine." A smile appeared to ward off any attention. She pivoted her body to face away from the window should she get lost in the scenery outside. Bon finished his glass and stood up.

"I can get you another one, I'm headin' over there." Hannah shook her head.

"My tea is perfect, Bon, let me show you." Giving all her attention to prove her point she brought the cup to her chin instead. Angus had another napkin ready. Getting her laughter to a minimum, she handed Bon her cup. "Another one would be great."

Bon smiled and took her cup with him back to the bar. The smile on her face must have convinced Malcolm as he didn't bring up the subject again. One look from Angus and the stained napkin in his hand was enough to bring her to another fit. "Walnut," he muttered with a smile. "Anyway, Mal, Hannah an' I are goin' out to get her some things to wear while she's here so she doesn't have to wear all mine. As great as she looks I'd like my laundry back." Hannah lightly punched him. "Would you want to come with us?"

"It's tempting," he answered. "But I think I'll stay here a little while longer, ya' know. Haven't been to a real pub in ages, ya' know?"

"Haven't been women's shoppin' in a while," Angus said. "Should be fun, eh, Hannah?"

"Ten out of ten," she answered.

"See?" Malcolm smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm stayin'." The glass of water was directed to his lips, Angus hoping that was all it'd be. "Bon's here, we'll keep each other safe. Right, Bon?"

The man came back up to the table balancing a full glass and cup, walking as if he was on a tight rope, one foot in front of the other. "Comin' through, comin' through!" With a topple or two, the drinks were placed on the table, Bon rejoining the group. "Ah, here we go, there you are." Hannah accepted her cup and took a drink right away, declining Angus' napkin. "You were sayin', Mal?"

"These two are leavin' soon, so we'll have to run the bar tonight," Malcolm explained. Bon made a pout face.

"You're leavin', Hannah? Ya' just got back!"

"I didn't bring anything with me, I have to buy more." The pout turned to a confused frown. 

"You brought nothin'? No clothes, no panties..."

"None." He raised an eyebrow, recalling their attire that morning.

"You've been wearin' Ang's all this time?"

"Shirts maybe, not his panties."

"No," Angus grinned. "No, Bon, not my panties."

Bon laughed in a boyish way. "You guys leavin' now?"

"No, we still have our tea to finish," Angus said taking his time to drink his. Hannah also settled for a slow pace, both finishing at the same time. Hannah made sure not to lose the smile in her eyes while she was there, no matter how tough it was becoming. 

 

"You ever been to this store?" Angus asked with a hint of hope in his voice. The building was small, just a thrift store on the way to the library. 

"No, my mom wouldn't take me here because..." Hannah realized how wrong what her mother said was, and thought it best not to repeat it.

"Because?"

"Because...because the air conditioner never worked," she lied. Upon entering the store, a gust of warm air met their faces. "See?" Hannah asked.

"We'll try comin' here in the summer then," Angus said taking his jacket off. 

Not everything on the racks was met with a smile, yet not everything was met with a scowl either. Some clothes were taken, others were left behind, and Angus somehow managed to find the hygiene products again. Hannah turned her head to see him, face red. "What did you do?"

"Took a wrong turn," he coughed. "What-what did you find?"

She held up a sweater, Angus' look she gave her making her laugh. "What?"

"We got plenty of those at home."

"Not my own, and yours stink." He made a face.

"Well I'll have them back then, thank you." He looked the store over, up and down the aisles. "Take anythin' you want, ya' know, I'll pay for ya'."

"I can't ask you to do that-"

"I'm volunteerin', an' until you can get back on your feet I want to help you." Hannah looked away from him. "Can't a man help his friend?" Something in what he said must have set something off inside her because she couldn't look him in the eye the rest of the afternoon.

 

As soon as they got home Hannah took her new belongings down to Angus' room and shut the door. Angus almost followed her, but knew better than to rain questions down on her head making her feel worse. He'd told her before, if she had anything to talk about, to tell him. If she didn't, he wouldn't pester. Scenes of their last night together flooded his mind again, how he never got to tell her how he felt, and how they were both too scared to see the other one before Hannah left for America. He didn't want that to happen again. 

Fuzzy imagery also came to mind, some he didn't know he remembered. Maybe it was from a dream, after all, Malcolm said he had passed out a few times. But this didn't seem dream like, and he tried to tune in, like a staticky radio with an antenna needing adjustment. He saw Hannah in front of him, and she was talking...but nothing she was saying was making any sense. 

Angus made dinner that night. He let Hannah keep herself company after she didn't answer the door when he knocked, and put some soup on the stove. It wasn't much but he had yet to go grocery shopping. When it cooked at a low heat, he figured he could spare a few minutes to talk to her, invite her to join him. He knocked twice just like he did the first time and waited.

How long should he wait before knocking again?

"Hannah?" he called. "Dinner is on the stove, if you want any..." Still no answer. "It's not quite done but if you want to come down..." Knowing it was rude to barge in, but also knowing it was his room to begin with, he opened the door a crack, staying outside. "Hannah?" he sang. The door jumped from his hand and swung open, allowing him to step inside. 

Huddled in the corner, was a small figure, knees pulled to her chest, head ducked in her crossed arms. The bags of their shopping trip were stored on the bed, nothing taken out or put away, nothing even tried on. "Hannah?" He set the door almost closed behind him and went over to crouch next to her. "What's wrong?"

Hannah only shook her head. 

"Did somethin' happen, did I say somethin'?" Another head shake. "Did Mal, or Bon..." Nothing this time. "Is this about last night?" Angus too had been feeling a bit odd about the previous night. Distancing herself was one thing he was afraid of, but hiding in the corner really worried him. "If it is, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinkin'-"

"It's not last night," she mumbled. Angus sighed, happy just to hear her say something. 

"Then, what is it?"

She raised her head but didn't answer. Angus could see dried tears on her face one fresh one right under her nose. His thumb wiped it off. When she did answer, her voice was no louder than the mumble in her arms. "Susan was right."

"What?"

Hannah sniffed. "Susan was right." It took Angus a minute to figure out what Susan she was talking about. 

"What about her?"

"She warned me...warned me not to end up-end up like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Ending up with a man like she had...like-like Travis."

That's where Angus had seen it all before. The marks on Susan's arms...the way Johnny treated her, the way Travis treated Hannah...

History was repeating itself, and this time he had a front row.

"And look what I did." Angus closed his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault-"

"I didn't have to leave my mom, I didn't have to drop out of school..." Angus' legs got tired and he succumbed to the floor below him, wrapping an arm around his friend. "Maybe my mom would still love me if I hadn't."

"Of course your mum still loves you," Angus said, not having any of this. "She certainly wouldn't have let you stay with Travis if she knew how awful he is..." Hannah's tears poured afresh, Angus' heart beating much too fast. Seeing her cry was just like the first time, the second time, the hundredth time. Heartbreaking. He took her hand in his, lightly tapping her knuckles with his thumb. "She...jus' doesn't know how to express her love."

"I hate that response," Hannah said, yet unsure how many times she had received it. 

"Look, leavin' school was a great thing you did, you took control of your life, you showed your mum your independence, which I know you have more than enough," Angus said. "Maybe-that scared her a bit, an' she jus' wanted someone to look after you an' make sure you were okay." Still waiting for her smile, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her again. "And I'm going to do jus' that."

Angus lost his own smile when his arm was pushed away. "Why?" Hannah asked. "You don't need to do all this for me, you should be looking after yourself."

"I can look out for both of us." There was that independence shining through. "We look out for each other, it's a shared protection." Hannah's volume increased.

"I don't want to bring a burden on your household simply because I get myself into these messes, Angus," Hannah said, wiping her eye on the back of her (Angus') sleeve. 

"You're never a burden to me," Angus said, debating whether or not raising his voice was a good idea. She was just so damn frustrating! "I want to help you, I want to."

"Why? Why do you care so much, why do you try so hard?"

"I don't know, maybe I love you for Chrissake!"

When Hannah didn't respond right away, Angus began to wonder if he made a mistake. She dropped her gaze, face turning a deep shade of pink, holding herself closer. "...what?"

Angus opened his mouth but the sentence wouldn't form again. He hadn't planned on telling her this way, even debating whether to tell her at all. The room temperature rose, the wall against his back began to toughen. "You...you know what I said."

Sitting there minute after minute took its toll on his heart and mind, and even his lower back. Laying a hand on her shoulder he stood up, stopping when Hannah spoke up. "Not a day went by...that I didn't love you." 

He sat back down. Gently he replaced his arm around her shoulder, not as close as before. What day had this started? When they found each other again after nine years of separation, or the day of the dance? "I..." Angus coughed. "I didn't know that."

"Why do you think I messed your name up?" Hannah asked, her voice cracking. Angus looked at his lap, knowing exactly what day it started from. "Twice?"

With Angus looking at her with a hint of disbelief, Hannah laughed through her new tears. "You beat me up," he said.

"You stole my cookie," Hannah reasoned. Angus grinned, and pulled her closer, resting his head on hers. Her sleeves were soaked, the tears finally slowing down, turning into small bouts of laughter in reminiscence. The silence between them was comfortable, something they both had been needing. It would take a lifetime to come to a complete harmony, but sitting together against the wall of an apartment was a start. 

"I'm not sorry," Angus muttered.

"I'm not sorry for beating you up," Hannah said. "I will say, as great as I thought you were, I always thought..." Angus leaned forward to hear her.

"What?"

"I thought you were kind of...kind of ugly."

"Ugly?" Angus' voice rose, this time out of surprise. "Ugly, what do you mean ugly?"

"I don't know, just a little-"

"You don't know?" Hannah buried her face in her hand hiding her fit of humor. "Well, Jesus, I thought you were kinda cute, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Hey!"

"Hated ya', but I admit you were cute. Guess we were always opposite, huh? Ugly," he muttered. "I mean I know that, but I didn't know you felt the same."

"You're not ugly, Angus, not a bit."

"But...?"

"There's no buts about it! It was a childish thought, I didn't know what I was thinking. You're fine," she assured. 

"Ya' know," Angus said, turning to face her, wiping a stray tear sitting in the middle of her cheek. "Not a day goes by that I don't love you." Hannah looked at him, this time her turn for disbelief. "Not one." A kiss so familiar yet so new from the ice it was thawed from graced his cheek, turning it hot crimson. "I've actually-" He cleared his throat from the sudden nervous crack. "Actually been meanin' to tell you. For a long time, actually. An' I'll have you know, messin' up Travis' name is not outta love."

 

After dinner, Angus took a drag from his cigarette. The wind was blowing through the window, blowing his lighter out twice before he could get a decent smoke going. Despite the calmness the tobacco was giving him, it couldn't control his heart that had just spilled his feelings like a glass of milk. In his bedroom, in his bed, Hannah had fallen asleep while he took to the living room window, smiling like a schoolgirl. 

The knock on the door scared the wits out of him. He was sure it had woken Hannah up, and he hurried off the couch to answer it before it woke up Mr. Nelson too, preventing him from getting his eight hours. "What the hell happened?"

Malcolm was on the other side, not looking at all well. Aside from his frail shaking frame, his eyes were glassy and his posture slouched. Angus grabbed him and pulled him inside as quick as he could. The door slammed a little louder than he wanted, but Malcolm was more important. "I'm sorry, Angus," he said, leaning on his brother as he was brought to the couch. "I'm s-sorry."

"Shh, hey, sit down, sit down." Malcolm collapsed on the couch, shaking so bad that really scared Angus. He pinned his arms to his sides to keep him from reaching for anything. "Mal, what happened?"

"Bon-Bon dropped me here," Malcolm said, his words slurring at the ends. "From bar to here, he let me off."

"You were there all day?" Angus whispered. "You didn't drink..."

Malcolm gave his brother a bloodshot look, Angus sighing in response. 

"Bon didn't take the glasses out of your hands?"

"I didn't lettim," he mumbled leaning his head on Angus' shoulder. Angus wasted no time wrapping his arm around him, keeping his head slightly forward in case the alcohol should upset him. "I only took two..."

"Sometimes two turns into two more," Angus reminded him. He immediately regretted it, knowing his brother knew more about this than he did, and certainly didn't need a lecture right now. "You sick at all?"

"No. Bon o-offered me to go with him."

"Go with him...back to his place?" Malcolm nodded. "He wouldn't take you home?"

"Wanted someone with me..." 

"Good," Angus said quietly, crushing his cigarette in his fingers accidentally burning himself, but keeping the swear word in. "Did he go home?"

"Dunno."

"Mal!" Angus caught him just in time, Malcolm scooting back on the cushion. 

"I'm alright," he said, his voice structured for a second. "I'm...alright."

"No you're not." Malcolm's eyes fluttered shut again and again. Angus knew better than to send him home this time of night in the state he was in. Even if it meant sharing the couch. "You're stayin' here tonight, Mal," Angus said. "You can sleep on the couch, I'll find somethin' else."

"Angus?" He turned around and saw Hannah, freshly woken up and rubbing her sleepless eyes. 

"Hannah..." She didn't miss a beat meeting the two on the couch, examining Malcolm's face. 

"What happened?"

"Bon an' Mal didn't want to leave the pub jus' yet an' Mal had more than a few drinks." Hannah closed her eyes as if in pain, knowing what Malcolm told her by the fountain. "This isn't good for him, an' I'm lettin' him stay here tonight."

"I'll get you some water, Mal, yeah?" He didn't respond, looking half asleep. Hannah hurried to the kitchen as Angus leaned back, letting his brother rest against him. Malcolm began to mumble, nothing making sense.

"Was Bon drunk too?" Angus asked.

"No, he didn't-didn't look it."

"Did he say he would call or anythin'?" 

"Called Phil, called Cliff, called you."

The phone hadn't rung at all that night. "He must be plannin' to then." Hannah returned with a glass of water and brought it to Malcolm's lips, his hands still too unsteady. A bit was taken, a bit more was spit out and the glass was set on the coffee table. She smoothed his hair back, then took to the other side of Angus. "Hannah, if the phone rings will you pick it up? It should be Bon callin' about Mal, tell him he's here an' he's fine."

"Of course."

"Mal? Mal, try goin' to sleep, alright? Go to sleep, sleep it off." Malcolm didn't need to hear him before taking his advice. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh...you're alright, you're alright, we're gettin' through this, we're spendin' this night together, alright? You'd do the same for me, I'm sure."

Malcolm nodded off, huddled up next to his brother. Hannah leaned on Angus' other side, keeping an eye on her friend. Her brother. Sure enough the phone rang and Hannah stood to answer it. A few words were exchanged before she replaced the phone on the hook and returned to her spot. "Bon made it back okay, but he drove over to Phil's to spend the night."

"Alright," Angus said feeling ten times better. Malcolm's shaking had also stopped, leaving the young man in a calm state, surely to feel better in the morning after a few hours. "You're sleepin' out here too?"

Hannah had pulled a blanket from the bedroom and draped it over Malcolm, pulling a second one over her and Angus. She nestled into him, both her and Malcolm taking a place of refuge for the night in a good friend. "I guess so," she yawned. "Unless, you want to be alone."

"Nah, it's alright, I could use some sober company too. Damn, I just wish Mal would quit lying to himself, we both know he can't just take this on himself, I want to help him."

"I want to help him too," Hannah said. "But it's Malcolm's choice." She sighed, looking at him fondly. "I hope this is the worst it gets before he finally accepts it."

Angus blanched at the thought of worse. A hospital, some dark street corner, six feet under. As annoying as a brother could be, having him right there on the couch with him, safe in his blanket was more than he could ask for. Knowing good and well Malcolm wasn't the only one needing help, Angus wrapped his other arm around Hannah, hugging the two closest to him. Malcolm started snoring making him smile, Hannah's breathing turning heavy. His own eyes fluttered, finally pulling him in the tides of sleep.

 

"Mummy, will you read this to me?"

"Not now, sweetheart, I've got to finish dinner before your father comes home," Mrs. Young replied, sprinkling salt in a large pot on the stove. Angus watched her, not feeling hungry at all. Why his father couldn't wait for dinner like the rest of them he would never figure out. He took his book with him back upstairs where he found it. In Malcolm's room actually. Unfortunately for him, Malcolm made it back before he could.

"What do you want?" he asked, playing with his paddle ball. Angus hid the book behind his back, startled to see Malcolm there.

"Nothin'," he lied.

Malcolm set the paddle ball down. "What's that behind your back?"

"Nothin'," he lied again.

"Come on, let's see!"

"Nothin'! It's nothin! Get off me!" Angus was tackled to the floor while Malcolm grabbed the fallen book, realizing it wasn't a book at all. It was a comic book...his comic book.

"Where did you get this?" Ignoring Angus' struggling on the ground, Malcolm waved the comic book at him. Angus did his best to shove his heavy brother off of him.

"Mum, Malcolm's crushing me!"

"Pipe down, Ang, it's what you get for takin' my stuff!"

"Mummy!"

"Alright!" Malcolm gave into his little brother's whines knowing good and well he'd get in trouble should Mrs. Young come marching up the stairs. Angus rubbed his arm, his lips in a perfect pout like he was about to cry. Malcolm rolled his eyes at the show Angus decided to put on. "You're fine, I barely got you!"

"You scraped my elbow, you big meanie!"

"No I did not!" Angus didn't listen and sniffed, pretending to cry. Not one tear was shed, and not one minute did Malcolm believe him. He did however, start to feel an ounce of guilt after seeing Angus' elbow, a small scratch forming under a red circle. The carpet was scratchy, and Malcolm knew that from all the wrestling matches he and other various brothers had gotten themselves into. "You shouldn't touch my stuff."

"I only wanted to read it," Angus mumbled.

"Ask next time." Before Malcolm could place it back on his shelf, Angus stood up, the pain in his elbow completely gone.

"Will you read it to me?" he asked.

"I'm busy."

"No you're not!"

"Don't you have comic books of your own?"

"I read all those, I haven't seen this one. Who's...Zahrro?"

"Zorro?" Malcolm corrected.

"Yeah, him. I haven't read those ones yet." Malcolm sighed and pulled a couple pillows off his bed setting them on the floor, Angus eagerly taking the fluffiest as his seat. Malcolm sat next to him and opened the little booklet. 

 

"Boys, I said dinner's ready-" Mrs. Young gasped when she pushed Malcolm's door open, the two youngest boys on the pillows on the floor, asleep. Angus had taken to resting his head on Malcolm's shoulder while Malcolm leaned his head on top of him, the comic book splayed out in front of them, a page getting bent in the position. Mrs. Young picked it up and placed it back on Malcolm's shelf, grabbing a blanket from the bed. After the two were covered, she kissed them both on the head and smiled. "My boys..."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

"Easy does it, Mal. Almost there..."

"My head's gonna fall off, I swear."

"Sure hope it doesn't, I ain't a surgeon." The phone started ringing much to Malcolm's distaste. He collapsed onto his own couch as Angus grabbed the phone from the side table. "Hello?"

"Mal?"

"It's Angus," he said, recognizing Bon's voice.

"Are you at his apartment, is Mal okay?"

"Just dropped him off." 

"You walked there?"

"No, took a cab." Angus swung the chord over him so he could sit down on the couch. "He's alright for now, but he ain't lookin' so hot."

"I know how that feels," Bon sympathized. "Hey, tell him I didn't mean for this to happen, I mean-I knew he wanted a drink an' I let him have one but I didn't-know he'd get so bad..."

"He doesn't blame you, Bon, it ain't your fault. Coulda happened to any of us."

"Not you," Bon scoffed. "You an' Hannah always turnin' 'em down." Angus pulled at his collar. "Well I was jus' callin' to see if he was okay, if he made it back is all."

"Alright, thanks, Bon."

"He ain't mad at me?"

Angus could hear the fake pout in Bon's voice. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" The phone was held to Malcolm's ear who groaned into it.

"Mal? You got a bear on the phone with me?"

"I ain't mad, but my skull is split in two," Malcolm informed his friend. "I'd appreciate a little somthin' to alleviate the pain?" He looked at Angus who nodded and took the phone back.

"Alright, Bon, I think I'd better get him somethin', ya' know."

"Alright, I need a little somethin' for myself as well...Hannah there with ya'?"

"Nah, she stayed at my place. I'll be stayin' here for a bit lookin' after Mal, told her she could do whatever she wanted."

"Careful, Ang, don't want any wild parties when you're gone," Bon said. "You could miss 'em!" Angus made a noise acknowledging the humor. "Ah, my head's turned up the amp...I'll call you later then, yeah?"

"Goodbye." Angus hung up the phone and turned to see Malcolm staggering away from the couch to the nearest bathroom. He stood up immediately but stayed back when Malcolm held his hand up.

"You don't want to be here for this, Ang," Malcolm said. With that he closed the bathroom door.

 

Hannah washed her plate in the sink before sticking it in the dishwasher. She managed to find some fresh bread in the fridge and made some toast for breakfast, hoping maybe Angus and could get something to eat at Malcolm's place. Wanting to make sure he was alright, but figuring it best to give the two brothers some family time, she stayed behind. Along with staying behind however came boredom, and Angus' apartment wasn't exactly an amusement park. Before he left he told her he was taking her to dinner later, stuttering his response when she asked if he was taking her on a date. When Malcolm mustered a smirk and gave him a pat on the back, Angus excused himself to give his brother the attention he needed. Hannah could hear Malcolm laughing in the hallway. 

She took the locket off before she showered and put it right back on when she got out. The dull shine didn't need to be rusted by water, she thought. When she dried herself off and got ready for the day, she sat on the couch, staring at the carpet. Angus never specified what time he'd be back, and the minutes were ticking awfully slow. She thought about jumping on his bed, but she just made it. She thought about watching television, but he didn't have one. Her stomach rumbled again, not used to the access to food, and she stood up to go to the kitchen again. 

More toast was considered, but after finding some peanut butter, she preferred a small sandwich. There were some papers on the counter covering some ripped envelopes. Angus' name was addressed on every single one of them, and Hannah picked them up away from her sandwich so they wouldn't get something spilled on them.

Knowing they were Angus' mail, she would never go through them or read them on purpose. It was only when the light streamed through the window that she caught a few numbers on the top paper, all of them rather large. Numbers were all Travis cared about, but Hannah knew Angus couldn't have a gambling problem like he did. There were some words too, and after skimming it she caught 'notice', 'due', and 'evict', which have never sounded good in one sentence. 

She flipped it over, catching the date. It had been mailed a month ago, along with the rest of the stack. Mr. Nelson must have dropped these off the other night. The papers were quickly set down again, as if Angus suddenly opened the door. Going through his mail was not something she wanted to do, and whatever those numbers meant, it was his business.

She sat at the table, thinking over her sandwich. Angus hadn't been to a studio in a while she knew, but surely he still had money from the previous album, from the tour she had accompanied him on. There was nothing to worry about, if there was, Angus wouldn't be taking her out to dinner, or shopping for her clothes, or even housing her in the first place. He would have said something. Still, she couldn't help but remember his habit of keeping things to himself, which she herself had trouble with. Maybe, like he so very much wanted to help her, she could help him.

Brushing the crumbs off her lap she stood up to take the phone. Hoping she remembered correctly, she dialed a few numbers and waited for a reply. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could make a long distance call."

"Where to, Sweetie?"

"Oregon, the newspaper printing company."

A few minutes later and she was sitting there waiting for another reply. A female voice picked up."Yes?"

"Hi, this is Hannah from the weekly articles in the Oregonian, I don't know if you recall..." A few papers were shuffled on the other line. 

"Oh, yeah, we have your last submission just about to be published. Shall we mail you your check for it?"

"Uhhh..." Hannah looked towards the door, wondering how much time she had. "First, I have a small question. A few days ago, I left my house in Oregon, and I'll be staying here in Australia for a while."

"How long do you think?"

"I'm not sure, I've...had some personal issues come up and I came here to sort it all out, so...I don't know, maybe a few months?" Hannah scratched her neck, the bruise beginning to heal. "I was wondering if I could still submit my writing, and have it delivered to you by mail?"

The wait for this answer was the longest of them all. "It takes a long time for mail to deliver overseas, so you'd have to write several of them at once, send them over, and then write more, so we have enough to publish for a few weeks in case the mail gets lost, or some natural disaster comes, will that be alright?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, that'd be great, thank you."

"We'll pay you one week's amount for each article you send in, okay?" Hannah confirmed again. "Can you please tell me your new address so we know where to send it, or would you like to continue sending the money to your Oregon address?"

Hannah considered sending money to Travis at home which she knew he needed, but tossed the idea out of her mind. "I'll give you the new address, hold on..."

After telling her the street and Angus' apartment building, she thanked her again, and hung up. Now with a job of her own, she could give some money to her friend as well as make her own salary without giving any up for gambling or debts. Her stomach rumbled again and she let the locket fall back to her neck, unaware that she was fiddling with it. Maybe Angus would help her find her own place after she earned enough, which would take a long while, but would be worth helping out a friend and giving her a sense of independence. Another sandwich was made, bigger this time. Hoping Angus wouldn't mind her eating all his food, she took a banana too, promising to help buy more food as soon as she could afford it. This was someone she didn't mind using her money for, and the content feeling she had thinking about it was not something she was used to at all. Angus never forced her to pay for anything, and he would never take the money she earned for himself, and lose every cent.

Going out to dinner seemed like a bit of a celebration now. 

 

"You told her?" Malcolm asked, raising his head from the armrest to see his brother better. "You really told her?"

Angus shrugged as he paced back and forth. "Yeah, I told her last night."

"What'd she say?" Malcolm's headache seemed completely gone by the way his sentences flowed and his attitude picked up. "She still feel the same?"

The nod was all it took.

"Good God, 'bout time, eh?" Malcolm said resting his head back again. "Twenty long ass years."

Angus grinned to himself, listening to Malcolm's little monologue about how he knew the whole time and once again proved right to his little brother. "I get it, Mal, I get it. You're supposed to be sick an' I'd appreciate if you'd at least pretend to be."

"I ain't sick, just recoverin' from bein' sick." Angus rolled his eyes once Malcolm started tossing and turning, acting as if he was just admitted into intensive care. "You got those pills ready yet?"

"Oh, yeah." Angus produced the painkiller from his pocket and set it next to the glass of water he got for him a few minutes before. Malcolm made a face.

"It been there the whole time?"

"Uh, no."

Malcolm took it, complaining about how warm it was, then thanked Angus for his company and help. The glass of water took his attention, shimmering in his palm. He shook his head, knowing had this been his only choice last night, he wouldn't have felt like this now. "Ang...I need help."

"Have you thought about...what kind of help?" Angus asked. "I'm all for helpin' ya', Hannah, the boys..." Malcolm shook his head again, knowing the answer would scare his brother, but it needed to be said.

"Maybe professional help, Ang." He waited for his brother to comprehend what he heard.

"You mean...you mean like, rehab?"

"I'm not sayin' I need that now," Malcolm reassured not only his brother but himself as well. "I'll take all the help I can get without goin' to rehab, I'll tell you that. But..." The glass of water was set down and pushed away, the light shining on it too brightly for his hungover eyes. "If I don't help myself, an' I jus' keep gettin' worse...maybe then I'll have to."

Angus had never been to rehab, but he had heard of some friends that did. They always came back feeling like a million bucks, but sometimes it wasn't enough and they ended up right back in their old habits, worse than ever. Some came back almost too scared to regress, thinking they'd have to return to the cold building without their friends and families, and where the food wasn't their mothers' cooking. He couldn't imagine Malcolm loving it, but once rehab became the path he was on, there was no stopping him from taking his addiction by the neck and throwing it out of his life. Angus hoped, and knew deep down, that he could surely stop the problem from escalating any further, before rehab even became a possibility. "I understand," he finally said. "I...I don't want you to have to go."

"No one wants that, I sure as fuck don't wan that." He rubbed his temple with two fingers. "But, and this is only a but." Angus smiled. "if for some reason I don't pick myself back up, I want to get help before I end up in some old man's gutter."

"I'll help ya', Mal. I'll grab any glass you pick up an' drink it myself if that's what it takes." Malcolm raised a hand.

"Now now, hang on a minute." Angus laughed and sat down on the couch next to him, taking Malcolm's rejected water for himself. 

"I think I'll start right here."

"Go ahead." His headache beginning to dissipate, Malcolm sat up a little more. "So, is that why you're gonna ask her?"

Angus wiped his mouth. "Ask who?"

"If you both feel the same about each other," Malcolm said reminding him of their conversation not ten minutes ago. "then, you're gonna ask her?" Angus finally understood.

"Oh, yeah. That."

"When?"

"Tonight, if I can pick my nerves up off the floor." 

"You think she'll say yes?" Angus hadn't considered what her answer might be when he didn't even know how to phrase his own question.

"I don't know, I mean, I'd like her to."

"We both would, I'm all for it. But, you gotta remember. She jus' got out of an abusive household with a man, she might not want to think about that right now, despite bein' a terrific idea." Angus nodded. "Whatever she says, you go right along with it. You respect it, understand?"

"Of course, Mal, I won't force her into anything." He rubbed his wrist, now more nervous than ever. "I love her too much."

"Speakin' of which-" Angus sighed placing his face in his hand knowing exactly what Malcolm was going to get after him for. "You're sure askin' real quick, ya' know? After jus' tellin' her how you felt last night."

"I know, I know, I've thought about all that." Angus never for one second thought that his plan was the best or brightest, but he wasn't turning back. 

"Is this what you really want?"

"Of course, what, you think I'm askin' her to play a trick? That's an awful trick, Mal."

"I know, that's why I'm askin'." Malcolm smiled at him, amused by the nervous habits he adopted. "Before you make a life changin' decision, ya' gotta think about these things. Askin' her at dinner?"

"Yeah," Angus answered. "Yeah, dinner. Oh yeah, dinner!"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"No, I jus'-forgot I made the plans..."

"You forgot." Whether he forgot or not was not the issue here. The issue was that Angus had already showered and dressed that morning and the anxious sweat soaking through his shirt made him regret it. "You want to head home an' get ready for 'em?"

"Not right now, I need to get a hold of myself before skippin' off on a date." Malcolm stretched his leg out and rested it on Angus' head. "Thanks, Mal, you're a big help."

"Anytime. Let me know what she says, eh?"

 

When Angus finally did leave that evening, after Malcolm assured him his hangover was gone and that Phil would be there to play cards in an hour, he walked quicker than normal, thinking if he stood still for a second he'd fall over. His sweating had stopped but that wasn't to say it was gone forever. For now it had been replaced with a shaking of the hand, and a forgetfulness of the mind. Like Angus forgetting to press the floor button on the elevator and standing there for four minutes. Malcolm managed to find a luxury apartment down the street from his own and Angus was jealous at first that he hadn't an elevator in his. He wasn't jealous anymore, blaming the lift for his mistake, thinking stairs were much better. Making sure he didn't drop anything in Malcolm's apartment or his own floor where Hannah would find it, he checked his pocket. The little box was still there, one white hair stuck to its black surface. He brushed it off, and made sure its contents hadn't fallen out as well. The elevator door finally opened and he strode out, sticking the box back in his pocket. 

This was the beginning of a long night for Angus.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Angus was familiar with Hannah's appetite soaring when they ate, knowing how often Travis withheld food from her every day. But he didn't expect a whole plate of spaghetti and a basket of bread to be consumed so quickly. Maybe it was one of those, 'time of the month' symptoms Sherrie always talked about. Another basket was ordered and Angus was invited to share it this time. How could he refuse?

"I'm real sorry, Angus, I don't want to spend your money around," Hannah said, wiping crumbs off her dress. A dress Angus didn't remember buying, and was real surprised to see. 

"Don't worry about it, tonight's a good night," he answered with a wave of his hand. 

"Really?" Hannah asked. "What makes this one so special?" With a silly grin, Angus mentally smacked himself and shrugged.

"Dunno, just is. How's your food?" Looking down, she noticed only the crust remained in her hands.

"Gone."

"Good. I meant, it's good that you're eating, eat all you want." Hannah grabbed a glass of water and drank instead. "I guess tonight could be considered...a special one," Angus decided.

Hannah swallowed the last of her water. Did he know, did he learn about the phone call? "It is, huh? What makes you say that?" Angus was too nervous to explain why, and took to drinking from his glass instead of answering. "Did you have something to say?"

"It can wait," he said quickly. "It can wait, I'll tell you later."

"But-"

"Tell me about you, what did you get up to while I was gone?" He grinned, hoping to find out some misdeed she acted upon. "Come on, I won't tell."

Hannah shrugged. "Well, I managed to work out my article writings," she said, watching for his reaction. "I'm able to send them in by mail now. I have a job!"

Angus' eyes lit up. "You did? Hey, that's great! When's it all startin', you work tomorrow or anythin'?"

"It'd be better if I did, I have to write more now before sending them in due to the time it takes for mail to deliver long distance," Hannah explained. "But it's worth it, having a job now so I won't have to move back in with Travis." Even the mention of his name sent Hannah into a sadder, slower state than she had been in. Angus wanted to pull her out of it. 

"Well I'm happy for ya', you're on your own! What made you take it so quickly? I mean, it's not bad, but I thought you'd rest up for a few days or somethin'."

"Rest up? Me?" Hannah asked with a grin. "Rest would be nice but I want to open my options as quick as I can. And..." Hannah played with her fork, Angus leaning in closer.

"And, what?"

Figuring it was best not to keep secrets from her friend, or, whatever he had become in the last few days, she sighed. "I didn't mean to," she started. Angus' eyes dimmed.

"What?"

"I didn't go through your mail, I just happened to glance at a page and saw a few things," she admitted. Angus didn't look upset, but he didn't look happy either. "I thought...getting a job might help with-whatever it is you need help with."

"Hannah, I don't want you spendin' your money on me, it's all yours," Angus said. "You're earnin' it. Besides, what I'm dealin' with isn't important." 

Angus reached for his water but Hannah grasped his hand. "Eviction, Angus," she said. "I think that's very important."

He sighed. "It's probably jus' a threat, I'm not gettin' evicted. If I pay the rent," he mumbled. 

"Then let me help! I can use some of what I earn to help pay it off!"

"I'm not gonna be like Travis an' take your money," Angus said firmly. Realizing what he said might still rub a raw wound, he softened up. "So, the last album didn't do so great, you know that. An' maybe money is a little scarce around here, but I don't want you stressin' yourself out, you should be makin' money for yourself!"

"I am! And for you! Like you said, I want to help you, you ask everyone around you to ask for help but you can't seem to do it yourself!" Knowing good and well this girl wasn't giving up, Angus cracked a grin. 

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

"So are you," Hannah said letting his hand go. Angus forgot he was thirsty until his pocket began to feel heavy. He still had some news to share as well. "If you're gonna be paying for fancy dinners the least I can do is help my friend keep his damn house."

His water was gone in an instant. He knew he'd regret the decision later, but right now he didn't care. "Th-thank you," he stuttered.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothin'. Nothin'." His leg bounced in his seat, the fork he held soaking up the sweat on his palm. 

"You sure? You look kinda sick."

"Well, I might be in a few minutes." Ignoring her worried look he reached into his pocket, grabbing the little box. "Hey, don't look so shaken up, I'm the one that ought to be."

"What makes you say that?"

"Believe me when I say it ain't easy sayin' so," he continued. "And it ain't easy askin' either." Hannah couldn't figure out what had gotten into her friend. "Whatever you say, I'll understand, you're not-forced to comply or nothin'."

"Angus McKinnon, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Heh, uh, I should probably get to that now, huh? See, I've been meanin' to ask you...not for a long while, ya' know, jus'-somethin' I thought that...might be a good idea. If you want." He hid the box in his hands and rested them on the table. The presence of dirty dishes could have been done without, but Angus thought they gave a certain charm to the situation. "You...you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, I love you right back." He looked down at his lap. "Angus, what-what are you doing?"

"Prepping," he mumbled. "I know you only jus' found out last night about my...ya' know, feelin's an' all that. But, I've been feelin' this way for a while. Even..." He inhaled sharply, as he wasn't sure if he should divulge another secret so soon. But given the circumstances, it was probably time. "Even when Sherrie had been stayin' with me I-sometimes I thought, 'I could be spendin' this time with Hannah instead, I could be doin' this with Hannah, or that,' an' all that. Ya' know, Sherrie didn't like me goin' off with you so much."

"Don't tell me..."

"What?"

"You didn't split up because of me," Hannah asked with guilt. 

"No! No, you had nothin'-well, almost nothin' to do with it-it was mostly our problems, we argued too much, we-we weren't gettin' any further in our relationship, it didn't seem she wanted more from it, an'..." Angus shrugged after trying to calm Hannah down, who had hidden her face in a napkin. "We weren't right for each other, ya' know? We both had a part in it, part of mine was seein' you when I didn't have to."

"She didn't like that?"

"No, it would seem she didn't." The box weighed heavy in his hands again. He could feel every corner under his fingers. "Uh, anyway, I'm jus' sayin' I've loved you for a long time, so this isn't from thin air or anything." He moved his plate out of the way and set the box down in front of Hannah, clasping his hands. "You don't have to say yes, don't let my begging puppy eyes sway you." Hannah took the box gingerly as if something very valuable was enclosed. She opened it the tiniest amount and saw the slightest flash of a silver light given from the fixtures above. Inside the box was a key, a small key she had seen Angus use when they arrived at his apartment. It must have been a duplicate, but the only one Hannah could think of that would have one was Sherrie...and she didn't live there anymore. "Hannah, would you, m-move in with me?"

Hannah couldn't help but blush from his stutter. It was, she had to admit, the sweetest yet most sudden thing anyone had ever asked her. But, she didn't know if she could agree. "Angus, I-why?"

His heart picked up the pace from one hundred beats per second to two hundred. "Why? Why what?"

"Why do you want me to...move in? I mean-" Hannah worded her sentences carefully as this was a crucial time for the man sitting across from her, who already looked like he was on the verge of a stroke. "I want to help you earn money for your rent but...but moving in...I can't ask that from you."

"Well, I'm no wizard," he said, keeping calm. "But I think I," He pointed at himself, then pointed at her. "asked you."

"I don't know, this is very sweet of you. And...I certainly don't want to live with Travis ever again."

"Me either, ya' see? Me an' Mal thought it was a good idea if you had a home to go to, so you wouldn't have to worry about...about findin' one." Hannah had to admit that was a good point. "But-but I can understand if you're not ready to start livin' with a man again-permanently I mean, since..." He looked at her arms, which she had left uncovered again. Without any fresh ones they had all been light enough to show without arousing suspicion. "But...you said you want to help me with my apartment, I have an extra key an' want to help you find a place to live...I'm jus' sayin' the option is there." He rested his hand on top of hers, comforting them both. "The option is yours."

"Well..."

 

The apartment was dark and considerably colder by the time they got back. Angus opened the door to his apartment, guided Hannah inside, and closed it after them, switching the light on. "Angus I'm sorry," Hannah said. "I feel like the choice should be obvious but...it doesn't feel obvious."

"I didn't know if it would be," Angus said setting his jacket over her shoulders. She had been shivering the whole way up the stairs. He had a feeling something more than cold was causing it, but he wanted to do something. Something. "I'm not upset or anythin', I told you I wouldn't be."

"But I feel awful, it's just-" Angus brought her over to the couch to talk. "This is a big decision, Angus. None of these decisions are ever black and white."

"I know, I know, I've had to make some of them myself."

"But with this new job I've just started, you know, being in Oregon and mailing the articles...I just feel I should work this way for a while. If I move in, it'd be easier to simply write for the local paper, right?"

"Right." Angus knew that moving in shouldn't define what job she got herself, she could be working abroad for all he cared, but he also knew it would be easier to switch to something local, it'd make more sense. And having just lived with a man who was abusive towards her...but she loved him, she said so herself. And he loved her, he had asked her in the first place just to give her a place to live so she wouldn't have to move back. And if she wanted to help pay for the rent... Maybe her independence desire was coming through again. Or maybe, there was some other reason deep down inside that she wasn't telling him. 

"And...I can't have you sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life," Hannah said. Angus cracked a grin.

"Well, I didn't sleep on the couch when Sherrie lived here," he said. Hannah punched his arm. "Hey, I'm jus' sayin'!"

"And what about when you want to buy a house, huh?" she asked. "When you finally move out and get a real house, what then?"

"Well...you know you could come with me," he suggested. "Couldn't leave you behind now, could I?" Hannah smiled. There, sitting right there next to her was the love of her life, offering her his home. And for some reason she couldn't seem to conjure, she had to think about it. 

"I'm not saying yes..." she started.

"But you're not sayin' no," Angus finished. 

"No. No, I'm not saying no." He put his arm around her, giving her some form of support for whatever she decided. He couldn't completely hide the disappointment, but he couldn't let it take over and lead her into anything. The key was back in the box in his jacket pocket, weighing a ton. He took it out and set it on the coffee table, feeling a little bad he had given it to Hannah to wear, like he couldn't handle the weight of it anymore. 

She had hidden her face behind her hair, so Angus pushed it aside. Some was tucked behind her left ear and some was tucked behind her right. His hand lingered on her cheek, turning her to face him. Once again he searched her eyes for a story, one he hadn't seen before. He searched them for their story, seeing what would play out, if their futures would become one. He couldn't find anything, his vision narrowing as he leaned closer. 

"Angus..."

"Mm..."

"Angus?" Two lips pressed against her cheek, feeling their way around, searching for another pair to grab. "Angus!"

His eyes opened, lips unlocking from her skin. Keeping his breathing as quiet as he could he answered, "What?"

"Your phone is ringing."

*riiiiiiiing*

He slowly turned his head to the phone.

*riiiiiiiing*

*riiiiiiiing*

He turned to face Hannah again. 

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

*riiiiiiiing*

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah." He pulled his hand away and stood from the couch.

*riiiiiiiing*

*riiii-*

"Hello?" Stretching the phone cord as far as it could go, he sat down on the coffee table with Hannah behind him. "Yeah...yes." He looked behind him at Hannah, a slight frown forming. "Uh huh." Hannah sat up, listening in what she could. "Yeah, she is. Who is this?" She frowned herself when Angus turned around, hand outstretched offering her the phone. "It's for you," he whispered. 

Angus didn't look worried about the other end, but he didn't seem too thrilled about it either. Surprised maybe when the call wasn't for him. Hannah accepted the phone and took Angus' spot on the coffee table, the man standing up and pacing the floor in front of her. "Hello?"

"Am I talking to Hannah Ruth?" a male voice with an American accent asked. Hannah didn't recognize it at all.

"Yes," she answered with hesitance.

"This is the Oregon police department, we're giving you a long distance call on request of a Mr. Travis Wilson." She paled.

"...Okay."

"So it seems we were called to investigate this man, is that correct?"

"I uh-"

"Did you or did you not call us, ma'am?"

"Yeah, yeah we did." The man's voice was rough, like he'd been working all day and wanted to go home. 

"Well we did some research on his background and it appears he's been involved in numerous illegal activities including hog racing, greyhound racing, as well as betting on these races." Hannah closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, he was." Her eyes then met Angus', who was still frowning. 

"It also appears he hasn't been paying off what he's gambled, making some company of his very unhappy, they've called us as well."

"He owes them too?"

"Yes, and we're having all of them under investigation as well actually. Busy day here."

"I'll bet," Hannah said, trying to be polite. "What's the problem then, what am I being called for?"

"He says you lived with him, working for the Oregonian while you did, is that right?" Hannah confirmed, slightly more frightened than she had been. "We called them up and they responded with the number you called them from, and we tracked it down to you."

"I...I see."

"What do they want?" Angus whispered. Hannah didn't answer. 

"Apparently, the house you share, as you're still marked as living there, is being confiscated by the bank, as no money has been given to pay for mortgage or bills or anything." Hannah swallowed, unaware of any of this. The police man read her mind. "Did you know about this, ma'am?"

"No, I had no idea, where is his money going?"

"He works at the bank over here, yes?"

"Yes, but-"

"It seems he's been borrowing money there and was unable to pay any of it back, losing money from illegal races." Hannah's finger turned blue, and she unwrapped the cord from around it. "He's been taken in, we're holding him now actually. He told us to call you, thinking you would have a solution to the problem."

"It's his problem!" Hannah blurted out, then cupping her hand to her mouth, quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we're just calling to let you know your house is being held now as private property of the bank, and unless some money can be given to pay the bills and what not, they're taking it completely." 

For a split second Hannah pictured Travis, wherever he was. All that time she spent in that house, and only half of what she was told she was aware of. Everybody has secrets, and no one to tell them to. "Where...where is Travis, did you say?"

"We're holding him here tonight, we'll be taking him in for a few years if the money isn't paid off. Would you like to talk with him?"

"No!" Hannah answered a bit too quickly. "No, that's okay. He's just not-" She caught her breath. She scratched her arm. "On his own, or anything?"

"No, we can't let him go unless someone bails him out of this." The man on the other end let out a half laugh. "Probably why he asked to call you."

"If I pay off his debts-"

"We'll set him free," the man finished. "Of course, there's a few ways you can go about this. You could pay off his bail, that's one option." Hannah nodded, though the man couldn't see. "If you do we let him go, but the house is still bank owned and he has no place to live, which, means you have no place to live." Hannah stole a glance at Angus, who sat down beside her and made a snack out of his fingernails. He caught her gaze, his frown turned to a look of slight worry now. "If you don't want that, I understand, and you can pay off the house payments instead, which means you get to keep the house. Of course, then Travis will be staying with us."

"Is paying off both the house and the bills an option?"

"Yes, which would be the best option," the man answered. "But I warn you, the amount is-rather high." Hannah closed her eyes.

"How much is it?"

She nearly dropped the phone when the man said three thousand. Of course, that was altogether. For one or the other, it was half that. "The longer you wait, the higher it will be. For the house anyway," the police man reminded her.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Hannah spoke in the best way she could. "Alright, um...how-how long do I have?"

"We'll give you till next week," the man replied with a hint of sadness. "Don't be so sure the bank will be so generous. And...we're really sorry."

Hannah thanked them for calling her, apologizing for her relative's unacceptable behavior making their jobs more difficult, and told them she would have an answer by next week before hanging up. Problem was, she wasn't sure she'd ever have one.

"What was that about?" Angus asked, watching her set the phone on the cradle. "What'd they want, you okay?" He stood up to reach out for her but she hurried out of his reach and stopped at Angus' bedroom, closing the door. He knocked on it as loud as the night would allow. "Hannah? What happened? Are you alright?"

She lifted her head from the pillow, wiping away the smallest of tears. The smallest, and yet the one she was most ashamed of. "It's nothing," she answered, forcing her voice not to shake. 

"I've gotten a lot of phone calls, Hannah, the ones that last that long usually aren't nothin'!" He continued to knock, slower every minute, either getting tired, or giving up. Maybe both. It had been close to ten minutes. "Please, Hannah?" She probably fell asleep in there, and Angus giving one last look at his bedroom door, with four freshly bruised knuckles, turned around to head for the couch.

Hannah hugged the pillow as tight as she could. Some dark spots peppered the white areas and she rubbed them futilely. That kind of money was never something Hannah ever had access to. Even from selling her artwork or submitting articles was never enough to match three thousand. Angus was in enough hot water of his own, he couldn't pay it off, and Hannah wasn't sure he would in the first place. Helping the man he hated most was not on his list. 

Now her house was being taken. She knew she would never go back there in the first place, but it was daunting to think she would soon have none at all. Angus' question came back to her. He offered her this apartment, this room, this bed to live in. Maybe, she could have a house after all.

But it didn't fix Travis' problem. He'd still be homeless, or in jail as another option. Paying off both was just too much money, and with her new job it would still take weeks to earn enough for half that. 

The locket slipped from her fingers hitting her neck. Angus told her she could sell it...no, she could never sell it. Whether it was hers or not, she wasn't going to sell something that had once been a part of his family, no matter how fond of it they weren't. It probably wasn't over a couple hundred, at the most. 

But, it was still something.

Something that Angus gave her, something that her best friend gave her when no one else accepted it. She'd never give it up. 

But, what if Angus was about to lose his house?

He already was by the looks of the letter she read that morning. If she couldn't earn enough in time, she might have to sell the locket anyway. Something grazed her finger as she rubbed her hands together. A diamond, stuck on a ring she wore for years. A ring serving as a visual promise she had made to her mother...

Now, taking care of Travis and bailing him out of jail wasn't part of that promise. But staying with him was. Hannah couldn't go back to living with him. Her arms were, for the first time, kissed by sunlight today, and despite the winter settling in, she didn't want to keep hiding under long sleeves. 

If she couldn't bear to live under the same roof as Travis anymore, like her mother asked her to, maybe this was supposed to be her way of keeping the promise she made. Helping him out not for his sake, but for her mother's. Her mother was the one Hannah really loved, out of the whole small family. 

Selling the ring would be paradoxical; selling the symbol of the promise, to keep the promise. Whether or not the ring was worth much she had no idea. But it had to be more than the locket, which she would hate to give away. Especially since the locket was given from someone she loved. 

And even if the ring or locket were worth something, how would she use them? She could let Travis keep the house, but he'd still be going to jail to serve his time. Or she could pay the bail, and have him be homeless the rest of his life, if he couldn't get a handle on things. And where would she live? She'd spend her weeks working nonstop to earn a place of her own, keeping her original idea. Or, she could move in with Angus like he suggested, and simply work to pay off the apartment. Then her mother's promise kept tearing the idea apart, filling her with guilt. As if the decision weighing on her shoulders that evening wasn't enough.

Hannah didn't know what time she fell asleep. She didn't even realize she had until she woke up to a dark bedroom, eyes crusty with sleep. It had to be the middle of the night, at least. Her throat was burning and she made a quick trip to the bathroom to wash her face and quench her thirst. She kept her actions slow and quiet lest she wake Angus up, who, judging by how loud his voice was in the living room, was already up. 

"Yeah, yeah she's in there sleepin'." Hannah kept the bathroom door open, letting the water drip, and keeping the light off. "I don't know what she's said, she hasn't decided yet...Well Mal told me not to push her into anything..." He sighed. "I know you're not...Then she got this phone call a few hours ago an' she wouldn't tell me what it was about, she jus' hurried away...She's asleep, Mum, I'm not gonna wake her up to ask." Hannah cupped a small amount of water in her hands and brought it to her lips, waiting for another fill to wash her face with. "I'm not gonna-" Angus ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know." Hannah dried her face and shut the water off. 

"I'm not throwin' my money around, I haven't done that once!...That dinner was to be nice, an' ask her a question, that wasn't a waste...She hasn't said no!" His voice was much clearer when the bathroom door was pushed open just a little bit more. "No, I'll be fine, it's not much...No, but thank you though...Alright, well I gotta call Mal, he's wantin' to know what she said too an' then I gotta get to bed." His voice was tired, the couch carrying all his weight. The day began to take its toll. 

"What was that?...Yes...Yes...I love her, yes...Yes, she knows...Yes, you an' Dad were right..." Angus sighed, and Hannah thought she could see the faintest smile on his face. "I know, I will...I love you too, Mum...Alright, goodnight."

Hannah stole into the bedroom and closed the door before the phone hit the cradle.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

"How're you doin'?" Angus asked, tying his shoe. Hannah blew the hair out of the corner of her face and shrugged. Her feet swung from the counter, Angus at the table pushing them back when one would get too close. 

The week she had to decide was almost up. Either she would make the call today, or nothing would happen and it'd be all her fault. The ring still hugged her finger and the locket still hung around her neck. But pawn shops closed in the evenings here. There wasn't much time left to think. "That phone call still wearin' on ya'?"

"A bit," she muttered. Angus gave her a smile. 

"Ya' know, if you care to tell me, which I'd love to hear it," he said reaching up to ruffle her hair. "I'm here, ya' know. Ya' know that right?"

During that week, along with the world standing on Hannah's shoulders, Angus stood right by her side, both of them holding each other up. With the late night phone call to the stack of letters sitting on the counter, there was a certain fog in the small apartment space, clouding their eyes of a solution. 

Angus' late night phone call mixed in with Hannah's thoughts as well. He'd been talking to his mother, Mrs. Young, whom Hannah had become well acquainted with as a child. Someone who, according to her sons, loved her, and wished her boys felt the same. Again, Hannah refused all temptation to sell the locket. 

Hannah's own mother would feel betrayed if something passed down to her was given away to some stranger. With Mrs. Young being a second mother, the betrayal was no weaker. 

Angus' mother called more than once during that week. Making sure the two were okay, talking to Hannah while dinner was cooking, teasing Angus about his old baby pictures she conveniently found. One arrived by mail with a note congratulating the both for how far they'd come. In careers, life, and love.

The two had gotten immeasurably closer that week. Through longer hugs and late night chats, along with sharing sweaters even as a clean pile of laundry sat right in the dresser. Whatever the exact day was when stealing cookies became stealing hearts, neither knew. And they were both too stubborn to return the heart they stole.

Hannah scooted over as Angus took a seat on the counter next to her. It took a couple tries to make a decent jump, once knocking over the salt shaker. "You ready to go?" Hannah asked about to jump down. Not wanting his success to be in vain, Angus stopped her.

"Not yet, not yet. Stay a minute." Hannah stayed where she was. Angus kicked his feet along with Hannah's, the two ending up in near perfect sync. "How are your legs longer than mine?" he asked.

"What?"

"You used to be so short, what happened?"

"Are you jealous?" Angus crossed his arms. 

"No." Hannah stopped swinging her legs, Angus slowly following suit. "How's your writing goin'?"

"Alright, I've almost finished my second article," she responded.

"How many do you need?"

"As many as I think will be enough. I'm aiming for four." Angus nodded, the ticking of the clock the only sound around them. It was a broken clock, one that Angus had had for years, given to him by his father. Malcolm had gotten a ceiling fan, one that sat in a closet collecting dust. Neither one were thrilled, especially when George got their father's watch. No matter how many times Angus changed the time it always managed to find a way to lag. His watch, which he had to buy himself, was correct, being twenty minutes ahead. Getting a new clock was difficult without the money to do so. Every morning Angus woke up hoping his watch worked.

"I uh, never got to tell you, I really do appreciate you helpin'," Angus confessed. "I wish you didn't have to but I..." Unaware of his actions he rubbed his hands together, finding new callouses his guitar gave him. Once in a while he'd take it off the stand and play it for a while, often calling Malcolm to tell him of a new chord progression he'd made and Malcolm would respond the same. "I do appreciate it."

"I'm glad I'm helping," Hannah said. "You come up with any more songs yet? You could make a new album." 

"Mal an' I have talked about that, we'll need to do that soon. Get the studio open an' have Bon get over there..." Angus' thoughts took him away from the small kitchen, Hannah waiting until he came back. When he did he seemed optimistic. "We'll have another one I reckon, sometime next year."

"Next year? That's months away!"

"Takes time, sweetheart, can't rush good music." He noticed the lack of sparkle in Hannah's eyes and as fine as she said she was, he didn't believe her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

What Angus didn't know was that the ring choking Hannah's finger seemed to be sucking the sparkle from her eyes. It dazzled more than ever lately, Hannah hearing the disappointment in her mother's voice as she gave her a halfhearted goodbye whenever the light caught her glance. She placed a hand over it to cover it up, only feeling the diamond instead as it rubbed against her palm. "I'm fine," she answered. 

"It's that phone call, ain't it?"

"I'll deal with it, I know what I'm doing." Angus didn't want to argue against that, but he wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Will you promise me somethin'?" he asked her, tugging on her jacket. "An' in turn I'll promise you the same?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"Okay, whenever one of us has somethin', like a phone call or a money problem or somethin'-" Hannah nodded. "-we tell the other, if we can't handle it by ourselves. That fair?"

Hannah tilted her head back and forth. "Is this an 'only' if we can't handle it?"

"Not necessarily, it's not limited to it or nothin'. Jus'..." He took her hand away from the ring and held it between both of his own. "I should have told you about the rent thing, an' I'm sorry I didn't."

"I'm sorry I read your mail," Hannah interjected. "It really wasn't my business to."

"Well, I should be glad you did. It was best if you knew, ya' know?" For a few minutes Hannah didn't even remember she was wearing that silly ring. "Like Mal, an' his uh, drinkin', he told me if it gets to where he can't handle it he's goin' to-, ya' know, rehab."

"Rehab?" Hannah asked. Angus nodded. "Is he okay? What about that night, when-when he came in here an', fell asleep on the couch-"

"He told me, the uh, next mornin', about that. He said if he couldn't get back on his own feet then..." Angus shrugged.

"What about us, can't we help him?"

"We will. We're supportin' him, talkin' to him, bein' there with him. Yeah?" Hannah nodded, resting her head on Angus' shoulder. Surprised but not upset by this sudden display of affection, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll see him today, we'll be there for him."

"I promise," Hannah muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I-I promise, Angus. That...if I need help-and I can't do it on my own...I'll tell you." He grinned.

"An' I, promise you." With a kiss on her head, Hannah stared at the clock on the wall in front of them, still lying about the time. "So, you're sure about this phone call of yours?"

"Yeah, yeah, no worries." It could have been his imagination, but a flash of light seemed to flicker back into Hannah's eyes, just for a second. It was gone before he had time to fully appreciate it, but Hannah turned her head before he could look for another one. "I know what I'm doing." 

"I know you do," he whispered. 

"Angus?"

"Hmm?"

"How behind is that clock up there?"

"Well, it was fifteen minutes behind last week, an' it's gone back five more yesterday, so..." Angus checked his watch. "Fuck, we got five minutes." He hopped off the counter holding his arms out. Hannah hugging his neck and meeting him on the ground. "You ready?" She nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Upon opening the door, Angus stepped back seeing as there was someone behind it in a bathrobe and slippers. "Hello, Angus."

"Uh, hello, Mr. Nelson," Angus smiled politely. Hannah stood shyly behind him, recognizing the name. 

"Lovely morning, isn't it? Oh, I see you're with a friend!" Angus stepped aside letting Hannah give a small wave. 

"Hello," she smiled. 

"Mr. Nelson, this is-"

"Is this the same girl you were with when you came home?" Angus' face, as he was getting rather used to, turned a bright red. 

"Uh, um, yeah, uh-this is, this is her-Hannah." Hannah stepped up to shake Angus' neighbor's hand but he never offered it. 

"That's good!" Mr. Nelson grinned. "That's good, get yourself a steady girlfriend, Angus, you deserve one." 

"I uh, had one. Sort of," Angus sniffed. 

"Really, you could have fooled me, I never met her! How come I never met her?" Angus didn't have time to answer. "Oh well, can't meet 'em all, can ya'? What's your name, Miss? Hannah?"

"Yes, it is. You're Angus' neighbor?"

"The one but not the only. What was your last girlfriend's name, Angus?" Angus stepped back from the doorway after Mr. Nelson stopped him from squeezing by. 

"Her name was Sherrie, uh-Mr. Nelson, we've got somewhere to be-"

"Sherrie, like sherry, the drink! Oh, but you don't drink, do you?"

"No, sir," Angus sighed. "Neither of us do."

"Oh, I see. That's alright, I was never a big drinker myself. Hey, Miss Hannah?" Mr. Nelson pointed at Angus with a smile. "Be good to this guy, alright? He's been my neighbor for a long time and he's never been a peeve." The finger changed directions. "Ang? Be good to her, you hear?" He and Hannah shared shy crimson smiles. "Don't make the same mistake my cousin did. Did I ever tell you about my cousin?"

"Do you have somethin' for me, Mr. Nelson?" Angus asked. "'Cause if you don't, we've got to get somewhere." Mr. Nelson frowned in thought, then jumped a bit as the memory sparked him. 

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot..." Inside the pocket of his bathrobe was a small envelope addressed to-"Miss Hannah, I believe this is yours. Got delivered in my mailbox again, but you were here to give it to, so..." Hannah took the envelope with a thanks, her and Angus examining the front. Angus' address with Hannah's name was printed right before their eyes, the envelope torn open in seconds. Mr. Nelson stood there on his toes, anxious to hear what it was. 

"This is a paycheck," Hannah said, a hint of confusion in her voice. "I haven't submitted anything, how do I have a paycheck?"

"Look, the bottom there..." Angus pointed at a few lines of fine print. 

"Due to your last submission before your departure, we have received your new address and have sent this check to you. If you're not the recipient for this letter, please return it as soon as possible."

"As you can see, I'm not a Hannah," Mr. Nelson smiled.

"They sent it this quick? It was last week when I told them!"

"Maybe this was a priority envelope," Angus said. "How much is it for?"

"Four hundred?" Hannah asked after finding the number. "Four hundred, that's more than I've ever had! It's always been a hundred at most."

"I won't say what I think happened," Angus muttered. "But four hundred, hell, that's a lot!"

Something about seeing a check that she earned herself, that no one could take away, ignited something in Hannah. "This is great, I-I've never really had this before-never had, my own money before..."

"Maybe they raised your pay?" Angus suggested. "Either way, you'll be gettin' a lot more of these." He returned the big smile Hannah gave him, all the light returning to her eyes. Suddenly she was in his arms, Angus so caught up in the moment that he didn't have time to be surprised. His lips were instantaneously on hers, taking a few seconds to realize what he had done. With wide eyes he pulled away, both of them speechless. The presence of Mr. Nelson brought them back down to Earth. 

"Well, I see you two are getting along just fine," he said with a grin. "I'll uh, leave you kids alone then." Before Mr. Nelson closed the door behind him Angus swung it back open.

"Wait, wait, uh, we're actually goin' somewhere, you can, leave it-ya' know." Mr. Nelson gave Angus a pat on the back. "Uh, thank you for the uh, the uh-"

"The mail?"

"Yeah, the mail."

"We should really find a new mailman," Mr. Nelson said walking back to his apartment. "One that can tell a one and a seven apart."

 

By the time they reached the beach it had begun to rain. Their shoes sat on the sand a few yards away, two pairs of socks snug inside. A man wearing sunglasses speckled with raindrops and barefoot as well came strolling up to them, bending over slightly to look Hannah in the eyes, pouting. "You're late," Bon said.

"You're early," Hannah responded. 

"Phil called me on the phone wakin' me up from my excitin' dream, it's his fault."

"That why you're poutin', Bon?" Angus said. The three walked toward the ocean where three other men were throwing seaweed at each other. 

"I didn't pout, I merely made a statement," Bon defended. "I'd like to give Phil a little flick on the head, sure, but I haven't. That's says somethin', don't ya' think?"

"A childish somethin', that says," Angus laughed, dodging the sand Bon threw at him. Someone threw seaweed at him too, and Angus had no second thoughts about throwing some back at his brother. 

"I'm childish?" Bon muttered to Hannah as the two nearly got in a brawl. Phil came over with a collection of sand dollars.

"I'm rich, Bon, I own this beach now, you're trespassin'." Bon did a little dance with his feet letting Phil know he wasn't going anywhere. "If you're gonna visit my beach I'd rather you wore shoes or somethin'."

"I'm not wearin' shoes on the beach, Phil, an' if this beach were in fact yours, I'll have you know I wouldn't be wearin' anything." He took some of Phil's sand dollars and scattered them. "You can send your little dogs to come an' chase me."

Phil laughed and threw the rest of the shells in the water. One flew in a different direction and trailed through the wet sand. A wave came in and took it as it left. "Hey, you're here, Hannah," Phil noted after a few seconds. "I hear uh, Travis? Is that his name?" Hannah lowered her head and nodded. "I hear you're not livin' with him anymore?"

"Nah, she dumped him," Bon said wiping the rain from his face. "He's livin' with his granny now, ain't he? Or in his mum's basement?"

"Uh, no actually, he-"

"Phil, do you still have that crab leg I gave you?" Cliff asked coming up to them. His hair was sparkling with the rain and his sandals were more like sand all overs. "Hey, Hannah, glad you could make it. So, Phil? Crab leg?" Phil's hands were empty as he held them out, both him and Cliff looking out to the ocean, knowing Phil had thrown it out there by accident. 

"Wouldn't you like a little story instead, Cliff?"

"What, you just chuck it?" Cliff asked and the two set off to search it. 

"What were you gonna do with it, eat it?" Phil got shoved for that comment. "Might still be here, an' Bon threw some too!"

"I plead the fifth!" Bon shouted at them as a small wave came, knocking Cliff off his feet. Bon laughed, then looked at Hannah. He was concerned when she didn't after something that funny. "Somethin' wrong, little lady?" Hannah scanned the beach for Angus, who was talking to Malcolm, both looking a little down. "You'd rather talk to them?" Bon asked following her gaze.

"What? No, no.I want to talk to you," Hannah said. Bon grinned. 

"Good." He knelt down in the sand. "Here, get on, let's go for a ride."

Hannah climbed reluctantly onto Bon's back and he slowly stood up, holding her legs in place. The footprints he left behind were swallowed by the water, clumps of seaweed laying around that hadn't been there that morning. Birds flew above them, some flying away from the rain, others relishing it. A wind blew Bon's hair into Hannah's face, which turned to one of annoyance. "So, your hickey still there?"

A minute of silence passed. Hannah could tell Bon was smiling. "What...what-"

"The hickey on your neck, don't think I didn't see it," Bon said. "I didn't say anything or Angus would have given me a kick in the ass or somethin'. He was a bit snappy that mornin'." Hannah didn't know how to respond. "Anyway, he give it to ya'?"

"Uh, well, actually-"

"Figures. The man won't shut up about ya'. Any uh, idea why he might have been so cranky that day? He chip a tooth?"

"No, no. He wasn't upset when I talked to him." Bon scoffed. 

"Wasn't he..." Malcolm and Angus had taken to sitting on a nearby log further up the sand, Hannah noticing the way Angus had his leg crossed over the other. Malcolm was putting away a small pack of what looked like cigarettes, Angus already having lit his. "It's still there, ain't it?"

Hannah tightened her hold around his neck. 

"Hey hey hey, watch it."

"You brought it on yourself."

"Maybe," Bon grinned. "So. You doin' okay up there?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Guess so? Shouldn't you know so?" Hannah didn't answer. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Bon...have you ever had a difficult decision to make?"

"I think we all have. But, yes, I have had to make some pretty rough choices in my days."

"Like what?" Hannah pressed. Bon laughed a little.

"Well, let's see." Bon thought his answer through carefully. "There have been a few times I've had to choose a job," he said. "I've had a bit of'em before gettin' this one, this one bein' the best. Uh, I've had to-" He laughed again. "I've had to choose my words more than a few times." He lost the smile on his face, his voice holding the last pillar of a falling monument. "An' recently I've had to make a choice. About givin' up what I want for the sake of a friend."

"Did...you and your friend work things out?"

"Well, this friend didn't really know I was ever in a predicament. Prolly a good thing. An' he's not gonna find out so the matter's been dropped." Hannah was quiet again. "You got a choice to make?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Mind powers. An' what's your predicament then, hmm?" Hannah played with the collar of Bon's shirt. "Come on then, I told you mine."

"I need money," Hannah said bluntly. "I know ways I can get this money, and there are two people who need it much more than I do."

Bon tried his best to keep up. "Okay."

"I don't have much time to collect enough to help both of them though." Bon nodded.

"Huh. You need money to help a couple of guys?"

"Yes, and I can only help one of them."

Bon thought for a second. "Do you have a preference?"

"I do, actually."

"Problem solved, help that guy."

"But if I do, I feel like I'm betraying someone else I love, someone who I've already disappointed several times in my life."

"And, if you help the other?"

"Then I'm betraying several people I love, and who I know love me back."

Bon still believed the problem to be solved but he held his tongue. "So...what're you thinkin'?"

"I want to help the man I love-uh, the man I prefer. But...I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"May I ask who you're disappointin', if you pick this preference?"

"My mom," Hannah muttered. 

"I see. I'll let you know, I'm sure I've disappointed my own mum time and time again. We all do somethin' our parents ain't proud of. Like my singin'."

"She doesn't like your singing?" Hannah asked.

"She does now," Bon said, smiling at the thought of his mother. "By disappointin' her one moment, I made her proud the next. Maybe helpin' this man will piss your mum off, but then...maybe she'll see it was the better choice after all. Ya' know? Surely she wouldn't want you in deep water."

"I might never know if she approves, I've lost just about all contact with her." Bon remained silent. "She doesn't even know I'm in this mess."

"Why do you say you're betrayin' her?" Bon asked. "She doesn't even know what's goin' on?"

"I sort of made a promise not to do what I'm thinking of doing," Hannah confessed, pushing Bon's hair aside that the wind had blown around. "Why do you have so much hair?"

"Ya' know, my mum asked me the same thing once?" he recalled fondly. "It's high voltage rock 'n' roll, that's what it is."

"I see."

"An' it's a pain to get it cut, it grows fast. So. About this promise. You think that by helpin' this certain man you're breakin' a promise you made your mum?"

"That's about it."

"Huh. Well...if breakin' this promise is the right thing to do, then I think your mum would understand. Should she find out, I mean."

Hannah held on tighter as she started to slide off. Bon adjusted his hold and kept walking, the waves getting friendlier. Phil was shouting meters away and Cliff was laughing. "What if...helping the man I lo-prefer ends up hurting the other one?"

"Do you...prefer him too?"

"I should, but I can't seem to. At least, not as much." Hannah looked over her shoulder to see Angus laughing along with Cliff at whatever was causing Phil aggravation. "Or in the same way."

"Is...there a way of helpin' him along with the man you love?" Bon didn't bother correcting himself. He didn't make a mistake. "Or, is helpin' both impossible?"

Hannah considered her options. Either Travis goes to jail, or he's homeless, or Angus ends up without a place to stay. Bon's words of wisdom seemed to clear a little fog, but Hannah wanted to be without a doubt that she was making the right choice. If she helped Angus like she wanted it would be bad news for Travis either way, but maybe...if she let him go to jail and serve time for what he'd done, he'd have some place to stay until he got out. That could buy him some time for him to get his life straight, and he could get another job, another house, quit gambling. It'd be rough on him, but he was rough on her. Hannah was never one to exact revenge on anyone, but this seemed helpful in a way. She no less felt guilty about it. Her mother would hate to see the ring sold away, but Travis was hurting her. Staying with him wasn't an option, and neither was letting the man she loved lose his home. She could move in, at least for a while. If things didn't work out, they'd still be friends and their lives would go on like normal. But she would never know if she never tried. "Maybe...it is possible."

"It is?" Bon asked. "Well, hey. I say if it's possible, go for it." Bon felt arms around his neck tighten, but rather than teasing or grip being the reason behind it, it was out of affection and thanks. 

"Thanks, Bon," Hannah said. "I'm glad I talked to you."

"Glad you did too," he confessed. "You uh...did you ever discuss it with anyone else?"

"I wanted to tell the man involved but...he's the man involved, you know?" Hannah shrugged. "And I could handle it just fine on my own, I just needed some advice. Some good advice. Thank you."

"You're welcome, little lady. Uh, do I happen to know this man involved?" Distant shouting echoed behind them.

"I think you know him very well." Bon turned around upon hearing his name being echoed across the beach, a little man storming up to them. 

"Where are you takin' my girl, Bon?" he asked when he finally could speak without shouting. 

"Your girl?" Bon teased. "I dunno, Ang, she seems to want to be with me instead."

"Oh come off it, Bon, you were takin' her hostage."

"Alright, alright." Bon knelt down again letting Hannah step onto the sand. It was cold between her toes. "She's all yours, Ang." Angus wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Hannah noticing a towel in his other arm, soaking wet. "I forgot, I'm not the one who gave her the hickey."

Angus didn't bother to guess if his face had changed color again. Hannah's face matched it and Angus threw the wet towel at Bon to shut him up. "Eh, shut up."

"You all use this for a toilet?" Bon asked dropping it on the sand.

"Malcolm brought it, he gave it to Phil after Cliff an' I threw him in the ocean." 

"Aw, too bad I missed that." With the towel gone from his possession, Angus occupied his other arm in the same way he used his first one. Hannah was a lot warmer in the cold rain. "Is that him swearin' a blue streak?"

"Yeah. You doin' alright?" Angus asked Hannah. She gave Bon one last smile, receiving one from him as well. 

"Angus, I need to talk with you."

"Alone?" he asked much too eagerly. "Or, we can jus' stay right here, we're already out of earshot of half the planet." Bon held up his hands.

"Lost myself in conversation, mate, that's all."

Angus wrinkled his nose. "Hmm. I'm all ears, then. What is it?"

Hannah's eyes, despite the cloudy sky, the dull rain, and the grey atmosphere, were shining more than he had ever seen them before. She bounced slightly on her toes like a child sharing some exciting news. "Does your offer still stand?"

"My offer..." He frowned before his eyes widened in realization. "You're...you mean it?" She nodded. "You're...you're movin' in?"

"I'm moving in," she grinned. Angus couldn't feel the rain anymore.

"You're really movin' in...this is, this is great!" He said hugging her tighter. "Are you sure? I don't wanna...I haven't pressured you or anythin', have I?"

"No, no, I'm sure. Two hundred percent."

Again, forgetting who surrounded them, who could see them and tease him about it later, he picked her up and spun her around, stumbling in the loose sand. Her laugh pierced his heart and he couldn't help but laugh with her. Overflowing with happiness and what he recognized as a long repressed love, he grabbed her lips with his own. 

And this time, he didn't pull away.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Twelve o'clock still felt early to Angus. Perhaps it was the late night chat stamping grogginess across his face, but he didn't regret it a bit. Yawning, he shifted on the bed closing the distance that had formed while the two were asleep. Hannah didn't stir, and he held her still until her eyes would open. 

Ten minutes later and they did. He smiled when they fluttered a few times, then closed again as she yawned. Her hair was a mess, and a dried trail of drool started right under her lip finishing on a wet spot on the pillow. Angus reached a thumb up to wipe it off. "Good mornin'," he mumbled. 

"Good morning," she mumbled back. She yawned again, pushing him back as she stretched, then curled up into his arms again. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, not long," he whispered. The dried drool finally came off and he rested his hand on her back. "You sleep good?"

"I'm a little tired," she answered truthfully.

"I'm a lottle tired," Angus said. "But that's alright, I always am." Hannah's eyes closed again, the bedspread pulled up to her nose. Having a bed as small as it was didn't bother them a bit, especially as winter was settling in again. It had been months since Angus slept on the couch, the day of change something neither remembered. 

"You're going to the studio tomorrow, right?" Hannah asked into his shirt. "Not today?"

"No, not today," he answered. "I'll be there all day tomorrow, we've got the tour to plan, ya' know." Hannah sighed in content. Leaning in to see her better, he fixed the collar of her (his) sweater when it got tussled in sleep. "Happy anniversary," he whispered.

Hannah's eyes never opened quicker. Angus grinned like a schoolboy at her look of fear and confusion. "Anniversary?"

"You forget?"

"I'm not sure I quite know what I'm forgetting," Hannah said rubbing her eyes. 

"Movin' in," Angus said playing with her ringless hand. "Been a whole year, ya' know."

"A year? Are you sure?" Hannah asked. 

"I think so," Angus said. "Give or take a few days." Angus could hear the clock in the kitchen ticking away. He finally got himself a new one, but still kept his watch on the nightstand beside him. The old one was given to Mr. Nelson, who took it with utmost gratitude, eager to fix it and hang it up among his collection. 

Along with the new clock, Angus was able to pay off rent several months ahead, making the inconvenience something to forget about for a while. Hannah's oath to her mother had been broken, with the hopeful belief that if her mother ever did find out, she'd understand and want Hannah in the best place possible. Travis' care was nothing compared to this. Hannah's job was going well, eventually being switched to the local paper once they had enough money to afford her starting over from low pay. The band had gotten together earlier that year to record a new album, one that sold out everywhere a week after it was released. A tour was coming, a trip they all could use. The whole journey had been a highway to hell, making the album's debut unforgettable. 

"Time sure flies when you're sleeping," Hannah muttered, snuggling as close as she could. "I think I'll keep sleeping, wake up in time for next year's anniversary."

"You can't sleep today, we've got things to do." Hannah mumbled something he couldn't hear. "What?"

"Aren't there rules about people doing things on days like these? Anniversaries, birthdays, Saturdays..."

"What rules?"

"You aren't allowed to leave bed and everyone serves you food while you watch cartoons?" Angus laughed.

"As tip top as that would be," he said catching his breath. "I've made plans for us, we can't stay in bed."

"Plans? What kind?"

"That's for you to find out, isn't it?" He smiled at her frown. "Come on, it's late enough as it is." Angus willed himself to let Hannah go and move the sheets aside. Hannah sat up, yawning again and pulling the bedspread over her head. Angus walked to his dresser and began pulling clothes out. "Shouldn't have slept in jeans, I'll get tired of 'em. What are you doin'?" he asked turning around.

"How do I look?" 

"Ya' look terrific, you goin' out like that?"

"I would, but you told me no." Hannah moved the sheets away and got out of the bed. "Want me to make it?"

"If you want, or you can leave it," he asked handing her a sweater. "Here, or-you want one of mine?"

"Eh, I'm wearing one now, I'll switch today." She took her sweater, a pair of jeans and shoes, leaving for the bathroom. Angus changed in the bedroom, going as quick as he could. He made sure he had his jacket with him again, feeling around in the pockets. Hannah came back putting the old clothes in the laundry basket in the corner. "I'm ready."

Angus turned around in surprise. "Already?"

"Sooner we go, sooner we go back to sleep," Hannah said. Angus took her by the arm, grabbing his wallet on the way out the door. 

"Aw, you shouldn't have that attitude, today's a big day!" He locked the front door, leading her down the hall to the stairs, keeping an eye out for any friendly neighbors. "I admit, I'm tired too. We'll get food on the way, you hungry?"

"Very."

 

After finding a diner to eat lunch at, Angus took a few more turns down the street, Hannah walking quickly behind him, holding his hand. He looked at each sign the building bore, finally finding the one he was looking for. "Alright, close your eyes."

"Angus, what is this?" Hannah asked putting her trust in him. 

"You'll see in a few seconds." Watching for traffic, he led her across the street to a small building with large glass windows. He let her hand go and stood back. "Open."

The first thing Hannah saw was Angus' accomplished grin. The second thing she saw was a large bird. The third was a group of people surrounding a small glass enclosure holding what looked to be a few puppies. With a confused look, Hannah turned to her friend. "What are we doing here?"

"If I remember correctly, an' I think I do..." he said opening the door for her. "I think you said somethin' once upon a time about not wantin' any kids?" 

Hannah stepped inside the warm building. "Yes..."

"Well I thought to myself about gettin' you a pet. You like animals, don't you?"

"I love them! But can you have animals in your apartment?" Angus shrugged.

"Probably not. I mean, I know we can't have a dog or anything ya' know. Not cats 'cause of allergies." The two split apart to let someone else leave. "But a small little guy or somethin' wouldn't hurt. Somethin' they can't find, an' will be easy to hide during inspections." Hannah looked around the store, enthralled by the contents. 

"You're really going to get a pet?" she asked.

"We're gettin' one, any one you think is fit to live with us."

"They all are," she said admiring the puppies. "Can we get them all?"

"That's an awful lot to take care of, ain't it?" Hannah sighed. 

"Alright, we'll get one." Giving him a shy smile, she hugged him. "Thank you, Angus. I love this gift."

"Good," he said letting her go. 

"I wish I had known to get you something!"

"That's alright, I think-by the end of the day, your company will be gift enough." She gave him a pointed look, stepping aside to let a woman greet Angus.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked handing him a slip of paper and pen. He took it with a smile.

"Not at all." After signing it and handing it back, the woman's notice got the attention of a small group of people, leaving the puppies to sleep. Another paper was handed to him. "Hey, uh, if you want to go look around, I might be here awhile," he muttered to Hannah. "I'll meet up with you as soon as it dwindles."

Hannah agreed and searched the store. The puppies had fallen asleep from the hard work of greeting visitors and most of the animals appeared to be up the small flight of stairs anyway. Hannah took to them, stopping to look at every animal she passed on the way. 

Watching her until she was lost to the second floor, Angus focused on signing the various slips of paper that were handed to him, his handwriting much better than the first few. "You like animals, Angus?" a young man in the crowd asked him.

"Yeah, animals are good," he said. "The Youngs are a bunch of animals, we get along with 'em real good."

"What's your favorite animal?" the same man asked. Angus smiled.

"Any animal with teeth, any animal that can bite." He thought for a moment and handed back one of the slips of paper. "Or any of those real fluffy ones that I can lay my head on or somethin'."

"You have any pets?"

"Mm, not yet. Gettin' one today though." Gradually the amount of people lessened and he was able to sign all the papers that were given to him. Before anyone else could notice his presence he stole away upstairs. 

No one appeared to be up there with him. Row after row he couldn't find the girl he came there with and began to think she had climbed in one of the tanks with them until he found her, huddled by the wall, holding something in her arms. She didn't look up as he sat alongside her, peering at the bundle in her arms. 

A little rabbit of brown fur twitched its nose to look at who had joined their company. Angus reached out to pet its lop ears. "Look at her, she's such a penny sweet!" 

"What kind is she? Did it say?" Hannah looked up to the tank where she found her and squinted to see the writing. 

"Some lop eared rabbit, from Holland I think. Look at her, she likes me."

"Think of a name for her?" Hannah shook her head. "Name her Angus."

"I live with enough Anguses for anybody, and that's the truth," she said. "Besides, it's a she." 

"Name her Hannah then."

"I want to be more creative than that!" Angus held his hands up.

"Hey, my mum's name is Margaret, an' she named my sister the same thing, my dad's name is William, I've got a brother named William. Tradition up there." 

"Doesn't it get confusing?" Hannah asked. "I mean, for your parents? Your mom calls William, who is she talking about? Dad calls for Margaret to get his coffee, two people show up." Angus pet the rabbit's ears again. 

"It helps that they're both older, so they moved out a while ago. When they still lived there, I don't know, I wasn't born or was too young to remember. An' my dad can get his own coffee, thank you very much."

"Hmm. I like the name...Hermione..." Angus made a face.

"Hermione?" He sounded the name out so he wouldn't mess up. "Where on Earth have you heard that name?"

"She's from Greek mythology." She started laughing at the many faces Angus pulled.

"Oh, oh, well then, let me jus' grab my book on Greek whattydo, I have one at home on my shelf." He tickled the back of her neck. "That's a simple name enough then, yeah?"

"You don't like it?" Hannah asked.

"It's fine, but who thinks of a name like that out of thin air?" Hannah grinned. "No one but you it seems."

"If you want to change it you can."

"No, it's your rabbit, you can name it whatever you want." Hannah placed the rabbit in Angus' lap, who held her close, stroking her soft fur. 

"She's our rabbit, I think," Hannah said, smiling as Angus bonded with their new pet. "Look at her." Angus gave her a smile.

"I am," he said. The rabbit sniffed his finger, her nose extra twitchy, and licked him. "I think Her-Her...Hermione,-I'm not gonna remember that-is perfect." 

"You can't remember Travis' name," Hannah pointed out. 

"Point proven." Hermione must have thought Angus' finger was a carrot because she gave him a few nibbles. "Hey, I'm not a snack."

"Thank you, Angus," Hannah said resting her head on Angus' shoulder. "She'll fit right in with us, won't she?"

 

"Now where are you taking me?" Angus pulled Hannah along the street under the lamps, a sure but crazy location in his mind to spend the rest of their day. Hermione had been dropped off at the apartment, some food bought and water given, and right away she curled into a ball and slept. The two didn't want to leave her alone, but when she refused to wake up, and only sniffed their hands when they stirred her, they decided to go out one more time before the day was over. 

Leaving the restaurant behind them, Angus practically ran down the street taking Hannah with him, finding themselves on the outskirts of town, where gates blocked every road, every road was an alley, and the only sounds heard for miles were sirens. Noticing her discomfort at the change from pleasant scenery, Angus took her under his arm. "Can't be far now," he said. 

"But where is it? What are you-" He pulled her across the street avoiding a car shining its headlights at them as it drove along. Now on the sidewalk there was a cluster of trees and bushes right next to it, separated by a tall gate. Angus searched it up and down looking for a way to get around it. "You're gonna get us lost," Hannah said.

"I'm not takin' us into the woods or nothin', jus' away from the city. Mm, here we go." He found a hole torn into the gate, big enough for them to crawl through. "Here, you first."

"Angus, you're nuts."

"I know, now go before we get caught." She ducked under the sharp, broken chain links, Angus holding her hair out of the way so it wouldn't get stuck. Once she was on the other side he followed her, Hannah holding the sharp edges against her own skin so they wouldn't cut him. "Thanks," he said dusting his jeans off. "Come on."

Trespassing through the trees, they found themselves up at the top of a hill, looking at the city from above. The lights blinked on and off, some glowing brighter than others. A tree or two blocked the view in one area, the rest shining brilliantly in the night. Angus sat down on the grass, bringing Hannah down to sit next to him. When they were both comfortable, they enjoyed the life below them. "What is this place?"

"Dunno, jus' found it," Angus answered truthfully. "I think I did pretty well, don't you?"

"It's a little cold," Hannah admitted. 

"Don't you wish you would have worn one of my warm sweaters?" Angus asked, tugging at her sleeve. 

"Mine is just as warm. And I had to walk through hell and back again to get this before the bank refused to let me in their property." Angus nuzzled into her hair.

"Ya' know you could have told me," he said. "I would have been glad to hear your problem."

"I wanted to but you were part of it, I needed some outside advice." Angus reached up and took the locket around her neck into his hand, brushing his thumb over the pendent. 

"Lovely necklace you have there," he noted. 

"I never take it off." He smiled. 

"Never? You really like it, huh?"

"Reminds me of your mom," she said, picking it up after Angus let it go. "One of the reasons I couldn't get rid of it."

"My mum wanted it gone, you weren't obligated to keep it."

"But I like your mom, she was a mom to me when my real one wasn't." The locket shimmered dully back at her as she examined it. "I'd rather wear this than that silly little ring," she added.

"How're your arms?" he asked as he rubbed them up and down. "They ever hurt?"

"If I press on them," Hannah said rolling a sleeve up. "Or if the water is too hot in the shower." Angus picked her arm up to his eyes to examine the burns. They had turned pink, melting into distorted flesh rather than spots of black. He brought her wrist to his face, pressing his lips against a particularly big one the cigar had struck with decent aim. 

"Did that hurt?" he asked. Hannah waited but nothing came out of it. Nothing unpleasant anyway. 

"No," she said. Angus stared at her for as long as he could before remembering something. 

"Oh, I have somethin' for you." He pulled out from his pocket a square red box with gold letters on the top. "It's a bit of a nuisance to carry around in such a small space, ya' know, I have to take it out." He frowned at Hannah's laughter, then nodded his head. "Hmm...a real comedian you are there."

"You said it!" 

"Where'd you get such dirty humor anyway?" Hannah stuck her tongue out at him.

"I grew up with you and Malcolm as my friends," she said. "You tell me."

"Well, anyway." He handed her the red box and she took it, opening it. Inside was another box, this one also a deep crimson. "I don't know if you wore earrings at all..."

"I don't actually," Hannah said turning to face him. His expression didn't change. 

"You don't..."

"No, I-never have." She looked the box over. "What's this for, Angus? Not that I'm not grateful for it, but I've gotten a rabbit, you gave me this necklace a year ago, now earrings I can't even wear...what's with all the gifts? And how come I haven't given you anything yet?"

"Like I said, your company is my gift," Angus repeated. "This is somethin' I've been savin' for for a long time, ya' know, an' I jus' thought...dunno, this was a good time to give it to you." Hannah cupped the box in her hands. 

"Now I feel bad for not wearing earrings," she said with a sad smile. She reached up to hug him, hiding her face in his neck. "Thank you, Angus."

"Not an ounce of trouble, sweetheart," he said moving her hair aside. They pulled apart, Angus eyeing the red box. "Well...they're nice earrings anyway, thought of you when I saw 'em."

"I'll be the judge of that," Hannah said opening the box. Inside, rather than finding two small diamonds, she found one big one. Rather than decorating her ears, this one seemed to adorn fingers instead. Nevertheless she was confused. "Angus, this isn't-"

Her hand was taken in his, his head down and his leg bouncing in place. She stared at him, finally closing her mouth after realizing how silly she must have looked. Angus mustered a weak smile gesturing toward the little box. "I know-I know it's not," he finally said. "I've been-meanin' to ask you..." Looking directly into her eyes as best as he could, he took a deep breath. "May I...marry you?"

The words were out of his mouth as quick as he could utter them and her arms around his neck even sooner. 

 

 

To be continued...


End file.
